


Just a Fading Remider

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Humor, Kidnapping, Love, Suicide Attempt, Underage Birth, Virtual Reality, referenced rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 94,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: What if Amber didn’t die on Eagle Mountain but came back with the Gaians to help fight the Chosen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the name barbiedoll1972 for the Tribe message board Eyeboards.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a what if fic starting around the time the Chosen take-over of the Mall. Most everything referenced before this point is canon.

Zandra died on Eagle Mountain and Amber became Eagle of the Gaians. The Chosen have attacked. Lex, Ebony, and Bray have escaped. In the woods, they meet up with Pride who brings them to Amber. He then convinces her to help rescue her imprisoned friends. They are just about to try to rescue Trudy (who has been sentenced to death) and Brady. They are convinced they have the power to bring down the Chosen…

 

“Do you trust May?” Amber asked Bray.

“Of course I do. She’s proved her loyalty,” Bray assured her.

“I’m just asking because I don’t know her. I want to make sure my people are going to be safe,” Amber replied.

“They’ll be fine. I think we should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be our only shot at this,” Bray said to the others.

Everyone went to bed. Bray lay awake looking at the ceiling. He still couldn’t believe Amber was alive and well. It hurt that she hadn’t come to him with Ebony’s lies, but that was in the past. He wanted so much to go to her, but she told him she needed time. He was almost asleep when he saw her silently coming towards him. He sat up in bed and she sat down on the edge, “I missed you so much. I’m sorry I believed Ebony. When this is all over, I want to fix things.”

Bray pulled her close, “Amber, there’s nothing to fix. I love you and nothing will change that.”

Amber lay down next to him, “Can I stay here with you tonight?”

Bray snuggled next to her, “Anything for you, honey.”

 

The sun woke Amber and Bray early the next morning. The Gaians and the small band of rebels sat down for one last meeting. Bray stood before them and gave one last speech, “We have one shot at this. If we don’t do it right, we won’t get another chance…”

“Can we cut the pep talk short and get moving?” Lex interrupted.

Bray scowled at him, “I want to make sure we all understand the objective here. No one is left behind. Pride and Wolf will grab Trudy and Brady at the park while the rest of us free the Mall Rats. Everyone understand?”

“Yes,” they answered.

“Now can we go?” Lex asked impatiently.

Two hours later…

Everything went wrong. The rebels walked right into a trap. The only hope they had was that Pride and Wolf were able to get Trudy and Brady to safety. The Guardian stood above them and smiled wickedly, “I finally have all the mighty Mall Rats as my prisoners.”

“You won’t get away with this!” Bray shouted.

The Guardian laughed, “It looks like I already have.” He turned to the shadows and motioned someone forward, “You did a great job.”

May smiled at him, “Thank you, Guardian. I knew you’d be pleased.”

“Traitor!” Amber screamed.

May looked at her, “You must be Amber or would you rather be called Eagle?”

“How do you know that?” Amber asked.

“You’d be surprised at what we know,” The Guardian replied.

“Let us go! You don’t know who you’re dealing with!” Lex yelled struggling against his captors.

“Oh, but I do know who I’m dealing with. I’m dealing with pathetic little Mall Rats,” he laughed.

He turned to May, “Which ones should I keep away from the others?”

May looked down at the Mall Rats and grinned, “Keep Amber away from Bray, they’re the real troublemakers. Oh, and I’d keep Lex away from the others, too.”

“Why Lex?” The Guardian asked.

“He’s married to Tai-San, you know the spiritual loony. I just think it would be fun to keep them apart,” May replied.

The Guardian motioned for his guards, “Take the one called Lex and the one called Amber to the third floor furniture store. Make sure they are locked in. Take the others to their friends. I’m sure they will be thrilled to see them.”

Bray tried to hold onto Amber but the Chosen guards pulled them apart.

“Stay strong, Amber! We’ll find a way out of this!” Bray yelled as he was pulled out of the room.

Amber and Lex were dragged up the stairs to the furniture store. The guards pushed them inside and closed the door. Lex lunged at the door but the guards clicked the padlocks shut. He turned to Amber and scowled, “It figures that I’d get stuck with you.”

Amber faked a smile, “Like you’re any prize?”

“Hoping you and lover boy would get locked up together?” Lex sneered.

“Will you cut it out and try to help me find a way out?” Amber said.

“Fine. The sooner we get out of here the better,” Lex muttered.

Later…

“It’s hopeless. We’re stuck in here,” Amber said sitting on the bed in the back room of the furniture store.

“I still think we can crawl along the ceiling,” Lex insisted.

“Lex, we tried that and I fell. Or did you forget that part?” Amber asked.

“That was actually kind of funny,” Lex laughed.

“You would think that. At least there’s some beds in here, we won’t have to sleep on the floor,” Amber said looking around.

“I thought a little nature girl like you wouldn’t mind sleeping on the floor,” Lex said.

“I’ve slept on the ground many times in the last year, but that’s different than sleeping on a cement floor,” Amber pointed out.

“Whatever,” Lex replied.

“I really hope Pride was able to save Trudy and Brady. I don’t want our capture to mean nothing,” Amber said.

“Pride and Wolf weren’t with us downstairs so my guess is that they got away,” Lex said.

“I hope they don’t try to be heroes and come back.”

“I saw the way Pride looked at you, Amber. He’ll be back.” Lex predicted.

“Pride knows better. He knows that if anything went wrong he was supposed to move camp. He won’t…”

Lex cut her off, “He’ll come back.”

“You are impossible!” Amber yelled.

“I try,” Lex said smiling.

 

On the other side of the mall…

“Bray! Ebony! What are you doing here?” Salene asked when the guards pushed them forward.

“We were supposed to be rescuing you, but May betrayed us,” Bray said.

“She betrayed us? She’s one of them now?” Salene asked.

“That’s right. I’m one of the Chosen now,” May said walking in the room.

Bray lunged at her but a guard pulled him back.

“How could you? You were one of us!” Bray asked.

“It was easy, really. The Guardian explained to me that joining the Chosen was a wise decision. He was right. I have all the food I can eat and all the freedom I want. All I have to do in return is worship Zoot,” May replied looking smug.

“You sold us out for food?” Alice asked.

“Pretty much. It’s called survival, Alice,” May mocked.

“You’ll regret this,” Bray threatened.

“Somehow I doubt that. Don’t worry, Bray, I’ll make sure your little Eagle is well taken care of,” May said walking away. The guards followed her.

“Who is Eagle?” Dal asked.

“You aren’t going to believe this, but Amber is alive. She joined a tribe in the north called the Gaians. Eagle is her Gaian name.” Bray explained.

“She’s alive? How? Why?” Dal asked.

“I’ll explain it all later. It has to do with something Ebony said to her,” Bray said.

“Why am I not surprised?” Salene said staring at Ebony.

Ebony just shrugged, “That was a long time ago…”

“Where is she? Is she okay?” Dal asked.

“May convinced the Guardian it would be better if he separated Amber from us.Lex, too,” Bray told them.

Tai-San pushed her way through her friends, “Lex is here? Is he okay?”

“They were both fine when they were taken away. He took them to the furniture store on the third floor,” Ebony said.

“What are we going to do now? We’ll never get out of here!” Patsy cried.

“There still might be some hope,” Bray said.

“What do you mean?” Tai-San asked.

“If Pride was able to grab Trudy and Brady from the park without getting captured…” Bray started.

“He may be able to gather enough of the northern tribes to help us,” Ebony finished.

“Who is Pride?” Alice asked.

“He’s a Gaian, like Amber,” Bray explained.

“So, we have to just sit here and wait?” Salene asked.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Bray said.

 

Weeks followed and the Mall Rats were still being held captive by the Chosen. Pride and Wolf had succeeded in rescuing Trudy and Brady. The Guardian was furious that May hadn’t told him that part of the plan.

“But Guardian, I didn’t know they were going to take the Supreme Mother and the Divine Child! They only told me about the plan to rescue the Mall Rats. That’s the truth, I swear!” May insisted.

“There must be a Divine Child! Zoot needs the child!” The Guardian yelled.

“Aren’t there any Chosen babies that could be the Divine Child?” May asked.

“No! The Divine Child must be special! Not some random child! But I have a plan,” The Guardian said.

“A plan?” May asked meekly.

“Yes, Zoot came to me last night and told me I must conceive another Divine Child,” The Guardian replied.

“You? But…But why not Bray? I mean he is Zoot’s brother,” May asked.

“Bray is an unbeliever! Zoot wants me to conceive the Divine Child! Are you questioning Zoot’s wisdom?” The Guardian yelled.

May back away from him, “No, Guardian. If that’s what Zoot wishes.”

“I’m glad you see Zoot’s wisdom because you are going to help me,” The Guardian said.

“Me? You want me to have the Divine Child? That won’t work!” May said frantically.

“And why wouldn’t that work? You do want to serve Zoot, don’t you?” The Guardian questioned.  
May tried to think of a reasonable answer. She finally turned to the Guardian and smiled, “You want the city to bow down to you, right?”

“Of course I do! If they bow to me, they bow to Zoot. What are you getting at?” The Guardian asked.

“To make the city bow to Zoot, you need to conceive the Divine Child with someone they love and trust. Someone who can turn their loyalties,” May began.

“And who commands that kind of loyalty?” The Guardian asked clearly intrigued.

“Amber. You need to conceive the Divine Child with Amber,” May replied.

The Guardian thought about what May suggested for a long time. May prayed that he would agree with her suggestion. Joining the Chosen and worshipping Zoot was one thing, but conceiving a child was another. The Guardian finally turned to May and smiled, “It’s perfect! May you are brilliant. I will go see Amber and tell her the good news tomorrow.”

 

The next morning, the door to the furniture shop was opened and Alice was pushed inside. “Get your filthy hands off me!” She yelled at the guards.

“Alice, what’s going on?” Lex asked.

“I’ve been a bad girl,” Alice laughed.

“What did you do?” Lex asked.

“Oh, I called the Guardian a frustrated old goat. He didn’t like that too much,” she answered.

“Hello, Alice. I’m…”

Alice cut her off, “You’re Amber or do you want to be called Eagle?”

“Amber is fine.”

“Bray told us all about you,” Alice told her.

“All of it good I hope,” Amber laughed.

“He’s worried about you,” Alice said.

“What about Tai-San? Is she okay?” Lex asked.

“She’s fine. We’re all fine, just prisoners,” Alice said sitting down.

“Did Trudy get away?” Amber asked.

“Yes, she did and the Guardian is fuming. How did you manage to rescue her without him finding out?” Alice asked.

“We knew she went to the park everyday, so we sent two of our best hunters to grab her. I’m glad I insisted we didn’t tell May that part of our plan. At least our capture wasn’t for nothing,” Amber said.

“I never trusted her,” Lex muttered.

“You don’t trust anyone,” Amber said.

“You didn’t trust her either, if I recall,” Lex pointed out.

“No, I didn’t but does that really matter now? We’re prisoners in our own home. How much worse can it possibly get?” Amber said.

Just then, the Guardian opened the door and stepped inside, “Greetings, unbelievers.”

“What do you want?” Alice asked.

“I wish to speak to Amber,” The Guardian said calmly.

“I don’t wish to speak to you,” Amber spat out.

The Guardian laughed, “You don’t have much choice, do you?”

“What do you want?” Amber hissed.

“Since the Supreme Mother has stolen the Divine Child, Zoot has ordered me to find another. You are going to conceive the new Divine Child,” The Guardian said.

“Are you insane?” Alice asked.

“I am not conceiving a child!” Amber yelled.

“I don’t think you understand, you don’t have a choice. Tomorrow you and I are going to conceive the Divine Child,” The Guardian explained.

“No, I’m not!” Amber yelled.

“She isn’t doing anything with you!” Lex yelled stepping in front of Amber.

“Well, I suppose you could refuse…” The Guardian began.

“She’s refusing,” Alice insisted.

“If she refuses, I will order the death of one Mall Rat and you my dear Amber will have to choose which one,” The Guardian laughed.

“Fine, then I choose me. I’ll be your little sacrifice,” Amber said stepping out from behind Lex.

The Guardian laughed again, “Oh no, Amber, it isn’t going to be that easy. You will choose one Mall Rat…other than yourself. That changes your mind doesn’t it?”

Amber realized she had no choice but to do what he wanted, “Fine, you win.”

“You’ll find that I always do. Guards, take her to my chambers,” The Guardian ordered.

“You said tomorrow!” Amber said frantically.

“I lied.” The Guardian said walking out of the room.

The guards pulled Amber out of the room. Lex tried to stop them, but they knocked him down. Alice bent down to help him up as they locked the door. Lex punched the door and screamed, “Come back here you coward! Stop hiding behind those guards and fight like a man!”

“He can’t hear you,” Alice pointed out.

“I don’t care,” Lex muttered.

“Poor Amber,” Alice whispered.

“She’s strong, she’ll be okay,” Lex said.

“Lex, this is one time I don’t think her strength is going to help her,” Alice said sadly.

 

All Lex and Alice could do was wait. Alice prayed that Amber was okay. And Lex tried to think of a way out of the store. Later that evening, the door was opened and Amber was shoved inside. Alice stood up and walked over to her.

She pulled Amber into a hug, “Amber, are you okay?”

Amber burst into tears, “It was horrible. He’s a monster.”

Alice stroked her hair, “It’s going to be okay. You’re here with your friends now.”

She shot Lex a look and he cleared his throat, “Yeah, it’s going to be okay.”

“No, it’s not! I can’t do this. If I find out I’m pregnant, I’m going to throw myself off the roof,” Amber cried.

“You aren’t going to throw yourself off the roof. Maybe you won’t get pregnant,” Alice said trying calm Amber down.

“If I don’t get pregnant this time, I have to do it again and again! I think I’m just going to throw myself off the roof now,” Amber sobbed.

“Amber, we’ll find a way to fix this. I promise,” Alice soothed.

“I just want to die,” Amber whimpered.

Alice pulled Amber into the other room to try to calm her down. She came back an hour later, “She’s asleep. Lex we need to find a way out of this.”

“What can we do? It’s done isn’t it?” Lex asked not even looking up.

“Lex, how can you be so cold? Amber is just a child!” Alice yelled.

“She isn’t a child. She’s practically an adult,” Lex protested.

“Lex, she’s only fourteen!” Alice said.

“And that makes her a child?” Lex asked.

Alice walked over to him and yanked him off the sofa. She pulled him into the doorway of the other room, “Take a good look at her, Lex, and tell me she isn’t a child.”

Lex looked over to the bed where Amber was sleeping and took a good look at her. Alice was right; she did look like a child. He turned to Alice, “So, do you have a plan, or am I expected to come up with one?”

Alice motioned for him to follow her back into the front room, “I have a plan, but it requires your help.”

“What is it?” Lex asked suspiciously.

“I want you to sleep with her,” Alice said.

“Did you just ask me to sleep with Amber?” Lex asked.

Alice nodded, “Yes.”

Lex stood up and started pacing, “You are insane, Alice. You know that?”

“If Amber doesn’t know who got her pregnant she might not want to die,” Alice tried to explain.

“I’m married,” Lex said.

“Like you’ve never cheated before? Besides, Tai-San would understand,” Alice said.

“What makes you think she’ll agree? She hates me,” Lex said.

“Lex, she doesn’t really have many options, does she?” Alice replied.

“No, I guess she doesn’t,” Lex answered.

“We’ll tell her in the morning. I’m going to bed,” Alice said walking into the other room.

Lex spent most of the night thinking about what he just agreed to do. He wasn’t sure Tai-San would understand, but he knew Alice was right. Amber didn’t deserve what the Guardian did to her.

 

Alice woke Lex up the next morning, “Lex, get up.”

Lex rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “What time is it?”

“Time to get up. I want to talk to Amber. Now. She’s been crying for hours,” Alice told him.

Amber appeared at the door and looked at them both. Tears were streaming down her face, “I can’t do this, Alice.”

Alice walked over to her and put her arms around her, “Yes, you can.”

She looked and Lex and raised her eyebrow.

Lex cleared his throat, “Amber, there is a way out of this.”

Amber turned to him, “Oh yeah? And just what would that be?”

“You could sleep with me,” Lex said simply.

“What?” Amber cried.

“Just hear me out. If you sleep with me, you won’t know who got you pregnant…”

“Lex, that’s disgusting!” Amber cried.

“Amber, think about it…whose child would you rather have? His or mine?” Lex asked.

“I don’t want any child!” Amber sobbed.

Lex walked over to her and pulled her away from Alice. She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her arms, “Listen to me, you don’t have a choice. You are going to have a child. I want you to answer me, whose child would you rather have?”

Alice touched Lex’s arm, “You’re hurting her.”

Lex realized he was squeezing Amber’s wrists and he let go, “I’m sorry.”

Alice pulled Amber back into a hug, “Amber, honey, Lex is right you know. I mean could you really love a child of the Guardian’s? If you thought the child was Lex’s…”

“What makes you think he’s even going to let me have any contact with the child?” Amber asked.

“Amber, do you honestly think Pride is just going to leave you here? I heard May telling one of the Chosen that the Gaians moved their camp. I’m sure they are gathering more tribes to free us,” Alice said.

Amber continued to cry, “Lex, why do you want to do this? You hate me.”

“I don’t think you deserve this. And I don’t hate you… much,” Lex said.

Amber thought about what Lex and Alice said. She knew she didn’t want the Guardian’s child. She didn’t love Lex, but at least he wasn’t evil and twisted.

“I’d rather have your child,” Amber whimpered.

She followed Lex into the other room and sat on the bed. She was still crying. Lex looked at her, “You have to stop crying. I can’t do this if you’re going to cry.”

“Why not? It didn’t stop him,” Amber spat out.

Lex pulled her off the bed, “Are you comparing me to him?”

Amber didn’t answer him. She just continued to cry. Lex pushed her back on the bed, “I don’t have to do this. I could just let you suffer.”

Amber curled up in a ball and kept crying. Lex started to leave the room. He reached the door and turned to look at Amber. She looked so small, like a child he thought, remembering what Alice said the night before. He felt heaviness in his chest and he knew he couldn’t just leave her like that. She turned to look at him and he saw her eyes. They looked empty. The fire he saw every time they fought was gone. The Guardian hurt her in the most disgusting way and he couldn’t let her suffer anymore. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Amber moved away from him. Lex sighed and pulled her up. He made her look at him, “Amber, it’s going to be okay.”

Amber sagged next to him and he pulled her close. She continued to cry and her voice trembled when she spoke, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“What wasn’t supposed to be like this?” Lex asked.

“Everything. My life was supposed to be different. If the virus hadn’t come, I’d probably be sitting in my backyard with my sister trying to figure a way to avoid my father’s horrid cooking. Instead I’m here about to…well you know…it’s going to hurt again…isn’t it?” Amber whispered.

Lex’s heart stopped when she said that. He turned her face so he could see it, “Amber, I need to ask you something.”

“What?” Amber asked quietly.

“Did you and Bray…” he stopped when Amber shook her head. “Pride?” he asked.

Amber shook her head again and fresh tears ran down her face. He used his thumb and wiped them away, “I can’t get that back for you, but I can make you forget.”

Before Amber could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her. Amber stiffened in his arms. He stopped kissing her and stroked her hair, “I won’t hurt you, and I won’t let him hurt you again. Do you trust me?”

Amber nodded because she knew if she opened her mouth, she’d start crying again. Lex pushed her gently onto the bed and looked at her. For the first time since they met, he realized just how beautiful she really was. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and her face was just perfect. Now he understood why Bray was so in love with her. He leaned in and kissed her again. Amber relaxed in his arms and kissed him back.

 

Lex listened to Amber’s breathing and knew she was asleep. He eased himself out of the bed and got dressed. Alice was waiting for him in the other room, “What are you doing out here?”

“She’s asleep,” Lex said walking across the room.

“I hope this works,” Alice mumbled.

“Alice, I got Zan pregnant the first time I slept with her. We just have to hope Zootboy out there didn’t beat me to it,” Lex said.

“Lex, I hate to bring this up, but you’ve been with Tai-San for months and she isn’t pregnant,” Alice said.

Lex rolled his eyes, “That’s her idea. She wants all our chakras to be balanced before we have kids.”

The door opened and the Guardian walked in, “Where is Amber?”

“She’s sleeping. Get out before I kill you with my bare hands,” Lex threatened.

“Be careful Lex, or I’ll send you to meet Zoot,” the Guardian warned.

“I want to see Amber,” the Guardian demanded.

“You can’t,” Lex replied.

“You dare deny me?” The Guardian motioned for his guards. The moved forward and were about to attack Lex when Amber came out of the room.

“Leave him alone!” She cried.

“Why should I listen to you? You are nothing,” The Guardian mocked.

“I did what you wanted,” Amber whispered.

The Guardian smiled and waved his guards away, “It’s good to see you know your place. I’ll be back soon, my dear. We have a lot to discuss.”

He turned to leave when Amber called out to him, “I want food for all of us.”

The Guardian turned back to her, “Food?”

Amber struggled not to break down, “Yes, food. If you want me to stay strong enough to have the divine child you need to feed me.”

“And why should I feed them?” he asked gesturing to Alice and Lex.

“Because I did what you wanted,” Amber said again.

“Fine, you will be fed. Just remember Amber, if you aren’t pregnant this time we’ll just have to try again,” The Guardian smiled.

The Guardian left the room and the guards locked the door behind him. Amber turned and went back into the other room. When she was gone, Alice turned to Lex, “If she doesn’t get pregnant you have to do something. He cannot touch her again.”

“He won’t,” Lex promised her.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed and the Guardian was getting impatient with Amber.

“I must know if you are pregnant!” He shouted.

“I don’t know yet,” Amber said quietly.

Alice pushed Amber behind her, “I told you before, Guardian, she won’t know for another week.”

“Why is it taking so long? Zoot didn’t tell me it would take so long,” The Guardian muttered.

“Maybe Zoot forgot to tell you, but I’m telling you now. So, don’t ask again. I’ll tell you if she’s pregnant,” Alice said.

“You are too bold for a prisoner. If you don’t watch your tongue I may have you removed from here and sent to the mines,” The Guardian threatened.

He looked at Amber one last time and then he left. Amber leaned against the wall and started to cry.

“Will you stop crying? All you do is cry!” Lex yelled.

“Leave her alone! Amber, why are you crying?” Alice said walking over to her.

She whispered something only Alice could hear. Alice put her arms around her, “Are you sure?”

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Lex demanded.

“Lex, shut up!” Alice shouted.

Amber pulled away from Alice and ran into the other room. She flung herself on the bed and started sobbing. Alice and Lex followed her. Alice sat down on the bed and stroked her hair, “Amber, it’s going to be okay now. He’s never going to touch you again.”

Lex stood in the doorway and shook his head, “I don’t understand.”

Alice sighed, “She’s pregnant, you idiot.”

“But isn’t that what we wanted? Now we can get that coward in a dress off our backs,” Lex said confused.

“Lex, she doesn’t want to be pregnant. Can’t you cut her a break? Just let her be miserable if she wants to,” Alice said.

“Why should she be miserable? She’s carrying my kid, isn’t she?” Lex said.

“You can’t know that,” Amber whimpered.

“And you can’t know you’re not,” Lex countered.

“He’s right. Isn’t that why you agreed to this? So you wouldn’t know?” Alice asked.

Amber nodded, “I’m still scared.”

 

When the guards brought the food the next day, Alice asked to see the Guardian. He arrived an hour later.

“I don’t like being summoned by a common prisoner,” he said stepping inside.

“You wanted to know if Amber was pregnant,” Alice said.

The Guardian stepped closer to her, “And is she?”

“Yes.” Alice answered.

The Guardian turned to Amber; “I will send the guards for you as soon as your room is ready.”

Amber backed away from him and bumped into Lex, “I don’t want to go anywhere with you.”

“Now that you are carrying the Divine Child you won’t have to live like a captive anymore. I thought you would be pleased,” The Guardian said.

“I want to stay here,” Amber insisted.

“Nonsense! You will come with me!” The Guardian shouted.

Amber frantically tried to think of a way to change his mind. She pulled her shoulders back and tried to look defiant, “If you make me leave my friends I will throw myself off the roof the first chance I get. I’ll die and so will the Divine Child.”

The Guardian looked furious, “Suit yourself. Stay here. I only care about the child. You are nothing to me. But I am warning you; if anything happens to that child, I will kill every one of the Mall Rats. Do you understand me?”

Amber nodded and moved closer to Lex. Without thinking, Lex put his hand on her arm and pulled her towards him. The Guardian turned and stormed out of the room.

“Why did you do that, Amber?” Alice asked.

“Yeah, you could’ve been living the good Chosen life,” Lex asked.

Amber pulled away from him, “At least here I know I’m safe. Out there with him, there wouldn’t be anyone to stop him from hurting me. Trust me I’d love to get away from you.”

“It’s not like you’re a joy to be around, Amber,” Lex muttered.

Amber scowled and left the room. Alice shook her head, “Why do you do that to her?”

Lex shrugged and went into the other room. Amber was on the bed, crying.

“Are you ever going to stop crying?” Lex asked.

Amber rolled away from him, “Get out and leave me alone.”

“And were exactly would you like me to go?” Lex asked.

“I really don’t care. Just leave me alone,” Amber said sniffing.

Lex turned and went back into the room with Alice, “She is impossible.”

“She’s scared, Lex. Why can’t you be nicer to her?” Alice asked.

“Every time I try to talk to her she just cries. I can’t take the constant crying anymore!” Lex yelled.

“Get used to it. She’s probably going to be crying for the next nine months,” Alice predicted.

“That’s not helping, Alice,” Lex grumbled.

“It’s the truth. Unless we get rescued she is going to be miserable,” Alice said.

“I wonder what Bray is going to say when he finds out she’s pregnant,” Lex said.

“I don’t know, but I hope he’s understanding,” Alice said.

 

On the other side of the mall…

May walked into the room and looked around at the Mall Rats. Bray saw her and lunged at her, “Get out, traitor!’

The guards pulled him back and May snickered, “Why so angry, Bray?”

“Why do you think I’m angry? We’re prisoners in our own home!” Bray yelled.

May laughed, “If you would embrace the word of Zoot you wouldn’t be prisoners.”

“We will never embrace the word of Zoot!” Ebony yelled.

“I just wanted to bring you all the good news,” May said smiling.

“What good news?” Bray asked suspiciously.

May smiled wickedly, “Amber is pregnant with the new Divine Child.”

Bray lunged at May again, “You’re lying!”

“No, I’m not. She and the Guardian conceived the child a month ago,” May told him.

“She would never sleep with that pig!” Bray shouted.

“Well, she did and now she’s pregnant. Should I tell her you’re happy for her?” May mocked.

“When this is over I’m going to kill you!” Bray shouted.

May just laughed and then she ordered the guards to follow her. When she was gone Dal tried to talk to Bray, “She could be lying you know.”

“What if she isn’t? That means Amber betrayed me,” Bray said.

“You don’t know that. Maybe she didn’t have a choice,” Tai-San said.

“There’s always a choice,” Bray said.

“Bray, why would you believe anything May says? She betrayed us, remember?” Ebony said.

“Why are you defending her? I thought you would be loving this,” Bray asked.

Ebony threw up her hands, “You are an egotistical jerk! Amber might be pregnant with that lunatic’s child and all you can think about is yourself.”

“Ebony is right, Bray. We shouldn’t be thinking badly of Amber. We should be sending her our positive energy,” Tai-San said softly.

“Will you cut it out with all that spiritual mumbo jumbo!” Bray yelled walking away from the others.

Tai-San shook her head, “Let’s join hands and send Amber our positive thoughts.”

The Mall Rats joined hands. Tai-San looked at Ebony and smiled, “Ebony, do you want to join us?”

Ebony rolled her eyes, “I don’t believe in that spiritual stuff.”

Tai-San raised her eyebrow and Ebony sighed, “I guess it can’t hurt.”

She took Tai-San’s hand and joined the circle. She looked over at Bray and held out her other hand. Bray shook his head and turned his back on the Mall Rats. Ebony shook her head and grabbed Ryan’s hand, “Okay, let’s get this over with.”

 

Amber and Alice were sitting on the sofa when the Guardian opened the door. Amber jumped off the sofa and tried to leave the room. The Guardian stopped her, “Get back here, Amber!”

Lex heard the Guardian’s voice and came out of the back room, “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come for Alice. We’re having problems at the farm and I’m told it used to belong to her,” he stated.

“You can’t take her! You promised!” Amber protested.

The Guardian backed her against the wall, “I can do whatever I want! You’d better stop speaking so boldly or I’ll make sure you are alone during your entire pregnancy!”

Amber whimpered and tried to back away from him but she realized she had nowhere to go. Alice walked over to her and hugged her, “I’ll be okay.”

She turned to Lex, “Take care of her.”

Lex nodded and watched them leave. Amber stood against the wall and started crying. Lex threw up his hands, “How did I know you’d start crying again?”

“Leave me alone,” Amber whimpered.

“Fine!” Lex shouted walking into the other room.

Neither Amber nor Lex spoke to each other for the rest of the day. They ate the food the guards brought and got ready for bed. Amber stayed in the main room and Lex went into the back room. Amber lay awake staring at the ceiling for a long time. She finally got up and walked into the back room. She stood next to the bed Lex was sleeping in and whispered, “Lex. Lex, are you awake?”

Lex groaned and rolled over to face her. He opened one eye and looked at her, “I knew you’d be back. Can’t resist my charm?”

Amber shook her head, “I can’t sleep, and I…oh, never mind.”

She turned to leave when Lex grabbed her hand, “Come here. You have to stop being so serious all the time.”

He pulled her into the bed and rolled so his back was to her. Amber tried not to cry, but she couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She hated feeling so insecure. She used to be so strong. Ever since the night with the Guardian, she began to feel helpless and unsure of herself. Right now, all she wanted was for Lex to put his arms around her, but she was too proud to ask.

Lex heard Amber whimper and rolled over. Her back was to him, but he knew she was crying. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. After a few minutes, she relaxed and fell asleep. He fell asleep soon after, thinking how strange it was that he liked holding her.

 

The next morning Amber woke early and slipped out of Lex’s bed. Sunshine from the small windows filled the front room. Standing in the bright morning sun, Amber felt stupid for the way she acted the night before. She endured the vilest thing the Guardian could do to her and she survived. She wasn’t a coward; she was Eagle of the Gaians and Amber of the Mall Rats. She was a strong and fearless leader. There was nothing more he could do to her.

 

Lex rolled over and felt the bed beside him. Amber was gone. “Amber?”

He felt a moment of panic when she didn’t answer. He got up quickly and called her again, “Amber!”

She appeared in the doorway with her hands on her hips, “What do you want?”

Lex almost smiled. It sounded like the old Amber was coming back. He decided to test her. He lay back down on the bed and smirked at her, “I was thinking of breakfast in bed. Would you like to know how I like my eggs?”

Amber scowled at him, “I may be having your child but that doesn’t mean I’m going to start acting like your wife. You already have one of those, remember?”

Lex grinned. Amber was back. They both heard the door open. Lex saw a spark of fear creep into Amber’s eyes. He got up and pulled on his shirt. He walked passed her and whispered in her ear, “Was last night good for you, too?”

Amber pushed him, “You’re a pig!”

“Good,” Lex thought to himself, “stay angry.”

When they walked into the front room, they came face to face with May and two guards.

“What are you doing here? Doesn’t the Guardian keep you on a leash?” Lex asked.

“I can go anywhere I want. That’s the joy of having the Guardian’s complete trust,” May replied.

“You don’t deserve to be trusted. You’re a traitor,” Amber hissed.

“Amber, could it be that you’ve gotten your backbone back?” May asked mockingly.

Amber tried to ignore her. “You obviously have a reason for being here. What is it?” Amber asked.

“The Guardian sent me here to convince you that you should move into one of Chosen rooms,” May said smiling sweetly.

“I’m not going anywhere. I told him that already,” Amber said folding her arms across her chest.

“You’ll have so much more freedom if you became one of us. Leaving this disgusting store will be the first step in becoming a true believer of Zoot’s wisdom,” May persuaded.

“Zoot had no wisdom,” Amber taunted.

May stepped closer to Amber, “I’d watch your tone with me, little girl. I may have to tell the Guardian you mocked Zoot.”

Amber laughed bitterly, “What more can he do to me? He can’t hurt me…”

May snickered, “I could convince him he needs a companion. Someone to share his bed…”

Amber went pale and shook her head, “I won’t.”

Lex pushed Amber behind his back. “What happened to you, May? You used to be one of the good guys. You were one of us!” He shouted.

“I got smart and joined the winning team,” May said.

“I’m going to enjoy watching you fall!” Lex shouted.

“I’m not going to fall! I’m on top and that’s where I plan to stay!” May shouted back.

She motioned to the guards and started to the door. She stopped and turned back to Amber. She smiled, “You will be sorry you crossed me. One way or another I will make you pay.”

May slammed the door and locked it. Amber turned to Lex, the tears already forming in her eyes, “She’s going to do something horrible, and it’s going to be my fault.”

Lex wanted to tell her she was wrong, but he couldn’t. He saw the look in May’s eyes when she left. He saw that look many times before; it was fear and fear made people desperate. He put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. “Watch the tears, Amber, this is my favorite shirt.”

“It’s your only shirt,” Amber reminded him.

“That’s why it’s my favorite,” Lex replied.

 

May stormed down the hall to the Guardian’s chambers. She knocked on the outer door and was surprised when Luke answered the door. “May, what a pleasant surprise. The Guardian wasn’t expecting you until this afternoon.”

“I want to see him now!” May shouted.

Luke stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind him.

“Is there a problem, May?” Luke asked evenly.

“Nothing he can’t fix,” May said trying to push passed him.

Luke stopped her. “Tell me what is wrong and I will determine if the Guardian needs to be disturbed.”

“I tried convincing Amber to join us, but she refused. She had the nerve to question Zoot’s wisdom. I think she needs to be punished for her blasphemy,” May told him.

Luke placed a hand on May’s shoulder. “I thought you understood that Amber was to be left alone.”

May pushed his hand away, “Why should she be allowed to question Zoot? I wanted her to bow to Zoot. I wanted to prove my loyalty to the Guardian.”

“The Guardian does not question your loyalty, May. Amber is to be left alone until she delivers the Divine Child. We are through discussing this. Is that clear?” Luke demanded.

“Crystal,” May snapped.

Luke returned to the Guardian’s chamber, leaving May standing in the hall.

“If you won’t punish her, I’ll just do it myself,” she muttered walking towards the other end of the mall.

When she reached the rooms where the Mall Rats were being held, she ordered two guards to follow her.

Ebony saw her first, “Traitor alert!”

“Shut up, Ebony!” May shouted.

The others stopped what they were doing and walked over to see what was going on.

“Did you want something May? Or did you come here just to gloat,” Tai-San asked.

“I’m afraid I have bad news,” May replied ignoring Tai-San.

“What kind of bad news?” Dal asked.

May smiled, “Some of you are being sent to the mines.”

“The mines? Why what did we do?” Ryan asked.

“You didn’t do anything, Ryan. Amber did,” May said.

“And what did she do?” Bray asked.

“Actually it’s something she didn’t do. She refused to perform a few simple chores. I explained to her that if she didn’t do as she was told; we would be forced to send some of you to the mines…” May left the sentence unfinished.

“Did she do the chores when you told her that?” Ellie asked.

May shook her head, “She said she didn’t care.”

“Amber would never say that!” Dal shouted.

“But she did say it, Dal. I even told her that the Guardian would probably want to send the little ones, but even that didn’t change her mind. She said it wasn’t her problem anymore since she wasn’t a Mall Rat,” May lied.

“You’re lying! Amber loves us! She wouldn’t say those things!” Patsy cried.

“If she really loved you, Patsy, she would work,” May replied. She turned to the guards, “Take Ryan, Jack, and Patsy.”

Salene clutched Ryan’s arm. “NO! Don’t take Ryan!”

Bray tried to protect Patsy but the guards pushed him away. The Mall Rats watched in horror as their friends were dragged away.

Bray turned to them, his face hard with anger, “Now she betrayed us all!”

“I think May is lying about everything,” Ebony insisted.

“I agree with Ebony, when has Amber ever refused to work?” Dal said.

“Maybe she’s changed. Maybe she thinks she doesn’t have to work because she is carrying the new Divine Child,” Salene pointed out.

“Are you starting to believe those Chosen lies? If Amber is pregnant, the child is just a normal child. There is no such thing as a ‘Divine Child’!” Ebony shouted.

“May is manipulating us. We know Amber would never say such things and she would never abandon us,” Tai-San reminded the others.

“She did leave you to join the Gaians. She let you all think she was dead,” Ellie reminded them.

“That was my fault,” Ebony mumbled.

“What did you say?” Dal asked.

“She let you think she was dead because of the lies I told her. I told her that Bray and I had a child before the virus and that she could never compete with that. I lied to her, just like May is lying to us. You have to have faith in Amber,” Ebony said.

Bray frowned at her, “Why are you on her side all of a sudden?”

“Because she came back to the city to help us! She didn’t have to do that. We owe it to her to believe in her,” Ebony explained.

“I stopped believing in her when she slept with the Guardian,” Bray snapped.

 

May was sitting in her room smiling over the lies she just told. She truly enjoyed the confusion she saw in the Mall Rats’ eyes. They all believed their precious Amber betrayed them. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Luke come into the room.

“May! What have you done?” He shouted.

May jumped at the sound of his voice, “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Luke stood in front of her, “I thought I told you to leave Amber alone.”

“I did leave her alone,” May insisted.

“I know what you did and the Guardian will not be pleased.”

When May remained silent he continued, “I just hope can get the Mall Rats back before the he finds out.”

“Why would we want to get them back? I thought we needed workers for the mines. I don’t understand.”

“You do not need to understand! You are supposed to follow orders! That is what makes you a loyal member of the Chosen.Zoot has plans for the Mall Rats that don’t include working in the mines,” Luke shouted.

“But they are unbelievers! Zoot cannot have plans for them,” May insisted.

“You do not know Zoot’s will. Revenge clouds you judgment. I will get them back before the Guardian finds out,” Luke said walking towards the door.

“You aren’t going to tell him, right?” May asked nervously.

Luke turned to her, “Not this time, but if you have any contact with Amber again I will be forced to tell him everything. He won’t be as considerate as I’ve been. Oh, I almost forgot…the guards have orders to come to me before they do anything concerning the Mall Rats.”

May sat down and watched him leave. “Even if you get them back it doesn’t matter. The damage is already done,” she muttered.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that week…  
Lex looked across the room at Amber and frowned. She was crying again and she hadn’t touched her dinner. Every time he tried to talk to her, she ignored him. He didn’t know what to do to make her snap out of it.

He stood up, “Amber, I’m going to bed.” 

She didn’t reply, not that he expected her to. He was almost asleep when he felt the bed move. He rolled over and looked at Amber.

“I-I thought you were asleep,” she stammered getting up.

He reached up and pulled her back on the bed. “I’ve been awake all week. I haven’t said anything, but I can’t do this another night…”

Amber cut him off. “I’m sorry. Let me go and I’ll sleep in the other room.”

Lex groaned, “Can I finish?”

Amber hesitated, “Okay.”

Lex continued, “I was going to say I can’t do this another night unless you take your hair down. I can’t sleep with those stupid things poking my eyes.”

Amber almost smiled as she reached up and undid all her zulu knots. She ran her fingers through her hair and got under the covers. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. She kept thinking about May and her threat. She wished she knew what May was going to do. Without thinking, she rolled over and draped her arm over Lex. He opened his eyes and started to speak, but thought better of it. Instead, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

The next morning Luke brought Amber and Lex their breakfast. Two guards followed him into the room.

Lex took the food from him, “This is more than usual. What are you trying to do? Fatten us up for a nice Christmas feast?”

Luke smiled, “Of course not. I’m just thinking of the Divine Child. Amber needs the extra nourishment to keep the child healthy.”

“I’m not hungry,” Amber mumbled.

Luke lost his smile, “You must eat, Amber. It’s not good for the child.”

“Leave her alone,” Lex warned.

Luke turned back to him, “We are not your enemy. We are your friends. All you have to do is open your heart to Zoot.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Lex groaned.

“Did you want something?” Amber asked nervously.

Luke turned to the guards, “Leave us.”

They nodded and left the room. Luke didn’t start speaking until the door closed. “I’m afraid I have so bad news.”

“Bad news?” Amber repeated.

“Due to circumstances beyond my control, some of your friends were taken to the mines,” Luke told her.

Amber jumped off the sofa, “How did that happen? What could possibly be beyond your control?”

Luke didn’t answer her. Lex watched as Amber started to shake and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. He moved to comfort her, but she pushed him out of the way and attacked Luke. She hit his chest with her fists. “You promised! You said they’d be left alone! You liar!”

Luke grabbed her wrists. “I understand your distress but you shouldn’t be getting so upset. It’s not good for the child.”

“Let her go,” Lex said.

Luke let her go and she moved closer to Lex.  
“Get them back! Go to the mines and get them back!” Amber insisted

“I tried, Amber, but they are gone,” Luke replied.

“I am sorry this happened. I came to make amends for breaking my promise,” Luke told her.

Amber narrowed her eyes. “May did this, didn’t she?”

Luke nodded. “But I she will never bother you again. You have my word.”

“Why would we trust anything you say?” Lex snapped.

“The way of Zoot is truth and love. Being a true Chosen means honoring your promises,” Luke explained.

“You already broke your promise and my friends are paying the price,” Amber cried.

“Tell me what I can do to make amends?” Luke soothed.

“Let us go,” Amber replied.

“You know I cannot do that, Amber. You are part of Zoot’s plan,” Luke answered.

“Okay, then let Lex go back to the others,” Amber said.

Lex shook his head; “I’m not leaving you here alone, no matter what blue boy promises.”

“I can bring one of your friends for a visit,” Luke offered.

“Bring Alice back,” Amber said.

Luke shifted uncomfortably, “Alice is gone, too. She disappeared from the farm a few days ago. Is there someone else you would like to see? Bray maybe?”

“You’ll bring him here?” Amber asked smiling.

“Of course. Again, I am truly sorry for what happened,” Luke said leaving the room.

After he left, Lex turned to Amber, “Okay spill. What was that all about?”

“Nothing,” Amber muttered.

“Don’t lie to me. What promise was blue boy talking about?” Lex persisted.

“You wouldn’t understand!” Amber shot back.

“Try me,” Lex said folding his arms across his chest.

Amber’s lip trembled when she spoke, “Luke made me promise not to fight or scream when…well, you know. In return, the Mall Rats would be left alone. You think I’m weak, don’t you?”

“You think you’re weak?” Lex asked.

“Aren’t I? I should have screamed! I should have hurt him like he was hurting me! Instead I just laid there crying!” Amber shouted.

“What do you think would have happened if you fought back?” Lex asked.

“I don’t know,” Amber whimpered.

“Let me tell you what would have happened. He probably would have gagged you or tied you up. The crazy creep would have hurt you more than he did. You aren’t weak, you are strong,” Lex said walking towards her.  
Amber just shook her head and continued to cry. Lex stood directly in front of her and lifted her face to force her to look at him. “You are not weak, Amber,” he repeated.

“I’m scared,” she whimpered.

“I know.”  
“I was never this scared before.”

“It’s okay, you’re allowed to be scared.”

“Lex, why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because you’re letting me,” Lex said wiping her tears away. His fingers lingered on her cheek as he stared into her eyes. Amber started to speak but Lex silenced her with a kiss.

“What are you doing?” Amber asked breathlessly.

“This,” Lex said kissing her again.

On the other side of the mall, Luke was talking to Bray.

“What do you want?” Bray asked.

“I have come to offer my apologies about your friends,” Luke explained.

“You can shove your apology!” Bray shouted.

“I have also come regarding Amber,” Luke continued calmly.

“What does that traitor want?” Bray asked.

“She wants to see you,” Luke replied.

“I don’t want to see her. I hope I never have to see her again. The Guardian can marry her for all I care,” Bray shouted.

“I thought she was your girlfriend?” Luke asked.

“Was. As in not anymore. She is a traitor to the Mall Rats,” Bray said. He pulled Amber’s ring from around his neck and handed it to Luke. “Give her this and tell her I hope she rots in hell for what she’s done.”

Luke took the ring, “I don’t understand this hatred you have for Amber. She’s done nothing against your tribe.”

Bray shook his head, “Don’t lie to me. I know what she’s done. Just give her the ring. She’ll understand.”

Luke put the ring in his pocket and went to tell Amber what Bray had said.

Amber finally pulled away from Lex, “We can’t do this. I love Bray and you love Tai-San.”

Lex was about to answer when Luke opened the door. Amber looked behind him, but didn’t see Bray. “Where is Bray?” She asked.

“Bray did not wish to come,” Luke replied.

Amber started to cry, “Why? Why didn’t he want to come?”

Luke felt guilty for the pain May had caused and he couldn’t bring himself to tell Amber what Bray had said. Instead, he reached into his pocket pulled out the ring. He handed it to Amber. “He said you would understand.” 

She took the ring and stared at it. She looked up at Luke, “I understand.”

She turned away from him and started sobbing. Luke tried to touch her shoulder, but Lex stopped him. “You better go,” Lex said.

Luke nodded, “Is there anyone else you would like to see?”

Amber shrugged, “What the point. If Bray hates me, they all hate me.”

“Dal. Bring her Dal,” Lex whispered.

Luke nodded again and left the room. Lex pulled Amber to the sofa and made her sit down. She looked up at him, “Why? I really thought he loved me.”

Lex didn’t know what to say to her. Sure, he hated Bray, but he too thought he truly loved Amber. She looked at the ring again, “My father gave this to me before Dal and I left. This is the most valuable thing I have. I gave it to him because he meant everything to me. How could he do this to me?”

She dropped the ring on the floor and buried her face in her hands. Her sobs became too much for Lex. He pulled her so that her head was resting on his lap. “Bray is just confused. He’s lost a lot since Eagle Mountain and his just needs to blame someone. When this is all over I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“You’re talking about Danni aren’t you?” Amber asked.

“Danni is probably dead. I was talking about you,” Lex answered.

“Did he love her?” Amber asked.

Lex sighed, “Amber this is not about Danni. This is about May…”

Lex stopped when the door opened. Luke stepped inside followed by Dal. “I’ll be back in one hour.”

Amber didn’t notice Dal until he spoke, “Are you guys okay?”

She jumped up, “Dal? Is that really you?”

“Who else would it be?” Dal laughed.

Dal looked around the room. “Where’s Alice?”

“Blue boy claims she vanished from the farm a few days ago,” Lex explained.

Dal and Amber sat back down next to Lex. Amber looked at Dal, “They all hate me, don’t they?”

“Nobody hates you…”

“Don’t lie to me, Dal. Bray refused to see me and he gave back my ring. I know he hates me. What about the others?” Amber asked.

Dal’s shoulders sagged. “Salene, Chloe, and Ellie are furious with you for refusing to work. Bray has them believing it’s your fault the others were taken away. Tai-San and Ebony keep trying to defend you and KC doesn’t say anything.”

“I never refused to work,” she said. She turned to Lex, “Did I refuse to work?”

Lex shook his head. Dal looked confused, “May told us you refused to work even after you were told we’d be taken to the mines.”

“That stupid cow!” Lex shouted.

“She’s a liar,” Amber whispered.

“What else did she say?” Lex asked suddenly furious.

“She told us Amber slept with the Guardian and is pregnant. That’s a lie, too, right?” Dal asked.

Amber lowered her eyes, “I am pregnant.”

“Are you sure?” Dal asked.

Amber nodded, “Almost two months.”

“Are you feeling okay? Are they feeding you enough? Are you getting enough rest?” Dal asked.

Amber managed a weak laugh. “I’m fine, Dal. Really.”

“How did this happen?” Dal asked softly.

“The Guardian thinks Zoot speaks to him. After he realized Trudy and Brady were gone, he flew into a rage. He told me we were conceiving another ‘divine child.’” Amber began. She looked at Lex, “Can I tell him the rest?”

Lex nodded, “As long as he keeps quiet. I want a chance to try to explain this to Tai-San.”

“I won’t say a word,” Dal promised.

Amber took a deep breath and told him the whole story. She was crying again by the time she finished. Dal stared at her for a long time before speaking. “He’s a crazy man. I think he’s really lost his mind.”

Amber wiped her tears away. “Before Luke comes back I need to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Dal asked.

“Earlier you said Tai-San and Ebony were defending me. Tai-San I understand, but Ebony? I don’t get it,” Amber asked.

Dal shrugged, “I don’t get it either but I think she’s being sincere. Did May tell you what she did with our friends?”

“Luke said he tried to get them back from the mines, but they weren’t there. I don’t even want to think about what she might have done,” Amber replied.

“Do you think we’ll ever get out of this?” Dal asked

“Pride and the other Gaians will come back and the Chosen will fall,” Lex predicted.

Luke opened the door. “It’s time.”

Dal hugged Amber and headed to the door.

“Remember, tell them nothing. Just tell them we’re okay. I’ll explain everything later,” Amber reminded him.

Dal smiled at her, “You’re the boss.”

Amber watched the door close behind Dal. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Are you okay?” Lex asked concerned.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be okay again,” Amber answered.

 

On the other side of the mall, Dal was shoved back with the Mall Rats. Tai-San rushed over to him. “Are they okay?”

“Lex is fine, but Amber is a mess,” Dal replied.

“Is she pregnant?” Tai-San whispered.

Dal nodded, “That’s the only piece of truth that came out of May’s mouth. It’s not Amber’s fault our friends were taken away. May did that on her own.”

“I didn’t think Amber was to blame,” Tai-San said.

Ellie walked over to them. “Dal, how is Alice?”

“Fine. Just fine,” Dal lied.

Bray joined them, “Why did you go see her?”

“Because she’s my friend and she needs to know that we still believe in her,” Dal answered.

“I hope you didn’t tell her we all believed in her,” Ellie remarked.

“No, Ellie, I told her the truth. If you knew Amber like I do, you would know she didn’t do the things May said she did. She would give her life to save us!” Dal shouted.

“Maybe that was true once, but not anymore. She isn’t one of us, remember?” Bray spat out.

“You don’t know anything! She IS a Mall Rat! She’s being kept away from the people she loves by a crazy jerk! I thought you loved her!” Dal shouted.

“She betrayed us, Dal. Why can’t you see that? She had sex with the Guardian!” Bray shouted.

“He forced her! Don’t you get it? She had no choice!” Dal shouted.

“Bray, you are really stupid if you think she slept with him willingly,” Ebony said.

“Then why didn’t we hear the screams? Explain that!” Bray asked.

“You are unbelievable! Amber is better off without you if this is the faith you have in her,” Ebony remarked.

“You’re just saying that so you can sink your hooks into me,” Bray said.

Ebony snickered, “I wouldn’t take you now if you begged me. You’ve shown your true colors and they make me sick.”

 

Lex sat on the sofa and waited for the guards to bring dinner. It made him mad that Bray was treating Amber this way. Didn’t he know what she did for them? Or was he stupid enough to believe May’s lies? He heard the door open and got up. The guard came inside and handed the tray to Lex without speaking. Lex made sure he was gone before he went to get Amber. He placed the tray on the dresser and sat on the bed. He thought Amber was sleeping so he jumped when she reached up and touched him. “What?” He asked.

“I just wanted to make sure you were real,” Amber whispered.

“Are you mad? Why wouldn’t I be real?” Lex asked.

“Nothing is real anymore. Nothing matters anymore. It would be for the best if I just died.”

“Stop talking like that. You don’t want to die. Get up and have something to eat.”

“Why is this happening to me? What have I done?” Amber sobbed.

Lex shook his head, “I don’t know, Amber. Now get up and eat. You have to keep up your strength.”

Amber sat up and reached for the fruit Lex held in his hand. They ate in silence. Lex sat thinking of a way out and Amber sat thinking of a way to forget.

In the middle of the night, Lex was wakened by Amber’s screams. At first, he thought there was an intruder, but he soon realized she was having a nightmare. He shook her gently. “Amber, wake up. Amber…”

Her eyes flew open wide and she grabbed Lex around the neck. “It was horrible,” she sobbed into his hair.   
Lex pushed her back so he could see her face. “What was horrible?”

“I can’t stop thinking about Bray. When I dream I see his face, tonight I saw hatred in his eyes. I’m pregnant and the one person who swore to love me hates me. I’m alone,” she sobbed.

Lex brushed the hair out of her face. “Stop it. You aren’t alone. I’m here,” he soothed.

Amber continued to cry, “Why should you care? I’m nothing to you.”

He took her by the arms and roughly pulled her towards him. For a brief moment, he saw fear in her eyes. He relaxed his grip. “I told you I’d never hurt you. Why are you afraid of me?”

“I’m always afraid,” she replied.

Lex didn’t like hearing that. The child she was carrying could possibly be his; he couldn’t let her fear him. He let go of her arms and put his hand behind her head. Before she could ask what he was doing, he kissed her. It started as a simple kiss to reassure her, but quickly turned into something more passionate. Lex heard her whimper and he stopped.  
He let go of her and let her fall back on the bed. “I’m sorry, Amber.”

“I’m sorry, too. I wish I could give you what you want…”

“I don’t want anything except for you to be okay. I just want the old Amber back,” Lex assured her.

“What I used to think was me is just a fading memory and I don’t know how to get it back,” Amber said sadly.

“What can I do to make it better?” Lex asked.

Amber’s voice turned cold when she answered, “You can kill him. A slow and painful death.”

“Amber, what did he do to you?”

“More than you ever imagined.”

“Tell me. I know you trust me, now tell me the truth. What did the Guardian do?”

“He took away everything I thought I was. He made me do things that should only be done out of love. He ruined me. No one will ever want me now.” 

Lex felt a chill wash over him when Amber spoke. Her voice was devoid of emotion.  
“That’s not true. No one can blame you for what he did,” Lex said.

“Bray does.”

“Bray is jerk.”

“Would you want someone as damaged as I am?”

“Stop saying those things! You are not damaged! You are not ruined! You are…”

Amber turned to face Lex, “I’m what?”

Lex leaned into her and whispered, “Almost perfect.”

Amber felt her eyes well up with tears, but this time they weren’t tears of pain. She let Lex pull her closer, “Stop crying, and go to sleep. I don’t want you to get sick. Tai-San isn’t here to help if you do.”

Amber nodded and closed her eyes. Lex watched her sleep for a long time before he closed his eyes. He fell asleep thinking of Tai-San but he dreamed of Amber.

The next morning, Lex sat on the sofa trying to figure out how to make Amber feel better. The door opened and a guard stepped inside. He was holding a tray of food. Lex stood up and took the food from him. He expected the guard to turn and leave, but he didn’t. Lex put the tray down and turned back to the guard. “What do you want?”

“I wish to speak to Amber,” the guard answered.

Lex thought he recognized the voice but he couldn’t be sure. “She’s asleep. Give me the Guardian’s message and I’ll tell her when she wakes up.”

“This message does not come from the Guardian…”

“I don’t care who the message is from. I’m not waking her up,” Lex shouted.

“Well, I’m awake now. Lex, why are you shouting?” Amber asked noticing the guard.

“What does he want?” She asked backing away.

“Nothing. He was just leaving,” Lex said.

“Actually, I’m not leaving,” the guard said removing his hood.

Amber’s eyes widened. “Wolf?”

“Yes, Eagle. It is I.”

Amber rushed forward and hugged him, “I am so glad to see you. Where are the others? Is Trudy okay?”

Wolf laughed, “Let’s go in the other room to talk. I’ll tell you everything.”

Lex slapped Wolf on the back, “Sorry about the yelling.”

“That’s okay. You were protecting Eagle. I’ll forgive you, this time,” Wolf laughed.

They sat down on the beds and waited for Wolf to speak.

“Trudy and Brady are fine. Trudy’s mind is clear now. She sends her love.” Wolf said.

“When can you get us out of here?” Amber asked

“We are gathering the northern tribes and preparing to attack. We have moved our camp again. It will take two weeks just to reach the city from our new home,” Wolf replied.

“So, we aren’t getting out of here anytime soon,” Lex said.

“We are doing our best. It will take time to train the tribes and form a plan of attack. But that is not the only one reason I came here. I bring good news,” Wolf began.

“We could use some good news,” Lex muttered.

Wolf smiled, “We have your friends Ryan, Patsy, Alice, and Jack.”

“How did you find them? Luke said they were lost,” Amber said.

“Our scouts have been watching the city. They saw them being taken away and noticed the Mall Rat symbol on their hands. They were rescued and are on their way to our camp,” Wolf explained.

Amber started crying with relief, “Did you tell the other Mall Rats?”

“I wasn’t able to get to them. They are heavily guarded. Even with these robes it would be too risky,” Wolf replied.

“How did you get in here?” Lex asked.

“You are not guarded,” Wolf said.

“That’s great news. That means we can leave with you,” Lex said.

“We can’t leave, Lex,” Amber said quietly.

“Why not? Wolf just said we aren’t guarded. Don’t tell me you like being locked up?” Lex asked

“If the Guardian finds us gone he will take it out on the others. I’m supposedly carrying the ‘divine child’ remember? What if he tries to conceive another? Is that something you want Tai-San or Salene or Chloe or Ellie or even Ebony to go through? Do you want them to suffer like I did?” Amber asked.

“No, I don’t,” Lex said.

Wolf turned to Amber, “Alice and I had a long conversation about you. I know everything, but don’t worry I won’t tell a soul. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” Amber assured him.

“You must rest and eat to keep your child healthy. If you don’t the child will not be easy to take care of,” Wolf said.

“It doesn’t matter what I do. The Guardian is going to take the child away from me,” Amber whispered.

Wolf shook his head. “The Guardian will be defeated long before you give birth.”

“How long do you think it will be before the tribes are ready?” Lex asked.

“Pride and I convinced the elders to wait three months. I know that seems like a long time, but I want to be prepared for anything,” Wolf explained.

“Are you leaving the city?” Amber asked.

“I will stay for two months and then I will return to make the final preparations,” Wolf said.

“You better go before someone finds you here,” Lex said.

Wolf nodded. “I will return soon.” He left locking the door behind him.

“It’s going to be okay now,” Lex said to Amber.

“It’s not over yet. We still have to survive the next three months,” Amber said.

“Do you always have to find the dark cloud? Aren’t you supposed to look for the silver lining? When did you become such a pessimist?” Lex asked.

“I’m not a pessimist. I’m a realist,” Amber said going back to her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Guardian entered the room after Amber and Lex finished lunch. Lex eyed Amber to see if she was going to crumble again, but she looked defiant. Wolf’s visit brought some of her spirit back. He just hope whatever the Guardian was going to throw at them wouldn’t take it away again.

“It is time for you to make your first public appearance,” the Guardian announced.

“What are you talking about?” Amber asked clearly confused.

“We are going to announce our good news to the city,” the Guardian replied.

“Why would I want to do that?” Amber asked.

“To make them bow to Zoot. Why do you think Zoot told me that you would be the one to have the ‘divine child’? The city loves you and they will listen to you,” the Guardian explained.

“I am not telling the city that Zoot is good!” Amber protested.

“If you don’t I will have to kill someone,” the Guardian mused.

“You promised me that my friends would be left alone!” Amber shouted.

“Correction, I promised to leave the captive Mall Rats alone. I never said anything about Lex,” the Guardian said.

“But he’s a Mall Rat!” Amber protested moving closer to the Guardian.

“You should have been more specific when you extracted your promise,” he laughed.

Lex grabbed Amber’s arm and pulled her back. “Do it.”

“What? You want me to lie to the city?” Amber asked shocked.

“It’ll be okay. Anything to keep the wolves at bay.”

Lex said trying to make her understand.

Amber narrowed her eyes at him trying to figure out what he was up to. Her eyes widened in understanding and she nodded, “Fine. I’ll go.”

The Guardian pulled her out of the room. Lex stopped him. “If you hurt her again I will kill you.”

“Such an idle threat,” the Guardian scoffed.

“Trust me, it’s not an idle threat. If she isn’t back here by dinner, unharmed, I will kill you,” Lex said again.

The Guardian stared at Lex. “I would have enjoyed watching you die.”

 

Outside, Amber was pushed towards a small stage. Most of the city was waiting for her. When she stepped onto the stage, they cheered. The Guardian raised his hands for quiet.

“Good people, I bring you good news! Zoot has given us a gift. A new Divine Child will be born!”

Whispers of confusion were heard from the crowd. The Guardian pushed Amber forward.

The crowed became silent again. When Amber spoke her words sounded forced.

“Zoot has blessed me with the honor of carrying the Divine Child... Zoot be praised.”

The crowed looked at Amber with the confusion evident on their faces. They all were wondering the same thing. Did she just praise Zoot? Someone in the back of the crowd began chanting ‘Zoot be praised’. The chant grew louder until the whole crowd was chanting. The Guardian grinned. It worked. The city was bowing to Zoot. Soon there would be no resistance left. Amber looked out at the faces in the crowd. These kids trusted her and she was lying to them. She hoped they would forgive her when this was all over. Defeated, she turned to go back inside. As the guards led her back to the mall, she caught a fleeting glimpse of Wolf. He was watching out for her. Maybe Lex was right; maybe it was going to be okay.

 

The Guardian followed Amber back to her room and pushed her inside. He looked at Lex and smirked. “She’s still in one piece.”

After he left, Amber collapsed onto the sofa. “Well, the city thinks I worship Zoot.”

“So? At least you’re back here safe,” Lex said sitting down next to her.

“It’s going to be harder to defeat the Chosen if the city is on his side.”

Lex shrugged, “Let Wolf worry about that. I don’t want you getting upset again. It’s not good for the baby.”

“I’m so tired of hearing about this stupid baby! I don’t care what happens to it!” Amber shouted.

“You don’t mean that. You’re just upset,” Lex said calmly.

“How do you know how I feel? Do you have a demon child growing inside of you?” Amber demanded.

“Hey, that kid could be mine!” Lex protested.

“My point exactly,” Amber said storming out of the room.

Lex followed her. “What does that mean?”

“It means I don’t want this child! I don’t care about it! And I sure as hell don’t care about you!” Amber screamed.

“You’re going to have this child whether you like it or not. Get used to it!” Lex shouted back.

“No, I won’t! You can’t tell me what to do! You’re nothing to me! I can’t stand you! In fact I HATE YOU!” Amber shouted.

Lex moved so he was directly in front of her. He stared into her eyes and watched as she backed away. He kept staring at her until she backed into the wall.

“You want to hit me don’t you? I can see it in your eyes. Go ahead, at least I’ll feel something,” Amber taunted.

Lex walked up to her, his face inches away from hers. She started to whimper. Lex grabbed her arms. “I am only going to tell you this once so listen very carefully. No matter what you do to me, no matter what you say to me, I will never hurt you.”

He let her go and walked into the other room. His heart was racing. He was so close to hitting her and that scared the hell out of him. She was going through hell and he needed to be more understanding. It killed him that she said she hated him. He didn’t know why it should. He was married. He didn’t need Amber. Tai-San was the only one he needed.

He lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes trying to calm down.

A few minutes later, Amber walked into the room and knelt down next to the sofa.

“Lex?” Amber said touching his arm. He didn’t answer her so she continued. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I said those things. I’m just so scared. I know Wolf promised things would be okay, but…”

Lex opened his eyes. “Amber, I know you’re scared. Believe it or not, so am I. But you really need to stop freaking out. Things are going to work out for us. We’re Mall Rats. Don’t ever forget that.”

Amber put her head on the sofa next to Lex. “I didn’t mean it when I said I couldn’t stand you. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she said softly.

Lex sat up and pulled her onto his lap. “I know,” he said kissing the top of her head.

“What is going to happen when we defeat the Chosen?” Amber asked.

“We go back to our lives and try to forget,” Lex answered.

“That’s going to be easy for you. You have Tai-San. I have no one,” Amber pointed out.

“Bray isn’t the only guy in the world. You’ll find someone who will love you no matter what happens,” Lex said hugging her.

Weeks passed and Lex began to notice subtle changes in Amber. She stopped crying all the time and she actually smiled once or twice. Wolf visited almost every day, bringing news of the city. Amber was right about the city believing the Chosen lies. Wolf assured her that they wouldn’t cause any problems when the northern tribes attacked.

 

On the other side of the mall…

Chloe sat in the corner crying. Salene walked over and sat down next to her. “What’s wrong Chloe?”

“I miss Patsy,” she answered.

“I know. I miss Ryan, too. We’ll see them again real soon,” Salene comforted.

“Why did Amber do this to us? Why did she let them get taken away?” Chloe asked.

Salene shook her head, “I don’t know. Maybe she felt it wasn’t her problem because she’s with the Gaians now.”

“But if that’s true then maybe the other Gaians aren’t coming back. Maybe we’ll be trapped here forever!” Chloe cried.

Salene put her arm around Chloe, “We can’t think like that. We have to stay positive. We’re going to get out of this. I know we will.”

“Salene, what are you telling her? Amber never said this wasn’t her problem. If you only knew what she did for us,” Dal said from across the room.

“What did she do? Did she even try to save our friends?” Salene asked.

“She didn’t know what happened to them until after it happened,” Dal said.

“I don’t believe you,” Salene insisted.

“When this is over you’ll all be sorry for not believing in her,” Dal predicted.

 

That night Lex was sitting on the sofa with Amber sleeping across his lap. He looked down at her for the tenth time in less than five minutes. He liked watching her sleep. She smiled a lot while she slept and she hadn’t had any nightmares for over a month. He brushed the hair out of her face so he could get a better look at her. She opened her eyes when he touched her.

“How long have I been sleeping here?” She asked trying to sit up.

Lex wouldn’t let her get up. “I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

“Aren’t you uncomfortable?” Amber asked still half asleep.

“No,” Lex said stroking her hair.

“My mom used to do that when I was sick,” Amber said trying to keep her eyes open.

“Sleep,” Lex said again.

Amber was too tired to argue. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Lex continued to play with her hair. An hour later, he was asleep, too.

The sun woke Amber at dawn. She stretched and realized she was sleeping on Lex. She eased herself off him and walked towards the other room.

“Where are you going, babe?” Lex asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Don’t call me babe,” Amber said.

“Sorry. Where are you going?” He asked again.

Amber shrugged, “I wanted to let you sleep. I was going to go read.”

“Come back here,” Lex said patting the sofa.

“Why?” Amber asked walking towards him.

Lex got up and met her halfway. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Amber pulled away from him. “I thought we talked about this. We can’t…”

Lex put his finger to her lips and then leaned down and kissed her again. Amber tried to protest again but she soon got lost in his kiss. When he pulled back from her she was clearly shaken. He winked at her, “You can go read now.”

Amber let him get about two feet away from her before she grabbed his arm. “Don’t.”

Lex turned back to her and stared into her eyes. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t stop,” Amber whispered.

Lex laughed and tilted her back. He was just about to kiss her when the door opened. He let go of Amber and she fell to the floor. Lex helped her up. “Sorry.”

They were both relieved when they saw it was Wolf. Lex frowned at him. “You have the worst timing, Wolf.”

“If that means what I think it means, you are lucky it was I. You should be more careful,” he said looking at Amber.

“We weren’t doing anything,” Amber stammered.

“I am not accusing, I’m merely suggesting you stay in the other room if…”

Embarrassed, Amber cut him off, “Okay, we get it. Do you have news for us?”

Wolf nodded, “We are ahead of schedule. I am leaving tomorrow for our camp. I want to go over the plans with you. Let’s go in the back room.”

They followed Wolf into he other room and sat on the bed.

“When the attack begins we will get you out and give you weapons,” Wolf started.

“I don’t want her fighting,” Lex said.

“I can take care of myself. I can use a staff better than you can,” Amber taunted.

“That’s not the issue, Amber. I know you can fight. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself or the baby,” Lex said softly. He didn’t want to upset her since she was still sensitive about the baby, but he really believed the child was his. He was afraid if she fought, she might lose the baby. He didn’t want to admit it, but he didn’t think he could handle losing another baby. Losing Zandra hurt him more than he ever let on.

Amber frowned and started to protest but when she looked into Lex’s eyes, she saw genuine concern. He really didn’t want her to get hurt. So, she nodded instead. “But where do you want me to go? I’m not staying locked up in here.”

“You will stay here, but one of our tribe will stay with you. If things get bad they will know where to take you,” Wolf said.

“Okay, but I want you both to know that I don’t like acting like a coward,” Amber said.

“You are not a coward. You are our wonderful, smart, brave leader,” Wolf assured her.

“Yeah, same goes for the Mall Rats,” Lex agreed.

“You are both impossible!” Amber laughed.

They talked for a while longer and then Wolf left. Lex listened for the lock to click shut before he pushed Amber onto the bed. He smiled at her, “Where were we?”

Amber pushed him off her, “I can’t do this. I’m not going to ruin your marriage.”

“You won’t,” Lex assured her.

“I thought you loved her.”

“I do love her,” Lex said.

“Then why are you doing this?” Amber asked.

Lex sighed, “I don’t know. Sometimes when I look at you I forget all about her.”

Amber started to speak but put her hand to her stomach instead. “That was weird.”

Lex sat up. “What’s wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?”

Amber shook her head, “I don’t think so. I think I just felt it move.”

“Really? Is it supposed to move?” Lex asked.

Amber laughed, “Of course it’s supposed to move. Haven’t you been around any pregnant women before?”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized what she had said. “Lex, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

Lex put his finger to her lips, “Amber, it was a long time ago. It doesn’t hurt that much anymore.”

“You really loved her didn’t you?”

“Not at first. You know the reason I married her, but after she told me about the baby things changed. I was so happy, like my life was perfect. I never felt like that before, but then she died and my life meant nothing. No one wanted me around anymore.”

“That’s not true,” Amber protested.

“You weren’t here after Zan died. You don’t know the things I did,” Lex said.

“What things?” Amber asked.

“I started drinking, just like my loser father. I hurt Salene and almost lost Ryan in the process. I didn’t think anybody understood,” Lex replied.

Amber reached up and touched him, “But you survived and now you have Tai-San. You don’t want to screw that up.”

“Don’t you think I’ve screwed things up already? Do you really think she’ll understand about the baby?” Lex asked.

“I don’t know,” Amber admitted.

“I don’t think she will. She’ll leave me,” Lex said.

“Don’t think like that. Have faith in her. Besides, we don’t have to tell her or anybody else,” Amber said.

“We’ll have to tell them,” Lex protested.

“Why?” Amber asked.

“If that baby is mine I want to be a part of its life. How are we going to explain that if we don’t tell them?” Lex asked.

Amber sighed,“Lex, I’m tired. I don’t have all the answers. All I know is that I don’t want to be the one who ruins your marriage. I couldn’t live with that guilt. Let’s worry about all this when the Chosen are defeated.”

“Whatever you want, babe,” Lex said going into the other room.

“Don’t call me babe!”

Lex laughed and continued walking. Amber sighed again and tried to go to sleep. She tossed and turned, her thoughts always coming back to Lex. She knew he was married and in love with Tai-San but she couldn’t get his kisses out of her head. If Wolf hadn’t interrupted them, they probably would have done a lot more than kiss. What was wrong with her? How could she justify cheating with Lex? Wait, she wasn’t cheating. She didn’t have anyone to cheat on. Bray hated her because of the Guardian. What was he going to do when he found out about Lex? Finally, she stopped thinking and fell asleep only to dream of Lex.

 

Across the mall, May paced back and forth in her room muttering to herself. “I don’t understand why he leaves her alone. Shouldn’t she be learning the ways of Zoot? I have to learn the ways of Zoot. I have to do a lot of things she should be doing. She should be talking to the city kids and asking them to listen to the teachings of Zoot. All she had to do was talk to the city one stupid time. Me, I have to go out there everyday and try to convince these little morons that Zoot is a god. I hate her. I hate her more now than I did when she was dead! I have to hurt her. I have to make her suffer like I’ve suffered. I have…”

“May? What is going on in here? I can hear you out in the hall,” Luke said appearing next to her.

May spun on him, her eyes wide with fear, “What did you hear? I was only talking. I wasn’t going to do anything.”

Luke guided May to a chair and made her sit. “Tell me what is troubling you. Maybe I can help you sort it out.”

“Nothing is troubling me. I’m fine.You don’t have to worry about me,” May said a little too quickly.

“May, I heard you. I heard all the things you said about Amber. If the Guardian were to find out your true feelings he may not be pleased with you,” Luke threatened.

“Luke, you don’t understand! Amber has haunted me even when the others thought she was dead! When I joined the Mall Rats, I thought I finally found a place to belong, but man was I wrong. Half of them didn’t trust me and the other half didn’t like me. The only person who acted like she cared was Salene, but whenever she was in trouble, she always said the same thing ‘I wish Amber was still alive’. Do you know how hurtful it is to hear your best friend say that? To know she’d rather have the help of a dead person rather than me? And when Bray told me she was alive and they were planning a rescue mission I couldn’t take it, so I told the Guardian everything. But then I find out that Amber didn’t trust me enough to let me in on the whole plan. Can you believe it? She doesn’t even know me and she treats me like dirt!”

“May, calm down,” Luke said.

“I don’t want to calm down! I want to hurt her!” May screamed.

“Don’t you think she’s been hurt enough?” Luke asked.

“What are you talking about? She’s fine,” May snapped.

“She is pregnant with a child she does not want and will never see after the birth. I think she has been hurt enough,” Luke replied.

“Are you questioning Zoot?” May asked surprised.

“I do not question Zoot. I question the interpretation of his words,” Luke said.

“Why are you telling me this? I could tell the Guardian and become his right hand instead of you…” May said walking towards the door.

“May, I’m sorry,” Luke said simply.

“Sorry for what? You just made my day!” May said smiling. She opened the door and walked straight into two Chosen guards. She tried to pass them but they grabbed her arms.

“What is going on? Luke!” May yelled.

“May, I cannot let you harm Amber again. I know you told the Guardian to choose Amber. I know he wanted you to conceive the child. You chose Amber to extract your revenge. I know this wasn’t Zoot’s will. Zoot was not a monster. Zoot was love. Take her to the mines,” Luke said turning his back on her.

“You’ll pay for this! When you’re defeated I’ll hunt you down and kill you!” May yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed and Amber grew restless. The Gaian attack was just days away. She paced the room muttering to herself. Lex came out of the back room and stared at her. She looked scared, again. “Amber, what are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m trying to figure out what I’m going to say to Tai-San,” Amber replied.

“You don’t have to say anything to her,” Lex said.

“Yes, I do. I have to try to apologize for…”

“For what? Getting raped?”

Amber sucked in her breath. “That’s not what I meant. I meant sleeping with you.”

“Let me worry about that. Sit down and relax. You look like hell,” Lex said guiding her to the sofa.

Amber sat down and sighed, “I feel like hell. I haven’t been sleeping very well.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Lex remarked dryly.

“Have I been keeping you awake? I’m sorry.”

“The old Amber never used to apologize so much…”

“The old Amber is gone. You’re going to have to get used to the new one!” Amber snapped.

“Funny, but that sounded like the old you,” Lex said smiling.

Amber laughed, “It did, didn’t it?”

“You need to do that more,” Lex said touching her face.

“What? Yell at you?” Amber teased.

“You’re beautiful when you laugh,” Lex said looking into her eyes.

Amber stood up, “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Lex asked innocently.

“Don’t get all sweet and romantic. I can’t think when you do that,” Amber complained.

Lex smirked, “That’s good to know.”

Amber groaned, “You are impossible.”

“I know. Come and sit back down. I promise to behave,” Lex said.

Amber walked back to the sofa. “Do you even know how?”

“That hurt,” Lex remarked pulling her towards him.

“Lex, I want you to know that if things were different…”

“Don’t say it Amber. If things were different you’d still be with that jerk and we’d probably still hate each other,” Lex said.

Amber nodded and put her head on his shoulder. “Why do things have to be so complicated?”

“I don’t know, babe,” Lex said.

Amber smacked him, “Stop calling me babe! I don’t know how Tai-San puts up with you.”

“It’s my charm. Gets ‘em every time,” Lex joked.

 

The morning of the attack, Lex and Amber were up before dawn.

“Promise you’ll leave if things go wrong,” Lex said.

“Lex, I’ve promised that five times already. I’ll be fine,” Amber assured him.

The door opened and Wolf stepped inside with two other Gaians. He tossed Lex a staff.

“It’s time my friend,” he said simply.

Lex turned to Amber, “I’ll be back for you soon.”

Amber nodded, “Be careful.”

Lex started towards the door when Amber called out to him, “Lex, wait!”

“Amber, can’t this wait? We must go now,” Wolf said impatiently.

Amber rushed across the room and grabbed Lex around the neck. She kissed him hard on the lips. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll be fine,” Lex said following Wolf out of the room.

Amber shook her head and turned to her Gaian companions. “So, now we sit and wait.”

 

Wolf and Lex met the other Gaians in the lower level of the mall and went over last minute details.

Lex noticed Ryan and the others weren’t among the Gaians. “Pride, were are the Mall Rats?”

“They are still at camp. You don’t think I’d risk their lives do you? Eagle would kill me if anything happened to them,” Pride replied.

“Enough talking. Let’s go,” Wolf said.

They all nodded and spilt into groups. Lex, Wolf, and four other men headed towards the Guardian’s private chambers. Wolf burst through the door and surprised the Guardian and Luke.

“What is the meaning of this?” The Guardian shouted.

“Consider yourself defeated,” Wolf said moving towards him.

“Ridiculous! Guards! Guards!” The Guardian shouted.

“They can’t do anything for you now. You are under attack and you are going down!” Lex shouted.

Wolf and the other Gaians surrounded Luke and the Guardian to stop their escape. Luke knew they were defeated and stopped struggling. The Guardian on the other hand continued to fight until Wolf knocked him to the ground with his staff.

Wolf tied up Luke and the Guardian. Lex stood over the Guardian and raised his staff. Wolf grabbed his arm; “If you do you will be no better than he is.”

“He has to be punished for what he did,” Lex said still holding the staff above his head.

“And he will, but not like this. Put the staff down and help me take them to the center court,” Wolf commanded.

Lex grabbed the Guardian’s arm. “It’s looks like it’s your lucky day. I really would’ve enjoyed watching you die.”

The Guardian struggled against Lex. “You will pay for this. Zoot will avenge this atrocity!”

“Zoot is dead and he ain’t coming back!” Lex said pulling him out of the room.

“What are you going to do with us?” Luke asked

“Well, first we’re going to show the other Chosen members that this is over. Then I think we’ll torture you,” Wolf said.

Luke went pale. “Torture? You can’t be serious.”

“You’re right, I’m not. But the look on your face was worth the lie,” Wolf laughed.

When they entered the center court, there was a battle going on. Gaians and Chosen were attacking each other from every angle. Wolf had to shout three times to be heard.

“It’s over! Stop the fighting! SILENCE!!!!”

Everyone stopped and he continued, “We have your leaders. You will stop fighting or you will suffer the consequences. The Chosen are no more!”

The Gaians and Mall Rats cheered as the Chosen dropped their weapons. Pride turned to Wolf and spoke, “Take them all to the mines and have the prisoners released.”

Wolf nodded. He and the Gaians rounded up the Chosen and headed out of the mall. Pride turned to Bray, “We must go for now and make sure the Chosen are all accounted for. I will be back with the others in a few weeks.”

“Pride, I don’t know how you did it, but thank you! We owe you our lives,” Bray said.

“We are friends and friends help each other. You owe us nothing. I must go now,” Pride said leaving.

Tai-San pushed her way through the others and ran to Lex. She threw herself in his arms and hugged him tight. “I missed you so much!”

Lex kissed her. “I missed you, too. That creep didn’t hurt you did he?”

Tai-San shook her head, “He didn’t hurt any of us. Only the ones he sent to the mines.”

“I have to go get Amber,” Lex said letting go of Tai-San.

“I’ll stay here,” Tai-San offered.

Lex kissed her again and left to get Amber. He found her sitting on the sofa with the Gaians. She jumped up when he came though he door. “Is it over?”

Lex nodded, “It’s time to go home.”

Amber smiled and turned to the Gaians, “Jaguar, Panther, thank you for keeping me safe.”

“Eagle, it was our pleasure. We must go now and help Wolf with the prisoners,” Jaguar said bowing to Amber.

Lex took Amber’s hand, “Let’s go and tell everyone the good news about our friends.”

When Amber and Lex reached the café everyone was waiting for them. Bray stood up when they walked in. “Well, if it isn’t the traitor.”

“Bray, stop it!” Dal shouted. He got up and gave Amber a hug. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Where’s Alice?” Ellie asked.

“She’s safe with the Gaians,” Amber said.

“You’re lying. They took her too, didn’t they?” Ellie screamed.

“What did you do to get her taken away? Refuse to eat?” Bray yelled.

“I didn’t…” Amber began.

Salene cut her off, “How could you let Patsy and Ryan be taken?”

Amber tried to speak again, “They are…”

Chloe interrupted her, “I thought you loved us!”

Amber’s eyes welled up with tears at the hatred she felt from her friends.

Tai-San stood up, “Will everyone just calm down and let Amber speak.”

“Fine. We’ll let her speak, not that we’ll believe anything she says,” Bray muttered.

Amber took a deep breath, “The others are fine. The Gaians rescued them.”

“Pride never mentioned that. You’re lying to make us feel sorry for you,” Bray said.

“She’s telling the truth,” Lex said.

“Like I’d believe you either,” Bray snapped.

“I don’t care what you believe,” Lex shot back.

Bray ignored him and keep his gaze on Amber, “What are you going to do with that thing you’re carrying?”

Amber put her hand protectively on her stomach, “Are you talking about my baby?”

“Yes, I am. Do you really plan to keep that monster’s child?” Bray asked.

“Y-Yes, I do. How is that any business of yours?” Amber stammered.

“Bray, leave her alone!” Dal warned.

“Yeah Bray, get off her back,” Ebony said.

“I’m not living in the same place with that devil child,” Bray said.

“It’s not a devil child!” Amber shouted.

Lex reached for Amber’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s my child.”

“Did you just say Amber is pregnant with your child?” Bray asked narrowing his eyes.

“How could you, Amber! He’s married!” Salene shouted.

“Not only does she get our friends sent away but she wrecks Lex’s marriage, too. Yeah, she really loves us,” Ellie said sarcastically.

Tai-San moved next to Amber and put her arm around her. “We need to be giving Amber our love and support right now. Not our accusations and hatred!”

“How can you say that, Tai-San? She slept with Lex. She ruined your marriage!” Salene protested.

“What goes on between me and Lex is no one’s business but our own. This does not concern any of you!” Tai-San replied.

“Tai-San is right. This isn’t our business,” Ebony interjected.

“Who asked you?” Bray snapped.

“Shut it, Bray. Look, we’re all tired and cranky. Let’s get some rest and we’ll figure everything out later,” Ebony said walking out of the café.

Bray looked at her and mumbled something under his breath. He stood up and stormed out of the room knocking the chair over as he left.

Slowly the others left the café and went to their rooms. Amber sat down next to Dal.

“They hate me,” she whispered.

Lex stopped by her chair, “Do you need us to stay?”

Amber shook her head, “Dal will stay with me. Right, Dal?”

Dal smiled, “I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

Tai-San touched Amber’s shoulder, “We don’t all hate you. The others will come around.”

“Thanks, Tai-San,” Amber said.

 

Lex and Tai-San left the café and went to their room. Tai-San shut the door behind her.

“I can explain…” Lex began.

“I don’t want to hear anything right now. I just want you to kiss me,” Tai-San said leading him to the bed.

“You aren’t mad?” Lex asked confused.

“Oh, I’m mad, but I still want you to kiss me,” she said kissing his neck.

“Does this mean we’re still married?” Lex asked pushing her on the bed.

Tai-San didn’t answer him. She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he thought to himself.

 

“Amber, aren’t you tired? Don’t you want to go to sleep?” Dal asked.

“I’m afraid to sleep. I have these horrible nightmares…”

“You have to sleep. It’s not good for you,” Dal said concerned.

“I didn’t say I don’t sleep at all,” Amber said.

“I’m confused.”

“Don’t tell anyone but ever since Alice was taken I’ve been sleeping with Lex,” Amber revealed.

“Sleeping as in sex?” Dal asked.

“NO! We only did it that one time. I mean we’ve been sleeping in the same bed. I don’t know if I can sleep alone.”

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Dal offered.

Amber shook her head, “That would only cause more problems. Bray and the others would talk.”

“Since when do you care what they think?” Dal asked.

“I don’t care what they think…” Amber lied.

“Amber, I’ll stay in your room until you go to sleep. Come on, let’s go,” Dal said grabbing her hand.

She followed him to her room and let him help her into bed. He sat in the chair by her bed and closed his eyes. He was wakened a few hours later by her screams.

“Amber! Wake up!” Dal said shaking her.

Her screams brought most of the tribe to her door.

“What’s going on?” Salene asked.

“She’s having a nightmare. I can’t wake her up,” Dal said.

“She’s just playing on our sympathy. I’m going back to bed,” Bray said.

Lex and Tai-San pushed their way into Amber’s room. Dal looked relieved to see them.

“I can’t get her to wake up. I don’t know what to do,” he said.

Lex turned to the others, “Go back to bed. We’ll take care of this.”

“Keep her quiet, I need my beauty sleep,” Ellie commented.

“Ellie, I hate to tell you this, but it doesn’t seem to be working,” Ebony laughed.

“Lex, does this happen often?” Tai-San asked.

Lex sat on the edge of Amber’s bed and whispered in her ear. She stopped thrashing around and calmed down. He looked at Tai-San. “Almost every night. They started after Bray gave back her ring. Sorry Dal, I should have warned you. She should be okay now.”

“What did you say to her?” Dal asked.

“Nothing much. I just told her she was safe and that Bray was dead,” Lex joked.

“Lex! What did you really say?” Tai-San asked

“I told her she was safe at the mall with her friends. Dal, if it happens again just whisper stuff to her. Anything. It always works,” Lex said turning to leave.

Tai-San and Lex walked back to their room. “She’s in pain,” Tai-San commented.

“He broke her heart. If he doesn’t stop this crap, I’m going to break his neck,” Lex replied.

“Bray is stubborn. He believes she betrayed him.”

“Does he even know what she did for him? Does he know what she gave up for him?”

“I’m not defending him. I’m just telling you what he believes. I know he’s wrong. I just hope he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“This is Bray we’re talking about. When hasn’t he done something stupid when he’s mad?”

They reached their room and went back to bed. Tai-San turned to Lex and touched his face, “You’ve changed.”

“No, I haven’t,” he protested.

Tai-San laughed, “Change isn’t a bad thing. I just meant you’ve grown. Seeing you defend Amber was a shock. The old Lex wouldn’t have.”

“You don’t know what she’s been through,” Lex said.

“I’m ready for you to explain,” Tai-San said.

Lex sighed, “You’re going to hate me.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Tai-San said.

“Okay, I’ll tell you everything…”

Lex told her almost everything. He left out all the times he and Amber kissed. He still loved her and didn’t want to hurt her. He waited for her to say something. She took a deep breath and spoke, “Do you know what Bray would do with this information?”

“Why do you think we didn’t tell him?” Lex asked.

“You made the right decision. As long as Bray thinks the child is yours there isn’t much he can do. Do you have feelings for her?” Tai-San asked.

“What? No, I love you,” Lex asked surprised.

Tai-San hugged him, “That’s all I wanted to hear. Let’s get some sleep.”

Lex waited until Tai-San was asleep and then he slipped out of the bed. He walked to the café and got himself a drink. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He hated lying to Tai-San about his feelings for Amber but he didn’t want to ruin his marriage. He loved Tai-San. He didn’t love Amber. Sure, he cared about her but caring wasn’t the same a loving, was it? He finished his drink and went back to his room. He slipped into bed beside Tai-San and fell asleep.

 

The next morning during breakfast two unexpected visitors arrived at the mall.

“Hello, everybody!”

Bray dropped his plate, “Danni? You’re alive!”

Danni ran to him and hugged him, “Of course I’m alive. I told you I’d come back.”

Bray looked passed her and noticed May standing by the door, “What is she doing her? I thought we sent all the Chosen to the mines.”

“Luke sent her to the mines a few weeks ago. She isn’t one of them anymore. I told her she could come back to the mall,” Danni explained.

“Do you know what she did to me? You can’t let her stay here! It was her fault…” Amber shouted.

Danni looked at Amber, “Who are you?”

Bray frowned, “That’s Amber.”

“I thought she was dead,” Danni said.

“Yeah, so did I,” Bray said.

“You can’t let May stay here. She betrayed us!” Lex said.

“So did Amber and she’s here,” Ellie pointed out.

“I did not betray you! If May hadn’t told the Guardian about our rescue plan none of this would’ve happened,” Amber protested.

“I told you they wouldn’t want me. Thanks for the offer, Danni, but I’m leaving,” May said storming out of the café.

“May!Come back here!” Danni shouted.

“Let her go. I am so happy you’re back,” Bray said kissing Danni.

“Where are the others, Danni?” Salene asked.

“What others?” Danni asked.

“Ryan, Jack, Patsy, and Alice,” Ellie answered.

“They weren’t at the mines. I don’t know where they are,” Danni said.

“I told you they are with the Gaians!” Amber shouted.

“I don’t want to hear anymore of your lies! If the Gaians had them Pride would have told us! I bet they’re dead!” Salene shouted.

“I don’t need this!” Amber cried leaving the café.

“We have to do something about her,” Ellie muttered.

“What do you suggest Ellie? Lock her up again?” Dal snapped.

“I have a better idea. I think we need to have a meeting about her,” Bray said.

“What kind of meeting?” Dal asked suspiciously.

“Just go get her,” Bray said ignoring his question.

Dal found Amber in the hall and told her about the meeting. She followed him back to the café and sat down. “What now Bray? Do you have more insults to throw at me?”

“I want you out of the mall. I don’t want you and that child living here. You betrayed us and now our friends are dead,” Bray said.

“Are you stupid or something? We’ve been telling you that our friends are with the Gaians. And that child is mine!” Lex shouted.

“I don’t want her here anymore either. I lost my sister and Jack because of her!” Ellie shouted.

“Let’s vote on it,” Chloe suggested.

“Stop this! You cannot throw her out! She’s a Mall Rat!” Dal shouted.

“She made these rules, Dal. If we don’t like something, we vote on it. Okay, all in favor of her staying,” Bray said.

Amber, Lex, Tai-San, Ebony, and Dal raised their hands.

“You can’t vote Amber,” Bray said.

“Who says? I’m part of this tribe so I get a vote,” Amber replied.

“Fine. Who wants her to go?” Bray asked.

Bray, Danni, Ellie, Chloe and Salene raised their hands.

“It’s a tie. She stays,” Lex said smirking.

“KC didn’t vote,” Chloe said.

“KC, do you want her to stay or go?” Bray asked.

“Of course he wants her to stay,” Lex said.

“Let him make his own decision,” Ellie said.

“Well? What’s it going to be?” Bray asked again.

KC looked at Amber and then at Lex, “Sorry man, but you always told me to look out for number one. I can’t stand all the yelling and fighting, I want her to leave.”

“You little…” Lex started to stand up but Tai-San pulled him back down.

“Bray this is stupid. You can’t seriously want to kick her out. She fought for you when Lex wanted you out. She trusted you when no one else did. You owe her!” Ebony shouted.

“Majority rules. She’s out,” Bray said coldly.

“Where is she going to go in her condition?” Ebony asked.

“I really don’t care,” Bray replied.

“Even you can’t be that cold,” Ebony protested.

“Ebony, what has gotten into you? You’ve always hated Amber why the sudden change?” Salene asked confused.

“Because I know what it’s like to be tortured by a monster!” Ebony shouted.

“What are you talking about?” Bray asked.

“Do you have any idea what Zoot did to me? Do you? No, because you think he was just a sad scared little boy. Well, I hate to be the one to burst your bubble, but your brother was a sadistic creep! He did things to me that would give you nightmares! The Guardian was just like him! I can only imagine what he did to Amber!” Ebony screamed.

“What are you saying Ebony? Are you trying to tell me that my brother was the same as the Guardian?” Bray asked.

“Actually Bray, he was worse but I’m not going to tell you what he was really like. You couldn’t handle the truth about him! Amber is not going anywhere until her baby is born!” Ebony yelled.

“I agree with Ebony. We can’t throw her out now. She should stay until after the baby is born,” Salene agreed.

“Fine. But as soon as that brat is born she is out,” Bray said storming out of the room with Danni hot on his heels.

“How could they do this to me?” Amber asked crying.

“It’s going to be okay,” Tai-San assured her.

“No, it’s not! It’s never going to be okay again!” Amber shouted running out of the café.

 

Later that evening, Bray walked into Amber’s room. Amber was curled up on her bed crying. Bray closed the door and Amber jumped. “What do you want?”

“How could you betray me with Lex?” Bray asked moving towards the bed.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

“You gave him what you never gave me. Why?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

Amber tried to get out of the bed but Bray grabbed her arms and pushed her onto the bed. He straddled her and grinned, “Why the rush to leave? I thought we could have a little fun. You know for old times sake.”

“Get off me or I’ll scream,” Amber warned.

Bray squeezed her arms tighter, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You aren’t the most popular person right now. I could just tell them you threw yourself at me…”

“You are a pig! I don’t know what I ever saw in you,” Amber whimpered.

“Ouch!” Bray said pretending to be hurt.

“Let me go!” Amber said struggling against his grip.

“Stop struggling. You’ll only make it worse,” Bray snapped.

“Please…”

“You’re begging? That is so sexy,” Bray laughed.

Amber felt the tears stream down her face as Bray undid the laces on her shirt.

“This isn’t happening. Bray, don’t do this…” Amber cried.

Bray looked down at her and smirked, “You aren’t worth it, Amber. You’re used.”

He let her go and watched with amusement as she frantically tried to tie her shirt back up. “Let’s keep this our little secret. If you don’t I may not be able to stop next time…”

Amber watched him leave. She lay back down and started to sob.

 

Danni opened her eyes when Bray slipped into bed. “Where have you been?”

He put his arms around her and kissed her. “I just needed to take a little walk to clear my head.”

Danni laughed, “Is it all clear now?”

Bray kissed her again, “The only thing that’s on my mind right now is you.”

“I like the sound of that,” Danni said pulling him closer.

 

Amber didn’t get up for breakfast the next day. Dal went to find out what was wrong with her. He knocked on her door and walked inside. “Amber, you didn’t come to breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry. I’m tired. I’m going back to sleep,” Amber said not even looking at Dal.

Dal walked over to the bed and tried again, “You need to eat.”

“And I need to sleep. Please leave me alone.”

Dal sighed, “Okay, but I’m coming back later to bring you to lunch.”

 

Lunchtime arrived and Amber still refused to get out of bed. Defeated, Dal went to lunch alone.

 

Later that evening before dinner, Chloe walked quietly into Amber’s room. “Amber? Are you awake? I need to ask you about Patsy.”

Chloe walked closer to Amber’s bed. “Amber, I know I voted you out, but I think I made a mistake. Amber, please say something.”

Amber turned to Chloe and the blanket slipped off her arm. “I’m sorry you don’t believe me but Patsy is safe with the Gaians.”

Chloe wasn’t listening to her. She was staring at the bruise that covered Amber’s arm. Amber noticed that Chloe was staring at her arm and quickly covered it up.

“Chloe, I’m tired.”

Chloe nodded and left the room. She almost bumped into Ebony in the hall.

Ebony hid the plate of food she was carrying behind her back. “What were you doing in Amber’s room?”

“I just wanted to talk to her. Ebony, something is wrong with Amber,” Chloe said her voice filled with fear.

“What are you talking about? What’s wrong with her?” Ebony asked.

“She has a big bruise on her arm. I don’t think she wanted me to see it because she covered it up when she saw me staring,” Chloe explained.

“Go to dinner and don’t tell anyone what you just told me. Understand?” Ebony asked.

Chloe nodded and ran upstairs.

Ebony walked into Amber’s room and put the plate of food on the dresser. She sat down on the bed. “Amber, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Leave me alone,” Amber mumbled from under the covers.

“I don’t believe you,” Ebony said.

“Nobody believes me anymore. Why should you be any different?”

“If you’re hurt I can help you,” Ebony said.

“I’m not hurt,” Amber lied.

Ebony pulled the covers off her so fast that Amber didn’t have time to react. Ebony gasped when she saw her arms. There were big purple bruises all over them.

“Oh my god, Amber! If you call this not being hurt I’d hate to see what is being hurt,” Ebony said shaking her head.

“It’s nothing. I just fell and…”

“There is no way you did this yourself,” Ebony interrupted. “Tell me what happened.”

 

In the café, dinner was being served. Lex finished his dinner and went to get a plate for Amber. Bray looked up from his plate, “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting a plate for Amber,” Lex replied.

“If she doesn’t come to the table she doesn’t eat. Sound familiar, Lex?” Bray asked smirking.

“What? Are you serious?” Lex asked.

“Wasn’t that your rule when Trudy was sick?” Bray asked.

“She hasn’t been out of bed all day. She needs to eat,” Lex protested.

“When she’s hungry enough she’ll come to the table,” Bray said.

“Bray, we can’t starve her.Lex is right; she needs to eat. Who is it going to hurt if he brings her some food?” Salene said quietly.

Bray frowned at her, “Whose side are you on? I thought you wanted her to leave.”

“I want her to leave but I don’t want to be responsible if something happens to her baby,” Salene replied.

“Fine. Take her food. At least I won’t have to see her while I’m eating,” Bray grumbled.

Lex put some food on a plate and headed to Amber’s room. He was surprised to see Ebony sitting on her bed. “What are you doing here?”

Ebony turned to him, “The same thing you are. I was trying to get her to eat.”

Lex set his food down. “Did she eat?”

Ebony shook her head, “No. But I think we have a bigger problem than her lack of appetite.”

Lex looked confused, “What?”

Ebony reached for Amber’s arm, but Amber pulled it back before Lex could see the bruises. “Ebony, please don’t show him.”

Lex walked to the side of her bed. “Show me what?”

Ebony pulled the covers back. “These,” she said showing him the bruises.

Lex stared at Amber’s arms and felt his blood boil. “What happened?”

Amber pulled the covers back up and closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

Ebony pulled Lex out into he hallway. “Lex, those bruises look like handprints. She won’t tell me who did it, but I’m guessing Bray.”

“Go get Tai-San and tell her to bring some of her healing stuff,” Lex said turning back to Amber’s room.

“What do I tell her?” Ebony asked.

“Just tell her I need her,” Lex replied walking back towards Amber’s bed.

“Who did this?” Lex asked his voice hard.

“You’re mad at me,” Amber whimpered.

Lex sat on the bed. “Yeah, I’m mad. I’m mad that you didn’t come to me after Bray hurt you.”

“How do you know it was Bray?” Amber asked.

“Because there are only two people in the mall strong enough to do this kind of damage. One of them is me and the other is Bray. Since I know I didn’t do this to you…”

“He has a dark side that I never knew existed,” Amber said.

“What else did he do?” Lex asked.

Tai-San walked into the room with her jars of healing salves just as Amber started to answer.

“Nothing,” Amber lied.

“Amber, don’t lie to me. I can see right through you. What did he do?” Lex asked.

“He tried to…” Amber began.

Lex stood up. “I’m going to kill him!”

Tai-San held him back. “Sit down and help me fix Amber’s arms.”

Reluctantly, Lex sat back down and helped Tai-San spread ointment on Amber’s arms.

“This will speed the healing process and stop some of the pain,” Tai-San explained.

“I’m sorry for causing all this trouble,” Amber whimpered.

“You aren’t to blame for this,” Tai-San assured her.

“Amber, are you sure Bray didn’t…” Lex asked.

“He stopped before he did. He told me I was used. Lex, I need you to do something for me,” Amber said.

“Kill him?” Lex asked hopefully.

“No, I want you to burn that shirt on the floor,” Amber replied.

“But you love that shirt,” Lex protested.

Tai-San touched his shoulder. “Honey, just get rid of the shirt.”

Lex nodded. “I’m not letting him get away with this.”

“I don’t expect you to. Just calm down first,” Tai-San putting bandages on Amber’s arms.

She stood up and turned to Lex. “I’m going to leave so you can try to get her to eat. Promise me you won’t kill Bray.”

Lex sighed, “I won’t kill him, this time.”

Tai-San smiled and left the room. She stopped outside the room and listened to Lex try to coax Amber to eat. “You have to eat something. My baby is probably starving right now,” he said trying to make a joke.

Amber sat up and threw her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry for everything.”

Lex pulled her back so he could look at her. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

He wiped away the tear that started to fall. “Don’t cry. I hate it when you cry.”

Tai-San looked into the room just in time to see Lex kiss Amber. She wanted to run but she felt glued to the floor. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as Lex continued to kiss Amber. She finally found the strength to walk away. Her worst fears had been confirmed. She suspected Lex had feelings for Amber and she was right. She sat in her room and waited for Lex to return.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, he walked into the room and sat on the bed. “I got her to eat and now she’s asleep. I wanted to spend some time with you before I went to see Bray.”

“I think you should stay with Amber tonight,” Tai-San said.

“I want to stay with my beautiful wife,” Lex protested.

“Amber needs you right now. You’re the only one she trusts completely,” Tai-San argued.

“I’ll get Dal to stay with her,” Lex said.

“And if Bray comes back? Will Dal be able to stop him?” Tai-San asked.

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to get rid of me,” Lex joked.

Tai-San hugged him, “Of course not, silly. I want you here but Amber needs you more than I do.”

She watched him leave the room and started to cry. She wanted to be angry with Amber but she couldn’t. Deep in her heart, she knew Amber never set out to steal Lex away from her. The Chosen locked Lex and Amber away from their friends and loved ones for five long months. If anyone were to blame, it would be them. She loved Lex more than she ever thought possible, but Amber was going to have his child. She had to make a decision. She figured she had two choices, fight to save her marriage or bow out gracefully. After thinking long and hard, she knew what she had to do.

 

Lex stood outside Bray’s room waiting for him to go to bed. Bray came walking down the hall with Danni. He frowned when he saw Lex. “What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you,” Lex replied.

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Bray said.

“Good, then you can listen,” Lex smirked.

“Fine, out with it,” Bray said folding his arms across his chest.

Lex looked at Danni and then back at Bray, “I don’t think you want her to hear what I have to say.”

“I’ll see you inside, Bray,” Danni said walking into the room.

Bray grabbed Lex’s arm and pulled him farther down the hall so Danni couldn’t overhear.

Lex looked down at Bray’s hand. “I’d let go if I were you, because unlike Amber I will hit you.”

Bray let go of his arm. “What lies did that little tramp tell now?”

“Don’t give me that crap. I know what you did to her. Did you honestly think no one would notice the bruises? What is you problem anyway?”

“She betrayed me!” Bray shouted.

“She had no choice. Are you really that stupid? Do I have to spell it out for you? The Guardian came and took her to his room and raped her. How the hell did she betray you?”

Bray just stared at Lex so he continued, “Did you know that he threatened to kill one of us if she didn’t do what he wanted?”

“No, but that doesn’t excuse what she did with you,” Bray pointed out.

“You are such a jerk. She is better off without you,” Lex said turning to walk away.

Bray grabbed his arm again. This time Lex spun around and grabbed Bray’s neck. He pushed him against the wall. “I told you not to touch me! I’m going to explain this to you only once so you better listen. You will not touch Amber again. If you do, I will break your neck. You will never understand what she did for us. You are too stupid to understand what she lost to keep us safe. She was willing to die for us. Would you have done the same for her?”

Lex let go of Bray and walked away. Bray just stood in the hall staring at him. He finally turned and stormed off towards the café.

Danni stepped into the hallway and watched him walk away. “What have you done, Bray? What have I done?” she whispered into the empty hallway.

 

Lex stood in Amber’s doorway watching her sleep. He saw Dal sleeping in the chair by her bed. He smiled to himself, “Good old Dal.”

He walked into the room and shook Dal awake. “Go get some sleep, mate. I’m staying.”

Dal yawned and stood up. “She wouldn’t tell me what happened. Do you know?”

Lex nodded, “And I took care of it.”

“If he hurts her again, I’ll kill him,” Dal said.

“He isn’t stupid enough to try again,” Lex said walking towards the bed.

“Goodnight, Lex,” Dal said leaving the room.

Lex sat on Amber’s bed and pulled the covers up over her arms. She opened her eyes and smiled, “What are you doing here?”

“Tai-San thinks you need me. Do you need me?” Lex teased.

“Will you stay with me tonight? I’m worried about Bray…”

“Bray won’t touch you again, but if you need me to stay I will,” Lex said kissing her forehead.

Amber smiled at him, “Thank you.”

Lex sat in the chair and watched Amber sleep. She was beautiful when she slept. She was beautiful when she was awake, too. He tried to stop thinking about kissing her but he couldn’t. What was happening to him? Why was he betraying Tai-San? She was being so understanding about Amber and the baby. She was giving him more than he ever dreamed, but he was thinking about Amber instead of her. Why? He fell asleep trying to answer that question.

 

Salene found the note that Danni left for them when she went to make breakfast. She sat down and read it. Tears fell down her cheeks when she was finished. The other Mall Rats started drifting into the café for breakfast and noticed Salene crying.

“Sal, what’s wrong?” Ellie asked.

Salene ignored her and looked at Bray. “How could you? What kind of a monster are you?”

“What are you talking about?” Bray asked.

Salene waved the note in his face. “Danni is gone and she left this note. Shall I read it to you?”

Bray reached for the note. “Give that to me! If Danni left it then it’s mine.”

Salene pulled the note out of his reach. “Actually, Bray, it’s addressed to all of us. I think everyone needs to hear what she said.”

She cleared her throat and read the letter.

 

Mall Rats,

I’m leaving the mall for good. I did something that is haunting me and I can’t face you. I voted Amber out not because of anything she may or may not have done, but because I felt threatened. I didn’t think my relationship with Bray was strong enough to survive her being alive. If I could take back my vote, I would. I also know something that not all of you know. Bray hurt Amber two nights ago. I don’t know what he did to her but I know it was bad. No matter what she did, she doesn’t deserve to be abused. You voted her out of the tribe, isn’t that enough?

Bray I know you’re going to deny everything, but I know you went to see her. I followed you. I just didn’t stay and now I wish I had. I will miss most of you, but I doubt I’ll ever be back. I can’t face Amber. I’m sorry.

Danni

 

Salene stopped reading and looked at Bray. “What did you do to her?”

Bray looked at the faces of the other Mall Rats and saw their confusion. “Nothing. Danni is lying. She’s just…”

“Save it, Bray. I don’t believe you,” Salene said throwing the note on the ground at his feet.

“Are you suddenly on her side?” Bray asked.

“I didn’t say that. I just think you went too far this time. We voted her out why can’t we leave her alone now?” Salene asked.

“Fine. I’ll leave her alone,” Bray said storming out of the café.

 

After breakfast, Tai-San pulled Lex out of the café. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Lex asked.

“Let’s go back to our room,” Tai-San said walking down the hall.

Once inside the room she turned to Lex and sighed, “I’m leaving you.”

“What? You can’t leave me! I love you,” Lex shouted.

“But you love Amber more,” Tai-San said softly.

“That’s not true. I only love you,” Lex replied.

“Lex, I saw you kiss her the other day.”

“She was upset and I just…it didn’t mean anything.”

“I think it meant more than you’re willing to admit.”

“Why are you doing this? Is it because of the baby? We can leave the mall and go far away from Amber.”

“I don’t want to leave the mall. This is our home. I know in my heart that you feel more for Amber than just friendship.”

“What about what I feel for you?”

“Our love was special, but some things aren’t meant to last forever.”

“Don’t you love me?” Lex asked softly.

“I love you more than I ever thought possible.”

“Then why are you leaving me?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do. I know you love her and that baby. It’s wrong to keep you away from her.”

“She doesn’t love me, she can’t love me,” Lex protested.

“Do you see the way she looks at you? She loves you but she’s trying to hide it. Go to her,” Tai-San insisted.

“I’m confused, Tai-San. I love you so much, but…”

“But she’s carrying your child,” Tai-San finished for him.

“She might not be,” Lex reminded her.

“Don’t say that! Don’t hurt her like that! You accepted that child as yours when you told the tribe your lie. You can’t change your mind,” Tai-San said.

“I don’t want this to be over,” Lex said moving closer to Tai-San.

“I wish it didn’t have to be over,” she said hugging him.

“It would be easier if you were mad at me. You know, throwing things and telling me you hate me,” Lex half-joked.

“I’m not mad at you. I’m just sad. The Guardian ruined many lives when he imprisoned the mall,” Tai-San said pulling away from Lex.

“What if she doesn’t want me? She told me she didn’t want to be the one who ruined our marriage. She’s not going to believe that you aren’t mad,” Lex predicted.

“Then make her believe you. I know what I’m doing is right. I know in my heart that you and Amber need each other. Now go, before I start crying.”

Lex leaned down and kissed her, “Don’t cry. I will always be here if you need me. I will never stop loving you.”

Tai-San nodded, “And I will always be here for you.”

Lex walked to the door and turned to look at Tai-San. She smiled at him, “Just go.”

He nodded and walked out of the room. Tai-San waited until she was sure he was gone before she started to cry.

 

Lex walked across the mall to Amber’s room. She was sitting up in bed eating the food that Ebony brought her. Ebony noticed Lex standing in the doorway and got up.

“Amber, I’ll bring you lunch if you don’t feel like getting up,” she said walking towards the door.

“I think I’ll try to come to lunch,” Amber said. She looked up and noticed Lex.

“Hey. I heard about Danni’s note. I guess she isn’t as bad as I thought.”

Lex sat down on Amber’s bed. “She still voted you out and she didn’t stop Bray from hurting you. I wouldn’t go trying to be her best friend.”

“What’s wrong? You look like you just lost your best friend,” Amber said concerned.

“I did. Tai-San and I decided to call it quits,” Lex said.

“No! Why? Is it because of me?” Amber cried.

“Well…”

“I knew it! I told you I didn’t want to ruin your marriage. Go back and tell her I mean nothing to you,” Amber insisted.

Lex cupped Amber’s face in his hands. “I can’t do that, Amber. Because it’s not true. You mean a lot to me and Tai-San saw that. She told me to go to you.”

“She let you go without a fight?” Amber asked confused.

Lex nodded, “She thinks we need each other. I’m starting to think she’s right.”

“But what about the others?” Amber asked.

“I don’t care about them. All I care about is you and our baby. Ah, Amber, don’t cry,” Lex said wiping the newly formed tears out of her eyes.

Amber laughed and threw her arms around his neck. “I’m crying because I’m happy, silly.”

Lex groaned, “I will never understand women!”

 

Lunch arrived and Lex brought Amber to the café. She sat down next to Dal. He sat down next to Tai-San and smiled. Tai-San raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Lex leaned close to her ear, “She doesn’t want anyone to know yet.”

“Lex, we can’t pretend…”

“Just for a few days, please? I’ll convince her it’ll be okay,” Lex pleaded.

Tai-San sighed, “Okay, but I can’t do this for long. You have to let me grieve for our relationship. This isn’t fair to either of us.”

Lex nodded and smiled at Amber.

Salene served lunch and everyone started to eat. After they were done, Bray stood up.

“Salene and I have decided we need to have a schedule for meals. It seems that everyone thinks they can get food whenever they want, but they don’t want to clean up. So, from now on we only eat at mealtimes,” he told them.

“Why don’t we just make a rule that if you mess the café, you clean it,” Dal suggested.

“We tried that, remember? It didn’t work. This is the only way,” Salene replied.

“Whatever. As long as we still eat, I don’t care,” KC said getting up and leaving the café.

Amber stood up and started clearing the dishes. Salene grabbed them from her, “I don’t need your help. Why don’t you just go rest or something?”

“I’m not tired. I want to help,” Amber insisted.

“Well, I don’t want you to help me! Just leave me alone!” Salene shouted.

“Sal, I know you don’t believe me, but I’m telling you the truth about Ryan. I want to know that when he comes back, I won’t hold a grudge about all this,” Amber said turning away from her.

Salene cleared the rest of the lunch dishes and then went to her room. She sat on her bed and started to cry. “What if I’m wrong? What if Ryan is alive?” She asked herself.

 

Tai-San knocked on Amber’s door, “Amber? Can I come in?”

Amber turned to her, “Sure.”

Tai-San walked in and sat on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Horrible. I’ve made a mess of things,” Amber said softly.

“What did you do?” Tai-San asked.

“Ruined your marriage for one,” Amber replied.

“You didn’t ruin my marriage. The Guardian did that. None of this is your fault. The others are just hurting and they need to blame someone. When Pride brings the others back things will get back to normal. You can’t let them get to you,” Tai-San said.

“I’m not strong anymore. Everything gets to me now,” Amber said.

“You didn’t lose your strength. You just have to reach deep inside and find it,” Tai-San told her.

“How can you be so calm about all this? Didn’t you love Lex?” Amber asked.

“I love him very much, but some things weren’t meant to last,” Tai-San replied.

“Do you really believe that?” Amber asked.

“If I didn’t believe it I wouldn’t say it. I know you’re afraid of what the others are going to say when they find out about you and Lex. I want you to know that I will not tell them until you are ready,” Tai-San getting off the bed and walking over to Amber.

“Thank you. I don’t think I can handle anymore accusations right now,” Amber said smiling.

Tai-San hugged her, “It’s going to be okay.”

 

Later that evening, Amber was getting dressed for bed when Lex appeared at her doorway. “Want some company?”

Amber jumped at the sound of his voice. “Don’t do that!”

“Well, can I come in?” Lex asked.

Amber smiled, “Of course,” she looked into the hallway and then back at Lex, “Did anyone see you?”

“Amber, nobody knows. I am allowed to visit the mother of my child,” Lex said touching her stomach.

“She moves around a lot now. If you keep your hand there long enough you can feel it,” Amber said pulling him inside the room.

“She? I think it’s a boy,” Lex said pulling Amber towards the bed.

“Does it matter?” Amber asked nervously.

“No, I was just thinking that Lex Jr. had a really nice ring to it,” Lex said lying next to Amber. He pulled her close and rested his hand on her stomach.

“Are you staying tonight?” Amber asked.

“If you want me to,” Lex replied.

“I do, but…”

“Nobody is going to find out. She just moved…that was so cool,” Lex said smiling.

Amber laughed, “It’s not so cool when it happens at three in the morning.”

Lex pulled Amber closer and kissed her. “Are you okay with me sleeping here?”

“I missed you since we got out,” Amber said kissing him back.

“How much did you miss me?” Lex teased.

Amber smiled, “Do you want me to show you?”

Lex didn’t answer her; he just pulled her closer and started kissing her.

 

The next morning Ebony went to get Amber for breakfast. She walked into the room and was surprised to see Lex sleeping with his arm around Amber. She quietly walked over and shook him awake.

He rolled over and groaned, “What?”

“It’s late. Everybody is already in the café. You need to get out of here before someone tells Tai-San,” Ebony whispered.

Lex untangled himself from Amber and pulled on his shirt.

“Tai-San knows. She left me yesterday,” Lex explained.

“She left you?” Ebony asked surprised.

“She told me that Amber needed me more than she did. It was very weird. She wasn’t mad or anything. She was just sad,” Lex said shaking Amber’s shoulder.

“The others are going to have fun with this. They’re going to hate Amber even more,” Ebony predicted.

“I don’t care. If Tai-San doesn’t blame her, they shouldn’t either,” Lex replied.

He shook Amber again, “Get up, it’s breakfast time.”

“I’m not hungry,” Amber mumbled pulling the covers over her head.

“Too bad. You’re getting up,” Lex said pulling the covers off her and onto the floor.

“I can’t face them. They aren’t going to understand,” Amber said.

“This is your home, too. You aren’t going to stay in your room for the next four months,” Ebony said searching through Amber’s clothes. She pulled out an outfit out of the dresser and threw it on the bed. She turned to Lex, “Go to breakfast. We’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Lex kissed Amber and left the room.

“I’m not going,” Amber said crossing her arms.

“Yes, you are. Now get dressed or I’ll drag you upstairs in your nightgown,” Ebony threatened.

Amber scowled at her, but started to get dressed.

“I really hope Pride brings back the others soon. I can’t take much more of this hatred,” Amber said pulling at her shirt. “ I can’t wear this my stomach shows.”

Ebony pulled out another shirt and gave it to Amber. “I thought you said it would take two weeks.”

Amber pulled the shirt on, “I did.”

“It’s only been three days,” Ebony pointed out.

Amber sighed, “I know. Okay, I’m dressed. Happy now?”

“I’ll be happy when you’re eating breakfast. You’re too skinny to be five months pregnant,” Ebony said.

She and Amber walked into the café and sat down.

“Sorry, breakfast is over,” Bray said.

“Bray, you aren’t funny,” Ebony said shooting him a nasty look.

“I’m not kidding. We discussed this yesterday. We have a schedule now. If you can’t follow it then you can’t eat,” Bray said smirking.

Ebony got up and headed to the kitchen, “I’ll just make something for Amber and then I’ll clean it up.”

Bray grabbed her arm, “I don’t think you understand. You two are not eating.”

“Let go of her and let them eat,” Lex said moving across the room.

Bray let go of Ebony and turned to Lex, “I’m tired of breaking the rules for Amber. If you don’t like it you can leave.”

“It’s okay, Lex. I’m not really hungry,” Amber said turning to leave.

“No! It’s not okay! You need to eat for the baby!” Dal yelled.

“Maybe she’ll be on time for lunch,” Bray told him.

Amber felt a tear slip from her eye. She wiped it away, “Stop it! I can’t take the fighting anymore!”

Before anyone could say another word, Amber ran out of the café.

“What is your problem, Bray?” Tai-San asked.

“I don’t have a problem, she does. If she thinks I’m going to feel sorry for her, she is mistaken. She brought this on herself. If she hadn’t betrayed me…”

“Shut up with the betrayal crap. I don’t want to hear it anymore. When Pride brings back our friends you are going to be sorry,” Lex said storming off to find Amber.

“Tai-San, aren’t you afraid she’ll sink her hooks into him again?” Ellie remarked.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Ellie,” Tai-San replied.

“She’s not worried because they already broke up,” KC informed them.

“How do you know that?” Salene asked.

KC shrugged, “I was outside their door and heard them talking.”

“You little creep!” Tai-San shouted.

“Why did you break up?” Salene asked sympathetically.

“Isn’t is obvious? Lex left her for Amber,” Ellie said.

“You have it all wrong, Ellie. I broke it off with Lex. It was the right thing to do,” Tai-San tried to explain.

“How many more lives is Amber going to ruin?” Ellie asked.

“Ellie, I’ve be patient with you because you don’t know Amber, but if you say one more word…” Dal threatened.

 

Lex found Amber in her room throwing things around. He walked into the room and grabbed her arm before she threw a lamp at the wall.

“Hey, what are you doing?” He asked.

“I hate this place! I wish I never came back to help! Did you hear him? He’s enjoying being a jerk to me. Doesn’t he know what I did for him?” Amber cried.

“Bray isn’t worth all this. You need to calm down. I’m worried about you,” Lex said hugging her.

“There isn’t anything to be worried about. I’m fine,” Amber assured him.

Lex hugged her tighter and kissed her. “Let’s get this place cleaned up and I’ll get you something to eat.”

Amber nodded and bent down to pick up her pillow. “Lex, go get Dal…”

“What’s wrong?” Lex asked moving to her side.

“I don’t know. I feel funny. Please get him,” Amber begged.

Lex made Amber sit on the bed and he left to get Dal.

A few minutes later Dal rushed into the room. “Amber, what’s wrong?”

“I feel dizzy and my legs feel like rubber. Dal, I don’t want to lose the baby…”

“When did you eat last?” Dal asked.

“I don’t remember. I think I had dinner last night. Lex? Did I eat dinner?” Amber asked.

Lex nodded, “But I think we ate early. You haven’t eaten in about ten hours.”

“She needs to eat. She doesn’t weigh enough. This isn’t good for the baby,” Dal said to Lex.

“Stay with her. I’ll be right back,” Lex said walking out of the room. He ran into Ebony on the way to the café. She was holding a plate of food.

“Where did you get that?” Lex asked.

“Salene is having a hard time starving Amber. She waited until Bray went to get supplies and then she gave me this. What’s wrong? You look upset,” Ebony said walking towards Amber’s room.

“Amber just scared the hell out of me. She almost fainted and I thought she was really sick. Dal said it’s just because she hasn’t eaten in ten hours,” Lex explained.

“Here, take her this. I’m going to get more,” Ebony said handing him the plate.

“What if Bray comes back? I should go,” Lex said.

Ebony laughed, “I can handle Bray. Just get Amber to eat. I don’t like how skinny she is.”

 

Ebony got to the café and found Bray and Salene screaming at each other.

“You know the rules Salene!” Bray screamed.

“She’s pregnant! She needs to eat! When you brought Trudy here she gave her what little food we had without thinking of herself!” Salene screamed back.

“I thought you were on my side!”

Salene threw a dish at his feet, “I don’t know whose side I’m on anymore! All I know is that I can’t starve her! I won’t starve her!”

Bray moved closer to Salene, “If she doesn’t follow the schedule, she doesn’t eat. Do you understand me?”

Ebony walked over to Bray, “Leave her alone, Bray. You may be our leader but you don’t control us. If Salene wanted to give Amber food then that’s her right as head of the café. Why don’t you go sulk somewhere and leave us alone?”

“Ebony, I don’t know what you are trying to prove being all nice to Amber, but know this…I will not stop until she is gone. I don’t want her here. She is a traitor and a liar.”

Ebony laughed, “I can’t wait to see your face when Pride walks in here with the other Mall Rats behind him. It’s going to be priceless.”

Bray scowled at her and left the café. Salene bent down and picked up the broken plate.

“Do you really believe that the others are alive?” She whispered.

“Yes, I do. And when they come walking in here you are going to have to tell Amber you’re sorry,” Ebony told her.

Salene nodded, “I want to believe, but she lied to us before…you know about being dead.”

Ebony pulled a can of peaches out of the cabinet. “Sal, I told you why she did that. If you want to blame someone, blame me. I’m bringing her some more food. She almost fainted and Dal thinks she needs to eat more. I’ll try to get her here earlier for lunch so Bray will get off your back.”

Ebony got to the door when Salene spoke, “Tell her I’m sorry.”

She didn’t know if Ebony heard her because she just kept walking.


	7. Chapter 7

Lunch was a disaster. Ebony managed to get Amber there on time, but the others treated her like a leper. They all knew about her and Lex and they weren’t happy about it. Amber barely ate anything and left the café in tears. Ebony knew this couldn’t go on. If Amber didn’t eat, she was going to hurt the baby. She had to think of something.

 

Late that evening after everyone was asleep, Ebony snuck out of her room. She walked silently through the mall and into Dal’s bedroom. She leaned over and put her hand over his mouth. “Get up and get dressed. You are leaving the mall.”

Dal looked at her and frowned. She took her hand away from his mouth. “Don’t look at me like that. I have a plan to help Amber.”

Dal sat up, “How is my leaving going to help her?”

“She’s going with you, she just doesn’t know it yet. You, Tai-San, Lex, and Amber are going to the hotel until Pride brings the others back. She can’t stay here with Bray breathing down her neck all the time. She needs time to rest and gain weight.”

“How are we supposed to survive at the hotel without food?” Dal asked.

“Get dressed and pack a bag. I’ll explain everything after I wake the others,” Ebony said leaving his room.

She woke Tai-San next.

“I can’t go, Ebony,” Tai-San said.

“Why not? I thought you were okay with the whole Lex and Amber thing,” Ebony asked.

“I know what I did was right, but it still hurts. Amber and Lex need time to make their relationship work and I need time to get over him. I can’t do that if I go with them. You go in my place,” Tai-San explained.

“I wanted to stay here to tell Pride where Amber was when they got back,” Ebony said.

“I can do that. Besides, the hotel used to be your home; you know where everything is and how to stay out of sight. When you get back, I will be able to be a better friend to Amber because I will have worked through all my pain. This is the best thing for all of us,” Tai-San insisted.

“What if she gets sick? You have all those potions and stuff…”

“I will go talk to Dal while you get Amber and Lex ready. He will have everything he needs if Amber gets sick. Trust me Ebony, it’s for the best if I stay here,” Tai-San said.

“Okay, but you have to promise not to tell Bray where we’ve gone,” Ebony reluctantly agreed.

“I will not say a word until our friends are home,” Tai-San promised.

Ebony smiled and left to wake Amber and Lex.

Lex woke up as soon as she walked through the door. “What time is it? Don’t tell me we’re late for breakfast again?”

“It’s two in the morning,” Ebony said.

Lex groaned, “What are you doing here at two in the morning?”

“We’re leaving the mall until Pride gets back,” Ebony said.

Lex was wide-awake now. “And where exactly are we going?”

“To the hotel,” Ebony said going through Amber’s clothes and stuffing them in a bag.

“What about food?” Lex asked shaking Amber awake.

“I kept a secret store in the basement. We’ll be fine. Now, hurry up before someone hears us,” Ebony said zipping Amber’s bag.

“Amber, wake up,” Lex said softly.

“I’m tired. I want to sleep,” Amber mumbled.

Lex shook her again and this time she opened her eyes. “What’s Ebony doing here? Did we miss breakfast again?”

Ebony laughed, “No, we’re leaving the mall.”

“Huh?” Amber asked confused.

“We’ll explain on the way. Let’s get going,” Lex said pulling on his shirt and throwing some things in a bag.

Amber got up and got dressed. She went to put her clothes in a bag but Ebony handed her the one she was holding. “I already packed for you. We have to hurry. Dal should be ready by now. Let’s go.”

They quietly crept through the mall, stopping only to get Dal. Minutes later they were in the sewers.

Lex turned on the flashlight. “Dal, can you turn off the alarm?”

Dal nodded and punched a few keys on the keyboard. “It’s off. We can go now.”

Lex held the light while the others climbed out of the sewer. Once they were outside and the sewer closed again, they breathed a sigh of relief.

“Let’s get moving. I hate being out here at night. It gives me the creeps,” Amber said moving closer to Lex.

 

They reached the hotel without being seen and waited while Ebony unlocked the door.

“I’ll show you the rooms that I fixed up when I was a Loco and we can all get some sleep. I’ll give you a tour in the morning,” Ebony said shining her flashlight down the hall.

“Ebony, why are you doing this for me?” Amber whispered.

“Amber, ask that again sometime when we’re alone and I’ll tell you,” Ebony said opening a door for her and Lex.

“So, what time is breakfast?” Lex joked.

“Seven sharp or you don’t eat,” Ebony teased.

Amber laughed, “Goodnight, Ebony.”

Ebony showed Dal his room and then she went to her old room. She looked around and noticed that other than a layer of dust nothing had changed since she left. She undressed and slipped into her bed. “Pride, you better hurry back,” she whispered into the darkness.

 

The Mall Rats didn’t notice Amber and the others were gone until breakfast was over.

“Bray, I think we have a problem,” Ellie said walking into the café.

Bray turned to her, “What kind of problem?”

“I went to find out why the others didn’t come to breakfast and couldn’t find them,” Ellie replied.

“Did you look everywhere?” Bray asked confused.

“Yes, and they aren’t here. Do you think something happened to them?” Ellie asked.

“Nothing happened to them. Amber probably convinced them to go to her little tree hugger tribe,” Bray muttered.

“Are you worried? I mean didn’t the Gaians move their camp? How will Amber find them?” Salene asked.

“That’s her problem. She should’ve thought of that before she left,” Bray said.

“Bray, you’re the reason she left,” Tai-San said from the doorway.

Bray spun on her, “You know where they are don’t you?”

Tai-San shook her head, “I don’t know anything about where they went. I just hope for your sake they are safe.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bray snapped.

“What do you think Pride and Wolf will do if any harm comes to Amber?” Tai-San asked smiling.

Bray opened his mouth but couldn’t think of anything to say. He just turned and left the café.

 

At the hotel, Ebony was showing the others her store of food.

“I can’t believe you have all this. Why didn’t you tell us before?” Amber asked.

“I was going to tell you, but the Chosen attacked before I had the chance. I’m glad I didn’t though,” Ebony explained.

“Why is that?” Dal asked.

“If I had the food would be at the mall right now and we’d be starving,” Ebony joked.

“Do you think they’re worried about us?” Amber asked.

“Salene probably is and maybe Chloe, but not the others,” Ebony replied.

She turned to Lex and Dal, “You know what would be great?”

Lex raised an eyebrow, “I’m not sure I want to hear this…”

Ebony rolled her eyes, “You have a dirty mind. I’d really like to go for a swim. Can you and Dal skim the pool? I’ll be out in a few minutes to put the chemicals in it.”

“How do you know so much about pools?” Dal asked.

Ebony shrugged, “I was the queen of the Locos. I learned a few tricks along the way.”

Lex clamped his hand on Dal’s shoulder, “Let’s go clean up the pool. I could go for a nice relaxing swim.”

Ebony turned to Amber after they left. “Let’s find you a bathing suit.”

Amber laughed, “I’m not getting into a bathing suit. I’m too big.”

“Who is going to care? Dal is your best friend, I’m a girl, and you’re sleeping with Lex. It’s not like he hasn’t seen you naked,” Ebony pointed out.

Amber sighed and followed Ebony to her room. Ebony pulled out twenty different bathing suits. “I’d probably go with a two piece…”

“But my stomach will show,” Amber protested.

“That’s the point,” Ebony said giving her a purple and black two piece to try on.

“You are impossible,” Amber muttered taking the bathing suit from Ebony.

Amber tried it on and looked in the mirror. “I guess it doesn’t look that bad.”

“You look fine,” Ebony assured her as she put on her bathing suit.

“How did you get all this stuff?” Amber asked.

“Most of it was here when we moved in. There was a bathing suit shop in the hotel. I took what I wanted and left the rest. The food we mostly stole and traded for,” Ebony said.

“Ebony, you said to ask you again why you were doing all this for me,” Amber asked quietly.

Ebony closed the door and turned to Amber. “Because nobody helped me.”

“I don’t understand,” Amber said confused.

“I was in love with Bray before the virus…”

Amber interrupted her, “I knew that.”

“But he didn’t love me. I formed an alliance with Martin, Zoot, whatever he wanted to be called. I did it out of spite. To try to make Bray jealous. I think Martin knew that and he used it against me. He threatened to hurt Bray if I ever left him or crossed him. Each day he sunk deeper and deeper into madness. He became cruel and violent. He hurt me every chance he got. I wanted to leave but I was afraid for Bray. I even asked Bray for help once and he laughed at me. He thought it was a trap. Zoot found out that I had gone to meet Bray and he did something I will never forgive him for. He took something from me that I wanted more than anything,” Ebony explained.

“I still don’t understand,” Amber said.

“Amber, I was pregnant with Zoot’s child,” Ebony revealed.

“What? Where is the baby?” Amber asked.

“Dead. I had a miscarriage, because he starved me. He thought I had cheated on him with Bray and he punished me in his sick and twisted way. He took away the only piece of him I could ever love,” Ebony said wiping a tear from her eye.

Amber rushed over to her and put her arms around her, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Nobody knew. I swore never to tell anyone, but when I saw the way Bray was treating you, I knew I had to do something. I couldn’t let him do what his brother did,” Ebony said.

Lex knocked on Ebony’s door. “Ebs, it’s really hot out here. Dal and I want to go for a swim. Are you guys almost ready?”

Ebony wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat, “We’ll be up in a minute.”

“Thank you for being a friend,” Amber said smiling.

Ebony laughed, “We are friends aren’t we?”

Amber laughed with her, “Weird, huh?”

 

“If we don’t stop except to sleep we can get to the city by the end of the week,” Wolf told the others.

“But I’m tired,” Patsy whined.

“We’re all tired, Pats, but I want to get home soon. I miss the mall,” Trudy said soothingly.

“I hope Amber is okay,” Alice said aloud.

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Trudy asked.

“She’s pregnant, remember? I just hope Bray understands what happened,” Alice said.

Wolf cleared his throat, “Bray blames her for everything.”

“What?” Trudy shouted.

“He blames her for Patsy, Ryan and Jack being sent to the mines,” Wolf clarified.

“But we weren’t taken to the mines,” Ryan reminded him.

“Didn’t you tell him that?” Jack asked.

“Pride told him you were safe,” Wolf assured them.

“Uh, Wolf, I thought you told them,” Pride said.

“Great! Who knows what stupid things Bray has said to her!” Trudy said.

“I’m sure everything is fine,” Wolf said.

“You don’t know Bray,” Trudy muttered.

“Okay, I don’t want to stop anymore. I want to get home and help Amber,” Patsy said walking faster.

 

Back at the hotel…

“C’mon, Amber, the water is great!” Dal shouted from the pool.

Amber hugged the towel around herself and turned to Ebony, “I changed my mind. I look fat in this.”

Ebony laughed and grabbed the towel. “Go on before I push you in,” she threatened.

Amber jumped into the pool and swam over to Dal and Lex. “This does feel great.”

Lex pulled her close, “You look beautiful.”

“I’m fat,” Amber stated.

“That’s not fat, that’s our baby,” Lex corrected.

Amber smiled and kissed him, “You are so sweet.”

Lex splashed her. “Don’t let that get around. You’ll ruin my reputation.”

“Hey Dal, can you help me light this grill. I want to get lunch started,” Ebony called from the deck.

Dal got out and went to help her while Lex and Amber floated around the pool.

“It’s good to see her laughing. I never thought she’d laugh again after what the Guardian did to her,” Dal commented.

“She just needed to get away from Bray. I just hope she starts gaining weight,” Ebony replied.

“She will now that she can eat whenever she wants to,” Dal pointed out.

“I wish I could be at the mall to see Trudy’s face when Bray tells her we’re gone. She is going to flip out,” Ebony laughed.

“Yeah, it’ll be priceless,” Dal agreed.

“We’ll just have to get Tai-San to tell us all about it,” Ebony said.

Ebony put two pans on the grill and poured some food in each. She turned to Dal, “This should take a while to cook. Let’s go back into the pool.”

Dal walked over to the edge and before he could dive in Ebony pushed him. Dal surfaced and looked at her, “You are going to be sorry you did that.”

Ebony laughed, “Yeah, what are you going to do about it?”

Dal didn’t say anything; he just smiled. Before Ebony could ask him why he was smiling someone pushed her into the pool. Amber stood by the edge laughing when Ebony surfaced. “Amber, if you weren’t pregnant…”

Amber laughed and jumped back in. “I may never go back to the mall.”

 

Back at the mall…

“I just don’t understand why they didn’t leave a note,” Salene said to Tai-San.

“Salene, you really can’t blame them after the way they were treated,” she replied.

“You’re right, but I’m worried about them. Amber needs to rest not run around in the woods looking for her tribe,” Salene commented.

“You weren’t worried when she was here. Why the sudden change?” Tai-San asked.

“I think I made a mistake. No, I know I made a mistake. I was angry that Ryan didn’t return after the Chosen were defeated and Bray was so convincing. I should have thought it through, but I didn’t. If anything happens to Amber, I’m going to blame myself,” Salene said sadly.

Tai-San touched her shoulder, “Have faith that Lex, Ebony, and Dal will keep her safe.”

Salene nodded, “But shouldn’t I have kept her safe? I was supposed to be her friend and I let her down. I don’t think she’ll ever forgive me.”

“Amber has a good heart. She will forgive you if you tell her you are sorry,” Tai-San assured her.

“I miss her. I hope she comes home soon,” Salene whispered.

 

Back at the hotel…

“You don’t think Tai-San will tell them where we are, do you?” Amber asked.

“She won’t tell,” Lex assured her.

“Yeah, she doesn’t trust Bray any more than we do,” Ebony agreed.

“I’m sorry you guys had to leave the mall because of me,” Amber said.

“Amber, we left the mall to help you. We aren’t upset about leaving. Besides, it’s only until the Gaians bring our friends back,” Dal said.

Amber yawned, “I’m tired. I think I’ll go to bed.”

She got up and headed to her room. Lex said goodnight and followed her.

“She’s going to be okay now,” Dal said after she left.

“After all she’s been through she deserves to be okay,” Ebony commented.

“Thanks for doing this for her,” Dal said.

Ebony shrugged, “I’m not all bad you know.”

 

As the week passed, Amber gained weight and laughed more than she had since the Chosen attacked. She knew she would be going back to the mall soon but part of her wanted to stay. It felt good to be around people who cared about her and only wanted the best for her. She knew that Bray would never forgive her for sleeping with Lex and he would do everything in his power to make her feel uncomfortable. She knew she couldn’t keep Lex away from the mall. It was his home and he liked it there. She pushed the thoughts of the mall out of her head and concentrated on enjoying her last days of freedom.

 

“How much longer, Trudy?” Patsy whined.

“Pats, we’ll be in the city in fifteen minutes. I know this has been a hard journey, but we’re almost there,” Trudy soothed.

“Look! I can see the city!” Jack said triumphantly.

“See, I told you it wouldn’t be long,” Trudy said smiling at Patsy.

They arrived at the mall ten minutes later. The entered and set off the alarm. Bray and the remaining Mall Rats ran to the center court.

“Ryan! You’re alive!” Salene cried.

Bray rushed to turn off the alarm and raise the grill. After he did, there was pandemonium as everyone started hugging each other and speaking at the same time.

Alice finally shouted to get everyone’s attention, “Quiet!”

When everyone quieted down she spoke again, “Where’s Amber?”

Everyone grew quiet. Trudy studied Salene’s face and knew something was wrong.

“Salene, were is Amber?” Trudy asked.

“She’s gone. Lex, Ebony, and Dal, too,” Chloe blurted out.

“What? Where did they go?” Trudy shouted.

“We thought they went to find you,” Salene replied.

“We moved camp after Amber was taken prisoner. She wouldn’t have known where to find us,” Pride said angrily.

“Why would she leave? She knew we were coming back!” Wolf shouted.

“We voted her out of the tribe and…” Salene began.

“You did what? Who the hell gave you the right to vote her out? Half of the tribe wasn’t even here!” Alice screamed.

“We thought you were dead,” Chloe said quietly.

“Didn’t Amber tell you I visited her and told her we saved your friends?” Wolf asked.

“Yes, but we thought she was lying,” Salene said.

“Why would you think that?” Trudy shouted.

Tai-San watched silently as the returning Mall Rats grew increasingly enraged. She knew she should tell them that Amber and the others were safe at the hotel but she wanted Bray to feel their fury.

Trudy turned to Bray, “This was your doing wasn’t it?”

“She betrayed us!” Bray shouted.

“She what? What have you been smoking Bray? She was willing to die for you!” Alice screamed in his face.

“She slept with Lex,” Ellie pointed out.

“She did that so she wouldn’t know who got her pregnant! So she wouldn’t want to die thinking she was carrying that madman’s child!” Alice shouted at her sister.

Bray narrowed his eyes, “That’s not what Lex told us.”

Too late Alice realized she let her anger take control and she told them something she shouldn’t have. Wolf came to her rescue, “The issue is not whose child it is but rather why you all thought she betrayed you. Do you know if Amber had not agreed to help the rebel cause, you would all still be prisoners? She wisely kept Trudy’s rescue a secret from May and that saved you all. You should be giving her your gratitude not voting her out of the tribe.”

“But she ruined Lex’s marriage and hurt Tai-San. How can we forgive that?” Ellie asked.

Tai-San moved closer to her friends, “Ellie, that is not something you need to forgive. That is for me to forgive and I already have. She did not ruin anything. The Chosen ruined my marriage. She turned to Lex for comfort in a very traumatic time. I don’t blame her for that. I would have done the same thing had I been in her position. Your sister and Jack are alive and well because of Amber’s tribe. You need to get passed your misplaced anger and thank her.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Ellie replied.

Alice glared at her sister; “We will talk about this later.”

Trudy moved so she was inches away from Bray, “You better hope and pray that she is safe. If she isn’t I will scratch your eyes out!”

Bray grabbed Trudy by her shoulders, “Don’t threaten me! I did what I had to do as leader of this tribe! Nobody wanted her here anymore so we voted her out!”

Wolf grabbed Bray’s arm and yanked him away from Trudy, “Get your hands off my wife!”

“Your what?” Bray asked.

“You heard me, Bray. Trudy and I are married, so if you touch her again I will kill you,” Wolf said letting go of his arm.

“We have to find Amber,” Jack said bringing everyone back to the matter at hand.

“Where do we start? She’s been gone over a week. She could be anywhere by now,” Salene said.

“A week? What did you do vote her out the day we rescued you?” Pride shouted.

“No, the day after,” Chloe whispered.

“Well, the vote doesn’t count. The whole tribe wasn’t here,” Ryan interjected.

“It was a fair vote. Majority ruled to throw her out,” Ellie said.

“I want to change my vote. I want Amber back,” Chloe said.

“There isn’t going to be another vote…” Bray began.

Trudy interrupted him, “Oh, yes there is. The next vote will be to remove you as our leader! As soon as we find Amber you are out!!”

“You can’t do that!” Bray shouted back.

Trudy smirked, “Watch me.”

“I’d be careful, Bray or maybe we’ll vote you out,” Alice interjected.

Tai-San decided it was finally time to tell the others where Amber was.

“I know where they are,” she said stepping into the center of the room.

“What did you say?” Bray asked.

“I said I know where they are,” Tai-San repeated.

“You told us you didn’t know,” Salene said.

“That is what they wanted. I promised to only tell when our friends returned,” Tai-San explained.

“Well, where are they?” Trudy demanded.

Tai-San turned to her, “They are at the hotel.”

“Let’s go get them,” Pride said turning to leave.

Alice stopped him, “I don’t think we all should barging over there. I’ll go with Trudy and bring them back.”

“I think I should go with you,” Pride said.

“Pride, let Alice and Trudy go,” Wolf said.

Trudy gave Brady to Wolf and turned to Bray. “When we get back things are going to change around here.”


	8. Chapter 8

After they left the others started talking.

“Did you really think I was dead?” Pasty asked Chloe.

Chloe nodded, “Bray said Amber betrayed us and you were probably dead.”

“Is that how you got them to vote her out? By lying to them?” Pride asked.

“I didn’t think I was lying. May told us…” Bray started.

“May lied to you. She was so happy about it, too. She actually bragged about what she did before she told the guards to take us away. I can’t believe you listened to her over Amber,” Jack said.

“She cheated on me with Lex. What was I supposed to think?” Bray argued.

“You made up your mind before you found out about Lex,” Salene reminded him.

“Yeah, you said she betrayed you when she slept with the Guardian,” Chloe added.

“How is getting raped betraying you?” Wolf asked.

“She could have fought back,” Bray said weakly.

“You are an idiot Bray,” Pride said shaking his head.

“What if Amber doesn’t want to come back? What if she likes it better at the hotel?” Patsy asked.

“She loves us, Patsy. She’ll come back,” Chloe assured her.

 

“I don’t want to leave,” Amber said to Trudy.

“Amber, it’s going to be okay now. We’re all home and we’ll take care of Bray,” Trudy said.

“But I feel so free here. I don’t have to worry about anything,” Amber said.

“Amber, the others are sorry for what they did. They all want you to come home,” Alice said.

“Babe, you don’t have to go back if you don’t want to. We can stay here,” Lex said putting his arm around her.

Trudy looked at Lex and raised and eyebrow, “Did I miss something? I know you guys slept together but are you a couple now?”

Amber smiled, “Yes, we are. Are you happy for me?”

“If you’re happy, I’m happy,” Trudy replied.

“Lex is right. We can stay here,” Ebony agreed.

“Amber, don’t let Bray keep you away from your home,” Alice said.

Amber sighed, “Okay, I’ll go back to the mall.”

“Let’s get packing,” Dal said getting up.

 

When they arrived at the mall, they were greeted with hugs and smiles from everyone; except Bray of course.

“I think it’s time for our meeting now,” Trudy said when the hugs were done.

“Meeting?” Amber asked.

“Yes, a meeting to remove Bray as the leader of the Mall Rats,” Trudy said.

“You don’t have to do that because of me,” Amber protested.

“I think it’s a great idea. The power of being a leader has gone to his head. It’s time someone else took his place,” Lex said smiling at Bray.

“And I suppose you’d like the job?” Bray said sarcastically.

“Nah, been there done that. I was thinking Ebony,” Lex replied.

“Ebony? Have you lost your mind Lex?” Trudy asked.

“Trudy, she’s really changed. I think she’d make a good leader,” Amber said.

“Hey, still in the room. Hearing what you’re saying,” Ebony laughed.

“First we have to vote on whether to remove Bray and then we vote on a new leader,” Alice said.

“Okay, all in favor of removing Bray as our leader raise your hands,” Trudy said raising her hand.

Everyone except Bray, Ellie, and KC raised their hands. Trudy smiled wickedly at Bray.

“Consider yourself removed.”

“I suppose we should vote him out of the tribe next,” Lex remarked.

Amber touched Lex’s arm, “Don’t. That’s not what I want.”

“Fine, he can stay but if he ever touches you again I will kill him,” Lex threatened.

“He hit her?” Pride asked standing up.

“Pride, it’s over and done with. Let it go,” Amber said.

Pride glared at Bray but sat down.

“Now we need to vote on a new leader,” Trudy said.

“I think it should be Ebony,” Lex said again.

“Do you really believe she’s changed?” Alice asked him.

“Hey! I’m still here! And yes, I have changed,” Ebony said loudly.

Alice laughed, "Sorry Ebony. All in favor of Ebony becoming the new leader of the Mall Rats raise your hand.”

Once again, everyone except Bray, Ellie, and KC raised their hands. Alice frowned at her sister. “We need to have our talk right now!”

Reluctantly, Ellie followed Alice out of the café and into her room.

“What is going on with you?” Alice demanded.

“I think it’s wrong to blame Bray for doing what he thought was right. He was looking out for the good of the tribe,” Ellie explained.

“How is kicking out a pregnant girl looking out for the tribe? You never used to be so blind Ellie. Can’t you see that Bray is jealous and he let that rule his actions?” Alice asked.

“She ruined Lex’s marriage and hurt Tai-San. I don’t know why you’re on her side. I’m your sister!” Ellie cried.

“And as your sister I’m telling you that you are wrong. What happened between Amber and Lex had nothing to do with Tai-San. You weren’t there, Ellie. You didn’t see what she had become. The Guardian took away her will to live. Lex did what he did to save her just like she saved all of us,” Alice explained.

“I just can’t forgive her. I’m just so angry,” Ellie said turning away from Alice.

“Well, you better forgive her! She’s my friend and I can’t be with someone who’s going to hurt her!” Jack yelled from the doorway.

“Jack, you don’t understand…”

“What’s there to understand? She didn’t do anything wrong!” Jack shouted.

“She lied to us! She told us the baby was Lex’s and it might not be. She cheated on Bray and she broke up Lex’s marriage. I can’t forgive that!” Ellie shouted back.

“Then I have nothing more to say to you. We’re over, Ellie,” Jack said walking away.

Ellie spun on her sister, “Are we over, too?”

Alice hugged her sister, “We’re family. We can’t ever be over, but I’m still very angry with you. You’re wrong and you just lost someone you love because you can’t admit it.”

 

Pride walked over to Amber. “Eagle, are you sure you’re okay? Bray didn’t cause you any permanent harm?”

“Pride, I am fine now. What he did is in the past and you need to let it go,” Amber said.

“But what did he do to you?” Pride persisted.

“Pride, I really don’t want to talk about it,” Amber said.

Lex put his arm around Amber and gave Pride an I’ll-tell-you-later look. “It’s okay, Amber, you don’t have to talk about him anymore. Are you hungry? I’m sure Ebony will let us get you something to eat,” he teased.

“I could eat something,” Amber said smiling.

“Why do I feel like there’s something else I should know?” Pride asked.

“I’m not keeping secrets if that’s what you mean,” Amber said following Lex into the kitchen.

Pride watched Amber leave the confusion evident on his face. Trudy walked over to him.

“Is that jealousy I see written all over your face?” She asked.

Pride shrugged, “Not really. I’m just confused as to why Eagle wouldn’t tell me what Bray did to her. Why would she protect him?”

“I’m sure she isn’t protecting him. Do you want to know what Bray did?” Trudy asked.

“Of course I do!” Pride almost shouted.

“I know just the person to talk to,” Trudy said turning away from Pride. She looked around the room and spotted who she wanted to talk. Grabbing Pride’s arm she called out as she walked, “Oh, Chloe! Can we talk to you?”

 

Amber and Lex sat in the café eating the snack Ebony fixed for them. Salene and Ryan came into the café and sat down next to them. Salene spoke first, “Amber? Can I talk to you?”

Amber smiled at her, “Sure, Salene.”

Salene took deep breath, “I know I said and did some rotten things in the past few weeks and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know how sorry I am. I let Bray sway me with his accusations of betrayal and lying. I should have known you would never betray us.”

“Salene, I can’t say I wasn’t hurt by what you did, but I understand. And of course I forgive you,” Amber said hugging her.

“Amber, I want to thank you for saving us. If your tribe hadn’t rescued us we would’ve been slaves in the mines,” Ryan said.

“I’m glad they were able to help you. I’m sorry May’s jealousy caused you to be taken away,” Amber replied.

“It wasn’t bad being away from the mall. The Gaians showed us a lot of cool stuff and we always had enough to eat. It was like a vacation except that you guys were still prisoners,” Ryan said.

Across the mall, Jack sat in his workshop talking to himself. “Who does she think she is? Amber risked her neck to come back and help us. And her tribe risked everything to save us from the mines. I can’t believe she would listen to Bray and not her own sister! It’s enough to make you crazy!”

“Some people say talking to yourself is crazy,” someone said from the doorway.

Jack spun around and came face to face with Ebony. “You scared me. Is there something I can do for you?” He asked.

“I just heard about you and Ellie,” Ebony said.

“Yeah, well, she just made me so mad…” Jack said.

“She’s been doing that a lot lately,” Ebony remarked stepping into the room.

“She has no idea what kind of person Amber is! I can’t be in a relationship with someone who thinks badly of my friends,” Jack said.

“Jack, she never met Amber. The only things she knows about her are the things we have told her. I think she really thought you and Alice were dead,” Ebony said.

“Are you defending her?” Jack asked surprised.

“No, but I can see why she would’ve voted Amber out,” Ebony clarified.

“But we’re all back now so why can’t she just let it go? Why does she have to be right? I don’t really care whose baby Amber is carrying. She’s my friend and all I want is for her to be happy,” Jack said sitting down next to Ebony.

“I know, Jack, that’s all I want too,” Ebony said sighing.

“You know, I don’t understand the sudden change in you, but I think it’s great,” Jack said smiling.

Ebony shrugged, “It took too much energy to be bad.”

 

Later that evening, Pride cornered Bray in his room. “You and I are going to have a little talk,” Pride said smiling.

“Sure, Pride, what do you want to talk about?” Bray asked.

Pride continued to smile when he punched Bray in the face. “Okay, so I lied. I’m not going to talk to you. I’m going to hit you instead.”

Bray rubbed his jaw and looked at Pride stunned. “What was that for?”

Pride punched him in the stomach and then answered, “For Eagle.”

Bray snickered, “You believe that little tart? Didn’t she lie to you about being in love with you? Why would you believe anything she said?”

Pride used his foot to knock Bray down. “Eagle never lied to me. I knew her feelings for me weren’t as strong as the feelings I had for her. And she didn’t tell me what you did, Chloe did.”

Bray struggled to stand up but Pride knocked him down again. Bray sneered at him, “Chloe lied. Amber enjoyed what I did to her. Didn’t you know she likes it rough?”

Pride pulled Bray up and slammed him against the wall. “Children don’t lie about things like that. I was going to just hit you one more time, but after that lie you just told I think I’m going to have to hit you until you bleed.”

Bray started to panic, “I thought the Gaians were into peace and love…”

“Oh, we are but you hurt one of our own. That changes everything,” Pride said punching him again. He kept hitting him until Bray begged for mercy. Pride let him go and he fell to the floor. Pride stood over him and spoke, “Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone. If you do I will just have to hurt you again.”

“You won’t get away with this. I’ll see that you’re thrown out!” Bray shouted.

Pride shrugged, “I’m not part of this tribe. You can’t do anything to me. The only thing telling will do is earn you another beating. And next time I won’t be so kind.”

Bray tried to get up but Pride pushed him back down, “Don’t be stupid. Just remember this when you think about hurting Eagle again,” Pride said walking out of the room.

Bray watched him go and pulled himself off the floor. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled, “Oh, I’ll hurt her again. This time I won’t even have to hit her. I’ll just have to talk to her. When I’m through with her she’ll leave the mall and Lex for good. All thanks to a little slip of the tongue by our dear friend Alice.”

 

Bray waited until Lex left his bedroom the next morning and then he slipped into the room. Amber was still asleep. He walked over to her and sat on the bed. She opened her eyes and started to scream. Bray covered her mouth, “Stop screaming or you’ll be sorry. I just want to talk to you.”

He slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth. “I don’t want to talk to you!” Amber shouted.

“Well, you have no choice so shut up and listen! Alice let it slip about the real father of your baby,” Bray said smugly.

“Get out! Get out!” Amber shouted.

KC was walking by Amber’s room and heard her shouting. He stopped and looked inside to see Bray covering her mouth and shouting at her.

“Do you really think Lex is going to love you or that brat if it turns out to be the Guardian’s child? I’ll tell you what I think. I think he’ll leave you and that demon child and go straight back to Tai-San,” Bray snickered.

KC walked into the room. “Bray, what are you doing?”

Bray turned to KC, “Just leave and don’t tell anyone what you’ve seen.”

KC nodded and started to walk out of the room. Amber started to cry and he stopped to look at her. Maybe the others were right about Bray losing his mind. He had no reason to be in there and for once KC decided to do the right thing. He ran down the hall and straight into Ryan.

“Hey, KC where’s the fire?” Ryan joked.

“Ryan, you gotta come quick! Bray is in Amber’s room and he’s making her cry!” KC said pulling on Ryan’s arm.

Ryan followed him back to Amber’s room and went inside to see Bray smiling at a crying Amber. He rushed over to the bed and grabbed Bray.

“What are you doing in here? Lex is going to kill you when he finds out,” Ryan said pulling off the bed.

“Lex isn’t going to care what happens to her for much longer. Isn’t that right, Amber?” Bray snickered.

“Get out!” Amber screamed through her tears.

“You’re a tramp and I can’t wait for everyone to find out!” Bray screamed back.

“Shut up, Bray,” Ryan warned.

“Why should I?” Bray asked.

“Because I’m tired of hearing your voice,” Ryan said throwing Bray into the hall.

KC looked at Amber and lowered his eyes. “Amber, I’m sorry,” he said and quickly left the room.

Amber wiped her tears and got dressed. She left her room and went to find Pride.

She found him helping Tai-San cleaning up the café. She stood in the doorway thinking of the right words to say. She finally walked in and cleared his throat. Pride turned to her and smiled, “Eagle, what can I do for you?”

“Can we go talk?” Amber asked.

“Sure. Tai-San, I’ll see you later?” Pride asked.

Tai-San smiled, “I’d like that.”

Pride followed Amber into the living room. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I want to go back to the Gaians with you,” Amber blurted out.

“I can’t see Lex as a nature lover. How’d you get him to agree?” Pride laughed.

“I didn’t tell him. I don’t want him to come with me,” Amber said.

Pride lost his smile, “Why? I thought you guys were a couple.”

“We are, but what about when the baby comes? If the baby isn’t his…”

“Amber, don’t you have any faith in him? I don’t really know him, but I see the way he looks at you. He loves you. He’ll love your child even if it isn’t his. Besides, how exactly would you tell it is or isn’t? It’s not like we have DNA testing anymore,” Pride pointed out.

“Pride, I have to do this. I have to go. If I feel that the baby is his, I’ll come back,” Amber insisted.

“I don’t like this but it’s your tribe, too. Are you going to at least tell him?” Pride asked.

“I don’t know,” Amber confessed.

“Amber, give him a chance to prove you wrong. Give him a chance to make you stay. He deservers that much,” Pride said softly.

Amber nodded, “I’ll tell him tonight.”

 

“Lex? Are you still awake?” Amber asked later that evening.

Lex rolled over and smiled, “What is it beautiful?”

“We need to talk. I have something important to tell you,” Amber said.

Lex sat up and looked at her. “What’s wrong? You look sad.”

“I am sad. I’ve decided to go back to the Gaians when Trudy, Pride and Wolf go,” Amber blurted before she lost her nerve.

“What? I don’t understand. I thought we were going to stay here,” Lex asked confused.

“You are staying here. I’m going alone,” Amber whispered.

“Why?” Lex demanded.

“The baby…”

“What about the baby?” Lex asked.

“What if it’s not yours?” Amber asked.

“Are we back to that again?” Lex replied.

“Yes, we’re back to that!” Amber cried.

“I thought we went over this at the hotel. That baby is mine and I will love it no matter what,” Lex replied.

“And will you love it if it has blonde hair and blue eyes?” Amber demanded.

When Lex hesitated, Amber jumped out of the bed. “I knew it! You’ll change your mind if this baby doesn’t look like you! All those soothing words were just lies to get me to shut up!”

Lex stared at her. “What the hell are you screaming about? Have you lost your mind or something?”

“Don’t call me crazy! I know what’s going to happen and I want to avoid it! I’m going back to the Gaians!” Amber shouted.

“You have no faith in me do you?” Lex shouted back.

“Am I wrong? If you can tell me right now that it won’t matter if this baby is the Guardian’s I’ll stay,” Amber challenged.

Lex couldn’t believe she was acting like this. Didn’t she know how much he loved her? He started to reply but before he could find the right words Amber was screaming again.

“Will you just stop screaming at me?” He shouted.

“You’re screaming at me too, you know!” Amber shouted.

“Look, I don’t need this! You want to go back to the Gaians? Fine, go, I’m not going to stop you!” Lex shouted storming out of the room.

“Lex! Lex!” Amber shouted from the doorway. Lex didn’t even turn around he just kept walking.

Amber watched him go and felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. She threw herself onto her bed and started sobbing.

 

Lex kept walking and finally stopped in the café. He sat down at a table and put his head in hands.

“Hey Lex, what’s up?” Ryan said walking into the café.

Lex looked up at him, “What are you doing up so late?”

“Sal is thirsty. I told her I’d get her a drink. What’s wrong? You look weird,” Ryan asked sitting down next to him.

“I think Amber just left me,” Lex said defeated.

“Why would she leave you?” Ryan asked.

“She kept saying this stuff about me not loving the baby if it was blonde with blue eyes,” Lex said.

“Why would the baby have blond hair? You and Amber both have dark hair,” Ryan pointed out.

“But there is a small chance the baby is the Guardian’s. She wants to go back to the Gaians,” Lex said.

“You told her it didn’t matter, right? You told her you loved her and the baby, didn’t you?” Ryan asked.

“I didn’t get a chance! She just kept yelling at me! I wish I knew what go into her. She was fine before…”

Ryan groaned, “I know why.”

“How do you know why she’s all weird and moody?” Lex asked confused.

“Bray was in her room earlier…”

“I’ll kill him!” Lex said getting up.

“Uh, I already took care of it,” Ryan said sheepishly.

“What did you do?” Lex asked intrigued.

“I gave him a few more bruises,” Ryan laughed.

“More?” Lex asked.

“Yeah, he was already all bruised. I thought you did it,” Ryan said.

“Nah, wasn’t me. But what does Bray have to do with Amber wanting to leave?” Lex asked.

“He told her you would leave her if the baby wasn’t yours. He also told her you’ve been sneaking to see Tai-San after she falls asleep. I don’t know what else he said because I kind of knocked him out,” Ryan said shrugging.

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Lex said more to himself than Ryan.

Ryan shrugged, “Maybe she’s afraid Bray is right.”

“That’s bull!” Lex shouted.

“Did you tell Amber that?” Ryan asked.

“I didn’t get a chance,” Lex replied.

“Go back and tell her before it’s too late,” Ryan advised.

Lex sighed, “You know, you’re a smart guy Ryan.”

Ryan smiled, “I am?”

Lex got up and slapped him on the back, “But you’re going to be a dead man if you don’t get Salene her drink.”

Ryan jumped up, “Oh no! I forgot all about the drink!”

 

Lex walked back to his room trying to find the right words to tell Amber. He found her sobbing on the bed. He walked over and sat down next to her. She moved away from him. He lie down next to her and put his arms around her. She sobbed harder.

“Amber, stop crying. I’m sorry I hurt you,” he whispered softly in her ear.

She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly, “I don’t want to leave…”

“Don’t leave. I love you and I don’t care if the baby is purple with green spots. I will love it just as much as I love you,” he said stroking her hair.

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to say anything. It’s just that Bray came to see me and…he said you would leave me if the baby weren’t yours. I know I shouldn’t have believed him, but what he said were things that I was already afraid of,” Amber said still crying.

“You should have come to me,” Lex said.

“I didn’t want you to get angry and hurt him. I think Pride already did that,” Amber said.

“Ryan was wondering who got to him first,” Lex said kissing her neck.

“What does Ryan have to do with all this?” Amber asked.

“Ryan gave him a few bruises because of what he said to you. He also told me how stupid I was for leaving and not telling you how much I love you,” Lex said kissing her again.

Amber sighed and snuggled closer to him, “I love you, too.”

 

Jack sat in the café drinking tea when Ebony walked in. Jack looked up from his cup and smiled. “You’re up late,” he said while she got herself a cup and some tea.

“I couldn’t sleep. What’s your excuse?” Ebony asked sitting down next to him.

Jack sighed, “I just had another talk with Ellie.”

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well,” Ebony remarked.

“She won’t admit she was wrong about Amber. I tried, Ebony, I really tried. She’s never going to soften her attitude towards Amber. So, it definitely didn’t go well,” Jack said.

“It’s her loss,” Ebony said.

“Then why do I feel so bad?” Jack asked.

“Because you care,” Ebony said reaching across the table and touching his hand.

“Ellie wouldn’t even listen to what I had to say. She just kept blaming Amber for us being taken away. She wouldn’t let me tell her about my time with the Gaians,” Jack said.

“You can tell me. I’ll listen,” Ebony offered.

“Really?” Jack asked surprised.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Ebony said leaning back in her chair.

“After May gloated about what she had done and the guards took us outside; the Gaians grabbed us and tied up the guards. At first we didn’t know if we were being captured or rescued,” Jack laughed. Ebony smiled and he continued, “Pride introduced himself and told us we would be going to their camp. It took almost a week to get there. Once we got there, Pride introduced us to the rest of the Gaians. They were all so nice to us. They gave us everything we could want and never complained that they had four more people to feed. I asked Trudy why they were doing this for us and she told me it was because of Amber. They love her, Ebony. They would die for her. I learned a lot about Amber during the five months we were there. Do you know that she helped keep them from disbanding?”

Ebony shook her head, “No, but it doesn’t surprise me. Amber is good at keeping things together.”

“Yeah, well according to Ellie she’s the reason we broke up. Because she thinks I don’t understand her point of view. I do understand but I know she’s wrong. It’s hurts that we couldn’t work it out,” Jack said frowning.

“You’ll get over her and find someone just as sweet but not as stubborn…”

Jack stood up and put his cup in the sink. He turned back to Ebony, “I don’t want someone like her again. I want someone totally different. Someone like you…”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Ebony asked laughing.

Jack lowered his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. He took a deep breath and spoke really fast, “Y-Y-You’ve really changed since I saw you last. You aren’t mean and…”

“Wow Jack, you really know how to compliment a girl,” Ebony joked.

“Ebony, this is hard for me. You know I don’t do well with words!” Jack said.

Ebony tried to contain her smile, “I’m sorry. You were saying?”

“I was saying that I…uh…I meant…uh…how about I just show you…” Jack said taking Ebony in his arms and kissing her.

When he pulled away from her she smiled, “Well, you may not be good with words but you are great with kisses.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning…

“Bray! What happened to you?” Ellie asked at breakfast.

“Why don’t you ask our resident nature boy?” Bray said looking at Pride.

“Pride? Do you know what he’s talking about?” Trudy asked balancing Brady on her hip.

Pride shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Pride…” Trudy persisted.

“Morning everyone!” Ebony called from the door to the café.

“Someone is very cheery this morning,” Alice joked.

“It’s such a beautiful day, don’t you think?” Ebony asked getting her plate of food.

Wolf nudged Trudy; “She looks like you after we…”

Trudy smacked him, “Wolf!”

“What? I’m just telling you what I think,” Wolf said innocently.

Jack walked into the café a few minutes later and he was smiling. Wolf took one look at him and nudged Trudy. She turned and looked at Jack. Her eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. She leaned into Wolf, “You don’t think Ebony and Jack are…”

Wolf nodded, “That’s exactly what I think.”

Slowly the others began to notice that Jack and Ebony were smiling at each other while they were eating. Ellie was the last to notice. She looked up from her plate and noticed everyone staring at Jack. She looked over and saw that he was staring at Ebony like a star struck schoolboy. Disgusted she threw her fork on her plate and ran out of the café. Jack looked up and realized that everyone was staring and that Ellie was gone. He stood up and started after her but Alice stopped him. “I’ll go. You stay and eat.” She got to the door and turned back to Jack, “Oh yeah, congratulations. You look very happy.” She smiled at him and left to find Ellie.

Jack turned around and saw the whole tribe staring. “I-It’s not…uh…I mean it just happened…I-I didn’t…uh…plan...”

Ebony rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, “Jack, sit down and eat. You don’t have to explain anything.” She turned to the others, “We’re a couple. Any questions?”

Everyone shook their heads and went back to eating. Trudy looked over at Pride and then at Bray. She thought she figured out what happened to Bray. It looked like Pride had ignored Amber and beat him up. She was going to pursue the issue but changed her mind. Pride loved Amber as much as she did, and he probably couldn’t stand by and let Bray get away with hurting Amber. She decided to let the matter drop.

Amber and Lex finally made it to breakfast while Salene and Ryan were cleaning up.

“A little late this morning, aren’t’ we?” Salene asked.

“I’m sorry, Sal. I really wasn’t feeling well this morning. I’ll clean up when we’re done,” Amber assured her.

“Don’t worry about it. Are you okay now?” Salene asked.

“Yeah, I think it was just morning sickness. Tai-San said some people get it in their later months instead of the beginning. Hey, do you know what’s wrong with Ellie? We saw her crying in the living room,” Amber asked pulling food out of the cupboard.

Salene took the food from her and started laughing, “You wouldn’t believe it! Jack and Ebony are a couple.”

“Wow, that was fast. I thought he and Ellie just broke up,” Lex remarked.

“They did,” Amber said.

“Well, Ellie was really upset and she ran out of here crying. I don’t understand why. I mean she broke up with him,” Salene said.

“She didn’t exactly break up with him. He said it was over because Ellie still blames Amber for everything,” Ryan reminded her.

“I still feel sorry for her,” Amber said putting a bite of food in her mouth.

“You are too nice. Don’t you ever get mad?” Lex asked.

Amber laughed, “You have to ask me that? Of course I get mad, it’s just…well, I look at Ellie and see me when I was younger. She is so stubborn and she really believes she is right.”

“Like I said, you’re too nice,” Lex said kissing her.

 

On the other side of the mall…

“Wolf, I think Pride beat Bray up,” Trudy said.

“I think so, too,” Wolf replied.

“Shouldn’t we talk to him? I mean that’s not really the Gaian way, is it?” Trudy asked.

“No, it’s not but you heard what Bray did to Eagle,” Wolf said sitting down next to her.

“Wolf, I think she wants to be called Amber now,” Trudy said.

“Okay, you heard what he did to Amber. That’s definitely not acceptable by Gaian standards. I think Pride just lost his temper. I can’t blame him though. If anyone hurt you like that I’d probably kill him,” Wolf said snuggling Trudy’s neck.

Trudy laughed, “You’re right. I’ll let it go. Now, let’s celebrate.”

“What are we celebrating?” Wolf asked.

Trudy shrugged, “I don’t know. Um, how about Jack and Ebony getting together?”

Wolf smiled, “That’ll do.”

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Trudy sighed and kissed him back.

 

Across the mall, Tai-San was meditating when Pride knocked on her door. She opened her eyes and smiled. “Come in. I was just finishing my morning mediation.”

Pride entered the room and sat down next to her. “I think I need to meditate. I need to cleanse my spirit,” he said frowning.

“Because of what you did to Bray?” Tai-San asked.

“How did you know?” Pride asked.

“I saw how you reacted when he accused you of being responsible for his bruises. Do you want to talk about it?”

“He doesn’t think what he did was wrong. He thinks his actions were justified and he even made a sick joke about what he did to Amber. I lost my temper,” Pride explained.

“Bray’s anger will destroy him if he isn’t careful,” Tai-San predicted.

“I don’t understand why he is so angry. Nothing happened to the missing Mall Rats and he is free from the Chosen,” Pride said confused.

“Bray is a very jealous person. He can’t get passed the fact that Amber may be carrying Lex’s child. Or anyone’s child for that matter. He is possessive and stubborn. I don’t think he will ever change,” Tai-San told him.

“I don’t want to talk about him anymore. I want to talk about you,” Pride said moving closer to Tai-San.

Tai-San blushed, “What would you like to know?”

“Anything you want to tell me,” Pride teased.

Tai-San laughed, “Well, as you can see I meditate and I am fond of herbal remedies. I believe with the right herbs you can cure almost anything.”

“I believe that, too. Before the virus wiped out all the adults, I learned what I could about plants and herbs. I wanted to be able to live off the land. Living in the forest with the Gaians was a dream come true for me. It is so much better than living in the city,” Pride said.

“You don’t like the city?” Tai-San asked.

“I feel trapped here. I miss living in nature. I hope I didn’t offend you. I know this is your home,” he said quickly.

Tai-San smiled, “My home was in nature once. Then I felt I was needed here in the city. I often long to be free of the city.”

“Maybe someday you can leave here and join me with the Gaians,” Pride said hopefully.

“Maybe, but my work here isn’t done. I cannot leave until I know they can live without me,” Tai-San said softly.

“I understand. You are loyal to your tribe,” Pride said.

“No, I am loyal to my friends. Amber needs me right now and I can’t leave until I know she is well,” Tai-San corrected.

“You are an amazing woman,” Pride commented.

“Why do you say that?” Tai-San asked.

“You care so much about Amber. It must be hard for you to see her with Lex,” Pride said.

“I have worked through my pain. Amber is a good caring person. I mean it when I say I do not blame her for what happened between Lex and I,” Tai-San insisted.

Pride leaned close to her, “So, you are over Lex?”

Tai-San stared into his eyes and nodded. He smiled at her and leaned even closer.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” he said kissing her.

 

 

A few hours later, Pride and Tai-San were sitting in the living room talking when the alarm went off.

Everyone rushed to the entrance of the mall to see what was going on. They were relieved to see it was only Jaguar and Panther. Jack let them in and they rushed over to Amber.

“Eagle, we have some unexpected news for you,” Jaguar began.

“What is it? You both look worried,” Amber said.

Jaguar hesitated so Panther spoke for him, “Sparrow has returned to camp and she is on her way here.”

Amber nodded, “I knew this day would come.”

Trudy moved to put her arm around Amber, “She is married now. Don’t forget that.”

“But will she understand? Does she even know?” Amber said tearing up.

“She knows, Eagle,” Panther replied.

“Will someone please tell the rest of us what is going on? Who is this Sparrow?” Lex asked.

Amber turned to him with tears in her eyes, “I should have told you, but she didn’t want me to. Please understand that she was never going to come back.”

“What are you talking about? Who is she?” Lex asked again.

Amber shook her head and started to cry. Trudy hugged her tighter and turned to Lex.

“Lex, Sparrow is Zandra,” Trudy answered.

Lex’s eye widened, “NO! She can’t be! I buried her myself!”

“Trust me, Lex, she’s alive,” Trudy said.

“But how? Lex just said he buried her,” Dal said confused.

“Are you sure it’s her?” Ebony asked.

“Yes! I’m sure!” Amber cried.

“If Zandra is alive then who did I bury?” Lex asked shaking his head.

“I don’t know. Who helped you dig the graves?” Wolf asked.

“Ryan and I dug the graves. Ebony supposedly buried Amber and I buried what I thought was Zandra’s body,” Lex said sitting down.

Amber looked at him with tears streaming down her face, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Lex looked up at her, “Why didn’t you tell me? All those months locked away in the store and you didn’t say a word!”

“She didn’t want anyone to know. She’s happy now…” Amber began.

“And she wasn’t happy with me? We were married! She was going to have my baby…” he turned to Jaguar and Panther, “Is she bringing my son with her?”

Wolf shook his head, “Lex, there isn’t a baby. She had a miscarriage because of the explosion.”

Lex couldn’t take it anymore. He got up and stormed out of the room. Amber started to follow him but she screamed in pain instead. She doubled over clutching her stomach. Dal rushed to her side. “What is it? Sit down. I told you not to get upset. You’re going to lose the baby if you aren’t careful.”

Amber sat down in a chair and the pain stopped. She looked up and saw Lex standing next to her, holding her hand. She smiled through her tears, “I didn’t mean to lie to you.”

She noticed that his eyes were filled with tears he was trying hard not to shed. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you. It’s just a shock to know she’s alive,” he said quietly.

“She said she was never coming back. I don’t know why she is now,” Amber said confused.

“She wants to put the past behind her before her child is born,” Panther replied.

“This is all too much to take in. Zandra is alive and pregnant?” Salene asked.

Trudy nodded, “It’s a little confusing I know, but I’m sure Pride and Amber will explain it all.”

Amber looked at Pride, “I don’t know if I have the strength.”

Pride nodded, “Why don’t we all go into the living room and I will explain everything.”

They all filed into the living room and sat down. Pride cleared his throat and began his story.

“You all know that Ebony found Amber after the explosion and told her all sorts of lies. Well, Amber wandered in a daze for almost a week before I found her and nursed her back to health. When she was better, she insisted on going back to Eagle Mountain. I went with her and we both paid our respects to Zandra. Amber retrieved the ring Bray left on her grave and we turned to leave. When we turned around, we came face to face with a very distraught Zandra. She was bloody and confused. At first, she didn’t even know who she was. I took them both back to my tribe and our healers did what they could for Zandra. They didn’t think she would survive and if she did, she may not remember who she was. She surprised us all. She not only got better but she remembered everything. She got confused after the explosion and somehow ended up in the basement of the observatory. When she made her way out you all had gone back to the mall. She found her and Amber’s graves and went into shock. I don’t know how she survived. The week before we found her is the only blank spot in her memory.”

“But why didn’t she want to come back after she remembered who she was?” Patsy asked.

“By then she was happy with her new life. Believe it or not, she loves being outside surrounded by nature,” Amber said smiling.

“Zan? Loving nature?” Ryan laughed.

“She’s happy now…not that she wasn’t happy with you, Lex,” Trudy said quickly.

“I know I didn’t treat her right. I know she wasn’t truly happy here,” Lex said sadly.

“Why didn’t we see her at the camp?” Jack asked.

“When we rescued you and sent word we were bringing you to the camp, she left. A small group of Gaians went with her. I’m guessing they just returned,” Wolf explained.

“So, she was hiding from us,” Ryan said.

“She didn’t want to have to explain why she didn’t come back. She’s happily married now,” Amber answered.

“How long before she gets here?” Chloe asked.

“She’s already here,” Zandra said from the doorway.

“Zandra!” Patsy and Chloe screamed together. They jumped up and ran to her. She opened her arms and pulled them into a hug.

Lex stood up and stared at her. Zandra managed a weak smile. She let the girls go and walked over to him. “I don’t know what to say,” she whispered.

“How about telling me what the hell you were thinking? You could have come back when you regained your memory! Do you know what I went through?” Lex asked not caring that tears were filling up his eyes.

“Lex, you need to calm down,” Wolf said coming up beside him.

“It’s okay, Wolf, I deserved all that,” Zandra said.

“Why, Zan? Why?” Ryan asked.

“Oh Ryan, it’s so hard to explain…” Zandra started.

“Why don’t you try,” Bray said crossing his arms across his chest.

“Bray, don’t start,” Trudy hissed.

“What’s with the hostility?” Zandra asked Bray.

“Bray’s mad at Amber for sleeping with Lex and getting pregnant…” Chloe said still hanging on Zandra’s arm.

“Yeah, he even hurt her while some of us were gone,” Patsy added.

Zandra turned to look at Bray, “How can you be mad at her? Don’t you know that she saved your lives?”

“So she keeps saying,” Bray muttered.

“It’s true. I went to the mines before I came her and I spoke with Luke. He told me that you all would have been executed had Amber not slept with the Guardian,” Zandra explained.

Panther stepped forward, “You went to the mines? I thought we discussed that it wasn’t a good idea…”

“I wanted to talk to Luke. I wanted to hear the full story of what happened here,” Zandra said.

“Why would you trust anything they said?” Bray asked.

“Because I know Luke from before the virus. He doesn’t lie. He’s very misguided but he’s not a liar,” Zandra said.

“Can we stop grilling her and let her sit down?” Alice said pushing everyone out of the way and making room for Zandra on the sofa.

Zandra sat down and looked at the faces of her friends. She knew that this day would come but she still couldn’t control her emotions. She didn’t fight the tears that slid down her cheeks and she didn’t wipe them away. She took a deep breath and started to speak, “I know you’re all mad at me for not coming back and I don’t blame you but please try to understand. I was a spoiled brat before the virus. Everything was easy for me. Life at the mall wasn’t easy. We were always struggling and fighting to stay alive. It was hard for me. I was always scared. The explosion on Eagle Mountain changed my life. It gave me a chance to be different. It was hard leaving you all behind, especially you Lex, but I know I did the right thing. I’m happy now and I’m not scared anymore.”

No one spoke for a long time. Finally, Chloe and Patsy jumped on Zandra’s lap and kissed her cheeks.

“We were sad when we thought you were dead and now we’re happy that you aren’t,” Patsy said smiling.

“Hey, off the lap you two. You’re squishing the baby,” Trudy said.

“Sorry, we forgot,” Chloe said moving off Zandra’s lap and onto the sofa next to her.

“Why did you come back now? I mean you could’ve just stayed away. We already mourned you so it’s not like we would be any the wiser,” Bray asked.

“Bray! You will not talk to her like that!” Panther shouted.

“I was just trying to find out why she’s really here,” Bray said defending himself.

“I just wanted to set everything right…” Zandra said weakly.

“Well, you did. Now you can leave,” Bray announced.

“Who do you think you are? You have no right to throw anyone out! I thought you learned your lesson with Amber! I’m leader here and I say she stays as long as she wants to! And if you don’t like it, why don’t you leave?” Ebony shouted.

Zandra raised her eyebrow and turned to Trudy, “Did something happen to Ebony?”

“What do you mean?” Trudy asked.

“She’s…uh, what’s the word I’m looking for…”

Ebony groaned, “Nice? What’s with you people and talking about me like I’m not here?”

Zandra blushed, “Sorry Ebony, I guess a lot of things have changed.”

“How long will you be staying?” Jack asked.

“For a few days. I’d like to talk to all of you alone, if that’s okay,” Zandra answered.

“Can we be first? Please?” Patsy asked.

“Girls, why don’t we let Zandra talk with Lex first?” Trudy asked.

“I think that’s a good idea. Why don’t I help you get ready for bed? I’ll read you more of Charlotte’s Web,” Salene said standing up.

Patsy and Chloe followed Salene out of the living room.

“Now that the kids are gone why don’t you tell us the real reason you came back?” Bray asked.

“I told you why I came back! I’m going to have a baby soon and I wanted to make things right in case…” Zandra let her sentence trail off but the meaning was clear.

“Sparrow! I told you to stop talking like that! Nothing is going to happen to you,” Panther said frowning.

“He’s right. You’re going to be fine. We have the best healers,” Wolf interjected.

“I do actually have another reason for coming back,” Zandra whispered.

“I knew it!” Bray shouted.

“Will you shut up? I’m getting tired of you picking on the women I love!” Lex shouted.

The room fell silent at Lex’s outburst. He realized he said the words out loud and tried to cover it up, “Amber, babe, I didn’t mean that. I…”

Amber smiled at him, “It’s okay. I know you loved her. And I know you still love her, just in a different way. Zan, what were you going to say?”

“This is hard for me…” she began.

“Just spit it out,” Bray muttered.

Pride stood up and walked over to him. “Get out! I’ve had enough of your stupidity for one night!”

Bray hesitated for the briefest moment and then he stormed off.

“Go ahead, Sparrow,” Pride said sitting back down.

Zandra stood up and walked over to stand in front of Tai-San. She cleared her throat and looked down while she spoke, “I need your help. That is if you can forgive a jealous spoiled brat…”

Tai-San stood up and pulled her into a hug. “Of course I forgive you. You had good reason to be mad at me. If I can help you, I will,” Tai-San replied.

“I want you to be with me when I deliver my child,” Zandra said.

Tai-San stared at Zandra for a few minutes. When the shock wore off, she broke into a wide smile. “Of course I’ll be with you.”

“Thank you,” Zandra whispered.

Panther stood up and walked over to Zandra, “It’s been a long day and Sparrow needs her rest. We should continue this later.”

Zandra rolled her eyes, “I’m fine, really. At least let me talk to Lex before you get all overprotective on me.”

Panther reluctantly nodded, “But I don’t want you getting too emotional. It’s not good for the baby.”

“I’ll be fine. I promise,” Zandra assured him.

Zandra looked at Lex and smiled, “Can we go somewhere? I want to try to explain.”

“You can use our room. I’ll go help Salene with the kids,” Amber said stopping to give him a kiss.

Lex and Zandra walked in silence to the room he now shared with Amber. She sat down on the bed and looked around the room. “It’s a nice room,” she said to try to break the ice.

Lex sat down next her, “Why didn’t you come back?”

Zandra’s shoulders slumped, “I didn’t think you loved me. I know why you married me and I didn’t think that would change just because of the baby.”

“But I did love you!” Lex insisted.

“You didn’t show it when we were together. The only time you showed me any affection is when you wanted something or you thought we were going to die! I didn’t want to go back to that. The Gaians treated me like I was one of them. They didn’t make me feel inferior,” Zandra explained.

Lex hung his head, “And that’s how I made you feel, right?”

Zandra brushed his hair out of his face, “That’s in the past now. I’m not mad at you anymore.”

Lex turned his head to look at her. “I was a mess after you died. I started drinking just like my loser father. I blamed myself for what happened to you. If only I hadn’t insisted on going…”

“Don’t talk like that. You had nothing to do with the explosion. It was an accident,” Zandra said.

“Are you really happy now?” Lex asked.

“Yes, happier than I’ve been since the virus. I’m married and in a few months, I’ll have my baby. I’m scared though,” Zandra admitted.

“Why?” Lex asked.

“Because I lost my first baby. What if I lose this one, too? It would devastate Panther,” Zandra blurted out.

“Ahh…now all the stuff in the living room makes sense. You won’t lose your baby. Pride said you lost ours because of the explosion,” Lex said.

“Lex, I need to ask you something,” Zandra began.

“Yes?” he replied.

“Do you love her?” Zandra asked.

“Amber?” Lex asked.

“Unless you’re seeing someone else,” Zandra joked.

Lex laughed, “I love her. She means everything to me. It just took me a long time to realize it.”

“Good, because she’s the reason I’m alive. She took care of me when I was sick and she’s looked out for me ever since. I’m going to miss her,” Zandra said yawning.

Lex stood up and took Zandra’s hand, “You’re tired. Let’s get you back upstairs so you can rest.”

Zandra stood up. “Are we okay? I mean you aren’t mad at me, are you?”

Lex smiled, “I was never mad at you. I’m happy you’re happy.”

 

Zandra left Lex and went to find Ryan and Salene. She knew it was going to be hard to explain to Ryan why she let him think she was dead but she hoped he would understand.

She found them in the café drinking tea. She stood in the doorway and watched them for a few moments before she cleared her throat. They both turned to look at her. Salene smiled and gestured to the empty seat next to them. “Come sit down, Zandra.”

Zandra walked across the room and sat down. She took a deep breath and began her explanation all over again. Neither Salene nor Ryan spoke until she was done.

“And I know it’s asking a lot for you to forgive me for all the pain I’ve caused…”

Salene interrupted her, “We understand, and of course we forgive you.”

“You understand?” Zandra asked shocked.

Ryan chuckled, “I almost didn’t want to leave the Gaians myself. It’s like paradise out there.”

Zandra hugged them both. “I was afraid you would hate me for all the pain I caused. Now I can return home happy.”

“Are you leaving soon?” Salene asked.

“I might stay a few days. It all depends on Panther. He hates the city,” Zandra answered.

Salene smiled, “Am I to assume that he’s the elusive husband Amber and Trudy have been talking about?”

Zandra nodded, “We’ve been together almost since Amber and I got to the Gaian camp. He’s wonderful. A little overprotective, but wonderful.”

“Zan, I’m glad you’re happy again,” Ryan said hugging her.

Zandra left the café and went in search of Panther. She found Amber sitting in the living room reading.

“Hey, have you seen Panther?” she asked sitting down.

Amber put her book down. “Trudy is helping him get settled in one of the empty rooms. So, how did it go?”

“With Lex or with Ryan?” Zandra asked.

“Both,” Amber replied.

“Better than I expected. Lex was still a little confused and hurt, but I think I made him understand. Ryan wasn’t upset at all. I still feel horrible for putting them through all that pain,” Zandra said.

Amber put her arm around Zandra, “It’s all in the past now, Sparrow. We have to look to the future. You’ve made your peace with our friends now you can go home.”

“Are you sure you won’t come with us? It isn’t going to be the same without you,” Zandra said.

“My home is here now. Lex loves the city and I can’t force him to leave. I will promise you that I will visit often,” Amber assured her.

“I’ll hold you to that, Eagle,” Zandra said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

In the woods on the outskirts of the city, two people sat quietly talking.

“We can’t go back! They hate us!” she yelled.

“We have to warn them. You said you wanted to change. To make up for what you’ve done. Well, this is your chance.” The second one replied.

“Maybe he was lying. Maybe…”

“And maybe I’m Angelina Jolie. You heard what he said! You know what he’s going to do! We can’t let that happen. Don’t you think she’s suffered enough?”

The girl sighed, “You’re going to tell her. She doesn’t hate you as much as she hates me. Maybe she’ll believe you.”

“It’ll take a few days to reach her. I just hope we’re in time. Let’s get some sleep. I want to leave at dawn.” The second girl said trying to make herself comfortable.

 

Two days later, Zandra decided that she wanted to leave the mall and go back to the Gaian camp.

“I wanted to stay longer but being here is making me sad,” she explained to Amber.

“I understand. I’ll walk with you to the edge of the city,” Amber offered.

“You don’t have to do that,” Zandra said.

“But I want to say my goodbyes to my tribe in private,” Amber said.

Zandra nodded, “I’ll tell Panther I want to leave after lunch.”

“Amber, you aren’t going out there alone,” Lex said walking into the room.

“Lex, I’m not a baby. I can look out for myself,” Amber protested.

“I know you can but you’re almost eight months pregnant. I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Lex said putting his arms around her.

“Nothing is going to happen. Look, I have to do this by myself. Please understand,” Amber pleaded.

Lex sighed, “Okay, but hurry back. I’m going to worry about you until you’re back.”

 

The Gaians started packing up their stuff after lunch.

“Are we all going back? I mean, shouldn’t someone stay to help Amber with her baby?” Trudy asked.

“Trud, we have so much to do at home. We can’t afford to stay much longer,” Wolf replied.

“Tai-San and Dal will be here. Tai-San said she would come to us after Amber’s baby was born,” Pride said.

“Okay, so then I guess we should say our goodbyes,” Zandra said getting up.

Patsy and Chloe clung to Zandra’s arms. “You can’t go! We want you to stay!” They cried.

Zandra pulled them into a hug. “My home is with the Gaians now. I love you both but I can’t stay here. I’m sure Amber will bring you for a visit.”

The girls nodded and let go of Zandra. She turned to Salene and Ryan and hugged them tightly. “Be good to each other,” she whispered.

She then said goodbye to KC. “Take care, KC. Visit with the others. I’m sure you’ll love staying with the Gaians.”

She said goodbye to Alice and Ellie and turned to look for Jack and Ebony. She found them leaning against the wall of the café. Ebony’s head rested on Jack’s shoulder. She walked over to them and smiled.

“Ebony, it makes me happy to see that you’ve changed. I know we weren’t friends before but I’d like it if we were friends now,” she said.

Ebony hugged Zandra, “Friends.”

Jack hugged her next, “Be safe out there. We’ll miss you.”

“Where’s Bray?” Zandra asked.

“Probably sulking in his room,” Pride replied.

“Can someone get him? I know he’s not the most liked Mall Rat right now, but I want to say goodbye. I don’t want to leave this unfinished,” Zandra said.

“I’ll go,” Trudy offered.

Zandra then turned to Lex and smiled. “We’re okay?” she asked walking over to him.

He smiled back. “We’re okay,” he said softly.

She reached out to him and he hesitated for the briefest moment before he pulled her into a hug. “I did love you. I’m sorry I didn’t show it. I’m glad you’re happy now. We’ll come visit after the baby is born,” he said.

Zandra wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled back from him. Panther walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “We need to be going. I want be out of the city by nightfall.”

Trudy came back with Bray behind her. Zandra smiled trough her tears, “Goodbye, Bray. I hope you find peace.”

Bray shrugged, “Yeah whatever. I’m glad you’re not dead.”

The others looked at him shocked. That was the nicest thing he had said to anyone in days.

Amber kissed Lex goodbye. “I’ll be home soon. I promise,” she assured him.

He hugged her, “I’ll be waiting.”

 

At the edge of the forest, the girls were packing up their camp.

“We should be in the city by nightfall,” the first one said.

“She’s not going to believe us you know,” the second one replied.

“We’ll just have to make her believe us!” the first one shouted.

“Why is this bothering you so much? Why do you care?” the second one asked.

“Because it’s wrong. Nobody deserves what’s in store for her if we don’t get to her in time,” the first answered.

The second one sighed, “I guess you’re right. But what if we’re too late?”

“We won’t be,” the first one said firmly.

They finished packing up camp and started walking towards the city.

“Danni, will he kill her when he finds her?”

“You know him better than I do, May, what do you think?”

“He’ll take the baby and kill her,” May whispered.

“And that is something we cannot allow,” Danni said walking faster.

As Danni and May walked towards the city, they didn’t see Amber and the Gaians walking away from the city. They also didn’t see the figures lurking in the shadows watching Amber say goodbye to her tribe.

 

“Well, we’re here. Now what?” May asked staring at the mall.

“We go inside and warn them,” Danni said pulling May along.

May shook her head, “I’ll stay out here. Uh, just in case…”

Danni put up her hands. “Fine! I’ll go in, talk to them, and come right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Like I have anywhere to go,” May replied.

Danni left her and walked inside the mall. “Hello? Anybody here?”

Bray walked into view and smiled at Danni through the gate. “I knew you’d be back.”

“Let me in, Bray. I have to talk to Amber,” Danni said.

“She’s not here,” Bray said turning away.

“Bray! Wait! If she’s not here where is she?” Danni asked frantically.

Bray turned back around. “She’s off in the woods with her tree hugger friends. Why do you care?”

“Because she’s in danger,” Danni said.

“Yeah right,” Bray laughed.

“Really Bray, she’s in danger out there,” Danni insisted.

“What are you talking about?” Bray asked.

“Are you going to let me in?” Danni asked.

“No. Say what you came to say and then leave,” Bray told her.

“Fine. Amber is in danger because the Guardian and the Praetorian Guard have escaped. He’s coming to the city to find Amber and his child. We both know what’s going to happen to her once the baby is born. You have to tell the others and go find her before it’s too late,” Danni said.

Bray looked at Danni for a few minutes. “Thanks for the information, Danni. You can go now. I’ll take care of it.”

Danni hesitated, “Are you sure you’re going to tell the others? I mean you don’t exactly like Amber anymore.”

“What kind of person do you think I am? Just go!” Bray shouted.

Danni shook her head and walked out of the mall. Bray watched her go and then he walked towards his room. Ellie called out to him as he walked passed her.

“Bray! Where are you going?” she asked.

“I’m going to read, why?” Bray asked.

“Because I heard what Danni said. We have to tell the others. Amber is out there all alone. If the Guardian gets her he’s going to hurt her!” Ellie shouted.

“Ellie, leave it. I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Bray said walking away.

“If you won’t tell them I will!” Ellie said walking towards the café.

Bray grabbed her arm, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Let go of me, Bray!” Ellie said struggling against his grip.

“Think about it, Ellie, with Amber gone all our problems will be solved,” Bray said smiling wickedly.

Ellie shook her head, “No! That’s not true! You have completely lost it! Let me go!”

Bray continued to keep Ellie from leaving the hallway. She couldn’t believe he was willing to gamble with Amber’s life just because he was mad at her. She had to do something before it was too late.

She started screaming, “JACK! JACK! EBONY!”

“Shut up!” Bray hissed dragging her down the hall towards his room.

Jack heard her screams and came running. “What’s going on, Ellie?”

“Jack, I know you’re mad at me and I totally deserve it but…”

“I told you to shut up!” Bray shouted.

“Let go of her!” Jack shouted back.

Bray didn’t listen to Jack. He kept pulling Ellie towards his room. All the screams brought the rest of the tribe.

“What the hell is all the screaming about?” Lex demanded.

Ryan saw that Bray was pulling Ellie away from them and he went to help her. He pulled her away from Bray and she went running to her sister. She threw herself in Alice’s arms and started to sob. Alice stroked her hair, “It’s okay honey. What happened?”

“Danni was here. Bray wouldn’t open the gate to let her in. She came to warn us. The Guardian and his Praetorian Guard have escaped and they’re coming for Amber. Bray wasn’t going to tell anyone. He didn’t want me to tell either,” Ellie sobbed.

“We have to find Amber! If he gets her he’ll kill her!” Ebony shouted.

Lex turned to Ryan, “Lock him in the lift. I don’t want him running away before we get a chance to punish him.”

Ryan tightened his grip on Bray’s arm and dragged him away. Lex turned back to the others. “We have to find her. Now!”

 

Completely unaware of the danger, Amber walked slowly back to the mall. She stopped to pick some flowers and when she stood back up, she heard a twig snap behind her. Suddenly afraid she turned to look behind her. She couldn’t believe what she saw. Not ten feet away from her was the Guardian. She dropped the flowers and started to run.

“Get her!” The Guardian screamed.

The Praetorian Guard started to run after her. Amber deftly ran between the trees trying to confuse them. She quickly looked over her shoulder and was happy to see she seemed to be outrunning them. They didn’t give up the chase though and she was starting to get tired. Too late, she realized they were splitting up to try to surround her. Frantically, she looked for a place to hide. She started to whimper. Before she could scream, someone came up behind her and covered her mouth. The person pulled her into between two trees out of view. She felt the person’s breath on her neck before they spoke, “I wouldn’t scream if I were you.”

 

Back at the mall, Lex was shouting at everyone. “We have to leave now! Did Danni say where the Guardian was?”

Ellie shook her head, “All I heard was that he escaped and was looking for Amber. Maybe we could catch up with her and find out what she knows.”

Lex started to leave, “Let’s go. We have to find her before he does.”

“Wait! Someone needs to stay with the kids,” Alice called out.

“I’ll stay,” Tai-San offered.

Ryan came back into the room. “Bray is locked in the lift. He won’t be going anywhere until we get back.”

“Okay, let’s go. Tai-San is going to stay with the kids and the rest of us are going to find Amber,” Alice said moving towards the door.

They got outside and ran into Danni and May. Lex pushed passed the others and grabbed Danni’s arm. “Where is the Guardian? How did he escape? How can we trust you?”

Ebony pulled him away from Danni. “Lex, calm down. We can ask all the questions later. Right now, we need to find Amber. Danni, how long ago did you see the Guardian?”

Danni took a deep breath, “We were heading north when we heard he and his guard had escaped. We caught up to them a few days ago. They were talking about finding Amber and the baby. We decided to try to get here and warn you. Do you know where she is?”

“She went with her tribe to say goodbye. She should be on her way back by now,” Lex said.

“Well, let’s split up and find her,” Alice said heading towards the edge of the city.

Ebony broke them into groups and followed Alice. “I just hope we aren’t too late,” she whispered to herself.

 

Amber struggled against her captor but she couldn’t get free. She felt hot tears streaming down her face. “This is it,” she thought, “I’m going to die.”

Her captor pulled her farther into the woods. In desperation, Amber bit the hand that was covering her mouth. Her captor pulled the hand away from her mouth.

“Ow! What the hell did you do that for?”

Amber turned around to look at her captor. She sucked in her breath. She found herself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She started to back away but he grabbed her.

“Do you have a death wish?” he asked.

“What are you talking about?” Amber asked.

Instead of answering her, he pulled her farther into the woods.

“Let me go! If you don’t I’ll scream!” Amber threatened.

He let her go. “Fine, scream. But I won’t save you if they find you,” he warned.

“Save me? You aren’t with them?” Amber asked confused.

“Do I look like I’m with them?” he laughed again.

“I-I don’t know…” Amber’s voice trailed off.

“Look, I saw you running and saw the terror in your face and figured I should help you. If you don’t want my help…”

“I didn’t say that,” Amber protested.

“Then shut up and let’s get going,” he said turning his back to her.

“I live the other way, at the mall,” Amber told him.

“Well, I’m not going back that way,” he said not even looking at her.

“Excuse me? You said you would help me. How is going in the opposite direction of my home helping?” Amber demanded.

He sighed and turned to face her, “Listen little girl, the woods are crawling with those freaks. We can’t just go waltzing back the way we came. We have to take the long way around.”

“I’m not taking the long way!” Amber protested.

He stared at her. “Look, I can’t fight them all if they try to take you so, if you want to get home safe then we go the long way.”

Amber lowered her eyes and tried not to cry. He walked closer to her and lifted her chin.

“What is wrong with you? One minute you’re yelling and the next you’re crying,” he asked confused.

He took a good look at her and it wasn’t until she moved that he noticed she was pregnant.

“You’re pregnant?” he shouted.

His sudden shout made Amber jump. She backed away from him searching for somewhere to run and hide. He must have sensed her fear because he reached out and grabbed her arm.

“Just tell me that wasn’t a lover’s quarrel back there,” he said shaking his head.

“No! He just wants my baby. He thinks it’s the next “divine child”,” Amber explained.

“Divine what?”

“It has to do with Zoot. You do know who Zoot was, don’t you?” Amber asked.

“Nope, never heard of him. So, you’re not with the freak in the dress?” he asked.

Amber shook her head, “I’m not with him. I’m with someone else and I need to get back to him. He’s going to be so mad! He didn’t want me to go out alone.”

“Should have listened to him, little girl.”

“Stop calling me that! I have a name,” Amber cried.

“And that would be?”

“Amber. What’s yours?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he started walking. When Amber didn’t follow, he sighed and turned around, “What’s the problem now?”

“No problem really, I just think I’m in labor,” Amber said quietly.

He looked at Amber to see if she was joking. “You’re having the baby?”

Amber nodded.

“Now?” He asked.

Amber nodded again. He quickly walked over to her. “You have to stop right now!” he practically shouted.

“I can’t! Do you think this is the way I want to have my child?” Amber whimpered.

“How much time do I have to get you back home?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Amber answered.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“This is my first child! Do I look old enough to have others?” Amber demanded.

“You don’t look old enough to have any children,” he muttered.

“What did you say?” Amber asked clutching her stomach.

He didn’t answer her. Instead, he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her along.

“We have to get out of here. Those freaks are going to find us if we don’t keep going,” he said.

“I can’t. It hurts,” Amber whimpered.

“If you don’t want to be captured you have to move,” he insisted.

Amber doubled over in pain and started to scream. Startled, he clamped his hand over her mouth. He looked at her and saw that tears were streaming down her face. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard voices getting closer.

“This way! I think I heard something!”

He looked around frantically to find somewhere to hide. He dragged Amber farther into the forest. He pulled her down and hid between two rocks.

“Amber, you’re going to have to stop crying. They’ll hear you,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry but it hurts so much. I don’t know if I can stop,” she whimpered.

He took her hand in his, “Squeeze my hand.”

Amber grabbed his hand, “I don’t think this is going to help…”

She stopped talking and started to cry. She opened her mouth to scream but before she could get any sound out, he put his hand in her mouth. Amber bit down on his hand and he almost let out a shout of pain. The voices got closer and he thought they were going to be found. Tears were streaming down Amber’s face and she was biting his hand so hard he thought she was going to take a chunk out of it. The voices started to recede and when he thought it was safe, he took his hand out of her mouth.

“You broke the skin! I’m bleeding,” he shouted.

Amber looked at the ground, “Well, that makes two of us.”

He followed Amber’s gaze and saw blood running down her leg. He knew he had to get her home soon or he’d be delivering her baby and he didn’t want that.

“Do you think you can make it a little farther?” he asked.

“How much farther?” Amber asked.

“My bike is just passed those trees,” he said pointing.

“Bike? As in bicycle?” she laughed.

He rolled his eyes, “No, a motor bike. Come on before they come back.”

Amber nodded and started walking. A sharp pain shot through her stomach. She clutched her stomach and tried to keep going. He turned around and saw her struggling. He sighed and picked her up. “At least you aren’t heavy.”

“Are you always this cranky?” Amber asked through her pain.

“Only when I have to carry pregnant girls through the forest,” he replied.

“Oooh, sarcasm,” Amber muttered.

They finally reached his bike and he set her down. He handed her the helmet and got on the bike. “Let me start it first and then get on. Oh, try not to get blood all over the seat,” he said starting the bike.

“Very funny,” Amber mumbled getting on the bike.

He turned to look at her, “I’d hold on if I were you.”

Amber started to grab the handle behind her but the bike shot forward so fast that she threw her arms around his waist. She swore she heard him laughing as they pulled away.

 

“Where is she?” Lex said to Alice.

“I don’t know, Lex,” Alice answered.

“Look! It’s the Chosen!” Danni said pointing to the edge of the forest.

Lex grabbed Alice and Danni and pulled them behind a car. They watched a small group of Chosen walk out of the forest and into the city.

“Amber isn’t with them. That’s a good sign,” Alice pointed out.

“We have to stop them before they get too close to the mall,” Danni said.

“And just how are we going to stop them? We’re outnumbered,” Lex said.

“Not anymore,” Ebony said from behind him.

He turned around, “I thought you were looking for Amber? What are you doing here?”

“We saw the Guardian and decided we should capture him first,” Ebony answered.

“So, what do you suggest we do?” Danni asked.

“We jump them,” Lex said.

“Can we do that? I mean will it work?” Ellie asked.

“There’s only five of them and ten of us. What do you think?” Jack asked.

“Let’s do it,” May said.

“You back on our side?” Alice asked her.

“I’ll apologize later, Alice. Let’s just get this done, okay?” May replied.

“Fair enough,” Alice said.

“On my signal,” Lex said. He waited until the Chosen were about ten feet away and then he motioned to the others. They ran out and surrounded the Chosen.

“You just didn’t learn, did you?” Lex asked the Guardian.

“You can’t keep me from the Divine Child! I will have the Divine Child!” The Guardian screamed.

“You are crazy,” Lex said shaking his head.

“What do we do with them?” Jack asked.

“We lock them in the hotel until we find Amber,” Ebony replied.

The Mall Rats brought the Chosen to the hotel and locked them in the rooms.

“Now we have to find Amber,” Lex said.


	11. Chapter 11

When Amber and her mystery rescuer arrived at the mall, she was barely conscious. He had intended to drop her at the front door and be on his way but now he had to pick her up and carry her inside.

“Which way?” he asked Amber.

“The front. You’ll have to yell for someone. The gate will be locked,” Amber whispered.

He carried her inside and saw that she was right. The gate was locked. He didn’t have to yell. Patsy saw them and started screaming, “Tai-San! Come quick! It’s Amber!”

Tai-San came out of the café and saw the stranger holding Amber. She quickly opened the gate and let them in.

“What happened? Who are you?” Tai-San asked directing him into her room.

“Tai-San, he needs your help. He’s bleeding,” Amber said weakly.

He put Amber on the bed and Tai-San noticed his hand was bleeding.

“What happened to your hand?” she asked.

“It’s nothing. If you’ve got this under control I’ll be going,” he said moving towards the door.

“Wait! Let me see your hand,” Tai-San said grabbing his arm.

She looked at the wound and frowned, “This looks like a bite mark.”

“I…um…bit him,” Amber mumbled.

“You bit him?” Tai-San asked raising her eyebrow.

He pulled his hand away from her, “I think she needs you more than I do. Now, if you don’t mind I think I’ll be leaving now.”

“You aren’t going anywhere until she fixes your hand. It’s the least we can do,” Amber insisted.

“Human bites are very dangerous. It can become infected and you could get very sick,” Tai-San said searching through her healing salves.

“What about her? She’s bleeding and she’s in pain,” he said.

Tai-San smiled, "She'll be fine now that she's home."

She looked to the door and saw Patsy, Chloe, and KC standing there. “Go get some clean sheets and some hot water.”

They nodded and left to find what Tai-San needed. She then turned back to the stranger and took his hand in hers, “This will help fight any infection that might develop. I’ll bandage it for you and give you extra salve. Keep it dry. It should heal within a week or two.”

She finished bandaging his hand and smiled at him. “Thank you for bringing her home.”

“No problem. Can I go now?” he asked.

Tai-San nodded. He turned to leave when Amber called out to him, “Wait! I don’t even know your name!”

He turned back to her and smiled, “Slade.”

“Thank you, Slade,” Amber said right before another contraction caused her to cry out. Tai-San rushed to her side and tried to make her comfortable. When she looked up Slade was gone.

 

Slade got on his bike and headed out of the city. On his way, he passed a small group of people. They turned to stare at him as he passed. He stared back at them and when he did, he noticed they all had the same marking on their hands that Amber did. He figured they were her tribe and that they were out looking for her. He wasn’t going to stop, but his conscience got the better of him. He turned around and stopped next to them. He raised his visor and looked at them.

“She’s back at the mall,” he said.

Lex reached out and grabbed Slade’s jacket. “What did you say?”

Slade brushed Lex’s hand off and repeated, “I said she’s at the mall. Oh yeah, she’s having a baby, too.”

Slade turned his bike towards the edge of the city and sped away. The Mall Rats watched him go.

“Who the hell was that?” Lex asked.

Ebony shrugged, “I have no idea.”

“He said Amber was back at the mall. We should go back,” Salene said heading towards the mall.

“How do we know he was telling the truth?” Lex asked.

“We don’t. But he said she was in labor and since we locked up all the Chosen I don’t think it will hurt to go back and check,” Alice pointed out.

They all headed back to the mall. When they reached the gates, they heard Amber screaming.

“Tai-San! We’re back! Open up!” Lex screamed.

Patsy came running. “You’re back! I’m so glad! Amber’s in labor and Tai-San needs help.”

“Patsy honey, open the gate so we can help her,” Salene said.

Patsy ran and released the gate. Lex and Dal pushed through the others and followed Amber’s screams. The entered Tai-San’s room and assessed the situation. Dal moved quickly to Amber’s side. He took her pulse and felt her forehead. He turned to Lex and spoke, “She doesn’t have a fever and her pulse is good. I’m not happy she’s in labor because she’s three weeks early, but we shouldn’t have any problems.”

Lex backed away and shook his head. “We? I thought you and Tai-San could do this without me…”

“Lex, please don’t go. I’m so scared,” Amber cried.

Lex walked over to her and sat on the bed. He looked into her eyes and knew he couldn’t leave. He loved her and if she wanted him to stay he would. Another contraction caused Amber to cry out. Lex took her hand in his. “Squeeze my hand.”

Amber looked up at him and burst out laughing despite the pain she felt.

Tai-San smiled and turned to Lex, “Be careful, she might bite you next.”

Lex looked at her obviously confused. “What? Have you two gone mad?” he asked.

Tai-San shook her head, “I’m sure Amber will explain later. Right now we need to deliver this baby before it tears her apart.”

Dal washed his hands in the water Salene brought and moved so he could deliver the baby.

“Okay Amber, I want you to push with each contraction,” Dal told her.

Amber nodded and pushed with each contraction. Her daughter was born an hour later.

“Let me see…ah…Dal…something is wrong…” Amber cried out.

Dal handed the baby to Tai-San and rushed back to Amber. “Stop pushing…you’ll hemorrhage!”

“I can’t help it! I feel like I have to push!” Amber cried.

Dal checked Amber to make sure nothing was wrong. He turned to Tai-San, “You aren’t going to believe this…”

Tai-San thrust the baby into Lex’s arms and rushed to Dal’s side. She arrived in time to help Dal deliver Amber’s second daughter. She took her from Dal and turned to Lex.

“Lex, look! Twins!”

Lex’s voice shook, “Twins? Two of them? Both girls?”

“Yes, two beautiful girls,” Tai-San smiled.

Amber reached up and grabbed Dal’s hand, “Dal, are they…I mean…who…”

Dal leaned over the bed and smiled, “They both have dark hair.”

Amber started to cry. Tai-San handed Lex his other daughter, “Let’s go clean them up and get them dressed while Dal makes sure Amber is okay.”

Lex was reluctant to leave Amber since she was bawling. “Amber, I’ll be right back.”

Amber nodded but kept crying. Tai-San pulled Lex out of the room.

“Amber, why are you crying? Your babies are fine,” Dal asked.

“Will their hair color change?” Amber asked.

Dal shook his head, “If it was blond maybe, but it will stay dark.”

Amber smiled, “It’s over. It’s finally over.”

“You are confusing me. What’s over?” Dal asked.

“I can stop worrying. The babies aren’t the Guardian’s. They really are Lex’s,” Amber said wiping her tears.

Dal laughed, “I don’t think he even noticed. I think he’s still in shock about there being two.”

“Is everything okay? With me I mean,” Amber asked trying to sit up.

“Relax. You’re going to be fine. What happened out there? We were so worried,” Dal said fluffing her pillow.

“It’s all a blur right now. Someone helped me. That much I do remember,” Amber said yawning.

“Did he happen to ride a motor bike?” Dal asked.

“Yes, he did. Why?” Amber asked.

“We saw him,” Dal said.

Amber struggled to keep her eyes open. “Really? Was he okay?”

“He looked fine to me. Why do you ask?” Dal said.

“Because I bit him…” Amber said falling asleep.

Dal shook his head, “Bit him? I have to hear that story.”

Dal pulled the covers up over Amber and went to check on the twins. He found Lex and Tai-San in the living room surrounded by the whole tribe. They were all fawning over the babies.

“What are you going to name them?” Patsy asked.

“I think we should leave that up to Amber. If Lex names them it’ll probably be Lex 1 and Lex 2,” Jack laughed.

“That’s not funny! They’re girls,” Lex said.

“How are you going to tell them apart?” Chloe asked.

“We’ll dress one in pink booties and one in blue booties. I think we have lots of booties in the attic at home,” Alice said.

Lex looked over to Dal, “How’s Amber? Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. She fell asleep,” Dal said sitting down.

“So, who do you think that guy on the bike was?” Jack asked.

“His name is Slade and he rescued Amber from the Guardian,” Tai-San replied.

“The Guardian was close to her? I’m going to kill him!” Lex said standing up.

His sudden movement made his daughter cry. He looked at Tai-San, “What do I do?”

“Rock her. And stop shouting,” Tai-San replied.

Lex awkwardly rocked his daughter but she only cried louder. Alice walked over to him and took the baby in her arms. “Like this. Slowly. See, she’s quieting down already.”

Lex slumped down on the sofa, “I will never get the hang of this.”

Salene laughed, “Lex, you’ve only been a father for ten minutes. You’ll be a pro at this in about a week.”

“Did anyone else notice that the babies have dark hair?” Ellie said quietly.

The other Mall Rats looked at each other. Jack was the first to reply, “That means…”

“They’re mine,” Lex said quietly.

“I’m going to go check on Amber. I’ll be right back,” Tai-San said.

Amber opened her eyes when Tai-San opened the door. She smiled, “They’re beautiful aren’t they?”

“Gorgeous. Have you thought of any names?” Tai-San asked sitting on the bed.

“I was thinking of Mia if it was a girl, but I never dreamed it would be twins,” Amber confessed.

“How about Mia and Ami? They both use the same letters,” Tai-San suggested.

“I love it. Thank you for being here for me. I don’t know how I would have survived if you weren’t here,” Amber said.

Tai-San laughed, “Yeah, I just don’t see that Slade guy delivering one baby let alone two.”

“You should have seen his face when I told him I was in labor. It was priceless. Did he really leave? He would have been a good addition to the Mall Rats,” Amber said.

“Especially now that I think Bray is going to be kicked out,” Tai-San added.

“What? I told Lex I didn’t want him kicked out,” Amber protested.

“Amber, you don’t know what happened while you were gone,” Tai-San told her.

Amber looked confused, “What are you talking about?”

“Danni and May came back to warn us about the Guardian. Danni told Bray, but he wasn’t going to tell us. It was Ellie who finally told us,” Tai-San explained.

“He really hates me that much?” Amber asked shocked.

Tai-San nodded, “It looks that way. I think it would be best if he left. I know that’s not what you wanted, but you have your babies to think about now.”

“If it hadn’t been for Slade, I’d be dead right now,” Amber said, the realization of what happened finally hitting her.

“But you’re not dead. You’re home and your safe,” Tai-San assured her.

 

“Uh-Lex, don’t you think we need to do something about Bray?” Jack asked.

“I say we leave him in there forever,” Ellie said crossing her arms.

“You’ve changed your tune. I thought you backed him,” Salene said.

“That’s before I realized what he was capable of,” Ellie answered.

“He really wasn’t going to tell you what I said, was he?” Danni asked shaking her head.

The others looked over to Danni and May. They just realized that they were still in the room.

Alice spoke first, “Why did you come back?”

“I told you why. We came to warn you about the Guardian,” Danni replied.

“I meant her,” Alice said gesturing to May.

May shrugged, “I made a mistake. I wanted to make up for it. I don’t expect anyone to believe me. I know I screwed up.”

“You came back to help Amber. I believe you,” Patsy said.

“Thanks Patsy, but I don’t think the others will agree. I did some pretty awful things. In fact, I’ll save you the trouble of throwing me out. I’ll see you around,” May said getting up.

“Sit down!” Lex shouted.

Stunned May sat back down. The others looked at him and waited for him to speak.

“You and Danni came back to warn us and even though you weren’t the one who saved Amber, I’m still grateful. I don’t completely trust you both, but if you want to stay I don’t have a problem with it,” he said.

Alice looked at Ebony, “What do you have to say?”

“I’ll be keeping a close eye on the both of you. If you do one thing to make me suspicious, you’re out. Do you understand?” She said glaring at Danni and May.

They both nodded. The babies started crying and no matter how much Lex and Alice tried, they couldn’t calm them down. Alice moved closer to Lex and took the baby from his arms, “They must be hungry. I’ll take them to Amber to see if she’s up to feeding them yet. Why don’t you all discuss what’s to be done with Bray. Amber, Tai-San and I will vote later.”

“I say we throw him out,” Ryan said.

“But where would he go? He’s one of us,” Chloe said.

“He wanted Amber to get caught, Chloe,” Patsy reminded her.

“Maybe he thought she’d be safe,” Chloe said weakly.

“But she wasn’t safe. The Guardian almost got her,” Jack said.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Chloe said.

“I don’t know if making him leave is punishment enough,” Jack announced.

“What do you suggest we do?” Ebony asked.

“I say we lock him up for a while and then kick him out of the tribe,” Jack replied.

“That could work,” Ebony said.

Lex sat silently while the others discussed Bray. His mind was swimming with all the things he wanted to do with Bray. Starting with beating him unconscious. He was so deep in thought that Ebony had to call him three times before he answered. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him. “What? Did I miss something?”

Ebony sighed, “We need your vote. Agree or disagree.”

“Sorry Ebony, I wasn’t listening,” Lex admitted.

“Do you want to lock Bray up for two weeks and then make him leave the mall?” Ebony said exasperated that she had to repeat herself.

“Yeah, whatever,” Lex said getting up.

“Where are you going?” Ryan called.

“To see my daughters,” Lex called over her shoulder.

“So, who wants to tell Bray the good news?” Jack joked.

Everyone glared at him. “I thought it was funny,” he muttered.

 

Miles north of the city, Slade was resting on the side of the road. He was almost asleep when he heard what sounded like trucks. He jumped up and pulled his bike deeper into the woods. He crept to the side of the road and watched as a convoy of military trucks drove passed him. The last truck stopped and two people stepped out. They lifted the hood of the truck and started talking. Slade strained to hear what they were saying.

“I heard there are tons of kids in this city,” the first one said.

“That would make our job a lot easier,” the second replied.

“I just hope they don’t put up much of a fight,” the first said.

“They won’t. Taking over the city is going to be a piece of cake,” the second replied.

They slammed the hood of the truck down and jumped back in. Minutes later they were driving down the road again.

Slade stood up and retrieved his bike. He rode off in the opposite direction of the city. Thoughts of Amber kept running through his head. He knew he should go back to warn her, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around. “She’ll be okay. The mall is secure,” he kept thinking to himself. He stopped his bike took off his helmet.

“Who am I kidding? Those guys are going to take over the city and she’ll get captured,” he said aloud. 

“You do know that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity,” a voice said from behind him.

He spun around and faced the person. His mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

The person stood smiling at him and waited until he found his voice.

“It’s not possible for you to be here…” he said shaking his head.

The person laughed, “Last time I checked no one owns the forest. I can be here if I want to.”

“But…but how did you find me?” Slade asked.

“Aren’t you conceited? I wasn’t looking for anyone. I don’t even know you.”

“Did you get a bump on the head or something? How can you forget me so easily?” Slade asked.

She raised her eyebrow and laughed again, “I think I would remember meeting someone who looks like you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Slade asked.

“Oh, I think you know what I mean. So, why do you think I should know you?” she asked.

“Because I just left you at the mall…” Slade trailed off when he realized this girl couldn’t possibly be Amber. There was no way, was there?

“I think you got hit on the head. I’ve haven’t been to the mall since before the virus,” she said.

“But you look exactly like someone I just helped. How is that possible?” Slade asked confused.

The girl paled, “What do mean? Are you sure I look like this girl you helped?”

He nodded, “I’m sure. I just helped get a pregnant girl home and she looked exactly like you. Her name is Amber.”

Slade watched in confusion as the girl grabbed the nearest tree to steady herself. He noticed how pale she was becoming and for the second time in one day, he found himself playing the concerned hero. He touched her shoulder and she looked up at him. He saw the tears in her eyes.

“Are you sure her name was Amber? Are you sure she looked like me?” She asked.

“I’m positive. I wouldn’t forget someone who looked like her,” he said throwing her words back at her.

The girl shook off his hand and started walking towards the city.

Slade followed her, “Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m going to the city,” she said walking faster.

Slade grabbed her arm, “You can’t go back there alone.”

The girl turned to face him, “And why can’t I go alone?”

“Because it’s not safe,” Slade answered.

The girl laughed bitterly, “Where is safe anymore?”

“That’s not what I meant. Before you so rudely snuck up on me, I was listening to two army type guys. They were planning to take over the city,” Slade explained.

The girl turned and kept walking. Slade ran to catch up with her, “Didn’t you hear what I just said? A new tribe is planning to take over and they have tanks.”

“All the more reason to get to the city. I have to get her out of there,” the girl replied.

Slade kept walking next to her trying to find the words to convince her it was too dangerous to go back to the city. She suddenly stopped and turned to him.

“You said she was pregnant. Are you sure?”

“Listen. Let’s go back to my bike and I’ll tell you everything I know about Amber. Okay?” Slade asked.

The girl hesitated, “Will you help me after I listen to you?”

“Maybe. But first tell my why you’re so worked up,” Slade asked leading her back to his bike.

“Because Amber’s my sister,” she said simply.

“Your sister? Well, I guess that explains the mix up earlier,” Slade said.

She followed him back to his bike and sat down. “Okay, tell me everything.”

Slade stood in front of her and shrugged, “There really isn’t much to tell. I was only with Amber for about an hour and during that hour she yelled at me, cried on my shoulder, bled on my bike, and bit me not once but twice.”

“She bit you?”

Slade nodded, “Though I guess it was partly my fault. I did stick my hand in her mouth…”

“Will you stop being so cryptic and tell me how you met her!”

“Tell me your name first,” Slade said.

“Solaris. Now spill,” she said shaking her head.

“Interesting name. How did your parents come up with that?” Slade asked.

Solaris clenched her teeth and spoke, “I have no idea how my parents picked my name. I want to hear what you know about Amber and I want to hear it now!”

Slade put up his hands. “Okay, okay! Where do you want me to start?”

“At the beginning!” Solaris shouted.

“When I first saw her she was picking flowers. I followed her because I wanted to find out why she was out in the woods alone. I was about to call out to her when these freaks snuck up on her. She saw them and ran. She almost lost them, too, but they split up. I came up behind her, covered her mouth and pulled her out of view…”

“Let me guess that is when she bit you the first time,” Solaris smiled.

“Do you want to hear this or not?”

Solaris waved her hand at him, “Go on. She bit you and…”

Slade proceeded to tell Solaris the rest of the story. When he finished Solaris got up and headed towards the city again.

Slade caught up to her and grabbed her arm, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to find my sister and my niece or nephew and get them out of the city,” Solaris replied.

“You are just like your sister,” Slade muttered.

She spun on him, “What did you say?”

“Nothing. Look, let’s talk this out. We can’t just go storming into the city and make Amber leave. It is her home you know,” Slade said.

“My sister lives in a mall. What kind of a home is that?” she asked.

“It was actually very nice…”

“I’ve been looking for my sister ever since the virus wiped out the adults. I’m not letting her get captured by some kids playing army. Are you going to help me or not?” Solaris asked.

“I’m not getting involved,” Slade said walking away.

“That’s not what you were saying when I snuck up on you,” Solaris pointed out.

Slade just shrugged, “I don’t really care about Amber…I just…”

“You fancy her, don’t you?” Solaris teased.

“Your sister is a shrew. I pity her man. Just like I pity yours,” Slade snapped.

“I don’t have one. I don’t like strings,” Solaris said.

Slade and Solaris stood staring at each other for a long time. Slade tried to push the thoughts of Amber’s blonde hair that hung in ringlets and her gorgeous blue eyes. The more he looked at Solaris the more he realized just how much she looked like her sister. Solaris grew tired of waiting for Slade to agree to help her. She broke the staring contest and turned to leave yet again.

“Thanks for the info, Slade. See you around,” she called over her shoulder.

Slade sighed, “Fine! I’ll help you, but we do it my way.”

“What exactly is ‘your way’?” Solaris asked.

“Amber was out in the woods saying goodbye to her tribe. We should try to find them. I’m sure they would help us,” Slade suggested.

“I thought you said her tribe was out looking for her when you brought her back to the mall,” Solaris asked confused.

“Maybe she belongs to two tribes…”

“I wonder which tribe she was saying goodbye to…” Solaris mused.

“She didn’t say their name. But I know they live in the forest,” Slade said.

“The Gaians! She must have been a member of the Gaian tribe,” Solaris said walking into the woods.

“Now where are you going?” Slade yelled.

“If it is the Gaians their camp is north of here. I passed it on my way to the city,” Solaris replied.

“Solaris, I’ve got a bike, remember? Or would you rather walk?” Slade called after her.

 

Chapter 12

Back at the mall…

“What is that sound?” Salene asked.

“It sounds like a plane,” KC replied.

“That’s impossible!” Jack shouted.

Lex came out of Amber’s room. “Ryan, let’s go up to the roof and check this out.”

Ryan nodded and followed Lex to the roof. When they got there, they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Two planes were circling the old stadium and a convoy of military vehicles drove down the street.

“I don’t like the looks of this,” Lex said.

“Me neither,” Ryan agreed.

They raced back downstairs and called an emergency meeting. Everyone met in the café and waited for Lex to speak. He turned to Ryan, “Let Bray out and bring him here.”

“What? You can’t let him out after what he’s done!” Ellie cried.

“Trust me, Ellie, we’re going to need him,” Lex said.

Ryan returned a few minutes later with Bray.

“I was getting comfortable in there,” Bray muttered.

“Shut it! Ryan and I were on the roof and we saw what is going on in the city. It’s bad,” Lex shouted.

“What’s going on?” Patsy whimpered.

“Tanks and planes. I think it’s another takeover,” Ryan said.

“Not again! This can’t be happening!” Ellie cried.

Alice put her arm around her sister, “It’s okay. We’ll be okay.”

“What are we going to do?” Salene asked.

“We have to protect ourselves,” Lex said simply.

“And how are we supposed to protect ourselves from people who fly planes?” Bray said sarcastically.

“I don’t know but we have to try!” Lex shouted.

“Will you two shut up! Jack, you and Dal go test the alarm. Ryan, take Bray and make sure the gates are secure. Lex, go make sure Amber is okay. Everybody else stay put. I’m going to the roof and check this out for myself,” Ebony said standing up.

“I’m scared,” Chloe whimpered.

“Me, too,” Patsy said.

Tai-San stood up. “Why don’t we join hands and pray for strength in this difficult situation.”

“That’s a great idea!” Salene said smiling at the girls.

They stood up and held hands while Tai-San led them in a prayer.

 

In Amber’s room, Lex sat on the bed trying to comfort a very distraught Amber.

“We’ve got it all under control. We’re going to be fine,” he soothed.

“How can you say that? Someone is flying a plane out there! What if they aren’t friendly?” Amber cried.

“Stop worrying and rest. You still look a little pale,” Lex said brushing the hair out of her eyes.

Amber started to speak but Ami started to fuss. “Let me quiet her down and then I’ll rest. I promise,” she assured him.

Lex nodded and left the room.

Ebony stopped him in the hall. “I think we need to scout these people out and see what they’re up to.”

Lex nodded, “I agree. As soon as we make sure the mall is secure we’ll go.”

 

An hour later…

“Okay, we shouldn’t be gone long. We’re just going to see what’s going on out there. Try not to worry,” Ebony said to the others.

Ebony, Lex, Bray, and Jack all left to scout out the city. Hopefully, they would find out what these new people were up to without being seen.

 

Back in the woods…

“Are you sure you know how to drive that thing?” Solaris mocked.

“Are you always like this?” Slade shot back.

“Like what?” she asked.

“Rude,” Slade said starting his bike.

“I’m not rude!” Solaris protested.

“Just get on,” Slade laughed.

Solaris jumped on the back of the bike. “You’re the rude one,” she muttered.

“I heard that,” Slade said speeding away.

Solaris tightened her grip on his waist and he laughed out loud. They traveled in the direction Solaris thought the Gaians were but they didn’t find them.

“I don’t understand it! I know this is the right way. Where could they have gone?” She asked when they stopped.

“Are you sure this is where you saw them?” Slade asked.

“Yes!” Solaris yelled.

“No wonder you don’t have a man,” Slade said sitting on the ground.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Solaris demanded.

“You have too many flaws,” he said simply.

“Really? And what flaws do I have?” Solaris challenged.

“Do you really want me to list them?” Slade asked.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Okay, you want a list, you got it! You’re a bossy little twit and you’re arrogant, too. You’re the most obstinate, stubborn, ornery, impossible girl I’ve ever met! You’re completely argumentative, mulish, and uncooperative. AND you think you know everything! Is that enough or would you like me to continue? I’ve got all day,” Slade said.

“Mulish? Arrogant? Look who’s’ talking!” Solaris yelled turning away from him. She whirled back around and continued, “And just so you know obstinate and stubborn mean the same thing.”

Slade laughed.

“What are you laughing about? You have just as many flaws you know!” Solaris shouted.

Slade shrugged, “I know I have flaws but I don’t care.”

“And it shows,” Solaris said walking away.

“Where are you going now?” Slade asked suddenly exasperated. What had he gotten himself into? He didn’t mean half the things he said about Solaris, except maybe the stubborn part. He got up and followed her.

“Solaris! Stop running away!” Slade called.

“I’m not running away,” Solaris said turning to face him.

“No? What are you doing?” he asked.

“Trying to find any traces of the Gaians. That’s what we’re here for isn’t it?” Solaris asked.

“I thought we were discussing your flaws,” Slade teased.

“You are impossible!” Solaris cried.

“I know,” Slade smiled.

“I thought you were going to help me,” Solaris reminded him.

“They aren’t here. We need to move on,” Slade replied walking back to his bike.

Solaris threw up her hands and followed him. He started his bike and she got on the back.

“I knew you’d see it my way,” Slade shouted over his shoulder.

“Do you always have to have the last word?” Solaris asked.

“Yes,” Slade laughed.

 

Back at the mall…

The Mall Rats were gathered in a circle and Tai-San was leading them in another prayer. The alarms went off, scaring them all. Ryan jumped up, “It’s not Lex and the others. That’s not the sewer alarm.”

“What do we do?” Ellie cried.

“Everyone stay calm. Ellie, you and Salene take the kids and go to the roof,” Tai-San commanded.

“Why?” Ellie asked.

“Just do it! We’ll lock it from the inside. You should be safe,” Tai-San assured them.

“Hurry! They’re coming!” Alice said pushing her sister along.

“What are we going to do?” Ryan asked.

“Alice, you lock the door to the roof. May, you and Ryan go hide in the furniture shop. Danni, come with me. We have to protect Amber,” Tai-San said pulling Danni along.

Minutes later the gates were forced open and three masked people began searching.

“I know I heard voices,” the first one spoke.

“Well, lets split up and find them. We have to meet our quota or Lord Ram isn’t going to be happy,” the second said.

They began searching the mall. The found Ryan and May in the furniture store and dragged them into the hall.

“Get your hands off me you pig!” May shouted.

“Are there others?” one of the masked people asked.

“No, just us,” Ryan lied.

The masked person turned to his companions, “Take them to the general. I’ll make one last sweep.”

They nodded and took Ryan and May out of the mall. The third person was about to leave when he heard a baby crying. He followed the sound and flung open Amber’s door. He stepped inside and raised his zapper. “You’re going to have to come with me.”

“Please don’t hurt me,” Amber whimpered holding her daughters close.

“Get up!” he ordered.

“I can’t!” Amber cried tears streaming down her face.

He moved toward the bed to pull her up but stopped to receive a transmission from the base.

“Mac, what is keeping you? The others are back already,” a voice asked.

“General, I’m about to take in my last prisoner,” he said moving closer to Amber. He reached for her and the babies started crying.

“Mac, what is that noise?”

“Just a baby, sir,” he replied.

“A baby? Your prisoner is a baby?”

“No, sir. My prisoner is the mother. She has two very little babies,” he answered.

“Leave them!” the general ordered.

“But I’m short on my quota,” Mac protested.

“Are you questioning me? We are not taking a mother and her babies! I am ordering you back to base,” the general yelled.

“But what about my quota? Lord Ram is going to be displeased,” Mac asked.

“I will take care of your stupid quota! Come back to base now!” the general yelled.

“Yes, general,” Mac said turning to leave. He stopped at the door and looked back at Amber, “This is your lucky day.”

Tai-San and Danni waited until they were sure this Mac person was gone before the rolled out from under the bed.

“Are you okay?” Danni asked Amber.

Amber nodded, “Go see about the others. I think I heard Ryan and May yelling.”

Danni went and found Alice and together they searched the mall. Amber was right. Ryan and May were gone. They unlocked the door to the roof and called the others down.

“What happened? Is everyone safe?” Salene asked.

Danni just threw her arms around Salene, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Salene pushed Danni away from her, “What’s wrong? Why are you sorry?”

“Sal, they got Ryan,” Alice said.

“No! You let them take Ryan? How could you?” Salene cried.

“There wasn’t anything we could have done! They have weapons. If we had tried to save Ryan and May we would have been captured, too!” Danni argued.

“What do we do now?” Alice asked trying to comfort Salene.

“We wait for the others to come back,” Danni said.

 

Out in the woods…

Solaris leaned into Slade and yelled in his ear, “I want to stop!”

Slade was going to argue but he was getting tired so he slowed the bike and pulled it off the road.

“You drive like a maniac,” Solaris complained.

“Do you think you could do any better?” Slade challenged.

“I couldn’t do any worse,” she replied.

“You know, I’m beginning to regret agreeing to help you,” Slade said leaning up against the nearest tree.

“You haven’t been much of a help. I could have been to the city by now,” Solaris shot back.

“And you probably would be someone’s prisoner by now. Though I’m sure they would be mad by now,” Slade remarked.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Solaris asked.

“Do I have to remind you how annoying you are?” he taunted.

Solaris moved closer to him, “You didn’t have to help me. You could’ve said no. We’re stuck with each other so you better get used to me! And by the way, you are more annoying than I am.”

“I don’t have to get used to you. I could just leave while you’re sleeping,” Slade said shrugging.

Solaris sucked in her breath; “You would leave me out here by myself? That’s not very nice!”

Slade smiled, “Who said I was nice?”

Solaris threw her hands in the air, “I give up!”

“Wise decision. You can’t beat me in a battle of wits. You need wits to do that,” Slade said walking away from her.

Solaris chased after him, “Don’t you walk away from me! Who do you think you are saying I have not wits! I’ll have you know I was going to be valedictorian. I was a straight A student my whole life! You are the one with no wits! You didn’t even know that obstinate and stubborn meant the same thing!”

Slade spun on her, “Are you quite finished?”

“I’m just getting started,” Solaris said smiling.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Slade muttered.

“And another thing…”

Solaris started but Slade cut her off. “Will you shut up!”

She started to open her mouth again but Slade moved closer to her and kissed her. Solaris pounded her fists on his shoulders to get him to stop but she soon stopped struggling and kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She didn’t want the kiss to end.

Slade finally pulled away and smiled at the speechless Solaris. She opened her mouth a few times but no sound came out.

“Much better,” he said pulling her into another kiss.

 

Back at the mall…

“Where are they? I bet they got captured just like Ryan and May!” Ellie cried.

“They’re smart. They’ll stay out of sight,” Alice assured her sister.

As if on cue, Ebony and Lex rushed into the mall carrying a wounded Mosquito. Jack opened the gate and let them in. Alice looked passed them and noticed Bray was nowhere in sight.

“Where is Bray?” she asked.

“He got captured trying to save Moz.,” Lex said putting the girl on the sofa.

“What happened to her?” Salene asked.

“Those creeps hit her with some weird weapon,” Ebony replied.

“Is she alive?” Patsy asked.

“Yeah, we checked for a pulse. Are you guys all okay?” Ebony asked.

“May and Ryan were captured,” Tai-San said.

“Those creeps were here?” Ebony yelled.

“Is Amber okay? They didn’t hurt her did they?” Lex asked.

“No, she and the babies are fine,” Alice assured him.

The girl on the sofa began to stir. She tried to sit up but she grabbed her head instead.

“Where am I?” she groaned.

“You’re in the mall,” Jack told her.

“What happened?” she asked opening her eyes.

“You’re hurt,” Patsy replied.

“Do you remember who you are?” Chloe asked.

“I’m Dee. I’m a Mosquito,” she answered.

“Dee, do you remember anything from before?” Jack asked.

“I remember going with Moz to see if the rumors were true,” she began.

“What rumors?” Salene asked.

“We heard the adults were back,” Dee answered.

“I don’t know who they are but they aren’t adults,” Ebony said.

“I know that now,” Dee said grimacing in pain.

“What happened when you and Moz caught up with them?” Jack pursued.

“I don’t really remember much. All I remember is Moz demanding to know who they were and then a sharp pain. It felt like a current was running through my body. How did I get here? Where is Moz?” Dee asked.

“Moz and one of our tribe were captured,” Ebony answered.

“We rescued you when they weren’t looking,” Jack added.

“Well, thank you for that,” Dee said smiling.

“We need to find out what these people are up to and we need to find that out fast!” Alice said.

“And how are we supposed to do that? They have weapons and we don’t,” Jack pointed out.

“We need to contact the Gaians,” Amber said from the doorway.

Dal rushed over to her, “You shouldn’t be out of bed. You need to rest.”

“I’m fine! We need to contact them soon. Before it’s too late,” Amber said.

“What if it’s already too late?” KC said quietly.

“It’s never too late. We’re the Mall Rats. We never give up!” Lex reminded him.

 

Back in the woods…

“Mmmm…that was wonderful,” Solaris cooed into Slade’s ear.

“I know,” he replied arrogantly.

“You really are conceited aren’t you?” Solaris asked.

“Can you be quiet for just few more minutes?” Slade asked.

Solaris sighed, “We have to leave soon. I have to find a way to save Amber.”

“I don’t want to leave yet. I like it here,” Slade said.

“You like it in the woods?” Solaris asked.

“You are so dense sometimes. I was trying to give you a compliment,” Slade said getting up. He pulled his clothes on and threw Solaris hers. She quickly got up and put them on.

“Does this mean we’re leaving?” She asked.

“What does it look like?” Slade asked walking towards the bike.

He started it and she hopped on the back. She didn’t hesitate to put her arms around his waist this time. She rested her head on his back and let the wind blow into her face. Slade looked over his shoulder at her and sighed. He felt a twinge of guilt.He shouldn’t have slept with her. He only kissed her to shut her up, but on thing led to another. He had a great time, he wasn’t going to deny that, but he did it for all the wrong reasons. He knew it would hurt her to know the real reason he slept with her. She would probably scream at him and call him a pig and then she would probably walk out of his life just as quickly as she came into it. He didn’t want that, not really. He just hoped she never found out the truth.

 

Two weeks passed and Solaris and Slade still hadn’t found the Gaians. They finally decided to stop and rest a few days in a small town called Liberty.

“Are you sure this place is safe?” Solaris whispered.

“Worried that I won’t keep you safe?” Slade joked.

Solaris groaned, “Let’s just find a place to sleep. I would love a bed tonight.”

“Me, too,” Slade said winking at her.

Solaris slapped his shoulder, “That’s not what I meant!”

They walked into the Saloon and looked around. The whole place looked like an old west town. Solaris moved closer to Slade when she noticed a few locals staring at her. Slade walked up to the bar. He cleared his throat to get the barmaid’s attention. She turned around and smiled, “What can I get for you?”

“We’d like a room,” Slade answered.

“Do you have anything to trade?” she asked.

Slade nodded and pulled a piece of jewelry out of his pocket. She looked it over and turned to get a room key. She handed it to Slade.

“I only have a single left. Is that going to be a problem?” She asked eyeing Solaris.

“No, it will be fine,” Solaris answered grabbing the key from Slade.

“Thank you…I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name,” Slade said smiling at the girl.

“It’s Ruby. I hope you enjoy your stay,” she said smiling sweetly.

Solaris rolled her eyes and left to find their room. Slade got her pack from his bike and followed her. He closed the door behind him, “What was that all about?”

Solaris shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do. Why were you so rude to Ruby?” Slade persisted.

“Why are you getting so bent out of shape?” Solaris shot back.

“Can you just answer my question?” Slade asked.

“She was checking you out,” Solaris said looking out the window.

“So? I don’t recall getting married, do you?” Slade said.

“What is that supposed to mean???” Solaris yelled.

Slade laughed, “You’re getting upset. You shouldn’t be getting upset.”

“I’m going to get something to eat. Are you coming?” Solaris said turning to leave.

“Aren’t you afraid of the locals?” Slade teased.

“I’m sure they aren’t any worse than you,” Solaris said slamming the door.

Slade watched her go and sighed, “I don’t know why I do that to her…”

 

Back at the mall…

“Jack! Get in here!” Lex yelled as Jack passed the bathroom.

“What’s wrong Lex?” Jack said stepping inside the room.

“I need some help,” Lex said thrusting Mia into Jack’s arms.

“What am I supposed to do with her?” Jack stammered.

“Amber isn’t feeling well and I stupidly volunteered to bath the girls,” Lex answered.

“Why would you do that?” Jack asked.

“I just told you because I’m stupid. Are you going to help me or not?” Lex asked.

“C-Can’t one of the girls help you?” Jack asked.

“What are you afraid of a little baby?” Lex teased.

“No…it’s just…oh never mind, I’ll help. What do I do?” Jack asked.

“Just help me undress them,” Lex said turning to undress Ami.

When he finished he set Ami down next to Mia and went to warm up the water for the bath.

“Can you handle them for a minute?” Lex asked.

Jack waved his hand, “Go. I mean what could happen?”

When Lex returned Jack looked up and started sputtering, “Lex…uh…I hope you aren’t mad…”

“What did you do?” Lex asked pouring the water into the tub.

Jack showed Lex the babies’ feet. Lex burst out laughing when he saw what Jack had done. He had written an A on one and an M on the other.

“What? I didn’t want to mix them up!” Jack said.

Lex stopped laughing, “It’s okay. I’ve done it a lot in the past two weeks.”

“What did Amber say?” Jack asked.

“I didn’t tell her. Do I look stupid? Don’t answer that,” Lex said.

“So are you telling me that Ami might not be Ami and Mia might not be Mia?” Jack asked.

“Something like that. Now, help me before the water gets cold,” Lex said taking Ami and putting her in the water.

When they were finished, they took the babies back to Amber. Ebony smiled when Jack came in the room holding one of the babies.

“Doesn’t that look sweet?” she teased.

“What?” Jack asked handing the baby to Ebony.

She smiled, “Never mind.”

Lex handed Amber the other baby. “I’m just going to check on dinner. Are you going to be okay?”

Amber smiled, “I’ll be fine. Ebony will help me get them to sleep.”

Ebony nodded, “Jack, why don’t you go help him.”

Amber watched them leave and turned to Ebony, “I don’t believe they did it.”

“You had doubts?” Ebony laughed.

“Lex is still scared of them. He won’t even change them without a fight,” Amber said adjusting the baby’s blanket.

“Amber, didn’t you say Lex was bathing them?” Ebony asked.

“Yeah, why?” Amber asked.

“Because there’s something on her foot,” Ebony said pulling the blanket away.

Amber turned the foot to get a better look and burst out laughing. Ebony looked confused so she turned the foot to show her the A written on the bottom.

“Which one do you think did that?” Amber asked.

“I’m guessing Jack. It sounds like something he would do,” Ebony laughed.

“The really funny thing is that they got it wrong,” Amber said.

“How do you know? I mean they are identical,” Ebony pointed out.

“Ami has a tiny birthmark behind her ear. Check behind her ear,” Amber said.

Ebony looked behind the ear of the baby she was holding and smiled, “Yup, there’s a birthmark. Has Lex done this before?”

“Yeah, he usually mixes up the booties before he puts them back on. It’s funny really. He thinks I don’t know,” Amber said putting Mia in the crib.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in Liberty…

Slade sat at the bar drinking and watching the locals play pool. Ruby walked over to him and refilled his glass.

“So, where’s your woman tonight?” she asked sweetly.

“Do you mean Solaris?” Slade replied.

“Do you have other women?” Ruby asked.

“She’s not really my woman you know,” Slade said smiling at her.

Ruby raised her eyebrow, “Really? Then why…”

Slade laughed, “It’s complicated.”

“Okay, well where is she tonight?” Ruby asked again.

“I think she’s checking out your adorable little town,” Slade replied.

“Aren’t you afraid someone will take her?” Ruby asked.

“She knows how to handle herself,” Slade replied.

“It’s almost closing time. Would you care to join me for a drink?” Ruby asked pouring him a drink.

“I’d be delighted,” Slade said taking the glass from her.

 

Solaris walked into the saloon a few hours later. She looked around and saw that Slade wasn’t waiting for her.

“Figures he’d go to bed without me,” she muttered walking up the stairs.

She opened the door to her room and sucked in her breath. Slade was in bed already, but he wasn’t alone. Ruby was with him.

“How could you!” Solaris screamed. She turned and ran out of the room.

“Solaris! Wait!” Slade screamed getting up and pulling on his clothes.

“Slade, let her go. You said she wasn’t your woman,” Ruby purred.

Slade pulled his shirt on and looked at her, “I lied.”

He left Ruby sputtering in his bed and raced to find Solaris. He found her sitting on the stairs outside the saloon. She looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

“Get away from me,” she said getting up and walking down the street.

Slade followed her, “You don’t understand…”

She spun on him, “Oh, I understand. You couldn’t wait to jump in bed with her! No matter what it did to me!”

“It’s not like that. We had a few drinks and…”Slade fumbled for the words.

“Don’t lie to me. I know you don’t care about me. How could you? You don’t even know me,” Solaris said turning to leave again.

Slade grabbed her arm, “What is that supposed to mean? I’ve spent the last two weeks with you. I think I know a lot about you.”

“Stop! Just stop! I’m not that stupid!” Solaris cried.

“Salli, will you stop crying and try to make some sense?” Slade said.

“What did you just call me?” Solaris yelled.

“Your name is too long. I figured I’d shorten it,” Slade replied.

“Well, don’t! You don’t have the right to take away my name, too,” Solaris said.

“I don’t understand. What did I take from you?” Slade asked clearly confused.

“You really want to know?” Solaris challenged.

“Yes, I do,” Slade replied.

“You talk in your sleep,” Solaris said simply.

“And…” Slade said.

Solaris spun around, “I’m not Amber! I may look like her but I’m not her!”

“I know that,” Slade said.

“But you wish I was. You’re just with me because you can’t have her. How do you think that makes me feel?” Solaris sobbed.

Slade paled, “I’m sorry…”

“Save it! I wouldn’t believe anything you said now!” Solaris said sobbing harder.

“How long have you known?” Slade asked quietly.

Solaris wiped her eyes, “From the beginning.”

“You have to believe I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Slade began.

“But you did. And then you hurt me even more by sleeping with Ruby,” Solaris said.

“It didn’t mean anything. Where are you going now?” Slade asked when Solaris started walking away again.

“It’s over Slade. I’m going to the city and try to find my sister. I’ll do it without you,” Solaris said.

“Solaris, I understand that you’re mad at me, but don’t be stupid,” Slade said.

“Now I’m stupid?” Solaris asked.

Slade walked over to her and pulled her close.

“It’s not going to work this time,” Solaris said pushing him away.

Slade pulled her back and just held her. She started sobbing again.

He stroked her hair, “Sssh, it’s going to be okay.”

“No, it won’t,” Solaris whimpered.

“Look, I’m not going to lie to you anymore. It’s true that I slept with you the first time because you look like your sister. You were right when you said I fancied her. But things changed. I care about you now. I know I messed up with Ruby, but it really didn’t mean anything. I don’t want you to leave,” Slade told her.

Solaris looked up at him, “If you ever hurt me again I’ll rip your heart out.”

 

Back at the mall…

Ebony called a meeting to discuss what could be done about the new tribe.

“We have to find out what they want,” Salene said.

“We already know what they want…to take over the city,” Jack replied.

“But why?” Ellie asked.

“Because they’re scum,” Dee muttered.

“I say we go pay them a little visit. We need to let them know we won’t give up without a fight,” Lex said.

“They have weapons, Lex,” Danni reminded him.

“We can’t just sit here and wait for them to take more of us! We have to do something!” Lex replied.

“Okay, we’ll pay them a little visit, but we do it my way. I won’t risk losing any of you because you are careless,” Ebony said.

“Let’s go,” Lex said standing up.

“Lex! Didn’t you hear what I just said? We’ll go but someone has to stay behind with the kids and Amber,” Ebony said looking at the others.

“Well, I’m not feeling quite right, so I’ll stay,” Dee volunteered.

“I’ll stay, too,” Danni said.

“Now we can go,” Ebony said standing up.

The Mall Rats walked towards the old stadium where the new tribe was staying. They almost reached the gates when a group of uniformed guards stepped in front of them.

Two people stepped forward and surveyed the group.

“And what do we have here? A rebellion?” one said.

“Ved, let me handle this,” the other one said.

Ved shrugged, “Whatever you say, Jay.”

“You have no business here. I suggest you go home before someone gets hurt,” Jay said to the Mall Rats.

“We aren’t leaving until you tell us what you did with our friends,” Salene demanded.

“Friends? We don’t have your friends,” Ved chuckled.

“Liar! We saw you take them!” Jack screamed.

“Oh, you must mean our new recruits. They’re all fine, mostly,” Ved replied smiling.

“Ved, I told you I’d handle this,” Jay hissed.

He turned back to the Mall Rats, “You’re friends are fine. Now, I suggest you leave before…”

Lex cut him off, “We aren’t going anywhere until you tell us where they are. If you think we’re going to take orders from a bunch of pansies in tights you are sadly mistaken.”

Ved raised his laser and pointed it at Lex, “What did you call us?”

Lex stepped forward and smirked, “I called you a pansy.”

Before Jay could stop him, Ved zapped Lex in the chest. The other Mall Rats watched in horror as he fell to the ground. Ellie screamed and Dal rushed to his side to feel for a pulse.

He looked at Ebony, “He’s alive.”

Jay grabbed Ved’s arm. “What was that for? This is not the way to win their trust.”

Ved shrugged him off, “We don’t need their trust. They will obey us or suffer the consequences.”

Jay turned to Ebony who was standing a few feet in front of him. “Do yourselves a favor and just take your friend home. If you stay out of our way we will leave you alone.”

Ebony walked closer to him until she was inches away. “We will never stay out of your way. If you want this city, you’re going to have to fight for it. I hope you are prepared for a long ugly battle. Because one thing you should know, Mall Rats never give up,” she hissed.

Ved started to raise his laser but Jay stopped him. “Don’t you think you’ve caused enough damage for today?”

They both watched the Mall Rats carry Lex away. Jay looked at Ved, “I thought this was supposed to be easy.”

“It will be easy if you let me handle everything,” Ved muttered.

“If I let you handle everything there won’t be anyone alive to run the power plants. You have to control your temper little brother,” Jay said walking back inside.

 

“Put him down on the couch so I can take a better look at him,” Dal said when they returned to the mall.

Amber came rushing out of her room and stopped short when she saw Lex unconscious.

“What happened?” she shouted.

“One of those creeps zapped him,” Ellie said.

“Is he alive?” Amber asked tears forming in her eyes.

“Yes, he’s alive,” Dal answered.

Lex opened his eyes and looked around, “What happened? I feel like I’ve been shot.”

“Ved zapped you. Lex, you really need to control your temper,” Alice said.

Lex nodded, “I know. I just wanted to wipe that smug look of his face.”

“So, what did you learn?” Danni asked.

“Not much really. All we know is that they plan to take over and that they have weapons,” Jack replied.

“So what do we do now?” Amber asked.

“I don’t know, Amber, I really don’t,” Ebony replied.

“Can we send for Pride and the other Gaians?” Tai-San asked.

Amber shook her head, “I don’t want to get them involved anymore. They’re safer far away from the city.”

“But they have all the northern tribes…” Lex reminded her.

“And they helped us defeat the Chosen,” Jack added.

“The Chosen had no weapons. I don’t want to put the Gaians in danger. That wouldn’t be fair,” Amber protested.

“Shouldn’t we give them the choice?” Alice asked.

“Yes, Eagle, shouldn’t we have a choice?”

Amber spun around to see Pride standing in the doorway. Jaguar, Panther and Wolf were with them.

“Pride! What are you doing here?” Amber asked.

“We came to join your fight,” he answered.

“But it’s not safe. You should have stayed in the woods,” Amber said.

“We have other reasons for coming,” Panther said frowning.

“What other reasons?” Amber asked hesitantly.

“The Technos captured some of our tribe,” Jaguar answered.

“Technos? That is what they’re calling themselves?” Jack laughed.

The others glared at him before turning back to Pride.

“Pride, who was taken?” Amber asked, afraid of the answer.

Pride looked at the others hoping one of them would answer Amber. They all looked to him to tell her. He took a deep breath, “Amber, they took Trudy and Sparrow.”  
"NO!!!! How could you let that happen?" Amber cried.  
"We tried to stop them, but there were too many of them. Half of the tribe is gone, Eagle," Panther said.  
Amber looked at Panther and saw the pain in his eyes. "Did Sparrow have her baby?"  
Panther shook his head, "But she doesn't have much longer. We have to rescue her! I don't want her to have her baby surrounded by those monsters!!!"  
Tai-San put her arm around Panther, "Sparrow is strong. She will be okay."  
Amber looked around confused, "Pride, where's Brady?"  
Wolf slammed his hand into the wall, "They took her, too. Why? Why would they want a little girl? What use could she possibly be?"  
"Where is the rest of the tribe?" Tai-San asked.  
"Waiting outside. We wanted to ask you if we could stay here," Wolf answered.  
"Of course you can stay here. You're my family," Amber said.  
"I'll tell the others," Jaguar offered walking outside.  
Ebony stood up, "I think we need to pay our blond Techno friend a visit again. He needs to explain why he took a pregnant girl and innocent child."  
"Ebony, do you think that's a good idea? I mean look at what he did to Lex," Jack pointed out.  
"That's so sweet, Jack. You're worried about me," Ebony said smiling.  
Jack put his arms around her, "Of course I'm worried. I don't want anything to happen to you. Why don't we wait a few days and see what they want."  
Wolf punched the wall again, "You think waiting is going to help your friends? We need to act and we need to act now!!!"  
"Wolf, calm down. We tried the big bad routine already. It didn't work. In fact, they shot Lex. We need to figure out another way to save Trudy and Zandra," Amber said calmly.  
  
Back in Liberty...  
"So, am I forgiven?" Slade asked tilting Solaris's face upward.  
Solaris shrugged, "I guess so."  
Slade sighed and tried to lead her back inside. Solaris pulled her hand out of his and frowned at him, "I am not going back in that place."  
"I thought you were looking forward to sleeping in a real bed tonight," Slade asked confused.  
"I was but you changed that with your little tryst in there, " Solaris said.  
"Please, Solaris, I said I was sorry. Can't we just go back inside? We'll leave in the morning. I promise," Slade begged.  
Solaris knew she should just turn around and walk away from him, but she didn't. She sighed and followed him back inside. When they got to their room they saw that Ruby had already gone.  
"At least I don't have to see her," Solaris muttered.  
Slade knew better than to answer. He got into bed and waited for her to join him.  
"Just so you know, you aren't off the hook yet. I think I'm going to make you suffer," Solaris said getting into bed.  
"I deserved that," Slade said pulling her close.

 

Somewhere north of the city…

“Trudy? Trudy, are you awake yet?” Zandra whispered.

Trudy rubbed her eyes and looked over at Zandra. “Where are we?”

“In the back of a van. We’ve been driving for a while now. What do you think they’re going to do to us?” Zandra asked tears running down her face.

Trudy hugged Brady closer and answered Zandra, “I don’t know. What I do know is that we have to try to escape.”

“How are we supposed to do that? The others are knocked out. That zapper thing must’ve been really strong,” Zandra said.

“It’s a good thing they didn’t zap you or Brady. Who knows what kind of damage it would have done,” Trudy replied.

They felt the truck hit something and they heard a tire pop. The truck stopped and the guards opened the doors and got out.

“Zan, they have to open this door to get the spare. We have to make our escape now. Take Brady and I’ll create a diversion,” Trudy ordered.

Zandra took Brady. “But what about you?”

“I’ll run, too. You’re just going first,” Trudy assured her.

When the guard opened the back door Trudy kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground screaming. Trudy pushed Zandra out of the truck. She started to run, but she turned around when she heard the other guard order Trudy to stop.

“Run, Zandra! Run!” Trudy screamed.

Zandra watched in horror as the guard hit Trudy and shoved her back in the truck. She turned and ran into the forest.

“Aren’t we going to go after her?” the one guard asked.

“Nah, she isn’t worth the trouble. Besides, General Jay wouldn’t be pleased if he saw her and that baby among the prisoners,” the second guard said.

“Why?” the first guard asked.

“Not sure, but I heard he chewed out a Techno in the city for even suggesting taking a baby. She won’t get far anyway,” the second guard said bending down to fix the tire.

 

Zandra held Brady close and ran as fast as her huge stomach would allow. She kept checking behind her to make sure she wasn’t being followed. She was about to stop running when she tripped on a tree root and fell. She hit her head on a rock and Brady fell out of her arms. She tried to get up but the forest started to spin around her. She reached up and touched her head. When she pulled her hand away, it was full of blood.

“No, no! This can’t be happening!” she shouted.

“Brady? Brady, come here honey,” she whispered.

Brady toddled over to her. Zandra reached up and pulled her down. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her eyeliner. She felt sick, so she knew she didn’t have much time. She took her eyeliner and drew a star on Brady’s hand. “I hope someone knows what that means…” Zandra whispered before she lost consciousness.

 

The next morning in Liberty…

“Leaving so soon?” Ruby asked sweetly.

Solaris glared at her. “Not soon enough,” she muttered.

“Didn’t you enjoy your stay, Solaris?” Ruby said.

Solaris started to move towards Ruby but Slade grabbed her arm. “Thanks for the room, Ruby. We really need to be going.”

“Thanks for last night, Slade,” Ruby cooed.

Slade ignored her and pushed Solaris towards the door.

When they were outside Solaris spun on him, “Why were you nice to her? I thought she didn’t mean anything…”

Slade put a finger to her lips. “We might need to come back here. I thought it would be best if we didn’t burn our bridges.”

“Whatever. Let’s just get out of here,” Solaris said getting on his bike.

 

They drove a few hours before Solaris decided she wanted to stop and stretch her legs.

They sat down and ate the lunch they brought from liberty. Slade sat with his back against a tree watching Solaris eat. The more time he spent with her the more he noticed the subtle differences between her and Amber. For one, Solaris was taller and her hair was longer. Second, her figure was more mature than Amber’s.

Solaris stood up suddenly, breaking his reverie. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Do you hear that?” Solaris asked moving away from him.

He got up and followed her, “I don’t hear anything.”

“Sssh, listen…it sounds like a baby,” Solaris said moving faster.

Slade followed her into a clearing. In front of them stood a toddler, crying her eyes out.

Solaris ran to her and picked her up. She rocked the child until she stopped crying.

“Slade, do we have any food left?” Solaris asked.

“I think so,” Slade said walking back to his bike. Solaris followed him and sat down. He handed her what was left of the food. He watched while she fed the child. She definitely knew her way around children.

“Slade, she’s dressed like a Gaian,” Solaris said after she was done feeding her.

“Isn’t that a good thing? That means we’re close to their camp,” Slade said.

“Something isn’t right. The Gaians treat their children like precious jewels. There is no way they would let a child this young wander away from them,” Solaris told him.

Slade reached for the child’s hand. “Solaris, your sister had the same star on her hand. Could this child belong to her tribe?”

Solaris stared at the star on her hand and frowned, “That doesn’t make any sense. She’s dressed like a Gaian. Why would she have a city symbol on her hand?”

“I don’t know,” Slade answered.

“Maybe we should take her to the city…” Solaris started.

Slade shook his head, “We’ve been over this before. It’s not safe for you and it’s definitely not safe for a baby.”

“What do you suggest we do? Keep her and play family?” Solaris snapped.

“Look, you said the Gaians treat their children like jewels, right? Well, maybe they’re nearby and need help. Why don’t we check the area we found her,” he suggested.

“Fine. Let’s go,” Solaris said getting up.

 

“We’ve been over this area three times. There isn’t anyone else. Now can we go to the city?” Solaris asked.

Slade was about to agree with her when Brady pointed over Solaris’s shoulder. “Sparrow.”

“Yes, sweetie, I see the birdie,” Solaris said walking back to the bike.

Brady started to cry, “Sparrow!”

“Solaris wait. Maybe she sees something,” Slade said walking to where she was pointing.

He searched the area and shook his head, “Nothing.”

He turned to walk back and kicked something. He looked down and gasped. “Solaris! Get over here!”

Solaris ran over to him and looked down. She thrust Brady into Slade arms and knelt down.

“She’s alive,” she said.

“Are you sure?” Slade asked.

“I felt a pulse,” she answered. She shook the girl gently trying to wake her up.

The girl opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at Solaris and spoke, “Eagle, I knew you’d find me. This is my punishment isn’t it? This is what I get for letting them think I was dead. Eagle, you have to help me…”

“Who’s Eagle?” Slade asked.

Solaris shot him a look and he shut up. She bent closer to the girl. “Where are the others?”

She struggled to open her eyes, “Gone. Trudy helped me…Brady? I lost Brady…need Tai…afraid for the baby…”

Solaris looked at her and saw she was very pregnant. “Slade, she’s pregnant.”

Slade groaned, “What is it with pregnant girls wandering in the forest? What do we do now?”

“She said something about a person named…Tai? Maybe we should find him,” Solaris suggested.

“Tai? Maybe she meant Tai-San. She’s the one I left Amber with at the mall. Maybe you're right, we should try to get back to the mall,” Slade said.

The girl reached up and grabbed Solaris’s arm, “Eagle, how will I tell Trudy I lost Brady?”

“Why are you calling me Eagle?” Solaris asked.

“Because that’s your name…at least here in the woods…I thought you preferred it over Amber…I’m so tired…need to sleep…”

“NO! Wake up! You can’t sleep!” Solaris said shaking her.

“Lost…Brady…” she mumbled.

Slade knelt down next to her, “Is this Brady?”

She turned slowly towards his voice and smiled. “Brady…”

She turned back to Solaris, “Eagle…tell them I’m sorry…”

“Solaris, she must think you’re Amber,” Slade whispered.

“Thanks Sherlock, I think I figured that out. We need to get her help,” Solaris said.

“We’re going to have to try to get to the mall. Even if that Tai-San chick isn’t the one she was talking about, she seemed to know about healing,” Slade said standing up.

“How are we going to get there? We’re too far to walk and we all won’t fit on the bike,” Solaris asked suddenly.

“We’re going to have to go back to Liberty,” Slade answered.

“What?”

“They have horses. Maybe we can trade for two. Don’t look at me like that! Do you have a better idea?”

Solaris shook her head, “Give me Brady and you carry her. Be careful…”

Slade bent down and gently picked her up. Solaris leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Find out her name.”

Slade nodded, “Hey, little one, what would you liked to be called?”

She looked up at him and smiled weakly, “Sparrow…”

Brady looked over Solaris’s shoulder and pointed, “Sparrow!”

Solaris smiled at her, “You’re a smart little girl. You saved her.”

 

They reached Liberty a few hours later…

Ruby met them on the steps of the saloon. “Back so soon?”

“Can it, Ruby, we need a room,” Solaris said stopping in front of her.

Ruby looked over to Slade and saw him holding an unconscious Sparrow. She nodded and went inside. She gave them a key to a room and watched them go.

Slade put Sparrow down on the bed and turned to Solaris, “I’m going to try to trade for the horses. Are you going to be okay with them?”

Solaris nodded, “Hurry.”

Slade walked out of the room and went to find Ruby. He found her cleaning the bar.

“Ruby, I need a favor,” Slade said.

She turned and smiled at him, “What can I do for you?”

“I need two horses. We have to get that girl to the city. She’s sick and we don’t have much time,” Slade explained.

“What do you have to trade?” Ruby asked.

“My bike,” Slade replied.

“Well, that will do for one horse,” she replied.

“We need two. There are four of us,” Slade explained again.

Ruby put her rag down and walked around the bar. She stopped in front of him and smiled, “Maybe we could work something out…”

Slade pushed her away, “Forget it. I’ll find something to trade.”

Ruby shrugged, “Have it your way. You aren’t going to find anything to trade.”

“Slade, we need that horse,” Solaris called from the doorway.

Slade looked at her, “Solaris…I’ll find another way.”

“She doesn’t have much time! We have to leave now!” Solaris cried.

Ruby watched them from the bar and smiled wickedly. Slade walked over to Solaris and looked her in the eye, “I will find another way. I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“Slade, this is different. I’m telling you it’s okay. I don’t want to be responsible if that girl in there dies. I want to get her to the mall. I owe it to my sister,” Solaris said tears running down her cheeks.

Slade turned back to Ruby, “Fine Ruby, you win. We’ll work something out.”

Solaris watched as Ruby led Slade up the stairs. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked back to her room. She sat down on the bed next to Sparrow and Brady.

“I hope I’m doing the right thing,” she whispered.

 

“Slade, don’t look at me like that. I know you enjoyed being with me,” Ruby purred in Slade’s ear.

“Ruby, we were drunk, I would have enjoyed being with anyone,” Slade said getting off the bed.

“Where are you going? I thought you wanted the second horse,” Ruby snapped.

“I’ll be right back,” Slade said walking out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later carrying his knapsack. He put it on the bed and started looking through it.

“What are you looking for?” Ruby asked annoyed.

“This,” Slade said holding out his hand.

“What is that?” Ruby asked.

“Last time I checked it was a condom,” Slade replied.

“What do you need that for?” Ruby snapped.

“Um, so you don't get pregnant,” Slade said dryly.

"I don't like them," Ruby said weakly.

"You didn't complain last night," Slade remarked.

Ruby realized he wasn't going to change his mind so she smiled just to confuse him. She sat up and grabbed Slade's hands and pulled him on the bed.

“Fine, whatever just come here,” Ruby cooed.

 

Solaris sat on the edge of Sparrow’s bed holding a sleeping Brady. She brushed the hair away from her face and smiled. She was a very pretty girl. She hoped they could make it to the mall in time to save her. When she pulled her hand away, she noticed the blood. She put Brady down and checked Sparrow’s head. She cringed when she found the cut on the back of her head. How had they missed that? She ripped a piece of the sheet and pressed it against the cut.

“Hurry up, Slade. We’re running out of time,” she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the mall…

“Have you heard the rumors?” Lex asked the others at breakfast.

“What rumors?” Amber asked.

“The Technos are planning to turn the power back on,” Lex replied.

“How is that possible? Jack, is it possible?” Ebony asked.

“If they have coal and people to run the plants it can be done,” Jack said.

“Is that why they took all those kids?” Ellie asked.

Jack shrugged, “Probably.”

“What are we going to do? We can’t let them turn the power back on!” Pride shouted.

“Pride, what’s gotten into you?” Amber asked.

“If we turn the power back on that’s the first step to becoming like the adults. We all know what happened to them,” Pride replied.

“Having power didn’t cause the virus Pride. I think it would be good to have power again,” Salene said.

“Salene, if we keep the power off and live off the land we will be better people,” Pride replied.

“We don’t even know if the rumors are true,” Ryan pointed out.

“Let’s go find out,” Ebony said getting up.

“We can’t just waltz into their headquarters and ask if they’re going to turn the power back on, can we?” Ellie asked.

“Why not? If we do it in a non-threatening way…” Ebony said.

“It couldn’t hurt,” Alice said.

“Okay, let’s go,” Lex said joining Ebony.

“I’m going, too,” Wolf said.

“No, you aren’t. You’ll just cause a scene about Trudy. Alice, you’re with us,” Ebony said.

 

At Techno headquarters…

“Sister, come here!”

“What is it?”

“Look!”

“What is she doing here?”

“I don’t know, but she’s only going to cause trouble.”

“That is what she does best.”

“We have to keep her away from Ram. If he sees her…”

“He’ll want the complete set.”

“Java? Siva? What do you mean complete set?” Ram asked from the doorway.

Siva turned to face him, “Nothing my lord. We just meant…”

Java stepped in front of her sister. “Isn’t it time for your massage my lord?”

Ram waved his hand, “Not now! We have visitors.”

“Visitors?” Siva asked.

“Some virts from the mall. I think they call themselves Mall Rats. It should be very entertaining. Are you coming?” Ram asked turning to leave.

“If you require us to go,” Siva replied.

“Of course I require it! I want everyone to see my beautiful wives,” Ram laughed.

Java and Siva exchanged worried looks and followed Ram. They reached the room where the Mall Rats were waiting. Jay and Ved were already there. Ram wheeled himself inside and motioned for Java and Siva to follow him.

“What is this all about? I’m a very busy man you know,” Ram snapped.

“I am Ebony. Leader of the Mall Rats,” Ebony said stepping forward. She looked passed Ram and her face grew pale. She hesitated before continuing, “We have heard some unsettling rumors…”

“What kind of rumors?” Jay asked.

Ebony continued to stare at the girls behind Ram. Alice answered for her, “Are you turning the power back on?”

Ram laughed, “Why should I tell a bunch of virts?”

“Because you’ll need our cooperation,” Ebony said regaining her focus.

“I don’t think so. We can do whatever we want. Do we have to remind you how our last meeting went?” Ved laughed.

Jay glared at his brother, “Don’t start. Ram, she does have a point. If we had the city’s support phase 1 would be easier.”

“Phase one?” Lex asked.

Ram waved his hand, “That’s not important. Ebony is it? I don’t need your cooperation, but I will tell you that we will be turning the power back on. Now get out of here before you contaminate the place!”

 

Back in Liberty…

Slade stood in the doorway and looked at Solaris. She was sleeping with Brady in her arms. She looked beautiful. He moved quickly to her side and gently shook her awake.

“Salli, wake up. We have to go…” he whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, “I really hate that nickname.”

He smiled back, “I know.”

Solaris handed him a sleeping Brady and got up. “Do we have the horses?”

Slade nodded, “I told Ruby to give me two months before she gets rid of my bike. The horses are right outside.”

“You’re going to have to ride with Sparrow. I’ll keep Brady with me,” she said taking Brady back.

Slade bent over Sparrow and picked her up. They both headed outside to the horses. Ruby stood next to the horses smiling at Slade. “Do you need any help?”

Solaris stepped in front of him. “Can you just hold the baby while I help him?”

Ruby lost her smile but took Brady while Slade and Solaris lifted Sparrow onto one of the horses. Slade got up behind her and waited while Solaris got on the other one. Ruby handed Brady to her and whispered something in her ear. Solaris narrowed her eyes at her, “If I wasn’t holding this baby right now…”

“Bye, Slade, I’ll be waiting…” Ruby said walking back inside.

Slade rode up to Solaris, “What did she say to you?”

“Nothing important. Let’s go. Sparrow has a cut on the back of her head that needs attention,” Solaris said.

Slade groaned, “Another bleeding pregnant girl. Is she going to bite me next?”

 

Back at the mall…

Ebony, Alice, and Lex returned to the mall. Ebony pushed passed everyone and ran towards her room. Jack followed calling her name three times before she turned. When she turned around, he saw the tears in her eyes.

“Ebony! What’s wrong?” Jack asked pulling her into the room.

She sat on the bed and shook her head, “It’s not true. It can’t be true.”

Jack sat down next to her, “What’s not true?”

Ebony jumped up and started pacing. “Why didn’t I see this? I knew they would find a way to hurt me. This is the perfect way. Take over the city and take away my friends. But then again they couldn’t know I had friends, could they?”

Jack grabbed Ebony and forced her to sit down. “Ebony, you aren’t making any sense. Calm down and tell me what happened.”

“We have to warn the others,” Ebony said turning to leave.

“Wait! What has you so upset?” Jack asked.

Ebony took his hand and pulled him with her. “I’ll explain in the café.”

They entered the café only to discover everyone was already there.

“Ebony, where did you go? We were discussing our meeting with the Technos. We could use your input,” Alice said.

“We’re in trouble. Big trouble,” Ebony replied.

“What kind of trouble?” Amber asked.

“The worst kind,” Ebony answered.

“Ebony! Just spit it out! What do you know?” Lex snapped.

“I know two of the Technos,” Ebony muttered.

“What do you mean? How do you know them?” Jack asked.

“They’re my sisters. Java and Siva,” Ebony explained.

“Your sisters? Isn’t that a good thing? I mean they’ll help us won’t they?” Salene asked hopefully.

Ebony shook her head, “You don’t understand. They will do anything to destroy me. Now that they know I’m still here they won’t stop until the city is destroyed.”

“Why? Why do you sisters hate you so much?” Patsy asked.

Ebony shook her head, “It’s not important. Now that we know they are involved in this, we have to leave. We have to walk away. It’s the only way we can survive.”

“Walk away? What about our friends? What about the city? Don’t you care what happens to it? We have to fight back!” Amber shouted.

“Amber, you don’t understand! We can’t win! They will destroy us!” Ebony shouted back.

“Ebony, calm down. They must have a weakness we can use,” Pride said.

“No, they don’t. They are both ruthless. I’m telling you we are never going to win,” Ebony said trying to hold back the tears. She looked around the room and saw the confusion in their eyes. She knew she should tell them the reason her sisters hated her, but she couldn’t. She was a different person back then. A mean spiteful person. Instead, she ran out of the room. Jack threw up his hands, “I’ll talk to her.”

He followed Ebony to her room, again. This time she curled up on her bed and started to cry. Jack lay down next to her and pulled her close. He held her and waited for her to gain control. She finally stopped crying and turned to face him.

“We’re going to lose everything,” she cried.

“Ebony, it can’t be that bad. Whatever the reason they hate you, we’ll deal with it,” Jack soothed.

“Jack, they were almost executed because of me. Zoot…” Ebony began.

“Zoot was a monster! He hurt you. They can’t blame you for anything,” Jack interrupted.

“I could have spoken up. I could have tried to change his mind. Instead, I stood by his side and didn’t say word. If they hadn’t escaped…” Ebony couldn’t continue.

“But they did escape. Maybe you could explain to them what happened,” Jack suggested.

Ebony laughed, “Like they’d believe me. I think our best option is to leave the city.”

“But what about Ryan, May, Trudy, Zan, Bray and Brady? Should we just leave them behind? The Ebony I know isn’t a coward. We have to stay and fight,” Jack said.

Ebony nodded through her tears, “I know, but I’m scared.”

Jack hugged her tighter, “I know, so am I.”

 

In the woods…

Brady woke up from her nap screaming, “Mommy? Mommy? MOMMY!”

Slade looked around for Solaris but she was still looking for something to eat. He walked over to Brady and knelt down next to her. “It’s okay. You’re mommy is fine. She’ll wake up soon.”

Brady stopped crying and looked at Slade. She toddled over to Sparrow sat down. She put her head on her arm. “Sparrow. Not Mommy.”

Slade smiled, “You are a smart little girl. Where’s your mommy?”

Brady started to cry again. Slade sighed, “Me and my big mouth.”

He reached down and picked her up. She put her head on his shoulder and her thumb in her mouth. Her cries became softer until she was just sniffling. Solaris stopped a few feet away from them and smiled. Maybe he had a good heart after all. She walked over to him and put her arm around him. “You are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

He tried to give her Brady but Brady refused to let go of him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Solaris laughed, “Nothing bad, silly. We need to get going. I couldn’t find anything much to eat. The sooner we get to the mall the better.”

 

Early the next morning Slade and Solaris arrived at the edge of the city.

“We have to be careful. Who knows what’s going on in the city,” Slade said.

“Like I was just going to ride through the streets shouting ‘Here I am come get me!’” Solaris replied.

“Let’s just get to the mall. Sparrow hasn’t moved in a few hours,” Slade said.

They rode through the streets carefully. They noticed there were no kids roaming around. Solaris shivered, it was like a ghost town. She was relieved when the mall came into view. They dismounted and tied the horses in the car park.

“Which way?” Solaris asked.

“Through the front. Amber said it’s usually locked, but I’m sure someone will be there to open the gate,” Slade said leading the way.

Slade reached the gate first. When he touched it, an alarm went off. The Mall Rats came running. Amber and Lex reached the gate first.

“Slade! I thought you were gone,” Amber exclaimed.

“I came back. Can you open up? I have someone I think belongs to you,” Slade said.

Amber looked at the girl he was holding and realized it was Sparrow.

“Jack! The gate! Now!” She shouted.

Jack opened the gate and Slade walked through. He turned to make sure Solaris was following him. He frowned when he saw she wasn’t behind him.

“Salli!” he called.

Solaris rounded the corner and came face to face with her sister. Slade watched as Amber’s eyes started to flutter. He turned to Lex, “Hey man, you might want to catch her.”

Lex barely had time to register what Slade said before Amber fainted in his arms.

The Mall Rats stared at Solaris in shock. Patsy found her voice and spoke, “You look like…”

“Amber!” Chloe finished.

Dal heard the commotion and came out of Amber’s room where he had been watching the twins. He looked down and saw Solaris. He ran down the stairs and stopped in front of her. “Solaris! We thought you were dead!” He said hugging her.

Solaris laughed, “I’m very much alive. It’s good to see you, Dal.”

“Dal, a little help here,” Lex said still holding Amber.

Dal turned around. “What happened?”

“She saw me and fainted,” Solaris said.

“Um, I hate to break up this little reunion but Sparrow here is in major trouble,” Slade told the others.

Panther rushed forward and took Sparrow from Slade. He turned to Tai-San, “Where should I put her?”

“In my room,” Tai-San said showing him the way.

Wolf pushed passed the others and snatched Brady out of Solaris’s arms. “Where is Trudy?”

“Trudy?” Solaris asked a little hurt by his abrupt tone.

“My wife!” Wolf shouted.

“Hey, don’t yell at her! We only found Sparrow and Brady,” Slade said.

“That’s impossible! Trudy would never leave Brady,” Wolf insisted.

“Wolf, calm down and let them tell us what happened,” Pride suggested.

“Fine. Talk,” Wolf said glaring at them.

“We found Brady wandering in the forest about a days ride from here. We almost didn’t see Sparrow. She was unconscious. There wasn’t anyone else, we looked,” Solaris explained.

“I don’t believe you. Take me to where you found them,” Wolf demanded.

“No! They can’t leave!” Amber shouted struggling to get up.

“Wolf, sit down and stop being foolish. They brought us Brady and Sparrow. Why would they leave Trudy behind?” Pride said.

Wolf glared at him but sat down. Amber got up and threw her arms around her sister. She started to cry and her words were barely coherent. Solaris stroked her sister’s hair, “It’s okay. I’m here now. Everything is going to be okay.”

Amber pulled away from her sister and looked at Slade. “Did you find her? Did you bring her back?”

Slade smiled, “She actually found me.”

“Slade didn’t want to come back to the city,” Solaris told her.

“Because it isn’t safe. You heard what those guards said about taking over. I wanted to get help before we came back,” Slade explained.

“I wanted to get help from the Gaians…” Solaris started. She stopped when she saw the solemn faces of Wolf and Pride.

“Most of our tribe was taken,” Jaguar said simply.

“How did you know to bring Brady and Zandra here?” Salene asked.

“Brady has the symbol I saw on Amber’s hand when I found her,” Slade said.

“No, she doesn’t. Trudy wouldn’t allow that,” Wolf grumbled.

Solaris stood up and turned Brady’s hand over. “Then explain this. Look, I know you’re upset but we didn’t do anything to your wife. We saved your daughter. You’d think you’d be grateful.”

“She’s not his daughter,” Lex said scowling at Wolf.

“That’s not the issue, Lex,” Wolf shot back.

“Stop! All of you stop!” Tai-San shouted coming out of her room.

They all turned to look at her. She frowned at them, “Sparrow is lying in there fighting for her life. She needs your positive energy not your negative energy! Dal, I need your help in here. I think she’s gone into labor.”

“I’ll help, too,” Amber said following Dal.

“So will I,” Solaris said following her sister.

She entered Tai-San’s room and noticed Panther kneeling next to the bed. His head was bowed and he looked like he was praying. Her heart went out to him. He obviously cared for Sparrow a great deal.

“Have you ever delivered a baby before?” Tai-San asked Solaris.

“I’ve helped a few times since the virus. The tribe I stayed with some of the time had a few girls give birth. What would you like me to do?” she asked.

“She has a fever. I need you to press a cold cloth to her forehead,” Tai-San said handing her the cloth.

“She has a cut on the back of her head. I think she fell and hit a rock,” Solaris told her.

“Is it still bleeding?” Tai-San asked worried.

“No, it stopped early this morning. How are we going to deliver this baby if she’s still unconscious?” She asked.

“Very carefully,” Dal answered.

 

In the café…

“Are you sure Trudy wasn’t with them?” Wolf asked again.

“I’m sure. Sparrow said something about letting Trudy down because she lost Brady. Maybe Trudy helped them escape but couldn’t get away herself,” Slade suggested.

“That sounds like Trudy,” Salene said.

“Who are these people with the army trucks and lycra jumpsuits?” Slade asked.

“They call themselves the Technos. We don’t know much except they plan to turn the power back on,” Ebony answered.

“And they’ve captured a lot of our friends,” Pride interjected.

“You look tired from your journey. Are you hungry?” Alice asked getting up.

“Very. We haven’t been able to find food for two days,” Slade said.

“Will you be staying with us?” Danni asked.

“I don’t think so. I have to return the horses and get my bike back,” Slade said taking the food Alice handed him.

“You aren’t leaving without me,” Solaris said from the doorway.

“How’s Zandra doing?” Salene asked.

“Not good. She’s still unconscious. Slade, I’m serious. You aren’t going back there without me,” Solaris said.

Slade sighed, “Can we talk about this later?”

“Fine. I need your help,” she said.

“Doing what?” Slade asked.

“Tai-San needs some herbs from outside but she doesn’t want to leave Sparrow. Amber suggested you go with Pride and Lex to find what she needs,” Solaris replied.

Pride stood up, “What does she need?”

“I’m not sure. She said she’d tell you,” Solaris answered.

Pride nodded and went to see Tai-San. Solaris looked around the café and saw everyone was staring at her again. She knew why, but it still made her uncomfortable.

“It’s amazing how much you look like Amber,” Lex remarked.

“I seem to be getting that a lot lately,” Solaris said looking at Slade.

He just winked at her. Pride came out of Tai-San’s room, “Let’s go. I know what we need. We have to hurry.”

Slade and Lex followed him out of the mall. Tai-San rushed out of her room and called to Solaris, “She’s awake! We need you!”

Solaris nodded and followed her into the room. Amber was holding the cloth to her head and Dal was washing his hands. Panther had stopped praying. She looked at Tai-San, “What do you need me to do?”

“Help her push. I’ll show you how,” Tai-San said demonstrating what to do.

“Will this work? I won’t hurt her will I?” Solaris asked.

“No, she’ll be okay. She just doesn’t have the strength to do it alone. Are you ready?” Tai-San asked.

Solaris nodded.

“Let’s deliver this baby,” Dal said moving next to Tai-San.

 

At the Techno headquarters…

“Jay, I have a job for you,” Ram said wheeling behind his general.

“What can I do for you, Ram,” Jay asked.

“I want you to bring someone to me,” Ram said smiling.

“Who?” Jay asked.

“The leader of the Mall Rats,” Ram replied.

“Why? I thought you said they would be no trouble,” Jay asked confused.

“I have my reasons,” Ram said.

“And they are?” Jay pursued.

“I’m in control here! I don’t have to tell you everything! Just get her!” Ram ordered.

“Yes. I will bring her here at once,” Jay said leaving the room.

Ram rubbed his hands together, “Soon I will have the complete set.

 

“I’m sorry to hear about your tribe, man,” Slade said to Pride.

“Thank you for your concern. I would like to thank you again for bringing Brady and Sparrow home,” Pride replied.

“Think nothing of it,” Slade said.

“Will you two stop talking and get moving? Zandra needs those herbs!” Lex shouted.

“Zandra?” Slade asked.

“That is Sparrow’s Mall Rat name. She and Lex were married once,” Pride explained.

“Really? And they are friends now? Bizarre,” Slade remarked.

“Come on!” Lex shouted again.

Slade and Pride caught up to Lex and started searching for the herbs Tai-San needed.

“I got it. We can go back now,” Pride said holding up a bunch of weird looking leaves.

Slade took the leaves from Pride. As Pride stood his Gaian talisman fell out of his shirt and rested on his chest. Slade stopped walking and stared at Pride, trying to figure out why it looked so familiar to him.

When he realized where he saw the talisman before he grabbed it and almost ripped it from Pride’s neck.

“Care to explain this?” Slade hissed.

Lex spun around and frowned, “What is wrong with you, Slade?”

“I think Pride knows what’s wrong,” Slade said glaring at Pride.

Lex moved forward to help his friend but Pride put up his hand, “It’s okay, Lex. It was bound to come out sooner or later.”

“Can’t this wait until we get these leaves back to Tai-San? She’s running out of time,” Lex said.

“I don’t think Pride wants to be having this discussion at the mall. Do you, Pride?” Slade said.

Pride sighed, “No, I don’t.”

Lex snatched the leaves from Slade. “Fine. You two have your little chat. I’m going to save Zan.”

“Lex, this concerns you, too. I think you’re going to want to hear what secrets Pride has been keeping from all of you. Especially, your girlfriend,” Slade announced.

“Make it quick, Slade,” Lex said folding his arms around his chest.

 

Back at the mall…

“What is taking them so long? You don’t think they were captured, do you?” Salene asked Ryan.

“I’m sure they’re fine. Maybe those herbs were hard to find,” Ryan said putting his arm around her.

“Is Zandra going to be okay?” Patsy asked.

“We don’t know yet, honey,” Alice said soothingly.

Everyone sat quietly in the café, waiting for something to happen. Every once in a while Zandra would scream in pain, but never for long. She sounded weak and the Mall Rats were expecting the worst. Finally, Amber ran out of the room.

“It’s a boy!” She shouted.

The Mall Rats cheered. They stopped cheering when the alarm went off.

“Jack, the guys are back. Go open the gate,” Ebony said standing up.

She rounded the corner to greet them. “It took you long…”

She didn’t finish her sentence. The guys hadn’t returned. Jack had let in the Techno General.

“Ebony, you will come with me,” Jay commanded her.

“She’s not going anywhere!” Jack said coming up behind her. The whole tribe stood behind them.

“I’m afraid she is going with me. I suggest you don’t interfere,” Jay said.

“And just how are you going to take her? You’re outnumbered,” Wolf said smiling.

Jay motioned with his hand and twenty guards formed a line behind him. They all raised their zappers at the Mall Rats.

Jay smiled, “As I said, Isuggest you don’t interfere. She isn’t going to be harmed. Ram just wants to see her.”

Jack held onto Ebony, “You can’t take her.”

Ebony turned to him and put her arms around him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, “If I don’t contact you in a week convince the others to leave the city. I love you.”

She kissed him hard on the lips and let herself be led away. Jack watched helplessly as the woman he loved was taken away.

Jack held onto Ebony, “You can’t take her.”

Alice came over and put her arm around him.

“It’ll be okay. She’s tough.”

“We have to do something! I’m going to get Amber!” Jack said heading to Tai-San’s room. He stopped at the door when he heard Zandra’s voice. She sounded so happy. He knew he should just barge in and tell them what just happened but he couldn’t. He turned and walked back to the café.

“What did Amber say?” Salene asked.

“I didn’t tell her. I don’t want to ruin Zandra’s happiness just yet. Let’s wait a few minutes,” Jack said sitting down.

 

“He’s so little,” Sparrow whispered.

“How are you feeling?” Amber asked helping her get comfortable.

“My head hurts, my stomach hurts, my…uh…everything hurts, but other than that I’m doing great,” Sparrow answered.

“Can you remember what happened out there?” Tai-San asked.

“The Technos captured most of us, but I’m guessing you already knew that,” Sparrow said.

“Why were you and Brady out there alone?” Dal asked.

“Trudy helped us escape. She almost got away too, but they caught her. I wanted to go back but…” Sparrow said starting to cry.

Amber put her arm around her. “It’s not your fault. You did the right thing.”

Sparrow finally noticed Solaris sitting in a chair next to Panther. She looked from her to Amber and back again. “There are two of you. Why are there two of you? Tai-San, is that cut on my head doing something to my vision?” she asked.

Solaris laughed and stood up, “I’m Solaris. I’m the one who found you.”

Sparrow looked confused, “I thought Amber found me.”

“You were confused. I didn’t want to confuse you further so I let you think I was Amber,” Solaris explained.

“Thank you for saving her. She means everything to me,” Panther said bowing his head to Solaris.

“You are welcome. Your son is beautiful,” Solaris said smiling.

“Have you decided on a name?” Tai-San asked.

“I really want a Gaian name but I haven’t found one I like,” Sparrow pouted.

Panther laughed, “What she really means is that all the names she likes are taken.”

“Well, I don’t think it was very nice of Robin to name her son Fox. She knew how much I liked that name,” Sparrow replied.

“I’m sure you’ll find a name you like,” Solaris said standing up.

“Where are you going?” Amber asked.

“I’m not leaving if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ll be back soon,” Solaris said.

She left the room and walked to the other side of the mall where the Gaians were staying.

Jaguar greeted her, “Welcome. We owe you a great debt for saving one of our own.”

Solaris shook her head, “You owe me nothing. Jaguar, can we talk somewhere private?”

Jaguar nodded and motioned her to follow him. She followed him into an old store and shut the door.

“I don’t know how long I can keep up this act. Someone is going to talk or one of the children will remember and it will be a disaster,” Solaris said frantically.

“I’m sorry for your distress. What can I do to help?” Jaguar asked.

“You can tell me why you moved camp…” Solaris began.

“We had no choice, Solaris. Wolf thought…”

Solaris interrupted him, “And who is this Wolf? How dare he question me?”

“He doesn’t know. Not many of the new Gaians know. Pride thought it best to keep your existence secret,” Jaguar tried to explain.

“Sparrow almost died because I didn’t know where to take her! This can never happen again. When the others are rescued there will be a meeting,” Solaris cried.

“Are you going to tell Eagle?” Jaguar asked.

Solaris sighed, “I know I have to, but what am I supposed to say? Little sister, guess what? I am the High Elder of the High Council of the Gaians?”

“It would be a start. If you explain, she will understand. And it’s not like you knew she would become one of us. Pride is the only who has had any contact with you since you left. If anyone is to blame it’s him,” Jaguar pointed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Outside the mall…

“I’m waiting, Slade,” Lex said when Slade didn’t start talking.

“Let me tell him,” Pride pleaded.

“Go ahead,” Slade said.

Pride took a deep breath, “Lex…Solaris is a Gain. And not just any Gaian, she’s one of the high council.”

“What? How is that possible? Wouldn’t Amber have known?” Lex asked confused.

“It’s complicated…” Pride said trying to find the right words.

Lex spun on Slade, “You knew this all along? Why didn't you tell us back at the mall?”

Slade shook his head, “I didn’t know until I saw Pride’s talisman. Solaris has the same one. I asked her about it the first time I saw it and she said it was the only reminder of her tribe. I had no idea she was part of the high council, whatever that is…”

Lex remembered the leaves he was holding and frowned, “Pride, you’re going to explain this later. Right now we have to get these to Zan.”

He turned and headed back to the mall. Slade grabbed Pride’s arm and held him back. When Lex was out of earshot he spoke, “You hurt her with this explanation and I’ll hurt you.”

Pride smiled wryly, “And which ‘her’ are you referring to? Solaris or Amber?”

Slade ignored him and walked back to the mall. The atmosphere in the mall was dismal. He found most of the Mall Rats gathered in the café.

“What happened? Don’t tell me Sparrow didn’t make it…” he said hoping he was wrong.

“She’s going to be okay. It’s Ebony, our leader, they took her,” Salene said softly.

“Who took her?” Pride asked coming up behind Slade.

“The Technos,” Wolf spat.

Amber emerged from Tai-San’s room and stood in the doorway. “We just heard. Why didn’t someone tell us what was going on?” she demanded.

“And what would you have done? Would you have stopped them?” Jack snapped.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Amber whispered.

“It’s not your fault. Why did they take her? Is it because she stood up to them? Or do her sisters have something to do with it? I hate feeling helpless!” Jack shouted.

“We’ll get her back. I know we will,” Amber said.

“Amber, where’s your sister?” Slade asked looking around.

“Now isn’t the time,” Pride whispered.

“She said she’d be right back,” Amber answered.

“Looking for me?” Solaris asked walking into the café.

“Salli, we need to talk,” Slade said.

Solaris shook her head. “I need to do something first.”

“It can wait,” Slade insisted.

“No, it can’t!” Solaris yelled tears forming in her eyes.

Jaguar walked up behind her with a few of the older Gaians. Pride saw him put his hand on her shoulder and he knew what she was going to do. He didn’t want his deceit to be revealed like this.

“Solaris, the Technos were here. They took Ebony,” he said hoping her attention would be averted.

“You weren’t upset when they took Trudy,” Wolf muttered.

Solaris had had it with Wolf’s angry manner. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. “You need to calm down and stop making accusations. We are all upset and we need to work together. I’m sure Pride was just as upset when Trudy and the other Gaians were taken. Now shut up so we can form a plan of attack.”

Wolf stood up. “You can’t talk to me like that! Who do you think you are?”

Solaris was so angry at the whole situation that she spoke without thinking, “I can talk to you however I wish! I am an Elder! In fact, I am the High Elder so I suggest you show some respect!”

The room fell silent. Solaris looked up and saw the astonished faces staring at her.She turned to Amber and saw the confusion and pain. Amber looked from Solaris to Pride and the realization of what her sister said hit her.

“You knew! You knew and you kept it from me!” She yelled at him.

Solaris moved across the room and reached for her sister. “I didn’t want you to find out like this. I just…”

Amber pulled away from her. “How could you keep this from me? Don’t you care about me? I thought you were dead! Dead, Solaris. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“I didn’t know you were a Gaian! If I had known…” Solaris tried to explain.

“I can’t deal with this right now! Ebony is gone. Sparrow isn’t out of the woods and they’re going to turn the power back on!” Amber cried. As if to punctuate her distress, Ami and Mia started to cry. “Great! Now my children are awake. What else could possibly go wrong?”

“Children? You had twins?” Solaris asked.

“You’ve been here for hours and you just thought to ask now? Yes, I have twin girls. Ami and Mia,” She said turning to go to her room.

“Amber, please…” Solaris pleaded.

Lex walked over to her. “Not now. I don’t know who kept what a secret but she needs time.”

Solaris nodded and sagged against Slade. She watched Lex follow Amber out of the café.

Wolf broke the silence, “You are the High Elder? I thought the High Elder story was just a rumor.”

Everyone turned to look at him. Jaguar put his hand on Wolf’s shoulder. “Yes, Wolf, she is the High Elder which means she is our leader.” He turned to Solaris, “You are coming back now, aren’t you?”

Solaris looked from the Mall Rats to the Gaians. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what she wanted to do. She left the Gaians for a reason. A reason Jaguar was well aware of. Things hadn’t changed just because her secret was out. Alice stood up and cleared her throat.

“This has turned into an episode of General Hospital. I think we all need to get some rest and sort all this out when we’ve had time to cool down.”

“Alice is right. All this negative energy isn’t good for any of us,” Tai-San agreed.

Slowly, everyone left the café until only Jack, Slade, and Solaris remained.

“Are you really their leader?” Jack asked.

Solaris nodded.

“So, why don’t they know about you? I mean if the others talked about you wouldn’t Amber have known you were alive? Why all the secrecy?” Jack asked.

“It’s a long complicated story, Jack. One I’m not prepared to go into right now. Tell me about these Technos. Why did they take Ebony? Did they give you a reason?” Solaris asked.

Jack shook his head. “They came in and set the alarm off. Ebony thought it was Pride, Lex, and Slade so she told us to open the gate. She should have looked. She always looked. Why didn’t she look?”

“I don’t know Jack. What happened next?” Solaris asked.

“Their General, I think his name is Jay, ordered her to come with him. We told him he couldn’t take her and Wolf even taunted him about being outnumbered, but he had other Technos with him. They pointed their lasers as us. Ebony gave in and went with him. She told me to convince the others to leave if she didn’t contact us within a week. She isn’t coming back. I know she’s gone for good,” Jack said tears falling down his cheeks.

“Hey man, don’t give up. We’ll find a way out of this mess,” Slade assured him.

“We? Does this mean you aren’t going back to Liberty?” Solaris asked.

“Salli, the only thing in Liberty is my bike and I have two months to retrieve that. I’m staying with you,” Slade replied.

“I think we need rest. Jack, go get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. We’re going to plan our next move,” Solaris said standing up.

“Thank you, Solaris. Don’t worry about Amber. She’s upset now but she’ll be fine in the morning,” Jack said leaving the café.

“You don’t know my little sister,” Solaris said quietly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Slade asked her.

“Nothing. Let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted,” Solaris said leading Slade to the Gaian area of the mall.

 

“She lied to me! My own sister lied to me. And Pride! I thought he cared about me. How could he keep that from me?” Amber said to Lex.

“I don’t have any answers for you. I only found out a little while ago that Pride knew about your sister. Slade saw his talisman and went nuts,” Lex said.

“Why is all this happening to us? Why can’t we be happy?” Amber said wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Someday we’ll be happy. We’ll live in a nice house with a garden and lots of children playing in the yard,” Lex promised her.

“What no white picket fence?” Amber teased.

“If that’s what you want. Nothing is too good for you,” Lex said kissing her goodnight.

 

At the Techno base…

“You can’t keep me here!” Ebony screamed at the locked door.

She sighed and slumped in the chair that was in the room. She thought she had an idea why she was here. Her sisters were behind it. They were probably going to get rid of her. She just hoped it would be quick and painless. The door opened and she jumped to her feet. She expected to see one of her sisters, but saw Ram instead.

“Enjoying your room?” He asked.

“What do you want with me?” Ebony asked.

“Don’t you know?” Ram asked.

“Know what?”

Ram smiled, “You, Ebony, are going to be my bride.”

“Are you insane? I will not marry you!” Ebony shouted.

“I thought you’d be happy to be reunited with your sisters,” Ram laughed.

“What do they have to do with anything?” Ebony asked.

“Everything. They are also my brides. I’ve decided I want the complete set,” Ram explained.

“You really are nuts. Forget it, Ram. I’d rather die than marry you,” Ebony spat.

Ram narrowed his eyes. “That can be arranged you know,” he hissed.

Ebony pulled her shoulders back and tried to look defiant. “You don’t scare me.”

Ram turned to leave. He stopped his chair at the door and spoke, “You might not be afraid now but you will be. Trust me Ebony, you’re going to be terrified.”

 

The next morning at the mall…

Alice was cooking breakfast in the kitchen when a very tired Solaris wandered into the café. Alice turned to her and smiled, “Hungry? I’m making pancakes.”

Solaris shook her head. “I don’t feel so good. I think I’ll just have some tea.”

She walked over to the cupboard and took out a cup. She poured the hot water and set the tea bag into the cup. She sat down and watched Alice cook. She hadn’t slept at all last night. She kept replaying the day before in her mind. She knew she let her anger ruin everything. She was lost in her thoughts when Amber walked into the café. She reached for her cup of tea and noticed Amber talking to Alice.

“Amber, we need to talk,” Solaris said standing up.

Amber didn’t even turn around.

“Amber, please…” Solaris begged.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Amber replied curtly.

“Then let me explain,” Solaris said.

Amber spun on her, “Nothing you say will change the fact that you lied to me!”

“How did I lie? I didn’t know you joined the Gaians! Do you honestly think I wouldn’t have come back if I had known?” Solaris cried.

“Amber, she does have a point. Don’t treat your sister like Bray treated you. Give her a chance to explain,” Alice said coming up behind her.

Alice’s words took away most of Amber’s anger. She sat down at a table and folded her arms across her chest. “I’m listening.”

Solaris took a deep breath, “I was one of the first Gaians. They wanted me to be their leader but I wanted things to be different from what the old world was like. I wanted a tribal council. The others agreed and we voted. I was chosen as the “high elder” with Jaguar, Great Elk, and a few others as “elders”. Pride came to us not long after. He was lost and alone. He embraced our ways and…this is hard for me…”

“What? What happened after Pride became a Gaian?” Amber demanded.

“We became one. We pledged ourselves to each other and performed a binding ceremony. But things happened and I had to leave,” Solaris continued.

Amber’s eyes grew wide, “You were pledged?”

“Yes, why?” Solaris asked confused.

“Pride and I were pledged to each other before I decided to come back here. He said he fell in love with me the first time he saw me. What he really meant was that I looked like you, right? He loved you and I was just a replacement!” Amber shouted.

Solaris lowered her head into her hands. “I know how you feel…” she mumbled.

“What?” Amber asked.

Solaris looked up, “Nothing. I’m sorry I didn’t come back, but I swear to you that I didn’t know.”

“But if you are the ‘high elder’ why didn’t I know? Why??” Amber persisted.

“I asked the council to stop talking about me. I wanted everyone to forget me. I wanted to move on. It was a decision I regret now,” Solaris explained.

“What reason could you possibly have for wanting to forget? What happened between you and Pride? What would make him lie?” Amber asked.

“I can’t answer that,” Solaris lied.

Amber was about to ask another question when the Mall Rats and the Gaians entered the café.

“Something smells wonderful,” Slade commented.

“Alice! You made pancakes!” Ellie exclaimed sitting down.

Alice laughed, “I thought you all needed some comfort food.”

Slade slid into the seat next to Solaris and smiled at Amber. “I take it you two made up?”

Amber shrugged, “I guess.”

Solaris put her hand on his arm, “Don’t.”

Slade shook his head and reached for the pancakes Alice set on the table. Solaris looked at them and felt her tea rising up in her throat. She got up and forced a smile, “I have to go check on Sparrow.”

She rushed out of the café and headed to the bathroom. She almost didn’t make it. She threw up the tea she had just drunk. She turned to leave the bathroom and ran into Jaguar.

“How long have you known?” he asked.

“Just now,” Solaris replied.

“How do you feel about it?” he asked.

“Terrified. I can’t do this,” Solaris whimpered.

“Come back with us. Things will be different…”

“Jaguar, my place is with my sister,” she said shaking her head.

“Then we will stay. We will help you. We will make it okay,” he assured her.

“Don’t tell Pride. I can’t deal with that right now. Why were you out here?” Solaris asked.

“Sparrow has chosen a name. She wants us to perform the naming ceremony,” he answered.

“Did she tell you what she chose?” Solaris asked following him to Sparrow’s room.

Jaguar shook his head, “She wanted to keep it a secret.”

They arrived at her room and walked inside. Both tribes were squeezed in the small room. Solaris looked at her sister and raised she her eyebrow. Solaris knew she had been caught in a lie. After the naming ceremony she would tell her sister why she lied.

“Sparrow has chosen her son’s name and asked that you all take part in the naming ceremony,” Pride explained.

He turned to Sparrow, “You need to tell us the name you have chosen.”

Sparrow nodded, “I’ve chosen Tiger Alexander. Tiger because it represents a powerful nature and,” she turned to face Lex, “Alexander for the child we lost.”

She looked at the Gaians and noticed some of them looked wrong. Pride was staring at Solaris and Solaris was covering her mouth. She was shaking her head. Sparrow turned to Panther, “What? Is that wrong? I wanted to honor my past…”

Panther shook his head, “I-I can’t explain…it’s forbidden…”

Jaguar stepped forward, “I will explain, Sparrow.”

“NO!” Pride shouted.

Jaguar ignored him and continued, “A long time ago, a very brave Gaian was named Tiger. He left us one day never to return. There has never been another Gaian with that name. I’m sorry but I thought Panther would have told you.”

“I’m sorry,” Sparrow said lowering her head.

“We will choose another name,” Panther said.

“You don’t have to do that. I’m sure Tiger would be proud,” Pride said.

 

“Pride…” Great Elk warned.

 

“I have another name…is Lynx okay?” Sparrow said softly.

Great Elk nodded, “Lynx Alexander is a strong Gaian name.”

The Gaian council performed the naming ceremony and afterwards everyone left the room. Lex and Amber stayed.

“Amber, did you know about Tiger?” Sparrow asked.

“No, apparently our tribe is very fond of secrets,” Amber replied.

“Zan, I don’t know what to say…” Lex said.

“I just wanted you to know that the baby meant something to me. And so did you,” Sparrow explained.

“We’ll leave you alone,” Amber said pulling Lex out of the room.

After they were gone, Sparrow turned to Panther, “Tell me the truth. Who was Tiger? And why is it forbidden to talk about him?”

Panther sighed, “All I can tell you is that he’s dead. He died not long before you came to us. It was a tragic death and the council thought it was best to forget him.”

“The Gaians have some very weird ideas. You should honor your dead, not pretend they didn’t exist,” Sparrow commented.

 

“Amber, can I come in?” Solaris asked.

Amber looked up, “Why? Planning on telling more lies? I know you didn’t go to see Sparrow.”

Solaris walked into Amber’s room. “Can I hold one?” She asked motioning to the twins.

Amber nodded and she picked Mia up. “Amber, I’m sorry for lying. I do have a reason this time.”

“And that reason would be?” Amber asked picking up Ami.

“I’m pregnant,” Solaris blurted out.

Amber’s eyes grew wide, “Really?”

Solaris nodded. “But you can’t tell anyone, not even Slade.”

“Why?” Amber asked.

“Because I don’t want to tie him down,” Solaris said weakly.

“Liar. What’s the real reason?” Amber asked.

Solaris hesitated. Amber turned away from her, “Fine, don’t tell me. Keep lying, see if I care.”

“Amber, things are complicated to explain. I don’t have the courage. Please don’t be mad at me. I will tell you that I know I wasn’t meant to be a mother. In my heart I know this baby will never survive,” Solaris said placing Mia in her crib. She turned to leave but Amber called her back, “Don’t go.”

Solaris stopped at the door but didn’t turn around. Amber continued talking, “Forget everything I said about lying. I don’t want to lose you again. Please say you’ll stay here with me. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, little sister,” Solaris said throwing her arms around her.

 

“Jack? Are you awake?” Ellie said from his doorway.

Jack rolled over to face her, “What is it?”

“Can we talk?” Ellie asked shifting uncomfortably.

Jack sat up, “About?”

Ellie walked in and sat down in the chair opposite his bed. “I know it’s not going to change what happened between us, but I want you to know I was wrong about Amber.”

“I know you were wrong,” Jack said.

“Jack, this isn’t easy for me. Watching you with Ebony makes me realize that I messed up. I should have listened to you and Alice,” Ellie said.

“Are you expecting me to disagree with you? I cared about you, Ellie, and you let me down. You believed the worst about someone who was prepared to die for you. She would have given her life so you could be safe and she never even met you!” Jack shouted.

Ellie stood up. “I just wanted apologize not get into a fight. I’m sorry, Jack.”

“Ellie, wait. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m just so worried…”

Ellie interrupted him, “About Ebony, I know. We’ll get her back. I know we will.”

“I just wish I knew what they were doing to her,” Jack muttered.

 

At the Techno base…

Someone opening her door jarred Ebony from her sleep.

“Morning, sister,” Java said.

“What do you want?” Ebony spat.

“Ram has ordered you brought to him. I offered to get you myself,” Java answered.

Ebony folded her arms across her chest. “I’m not going. I won’t become his bride.”

Java grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. “You will come with me. Personally, I don’t want you to become his wife either, but that’s not my decision.”

Java pulled Ebony to the control room where Ram was waiting for her.

“Ah, my bride to be,” Ram said.

“What do you want?” Ebony asked.

“I want you to see what we are capable of,” Ram said turning to the monitors.

Ebony watched as Ram brought up different views of the city. They had cameras everywhere. She watched the last screen and saw the inside of the hotel. She went pale. The Chosen were locked up there. If Ram had cameras there he must know about them. What if he let them out? Ram chuckled at the panic he saw in her eyes. He wheeled over to her. “We met your little prisoners yesterday. Their leader told us quite an interesting story. He told us you locked him up to keep him away from his child…”

“That’s not true! He’s a monster. We locked him because he wanted to kill one of us and steal her baby!” Ebony shouted.

“Then you wouldn’t want us to let him out?” Ram asked innocently.

“You can’t let him out! He’s crazy!” Ebony shouted.

“But you’re keeping him from his child,” Ram said calmly.

“The child isn’t his,” Ebony replied.

Ram shrugged, “That’s not my concern. I think he’s been locked up long enough. Java, tell the guards to release the prisoners.”

“No! You can’t! He’ll kill her! I’ll do anything!” Ebony screamed.

Ram turned to her and smiled, “Anything?”

Too late Ebony realized what she had said. Ram was smiling at her. She lowered her head. “Forgive me, Jack,” she whispered.

She looked up and met Ram’s gaze. “Fine. You win. I’ll be your bride.”

Ram smiled, “Perfect. We will announce our wedding tomorrow when we turn the power back on. It will be my wedding gift to the city.”

“I want a wedding gift from you, too,” Ebony said.

Ram stopped smiling, “I’m keeping the Chosen locked up, isn’t that enough of a present?”

“You’re keeping them locked up because I agreed to marry you. I think I deserve a present, don’t you?” Ebony asked. She watched Ram think about what she said. She held her breath because she knew she was taking a big chance asking for a present but she had to try. Finally a small smile played across Ram’s face. “What do you desire, my bride?”

“I want you to free all the Mall Rats you captured,” Ebony replied.

Java stepped forward, “You can’t do that my lord. If you free all her tribe they could try to rescue her.”

Ram put up his hand. “I have no intention of releasing my perfectly good slaves. I’m sorry, Ebony, but you’ll have to think of something else.”

Ebony’s mind raced. She couldn’t think of anything else that would help her friends. Then she remembered something. She smiled sweetly at Ram. “A few days ago you captured a small tribe north of the city. They were harmless forest dwellers, surely you can release them…”

Ram turned to Jay, “Find out what prisoners she is talking about and have them released.”

He turned back to Ebony, “See, I can be accommodating.”

“I would like to say goodbye to my tribe,” Ebony said softly.

“No,” Ram said simply.

“Please, I agreed to marry you at least let me say goodbye!” Ebony pleaded.

“Fine! But one of your sisters will go with you. I don’t want you trying to go back on your word,” Ram said.

“I’ll go with her,” Siva offered.

Ebony hid her smile; at least Siva would give her some privacy. Java moved to block Ebony. “Lord Ram, I think it would be best if I went with them. In case there is any trouble.”

Ram waved his hand at her, “Whatever, just get this done so I can plan my wedding.”

Ebony, Siva, and Java walked to the mall in silence. When the reached the gates Ebony turned to her sisters, “I want some time alone with them.”

Java shook her head, “No can do.”

“Java, I’m not going to escape. I wouldn’t risk Amber’s life,” Ebony said.

“Maybe we could stand back a little, you know compromise,” Siva suggested.

Java rolled her eyes, “Fine, but one false move and you’re history little sister.”

Ebony touched the gate and set off the alarm. Lex and Slade came running. Lex smiled when he saw Ebony. “You’re back! Jack is going to be so happy.” His smile faded when he saw Java and Siva standing behind her. Ebony lowered her eyes, “Let us in and call a meeting. I have an announcement to make.”

Lex and Slade did as she asked and soon everyone was assembled in the café. Jack was the first to arrive. He ran to Ebony and threw his arms around her. Java moved forward to say something but Siva pulled her back. “Let it be.”

Java just scowled at her but didn’t move.

“I was so worried. Did they hurt you?” Jack asked.

Ebony shook her head, “I’m fine Jack, but I’m not back to stay.”

Her heart ached when she saw the pain in his eyes. She reached out and touched his face, “Let me explain…”

She turned to the others and spoke, “I’ve come to say goodbye. In a few days I will become Ram’s wife…”

“NO!” Jack shouted.

Ebony pulled him close and whispered in his ear, “I had no choice. Ram threatened to let the Guardian out. I can’t risk Amber and the twins.”

Jack shook his head. “There has to be another way. We can protect her.”

“Jack, please don’t make this harder,” Ebony begged.

“Can we hurry this along? I hate being surrounded by virts,” Java snarled.

Ebony kissed Jack and let him go. She tried not to cry at the confusion she saw in his eyes. She moved to Lex and hugged him, “Be on guard. Ram knows about the Guardian. He may change his mind and let him out.”

She moved to Pride next, “I got Ram to agree to let the Gaians go. I don’t know where he’ll leave them, so sends scouts to find them.”

She let him go and turned to Salene, “I will keep trying to get Ryan and the others freed.”

Finally, Java had enough, “Let’s get moving! You’ve said your goodbyes!”

Ebony lowered her head and turned away. Jack ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned to face him. Tears were streaming down his face. “I won’t give up on us. I will love you until the day I die.”

Java pulled Ebony away from him and pushed her out the door. Jack watched helplessly as she was ripped from him yet again.

Alice walked up behind him and put her arm around him. "What did she say to you?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the concerned faces of his friends. "She told me why. Ram found out about the Guardian and used it against her. He threatened to let him out. She agreed to marry him to protect Amber and the twins."

Amber lowered her head and started to cry. Jack rushed over to her. "It's not your fault. Ram is to blame," he said softly.

"Then why do I feel like it's my fault?" Amber cried.

"I have some good news," Pride said.

Everyone turned to look at him. Jack frowned, "What good could possibly come from all this?"

"Ebony said Ram agreed to release the Gaians," Pride explained.

"And why should we believe anything he says?" Danni spat.

"Because now he has the complete set," Jack replied.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Just something Ebony said to me after our meeting with Ram. She knew something was going to happen and she mentioned that growing up guys used to joke about having a 'complete set', meaning having all three sisters. She just knew that Ram wouldn't be any different. After all he already has Java and Siva. We have to get her back. I can't stand the thought of him touching her!" Jack said through his tears.

"Once the Gaians return we'll form a plan," Pride assured him.

"No, I want you all to leave. I want you to be safe. You don't have to help us," Amber said to him.

Solaris shook her head, "We aren't going anywhere. We will help you get your city back."

"Since when do you speak for all of us, Solaris?" Wolf asked.

Solaris spun on him, "What is your problem? I haven't done anything to you. Why do you question everything I say?"

"Nothing personal, Solaris, but I just don't trust you. You're hiding something and only dishonest people have secrets," Wolf replied.

"You're wrong. Everyone has secrets," Solaris said glaring at him.

"Stop! Fighting amongst ourselves will accomplish nothing. If you don't want to stay and fight, Wolf, you can leave. I know for a fact that Trudy will not turn her back on the Mall Rats. She loves them and you know it," Jaguar told him.

Wolf nodded, "I'll stay."

"Good. Now lets try and relax. We'll be no use to anyone if we don't," Jaguar said.

"I'm going to make something to eat. I'll call you when it's ready," Alice said heading to the café.

"I'll help," Salene said following her.

Slowly, the Mall Rats and Gaians left and went to relax. Slade followed Solaris to the room Amber told them they could use. Solaris sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. Slade leaned up against the doorframe and stared at her. "Who was Tiger?"

Solaris looked at him with tears in her eyes, "What?"

"You heard me. Who was Tiger?" Slade repeated.

Solaris put her head back in her hands. "It doesn't matter who he was. He's dead."

"Did you love him?" Slade pursued.

"Yes. More than life itself," Solaris whispered.

Slade nodded, "I thought so. How did he die?"

Solaris stood up and walked over to him. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. He felt her warm breath as she spoke, "I can't relive his death again. Please let it go."

Slade put his arms around her and held her while she cried.

 

"Lex, what if we can't get her back? What if Ram wins?" Amber asked.

"We won't let him win. We're Mall Rats remember? Things always work out for us," Lex said.

Amber smiled, "I vaguely remember hearing that before. When was it? Oh yeah, right before the Chosen fell. I hope our luck hasn't run out."


	15. Chapter 15

Weeks passed and true to his word Ram turned the power back on. He also released all the Gaians. Pride found them wandering the woods not far from where they were taken. He brought them back to mall.

"Trudy!" Wolf shouted when she walked into the mall. Trudy smiled and ran to him. "I missed you so much!" she cried. She looked around the room and her eyes grew wide. "Where's Brady? Where's my baby?"

"Right here," Sparrow said walking into the room with Lynx in one arm and Brady in the other.

A soft smile spread across Trudy's face. She held her arms out and waited for Brady to run to her. She scooped her up and showered her with kisses. "My darling baby. I missed you most of all," she said.

She turned to Sparrow and pulled her into the hug. "I'm glad you were able to get away."

"I almost didn't make it. I fell and lost a lot of blood. Amber's sister found me and Brady in the woods," Sparrow explained.

"Amber's sister? She found Solaris?" Trudy exclaimed.

Sparrow nodded, "And here's the shocker, Solaris is a Gaian. I don't know all the details but she left for some reason and only Pride knew where she was."

"And he didn't tell Amber? Why?" Trudy asked shocked.

Sparrow shrugged, "Like I said I don't know all the details and Panther won't talk."

Jaguar walked up behind them. "Those details are not for anyone but Solaris to tell. When she's ready she will explain," he said.

Trudy was about to speak when Dee came running in to the café. "Come quick! Ram's making another announcement!" she shouted.

Everyone followed her outside where a crowd was already forming. The Mall Rats watched nervously as Ram wheeled himself in front of everyone. He raised his hands to quiet the crowd.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice but this just couldn't wait. I want to invite you all to my wedding tomorrow!"

The crowed went wild. Ram had to put his hands up again to quiet them.

"And I've decided to give you yet another gift…" he began. The crowd became silent. After all what more could he give them? When he felt the suspense had gone on long enough he pulled a helmet from behind his chair. "I give you a game! A game like no other! A game that will take you to places you never knew existed. And I give this to you because all I care about is your happiness."

The crowd looked around, confused and intrigued at the same time. The Mall Rats looked at each other just as confused as everyone else.

"Could we have been wrong?" Ellie asked.

"I doubt it. This has to be a trick," Lex replied.

"But a game? What harm can a game do?" Patsy asked.

 

The Mall Rats turned and went back inside. Amber called a meeting in the café to discuss Ram's latest gift.

"Maybe it's just a game like before the virus," Chloe said.

"That would be too simple. I think there is more to this than Ram is telling us," Amber replied.

"So, what do we do?" Pride asked.

"I think we just wait a few days," Jack suggested.

"Wait? I wouldn't have expected you to suggest waiting," Ellie said.

Jack glared at her. "We don't know what this game is about. We don't know what Ram has planned. What choice do we have but to wait? Is it going to help Ebony and the others if we sit here worrying?" Jack asked.

"Jack's right. Let's see if we need to be worrying," Solaris agreed.

 

Later that evening…

Trudy walked into Solaris's room. "Solaris?"

Solaris looked up at her and smiled. "Trudy, come in."

Trudy walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "I want to thank you for what you did for Brady and Sparrow. If you hadn't found them who knows what would have happened."

"You're welcome, Trudy. I bet Wolf is glad you've returned," Solaris said smiling.

Trudy lowered her head, "I heard some of the things he said to you. I want to apologize for my hotheaded husband. He speaks before he thinks."

"Trudy, I don’t hold you responsible for everything that comes out of his mouth. I'm not mad at you. I'm not really mad at him either. I just wish he'd stop questioning everything I say," Solaris said.

"He has this thing about honesty and he believes you deceived him," Trudy tried to explain.

Solaris sighed, "The reasons I left the Gaians have nothing to do with what's going on right now. I'm sorry that he feels deceived."

"On a happier note, I'm glad you and Amber are together again. She missed you so much," Trudy said.

"I missed her, too," Solaris said.

"When all of this is over are you coming back with us? I mean you are our leader and everything," Trudy asked.

"Trudy, things are very complicated. Returning to the Gaians isn't something I'm prepared to do any time soon. I'm a little tired…" Solaris said standing up.

Trudy stood up and started to the door. She stopped and turned back to Solaris. "Thank you again for saving my baby."

Solaris nodded and watched her go. She sat back down on the bed and covered her face with her hands. She tried to stop the tears from falling but she couldn't.

"You know you're going to have to tell them eventually," someone said from the doorway.

Solaris wiped her eyes and turned towards the door. She shook her head and whimpered, "It hurts too much. I want it to just go away."

Jaguar walked into the room and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "It will never go away, Solaris. If you keep holding it inside it will eat you alive and push the ones you love farther away from you. You have to learn to grieve."

Solaris sobbed on his shoulder. "I can't!"

Jaguar waited for her to regain her composure before he got up to leave. "Solaris, I understand your pain. We all do. He was one of us and we all loved him, but you have to let it out before it kills you, too."

 

The first few weeks after Ram announced the game were uneventful. The Mall Rats were beginning to think they were wrong about Ram. That is until the game started spilling out into real life. Kids were fighting in the streets and some of them were getting seriously hurt.

"Tai-San! We got another one!" Lex called from the entrance to the mall. Tai-San and Dal rushed to help Lex bring a young girl into the makeshift hospital.

Dal frowned, "What are we going to do? We have no supplies, no medicine, nothing. All we can do for these kids is clean their wounds and wrap them in bandages made from sheets! Are we helping them at all?"

"Dal, we're doing all we can," Tai-San assured him.

"But it's not enough," Dal muttered.

 

At the techno headquarters…

"Ram, the city kids are getting hurt because of this game," Jay said watching the fighting on the monitors.

"That's the plan," Ram replied.

"Did we revise the plan? Because I don't remember agreeing to this," Jay said pointing at the screen.

"Jay, Jay, Jay…when will you understand that I'm calling the shots. I know what I'm doing," Ram said smiling.

Jay looked at Ram and then back at the screen before he stormed out of the control room. He passed Ram's private quarters and heard someone crying inside. He paused and reached for the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" Java barked at him.

"I-I thought I heard something…" Jay began.

Java rolled her eyes, "Of course you heard something. My pathetic little sister is probably in there crying her eyes out again."

Jay stared at her. "How can you be so cruel to her?"

"She married my husband," Java replied.

"Ram forced her, Java," Jay reminded her.

Java waved her hand at him, "Whatever. I just want her to be gone."

Jay watched her turn and walk towards her room. He waited until she was out of sight before he reached for the doorknob again. He hesitated before opening it. Why would Ebony want to talk to him? He was technically the enemy. But he wasn't like Ram and he wanted to know why she was always crying. He turned the doorknob and entered the room. Ebony jumped off the bed and stared at him. "What do you want?"

"I thought you might want to talk," Jay said.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Ebony spat.

Jay shrugged, "You seem so lonely…"

"Of course I'm lonely. I'm locked up away from my friends, my boyfriend, my life!" Ebony shouted.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jay asked.

"Why? Planning on using him to make me do something else? Well, it won't work. I won't tell you who he is," Ebony said defiantly.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just thought you'd want to talk. I'm sorry I bothered you," Jay said turning to leave.

"No, wait," Ebony said.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Why is he doing all this? What does he want with me? He has to know I don't love him and I never will," Ebony said.

"I don't know, Ebony. I'm beginning to wonder why Ram is doing any of this," Jay confessed.

"Because he can!" Ebony said.

"Ebony, I know this is hard on you. Is there anything I can do?" Jay asked.

"Get me out of here," Ebony replied.

Jay laughed, "You know I can't do that."

"Help them," Ebony whispered.

"Who?" Jay asked.

"My tribe. Do something to make it easier for them. I know they've started a small hospital. They don't have any supplies…"

"I'll see what I can do," Jay said turning to leave.

"Jay, can you do something else?" Ebony asked taking a chance that she could trust him.

"Yes?"

"Tell Jack I miss him," Ebony said.

Jay nodded, "Of course."

 

At the mall…

"JACK! The alarm is going off again. I thought we fixed it!" Lex yelled from the café.

Jack walked into he café, "I did fix it."

"Slade! We have trouble!" Lex yelled running to the gate. Lex, Jack, and Slade reached the gate and saw Jay standing on the outside.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"No. We have nothing more for you to steal. Unless you're looking for more slaves," Jack said.

"I've come alone. Ebony sent me," Jay persisted.

Jack looked at Lex and Slade. They both shrugged. Jay sighed, "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm here to help."

"Help? What can you do to help u?" Lex asked.

Jay smiled, "I brought you some supplies for your hospital."

"Supplies? What kind of supplies?" Dal asked coming into the hall.

"Bandages, medicine, clean sheets…" Jay said.

"Let him in," Dal said to Jack.

Jack sighed and opened the gate. Jay walked in followed by three Techno guards. They set down the boxes they were carrying and stood behind Jay. He turned to them, "You can go back to base. I'll finish up here."

They nodded and left. Jay turned back to the Mall Rats. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Let our friends go," Amber said walking into the room.

"I can't do that," Jay replied.

"Then we have nothing more to talk about," Amber said.

"I understand. I'll show myself out," Jay said turning to leave. On his way out he stopped in front of Jack. "Ebony wanted me to tell you she misses you."

"Why would she tell you that?" Jack asked.

"Because she wanted you to know. It was her idea to give you the hospital supplies," Jay explained.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked.

Jay didn't answer. He just turned and walked out of the mall.

 

Week by week things in the city began to deteriorate. More and more kids became hooked on the game. But still Ram wasn't satisfied. He ordered his guards to capture and scan everyone they could find. The Mall Rats had escaped scanning so far, but it was only a matter of time.

"What does it mean to be scanned?" Patsy asked Amber.

"Where did you hear about scanning?" Amber demanded.

"Chloe told me. That boy she's been seeing said it was fun," Patsy replied.

"Chloe is seeing someone? When did this happen? Who is it?" Amber asked.

"I don't really know. I think she met him in the city. His name is Fred…no, maybe Ed…oh, I wish I could remember what she said," Patsy said frustrated.

Amber grabbed Patsy's shoulders, "It doesn't matter what his name is. Where is Chloe now?"

Patsy started to cry. "She went to get scanned this morning. I haven't seen her since."

Amber let her go and went to find Lex. She found him in their room talking to the babies.

"Lex! We have a problem," Amber said from the doorway.

"What is it, babe?" He asked smiling at her.

"It's Chloe. She went to get scanned," Amber blurted out.

"What? Why would she do that?" Lex asked.

"Apparently, she has a boyfriend in the city who thinks it would be fun to get scanned," Amber answered.

"Why don't we know about this boy?" Lex asked.

"Look around you, Lex. Our tribe is falling apart. We're all worried about Solaris and her secrets, Pride and his secrets, Zan and her babies, and what to do about the Technos. Nobody thought to keep track of the children. We just assumed they'd listen to us like they always did, but somewhere along the line we forgot to notice that they grew up. Patsy and Chloe aren't the little girls they used to be. We have to find her before it's too late. I don’t want her to end up as one of our patients," Amber cried.

Lex put his arms around her, "Sssh, it's going to be okay. I'll take a few of the others and we'll find her. Nothing is going to happen."

"Lex, I'm scared. I don't think this is a fight we're going to win," Amber whispered.

 

At the scanning station…

"Is this going to hurt?" Chloe asked.

"Not a bit. Once you get scanned you can play the game. Isn't that what you want?" Ved asked sweetly.

Chloe shrugged, "I guess."

"Of course that's what you want," Ved assured her. He pushed her forward and nodded to the guards. They took her by the arms and scanned her. Ved smiled at her and pulled her back. "See, it was nothing. Now, let me get you a headset and you'll be ready."

"Wait, I can't take that home with me. The mall is a no game zone, I told you that already," Chloe reminded him.  
"Well, you're just going to have to change that aren't you?" Ved told her.

"And just how am I going to do that? Do you know how many people are in the mall right now?" Chloe asked.

Ved looked surprised, "More than usual?"

"Yeah, we have the whole Gaian tribe living with us," Chloe said innocently.

"Really? Why?" Ved asked.

"Oh, Amber used to be a Gaian and so was her sister," Chloe answered.

Ved thrust the headset into Chloe's hands and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked following him.

"I forgot I have to do something back at base. I'll see you later," Ved said walking away from her.

Chloe frowned after him, "What did I say?"

 

At the Techno base…

"Ram, we have to talk," Ved said walking into the control room.

"What is it Ved? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ram barked.

"Oh, I think you're going to want to hear this," Ved said.

Ram turned to face Ved. "Make it quick," he snapped.

"Do you remember that harmless forest tribe you released for Ebony's wedding gift?" Ved asked.

"Yeah?" Ram asked obviously impatient.

"They're living at the mall. Ebony lied to you. She is trying to form an army right under your nose," Ved told him.

"Impossible! You must be mistaken. Ebony would not do that to me," Ram insisted.

"She would and she did. If you don’t believe me why don't you ask her?" Ved suggested.

"I don't have to ask her! I know my wife. This discussion is ended!" Ram shouted.

Ved stared at Ram. Couldn't he see that Ebony hated him? He turned and left the control room. He ran directly into Java. "Excuse me, Java, I have something to take care of."

"Anything I should be aware of?" Java asked.

Ved shook his head and continued walking. He reached the end of the hallway and changed his mind. He turned and called to Java. She stopped and waited. Ved walked back over to her. "Ebony is plotting something. Those 'harmless forest dwellers' Ram released are her friends. They're living at the mall. I tried to tell Ram we should be concerned but he didn’t seem to care."

Java frowned. "What did he say?"

"He said Ebony wouldn't do that to him. I don't understand what's gotten into him," Ved replied.

"I'll take care of my darling sister. I want you to pay a visit to the mall," Java said.

"And how am I supposed to do that? They have that place locked up tighter than Fort Knox!" Ved complained.

"You're fooling around with one of those virts, aren't you? Figure it out!" Java snapped.

She left Ved standing in the hall and went to see Ebony. She opened the door without knocking. Ebony was staring out the window. She turned when the door opened. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Java stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "How long did you think you'd be able to keep it a secret?"

"What are you talking about?" Ebony asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not blinded by your looks," Java snapped.

"Is there a point to all this or are we going to play guessing games all night?" Ebony asked.

"I know why you wanted that forest tribe released. Your little plan isn't going to work. I will not let you destroy us!" Java shouted.

Ebony smirked, "I won't have to destroy you. I'm sure you and Siva will do that all on your own. Anything else?"

Java moved so she was inches away from Ebony. "Don't push me, little sister. I can arrange for you to have an accident and Ram would never be the wiser."

 

At the mall…

"Salli? Are you sleeping?" Slade asked from the door.

Solaris rolled over and looked at him. She smiled, "I'm feeling a little sick so I decided to take a nap. What's up?"

Slade walked in and sat on the bed. "I have to go back to Liberty."

Solaris sat up. "What? Why?"

"I need to get my bike back. Besides, we can't keep the horses any longer. We're running out of food to feed them and it's too risky to go to the farm to get more," Slade explained.

"I'm coming with you," Solaris said getting up.

"You just said you were sick. Why don't you stay here?" Slade said.

"I am not letting you go alone. I don't trust Ruby," Solaris said throwing stuff into a bag.

"Solaris, it'll be fine…" Slade said pulling her back on the bed.

"Slade, I'm coming with you. Let's not argue about this. We go, give the horses back, get your bike and come back," Solaris said.

Slade sighed, "Okay, you win. Let's go now so we can get there before dark."

 

"You can't leave now! It's dangerous out there!" Amber protested when Solaris told her she was leaving.

"We'll be careful, Amber. It's only for a few days," Solaris said.

"Take some of the Gaians with you," Amber said.

"No. They are needed here. Trust me, sis, I'll be back before you know it," Solaris promised.

"Ready Salli?" Slade called from the door.

"Stop calling me that!" Solaris said before turning to hug her sister goodbye. Amber watched her and Slade leave before heading to the café. Muttering to herself, she began opening and closing cabinets.

"Can I help you find something?" Alice asked from the doorway.

Amber jumped. "I was looking for the tea. I know we have tea."

Alice laughed and opened a small jar on the counter. She pulled out two tea bags and handed them to Amber. "I'll join you."

Amber took the tea bags and put them into two mugs. She filled the teapot with water and put it on the stove to boil.

Alice put her arm around Amber and led her to the table. "What's wrong?"

"Everything. Solaris and Slade just left to get his bike back, Pride is still acting weird, and I just found out that Chloe has been seeing some guy in the city. A guy who convinced her it would be a good idea to get scanned. Who knows where she is now! Lex and some of the Gaians are out looking for her now," Amber cried.

"I know it seems like everything is falling apart but it will get better. We'll find a way to defeat the Technos, just like we defeated the Chosen. We're the good guys. We're going to win," Alice assured her.

"Sometimes I think we're meant to lose. You know, nice guys finish last?" Amber said.

The teapot began to whistle. Alice got up and poured the water into the mugs. She brought them back to the table and set one in front of Amber. "You can't think like that. You have to stay positive. I know it looks bleak right now, but we are strong. We'll find a way to survive."

 

In the city…

"Chloe! What are you doing out here?" Lex demanded when he finally found Chloe wandering the streets.

Chloe turned to face him. Tears were streaming down her face, "I did something terrible."

Lex whistled for the Gaians and he put his arm around Chloe. "Patsy told us about getting scanned. It's not something you should have done, but it's not terrible."

Chloe pulled away from him, "You don't understand! It's not about the scanning! I told him! I told him about the Gaians! He's on the way to the mall right now!"

"What? Who did you tell?" Lex demanded.

"Ved," Chloe whispered.

"Why? Why would you do that to us?" Lex asked.

"I didn't mean to. It just came out. He wanted me to play the game and I told him about the mall being a no game zone…" Chloe whimpered.

"Why is he going to the mall?" Lex asked pulling her along.

"I don't know. He left quickly earlier and I thought he was mad at me. But he just came back a few minutes ago and started asking questions about the mall. I didn't want to tell him but he said he would hurt me! He even pointed his zapper at me!" Chloe cried.

"What did you tell him?" Lex shouted.

"I told him how to get in," Chloe whispered.

Lex turned to the Gaians. "We have to cut him off. If he knows how to get it we're all dead!"

He turned back to Chloe. "How long ago did he leave?"

"Just a few minutes ago, really," Chloe said.

"And he said he was going to the mall?" Lex asked.

Chloe nodded. "He said he had to find out for himself. I don't know what he meant."

"Lex, he won't go alone. He'll probably get more Technos," Jaguar said.

"I know. We have to stop him," Lex said heading in the direction of the Techno base. The Gaians followed him. After a few blocks, Jaguar grabbed Lex and pulled him behind a dumpster, "He's right over there."  
"And he's still alone," Lex said smiling. He turned and motioned the other Gaians forward. They quietly moved towards Ved and surprised him.

He raised his zapper. "Get back or I'll shoot you!"

"You can't shoot us all," Lex smirked.

Ved looked around him and saw Gaians surrounded him. He lowered his arm, "What do you want?"

"You," Lex said simply. He nodded and two Gaians grabbed Veda's arms.

"Were are we going?" Ved asked nervously.

"You'll see when we get there," Lex answered. He picked up a rag from the ground and blindfolded him. He then took the zapper off of Ved's wrist. "You won't be needing this anymore," he said.

"Lex, what are you going to do with him? You aren't going to hurt him are you?" Chloe asked fear creeping into her voice.

"He'll be safe. Maybe we can use him like he used you," Lex said walking towards the mall.

Chloe lowered her head and began to cry. Jaguar stopped next to her, "You were fooled. Lex knows that. He is just afraid. Let's go home and sort this all out."

Chloe nodded and followed him back to the mall.


	16. Chapter 16

At the mall…

"Are you crazy, Lex? Why did you bring him here?" Danni shouted.

"It was either that or let him bring all the Technos to our door. Chloe told him how to get in. Do you honestly think he would keep that to himself?" Lex shot back.

"What are we going to do with him?" Salene asked.

"Lock him in the cage," Jack suggested.

"What if we give him back?" Pride suggested.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? He knows how to get in. Why would we give him back?" Lex said.

"You misunderstand me, Lex. I was thinking about a trade. Him for Ebony," Pride explained.

"Ram won't let her go. He'll leave me to rot here before he gives her back," Ved told them.

"Who said anything about Ram?" Pride said smiling.

"What are you getting at, Pride?" Amber asked.

"I know at least one Techno who would give his life to have Ved back safe…" Pride answered.

Lex shook his head, "I still don't understand. Who?"

"Jay. We make our trade with Jay," Pride explained.

"Pride, that's brilliant!" Danni exclaimed.

"We have to get information first," Amber said.

"What kind of information?" Jack asked.

"We need to know where our friends are. We need to know what Ram is planning. We need to find a way to defeat him," Amber listed.

Ved laughed, "I'm not telling you any of that. You can kill me if you want to but I'm not betraying Ram."

Lex raised the zapper at him, "That can be arranged."

"Lex, put that down!" Amber shouted.

"I owe him one!" Lex shouted back.

"Stop it! Leave him alone! If you're going to yell at someone, yell at me! I messed up! I told him how to get in! All this is my fault! He's just following orders!" Chloe cried.

Patsy ran over to her. "It's okay, Chloe."

Chloe pushed passed her and ran out of the café. Patsy glared at the others and followed her.

"What?" Lex said giving the zapper to Amber.

Amber shook her head, "Never mind. Let's figure out what to do with Ved."

"Lock him in the cage," Jack repeated.

Lex nodded and pushed Ved towards the cage. He opened it and shoved him inside. He smiled as he locked the gate. "Hope you're comfortable."

"Locking me up isn't going to change my mind," Ved called after him.

Lex didn't turn around. He walked out of the room and turned off the light. Ved sat down on the floor and crossed his arms. "It's not so bad," he muttered.

 

Later that day…

"Ved?" Chloe whispered through the cage.

Ved opened his eyes and sat up. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this," Chloe whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Ved asked.

"I'm not supposed to be here. They think I'll let you out," Chloe confessed.

"Will you? Let me out, I mean?" Ved asked hopefully.

"Were you really going to bring all the Technos and take away my friends?" Chloe asked.

Ved shrugged, "Maybe."

"But why? I thought you liked me," Chloe asked obviously hurt.

"No offense, Chloe, but I have a job to do," Ved said.

"But…" Chloe began.

Ved stood up and smirked, "Your friends were right about me. I used you. I would've gotten what I wanted and then tossed you aside. You should thank them."

"Why are you doing this to me? I really liked you!" Chloe cried.

Ved stared at her and felt oddly guilty. It was bothering him that she was crying because of him. Nobody ever cried because of something he said before. Nobody ever cared before, well, except Jay of course.

He reached through the cage and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What did you say?" Chloe asked wiping her eyes.

"I said I'm sorry…" Ved said again.

"For lying to me or for trying to hurt my family?" Chloe asked.

"Both…everything," Ved said.

Chloe started to speak when she heard the babies crying. Ved turned towards the door and cocked his head. "Babies?"

"Yes, babies. Amber and Sparrow have infants and Trudy has Brady but she's not really a baby anymore," Chloe answered.

"I never thought there would be babies. Are there a lot of babies in the city?" Ved asked.

"I guess so, why?" Chloe replied.

"I just never realized…" Ved began.

"Realized what?"

Ved looked at her and then lowered his head. "I never thought that we could be capturing someone's family. Someone's mother or father. I didn't think."

Chloe didn't know what to say to that. Ved picked his head up again. "Tell Amber that I'll give her all the information she wants."

Chloe nodded and turned to leave. Ved called out to her again, "Chloe, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…I didn't realize…" 

 

In the woods…

"We're almost there," Slade called over his shoulder.

"Good. I'm beat," Solaris called back.

Slade slowed his horse until they were side by side. "We're going to have to stay overnight, you know," he told her.

Solaris frowned, "I really wanted to get back to the city…"

"You just said you were beat," Slade pointed out.

"I am, but I don't want to stay in Ruby's little hotel," Solaris said.

"Look, I know you're still mad at me for what happened but be reasonable. It's only for one night and then we never have to see her again," Slade replied.

Solaris sighed, "Okay, one night."

They reached Liberty a short while later. The stopped in front of the saloon and Slade went inside to get Ruby.

"I didn't expect to see you again," Ruby said sweetly.

"What can I say, I love my bike," Slade replied.

"Do you have the horses?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Solaris is outside with them. Where is my bike?" Slade asked.

"Around back. Are you staying for a while?" Ruby asked.

"One night, Ruby, so don't try anything," Slade warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ruby said innocently.

She walked outside with Slade and looked the horses over. "At least you took good care of them."

"Can I have my bike now?" Slade asked.

Ruby nodded and handed him the keys. "Like I said, it's around back. You can get it and I'll get your room ready."

"Salli? Are you coming?" Slade called over his shoulder.

Solaris shook her head, "I'm going inside. I need to sleep. Don't be long."

Slade nodded and watched her follow Ruby inside. He hoped they behaved themselves. He didn't want to deal with another fight.

"So, how is city life?" Ruby asked.

"Can the small talk, Ruby. Just give me the key to our room," Solaris hissed.

Ruby scowled at her and reached for the key. She suddenly bent over and gasped in pain. Solaris ran around the counter and steadied her, "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Ruby pulled away from her, "Why should you care?"

"You looked like you needed help. I'm not a complete shrew you know," Solaris snapped.

Ruby leaned against the bar and smiled to herself at how easy this was going to be. She looked at Solaris with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I've been so upset since I found out. I seem to be snapping at everyone. I know you only wanted to help."

"Since you found out what?" Solaris asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"I don't want to cause any trouble. It's nothing really," Ruby replied handing her the key.

"Ruby, maybe I can help…" Solaris began not believing the words were coming out of her mouth.

"I don't really know how to say this…but I'm pregnant with Slade's baby," Ruby confessed.

Solaris felt like someone punched her in the stomach. She reached out and grabbed the bar to keep from falling over. Ruby ran around the bar and helped her to a chair. "See, I'm causing trouble already. I'm not a mean spirited person, really. I was just lonely and…well…you know what happened. I don’t want to come between you and Slade so I'm not going to tell him," Ruby said wiping a non-existent tear from her eye.

Solaris felt sorry for Ruby. She didn't know why, but she did. She reached out and touched her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"No! It won't! Look around you, Solaris; I'm all alone out here. I have no real friends, no family. What am I going to do?" Ruby said covering her face with her hands.

Slade walked in and was surprised to see Ruby and Solaris talking. He cleared his throat and they both looked up. Ruby got up and smiled at him. "I gave Solaris the key to your room. I'm going to turn in. I'll see you in the morning."

Solaris watched her go and then turned to Slade. She wanted to tell him about Ruby but she couldn't get the words out. Slade smiled at her and took her hand. "Glad to see you and Ruby buried the hatchet."

Solaris shrugged, "You were right. It's only one night so, why should I get upset."

Slade leaned down and kissed her. "That's my girl."

 

Later that evening…

Solaris untangled herself from Slade's arms and got dressed. She grabbed her pack and crept out of the room. She stopped at the door and looked at Slade. He looked so peaceful. "You'll thank me for this one day," she whispered into the darkness. She turned and quietly made her way down the hall and out of the saloon. She was sure no one saw her leave, but she was wrong. Ruby stood at the top of the stairs and smiled triumphantly. "That couldn’t have been easier," she said to herself. She walked back to her room and sat down at her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and began writing.

 

Early the next morning…

Slade rolled over and opened his eyes. He expected to see Solaris staring at him like she usually did, but instead he found a note lying on her pillow. A knot formed in his chest as he reached it. Slowly he opened it. He forced his eyes to read what she wrote.

Slade,

I will be gone when you wake up. I can't live like this. I don't love you. I love someone else. Don't try to find me. I will be long gone.

Salli

He crumpled the note and threw it across the room. How could she do this to him? He opened his heart to her and she ripped it out. He knew why. Tiger. She loved him and Slade didn't measure up. She left him because he wasn't as good as her dead lover. Fine. If that's how she felt why should he care? He got up and got dressed. He headed downstairs to talk to Ruby. Maybe she needed help around the saloon. He had no reason to go back to the city now.

 

"So, what you're telling me is that you don't know where our friends were taken?" Amber asked for the third time.

Ved shook his head again, "I'm sorry but I don't have that information."

"Well, I'm not giving him up until we have all our friends back," Salene said folding her arms.

"What are we going to do? If he doesn't know…" Cloe pointed out.

"We can't give up!" Amber cried.

Lex put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. He turned to Ved, "What about your brother? Does Jay know where they are?"

"He should know. Isn't he their general?" Alice asked.

"He probably knows," Ved whispered.

"Good. Then we'll make a trade. You for our friends and that includes Ebony," Amber said regaining her composure.

"Does it include Bray, too?" Ellie asked.

Amber looked at her confused. "I hadn't really thought about it, but yes it does. I hate him but I don't want him to suffer at the hands of these creeps. That would make me no better than he is."

"How are we going to do this? I mean we can't just walk up to their headquarters and ask to speak to Jay. They would know something was up," Danni said.

Alice looked at Ved. "Any ideas?"

Ved shrugged, "Why should I care?"

"Don't you want to go home?" Patsy asked.

Ved stood up so fast his chair fell backward. "Home? I don't have a home! And when Jay completes this little trade neither will he! We'll both be wanted men! I don't care how you contact him!" He shouted leaving the room.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Lex shouted after him.

"Back to my room!" Ved called back. A few minutes later they all heard the cage door slam shut.

"He's right you know," Danni said.

"Right about what?" Pride asked.

"When we give him back he won't have anywhere to go. I mean releasing May, Ryan, and Bray probably won't raise any red flags, but Ebony…" Danni replied.

Amber sat down. "When Ram finds out he'll blame Jay and Ved. And then he'll probably force them to tell him where Ebony is."

"Who cares who he blames? We are not leaving her there!" Jack shouted.

"Nobody is suggesting we leave her with Ram. We just need to think this through. We don't need Ram breaking down our door," Pride said calmly.

Jack folded his arms across his chest. "You better think fast. I don't want to leave her there any longer than we have to."

 

At Techno headquarters…

"Siva, have you seen Ved? He didn't report for his shift," Jay asked.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. He said something about convincing one of those Mall Rats to get scanned," Siva said.

"I hope he didn't do anything stupid," Jay muttered.

Siva laughed. Jay glared at her, "What's so funny?"

"Jay, your little brother is trouble. I'm surprised he's lasted this long without getting himself killed. He's just like my little sister," Siva said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Did you hear what she did to Ram today?" Jay asked.

Siva nodded, "She threw a book at him. I told him she wouldn't settle in. She's a typical virt."

"You're starting to sound like Java. I thought you didn't like that term," Jay said raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with the way I think, Jay? Starting to go soft on us?" Java asked coming up behind him.

Jay turned around and smiled, "Never, Java. Have you seen Ved?"

Java smirked, "Yes, I saw him. What's it worth if I tell you?"

Siva rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. Java called out to her, "Where are you going?"

"It's time for Ram's massage," Siva called over her shoulder.

Java put her hand on Jay's arm. "As I was saying, what's is worth?"

Jay removed her hand. "I'll find him myself."

Java shrugged, "Have it your way."

Jay walked away from her and went to his brother's quarters to see if he had returned. Jay sighed when he saw nothing had changed from the last time he checked Ved's room. "Where are you little brother?"

He turned and went to the control room. He sat in front of the monitors and watched the city hoping to catch a glimpse of Ved. It wasn't like him to be gone for so long. He was about to leave and search the city on foot when he saw Ved on one of the screens. He stood in front of the camera and looked right at him. Jay could tell by the look on his face that he was in trouble. He looked away from the screen to see if anyone else had noticed Ved, but they were all working at their computers. When he looked back at the screen, Ved was gone. Jay stood up and walked out of the control room. The camera that caught Ved was filming the rail yards. He grabbed an extra zapper and left the headquarters.

 

"What if Jay didn't see him? What if someone else did?" Jack asked nervously.

"No one else will care. Jay will come. I told you it's his shift in the control room. He'll be here soon," Ved said to him.

"He better be," Lex said putting the handcuffs back on him.

Lex, Jack, and Pride didn't have to wait long to see if their plan had worked. Jay arrived at the rail yards fifteen minutes later. They watched to make sure he was alone and then pushed Ved out from their hiding place.

"Ved! What's going on?" Jay asked when he saw the handcuffs.

"Your little brother has been captured," Lex said stepping out from behind an old freight car. Jack and Pride followed him.

Jay raised his zapper at them, "Let him go."

"No so fast, general. We'll give him back but you have to give us something in return," Lex said.

"I could just shoot you all and take him. What makes you think I'll give you anything?" Jay asked.

"Jay, don't. Did you know about the babies?" Ved asked.

"Babies? What are you talking about? Did you get hit on the head or something?" Jay asked confused.

"There are babies at the mall. And Cloe said there are more all over the city. What if we took away their mom or dad? Ram didn't tell me we could be taking away parents? It's just like what happened before…" Ved tried to explain.

Jay lowered his zapper, "What happened before?"

"With the virus. They took away our parents. They took away the sick ones and we were left alone. Why is Ram doing that? I thought we were creating a new world…" Ved said.

Jay was shocked. He didn't even think his brother thought about what happened to the kids they captured. He on the other hand thought about it all the time. He knew what Ram was doing wasn't what he signed on for. He wanted a better world for everyone. Ram only wanted a better world for himself.

"What do you want to trade?" Jay finally said.

"Put that zapper down and we'll talk," Lex said.

Jay took the zapper off his wrist and set it on the ground. He took the second one out of his pocket as well and put it on the ground.

"Honest. I like that," Pride said.

Jay walked over to them. "Okay, let's talk."

"We want our friends released," Jack said simply.

"And which friends are we referring to?" Jay asked already knowing the answer.

"May, Ryan, Bray, and Ebony," Jack said staring at him.

Jay sighed, "I don't know if I can do that."

Jack grabbed Ved and started to pull him away. "Fine, then you never see your brother again."  
"Wait. You don't understand. Ebony isn't just a prisoner. She's Ram's wife. Don't you think he'll miss her?" Jay tried to explain.

"That's not our problem. You stole her and we want her back," Jack replied.

"I understand but I'm going to have to come up with a plan…" Jay began.

"What's to plan? Go get her!" Jack yelled suddenly becoming angry.

"Jack, calm down. He'll get her," Pride assured him.

"Jay, just take her when Ram's sleeping," Ved suggested.

"And where do we make the trade?" Jay asked.

"Here. You bring them all back and we'll give you Ved," Lex said.

Jay nodded, "It's going to take a few days to locate the others."

"One week, Jay, that's all we're giving you. After that, we keep Ved," Pride told him.

"I understand," Jay said.

"Jay, you have to think of a plan for us," Ved said.

Jay nodded. He understood what his brother meant. Once Ram found out what he had done he would probably want them deleted. He almost lost his brother once; he wasn't going to let Ram hurt him. He would think of something. He turned to leave when Jack called out to him, "You hurt her and I'll hurt him."

Jay turned around, "You'll find I'm a man of my word. I will not hurt any of them. I will be back here in one week."

 

Back at Techno headquarters…

Jay waited until everyone was asleep and then he snuck into the control room. He sat down at one of the computers and started punching in codes. He found the file he was looking for. He stared at the screen and frowned. "This can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Siva said coming up behind him.

Jay tried to close out the file before she could see it but she was too quick.

"Why are you looking up the Mall Rat prisoners?" she asked.

"Just checking on them," Jay lied.

Siva shook her head. "I thought you trusted me."

"I-I do," Jay stammered.

"Then why don't you tell me why the Mall Rats have Ved?" Siva demanded.

Jay's eyes widened. "How…"

Siva sat down next to him. "I saw you on the monitor. But don 't worry, I changed it before anyone else could see. Now, tell me what's going on."

Jay sighed, "It seems he got himself captured. They want to trade him for their friends."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'm guessing you were looking up their location," Siva said.

Jay nodded, "But that's not all they want."

Siva nodded in understanding, "I didn't think that was it. Let me guess, they want Ebony back, too."

"Yes, but that's not my biggest problem. I can get her out of here and back to the mall without anyone knowing, but where am I going to go afterwards? Once Ram realizes what I've done, I can't come back. I have to take Ved far away from here," Jay said.

"I'll help you," Siva said standing up.

"Did you just say you'd help me?" Jay asked shocked.

"I can't stand to see Ebony so depressed. I know she did some awful things to Java and I, but she's still my baby sister. After we take the Mall Rats back we'll take Ved and head north. I'm sure we can find somewhere to live. Now, where are the Mall Rats being held?" Siva said standing up.

Jay showed her the location on the computer. She shook her head, "That's not right. That's just a warehouse. Why would they be there?"

"That is what I was trying to figure out when you came in. They were brought there by Mega's order. It just doesn't make sense," Jay replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get the Mall Rats and come back for Ebony before someone wakes up," Siva said heading for the door.


	17. Chapter 17

At the mall…

Solaris walked into the mall and stood in front of the gate. She didn't want to set the alarm off. It was late and she didn't want to scare the others. Instead she sat on the floor and leaned up against the wall. She would wait until morning to make her presence known.

She sat thinking about Slade. She wanted to hate him, but she knew it wasn’t his fault that Ruby was pregnant. She all but forced him to sleep with her to save Sparrow. She should have told him she was leaving but she didn't want him to come with her. Ruby's baby deserved a father. She touched her stomach and felt a tear slide down her face. "I'm sorry, little one."

 

Siva and Jay stood outside the warehouse trying to figure a way to get in. "There's only one guard. We can slip passed him," Jay suggested.

"Why don't we just walk up to him and demand to be let in? I mean you are the general and I'm Ram's wife," Siva suggested.

"Ram never told us about the place, which means the guard would probably alert him if we tried to get in," Jay said.

"How about the window," Siva said pointing to a window near the fire escape.

Jay nodded, "Perfect. Let's get this over with."

The climbed the fires escape and quietly opened the window. Jay climbed in and dropped to the floor. He reached up and helped Siva jump down. The pushed some boxes against the wall in case they needed to make a quick escape.

"Did you bring a flashlight?" Siva asked.

Jay nodded and turned it on. He swept the light across the room. It was filled with boxes. He turned to Siva and shook his head. She nodded and they crept into the hall. They tried several rooms before they found the prisoners. Siva gasped when Jay shined the light into the room. Jay looked around the room in horror.

"What is going on here?" Siva whispered.

"I don't know, but we have to help them!" Jay whispered back.

They both stared at the prisoners deciding how to help them. The room was filled with kids and they were all hooked up to machines. They had primitive headsets covering their heads and their eyes were held open with some kind of adhesive. Jay moved to the control panel and reached for the off switch. Siva grabbed his hand, "Don't."

"What? We have to get them out of here," Jay protested.

"We can't take them all with us without alerting the guards. We still have to get Ebony out. If we get captured who knows what Ram will do to her and these kids," Siva said gesturing to the center of the room.

Jay knew she was right but he felt horrible about leaving them like this. He nodded and started walking around the room shining the light on their faces. Siva followed him and unhooked the ones he pointed at. Bray, Ryan, and May lay unconscious on the floor. Siva looked at Jay, "How are we going to get them out of here?"

"I'll take the the guys. Can you handle the girl?" Jay asked.

Siva nodded. Jay bent down and draped Ryan around his shoulder and stood up. Siva handed him Bray and then picked May up.

"We're going to have to chance going out the back door," Siva said.

"I know," Jay said following her.

They were lucky, only the front door was guarded. They made it to the center of the city without being noticed. Jay put Ryan and Bray down and turned to Siva, "I'm going to get Ebony."

Siva shook her head, "No, it'll be easier for me. If someone sees me going into her room they won't question it. Stay here with them. I'll bring Ebony here to help get them back to the mall."

"Be careful," Jay said.

Siva ran back to headquarters and slipped into Ebony's room. She knelt beside her sister's bed and put her hand over her mouth. Ebony's eyes flew open and Siva saw the fear in them. "It's okay. I'm taking you home. Don't scream or Java and Ram will hear."

Ebony nodded and Siva took her hand away.

"Is this a trap?" Ebony whispered sitting up.  
"No, it's not a trap. Jay is trading you for Ved. The Mall Rats captured him," Siva said throwing Ebony her clothes.

"This is for real? You're helping me escape?" Ebony asked getting dressed.

"For the last time, yes I'm helping you! Now hurry up before we get caught," Siva hissed.

Ebony threw on her clothes and followed Siva down the hall. Siva pushed Ebony out the door and was about to leave when someone grabbed her. "Not so fast little sister," Java hissed.

Ebony started to turn back but saw Siva shake her head. She quietly kept walking and hid around the corner. If Siva didn't come out in ten minutes she would head back to the mall.

"I know what you're doing and I'm not happy," Java hissed.

"What am I doing?" Siva asked.

"You're helping Ebony escape. I should start screaming and alert the whole place!" Java said.

"No, Java, you can't! Just let us go! We don't belong here anymore and neither do you. You don't know what Ram and Mega are capable of…" Siva tried to explain.

Java chuckled, "So, you're leaving, too? Why am I not surprised? And just how am I supposed to explain all this to Ram?"

"Java, come with us and you won't have to explain anything," Siva pleaded.

"Why would I want to do that?" Java asked.

"Java, I saw things tonight that frightened me. Ram and Mega are crazy," Siva said trying not to cry.

"What are you talking about? What things?" Java asked.

"Just go to this address," Siva said handing her a piece of paper.

"Why should I?" Java asked.

"Just do it. Look, I'll make a deal with you. If what you see there doesn't make you sick, I'll come back and become your personal slave. But if it sickens you…"

"If it sickens me what?" Java demanded.

"You'll leave with us," Siva said.

"Fine! But I'm warning you; if this is a trick I'll have the whole Techno army at the mall. I'll capture all the Mall Rats without breaking a sweat," Java threatened.

"I'll meet you at the rail yards tomorrow night," Siva said starting for the door.

"Siva, don't make me regret trusting you," Java said.

"Java, you'll thank me tomorrow," Siva predicted.

She ran out the door and looked around for Ebony. She found her hiding next to the building. "Let's go. Jay has the others a few blocks from here."

Ebony and Siva broke into a run. "Siva, what others?"

Siva looked back at Ebony, "The captured Mall Rats, but they're in bad shape. Mega and Ram have been running some kind of weird experiments."

"Are they going to be okay?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know because I don't know what was done to them. Hopefully, Jay will be able to figure it all out. They're right over there," Siva said pointing to Jay.

"I was beginning to think someone caught you," Jay said.

Siva stopped and caught her breath, "Java saw me, but I convinced her to let me go. I'll explain later. Let's get to the mall."

Ebony stared at Ryan, Bray, and May in shock. "They look half dead!"

"Once we get them inside we can check them out. All I know now is that they are alive. Can you carry May?" Jay asked.

"I think so," Ebony said taking her from Jay.

They made it to the mall in minutes. They almost tripped over Solaris, who was sleeping in the doorway. She jumped up when she saw who it was. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. Set off the alarm," Ebony said.

Solaris nodded and touched the gate. The alarm echoed through the mall and within minutes the whole tribe was at the gate.

"Ebony!" Jack screamed.

"Jack, let us in," Ebony commanded.

"But what about them?" Lex said pointing to Jay and Siva.

"Trust me, Lex, let us in," Ebony said more forcefully.

Lex ran up the stairs and released the gate. Ebony and the others filed in and he closed it again. The still unconscious Mall Rats were place gently on the floor. Dal pushed through everyone and knelt down next to them. He looked up at jay, "What happened to them?"

Jay shook his head, "I don't know. They were being experimented on."

Dal turned to the others, "Get them to a bed."

Lex and Pride carried Bray and Ryan to their rooms. Jaguar picked up and May and followed them.

Amber unlocked the cage and woke Ved up, "Your brother is here. You're free."

Ved sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He followed Amber to where Jay was waiting. "You kept you part of the bargain, so here's your brother," Amber said to Jay.

"Thank you," Jay said turning to leave.

"Wait! You can't go out there now!" Ebony shouted.

"What are you saying, Ebony?" Amber asked.

"I want them to stay," Ebony said.

"Why?" Trudy asked.

"I'm afraid of what Ram will do when he finds out. They're safe here," Ebony said.

"Are you crazy? Ram will burn the place down if he finds them here!" Wolf shouted.

"How is he going to find out? Who is going to tell him? Are you going to say anything?" Ebony asked.

"Be reasonable, Ebony, someone is bound to see them coming or going," Trudy reasoned.

"Then they won't leave the mall. They did what you asked. I think we owe them," Ebony said.

"If they hadn't taken you and the others in the first place, they wouldn't be in this mess," Danni said.

"But she's my sister," Ebony protested.

"You said she was evil!" Jack shouted.

"She's changed…" Ebony began.

"Thanks for the invite, but we're leaving," Jay said turning to leave again.

"NO! I'm still the leader of this tribe! They are staying!" Ebony shouted.

"Okay, okay, they can stay. Just stop all the shouting, you're going to wake the babies," Amber half joked.

As if on cue, the twins started crying. Everyone looked at Amber. She burst out laughing and turned to Ebony, "You get to quiet Mia."

Ebony smiled and followed her upstairs. Trudy turned to Jay, Ved, and Siva, "I guess you all need a room. Wolf, let's get them settled."

Everyone filed out of the hall. Solaris stood by herself watching everyone go. She took a deep breath and headed towards Amber's room. She wanted to tell her sister she was back and that Slade wasn't. Jaguar stopped her on the landing, "You are back safe. I'm glad."

"Thank you, Jaguar," Solaris said smiling.

Jaguar looked behind her, "Where is Slade?"

"I left him in liberty," Solaris said simply.

"Why?"

Solaris looked down, "That girl I told you about, Ruby, well, it seems she's pregnant. I left so her baby wouldn't grow up without a father."

"And what of your baby? Doesn't he deserve a father?" Jaguar questioned.

"My baby isn't the issue. You know why I left…"

Jaguar cut her off, "What did Slade have to say about you leaving?"

Solaris looked away, "I didn't tell him. I left while he was sleeping."

Jaguar shook his head, "When will you learn that silence isn't the answer? You have to let your feelings out. You should tell the others about Tiger…"

Solaris sucked in her breath, "Don't say his name! I don't want to hear it! He's dead and nothing I say will bring him back! I didn't leave Slade because of him. I left Slade because…"

"Because you're frightened. Solaris, I understand. I understand about Tiger, this new life you have growing inside you, and Slade. I am your friend. I will always be here for you. I will be at your side when you gain the strength to tell everyone the truth. Now, go tell Amber you are home," Jaguar said.

Solaris hugged him, "Thank you, old friend."

 

Early the next morning, Siva stood just out of camera range in the rail yards. She craned her neck to see if Java was coming. She didn't really believe her sister would let her leave Ram, but it didn't matter. Ebony was safe and that's what really mattered. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Java come up behind her. She almost screamed when she tapped her shoulder. Siva spun around and faced her sister. She stared into her eyes for a long time but couldn't tell what Java was thinking. Finally, Java broke the staring contest. "You were right," she said simply.

"You went to the warehouse?" Siva asked.

Java nodded, "I saw them and it made me sick."

"Let's get back to the mall and figure out what to do now," Siva said turning to leave.

Java grabbed her arm. "I didn't say I was going anywhere."

Siva looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "But…"

"Siva, think about this rationally. I know you want me to come back with you but what good would that do?" Java said.

"You'd be safe!" Siva cried.

"But what about the rest of the city?" Java asked.

"We could organize the city and overthrow Ram…" Siva began.

Java cut her off, "I'll be more of a help if I'm on the inside. I can warn you about Ram's plans."

"But that's too dangerous! What if he finds out?" Siva asked.

"He won't. I'm his wife. He trusts me," Java said. Before Siva could protest again Java handed her a bag.

"What's this?" Siva asked.

"It's an alarm. I'm sure Jay can hook it up for you," Java replied.

"The mall already has an alarm," Siva said.

Java smiled, "Not like this one. This one has infrared laser beams. The moment one of the beams are broken the alarm will sound and the person will receive a small shock."

"Shock?"

"Similar to our zappers," Java explained.

"Thank you, Java," Siva said taking the back from her. She turned to leave but Java stopped her again.

"No one knows you've gone yet. When Ram finds out he's going to be furious. He's going to order a search of the mall. You need to hide yourself, Jay, Ved, and Ebony. I'll offer to lead the search party so it won't get out of hand, but I'm going to have to search the whole mall," Java said.

"Where are we going to hide? And what about the prisoners we rescued? They can't be moved!" Siva said frantically.

"The guards won't be looking for them. We'll be looking for you. I'm sure the Mall Rats have someplace you can hide. I just want you to prepare them. I promise you I won't let them be hurt," Java said.

"And after you don’t find us?" Siva asked.

"I'll see what information I can give you. We'll meet here every week. Now go. I'll be at the mall soon," Java said pushing her.

 

Back at the mall…

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Amber asked Siva.

"I think so," Siva answered.

"Think? You need to be sure! Our lives are at risk here!" Lex screamed.

"Lex, calm down. If she was lying we'd be captured by now," Ebony said calmly.

"Where are we going to hide? She said she was going to search the whole mall. We can't leave because the cameras will spot us," Siva said frantically.

"Some of the stores on the upper floors have crawl spaces in the ceilings. They are well hidden," Jack said.

"Well, let's go. Java could be here any minute," Jay said following Jack.

 

At the Techno headquarters…

"Gone! How can they be gone?!" Ram shouted.

"I don't know, my lord. I went to check on Ebony and found the door open. I looked everywhere. She and Siva are gone," Java said.

Mega walked into the room, "Jay and Ved are missing also. I suggest we send out a search party."

"And just where should we look, Mega?" Ram sneered.

"Wasn't Ebony a Mall Rat?Surely she would go home," Java said.

Ram glared at her, "Search the mall! Take guards with you and if they give you trouble zap them! I will not have my wives living with common virts!"

Java smiled at him, "Of course, my lord. I will turn that mall upside down. If they are there I will find them."

"Lord Ram, I think it would be best if I accompanied Java and the guards," Mega said.

Ram waved his hand at him. "Do whatever you want. Just find them!"

Java sneered at Mega, "You don't trust me?"

"I don’t trust anyone," Mega replied. Ram spun around and glared at him. Mega cleared his throat, "Except you of course, Lord Ram."

"That's what I thought," Ram said.

"Let's go. I don't want to be at that mall any longer than I have to," Java said leaving the control room.

 

At the mall…

The Mall Rats were trying to relax and wait for Java's arrival but every little noise spooked them. What if Java was toying with them? What if she brought the whole Techno army down on them? The others were well hidden in the crawl spaces and their sick friends were covered with blankets. Hopefully, no one would notice them. When the alarm finally went off Sparrow jumped and moved closer to Panther. She hugged her son tight and tried not to cry. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay," she whispered to herself.

"Open this gate or we'll start blasting anything that moves!" Java shouted through the gate.

Jack rushed to open it and watched in horror as Java and the Techno guards rushed inside.

"What's going on here?" Solaris demanded stepping in front of Java.

"Out of my way, virt," she spat.

"Not until you tell me why you are here," Solaris said standing her ground.

"Just zap her, Java," Mega said moving to stand beside her.

"I'm in charge here, Mega. I don't take orders from you!" Java shouted.

She smiled wickedly at Solaris, "I assume you are the new Mall Rat leader?"

Solaris nodded, "I am leader over the Gaians and the Mall Rats since you kidnapped Ebony. I will ask you again, why are you here?"

"Ebony has escaped. Siva is missing also. We think you have them. We are going to search every inch of this mall until we find them!" Java shouted.

"They aren't here!" Solaris shouted back.

Java ignored her and motioned to the guards. "Search the mall. Search in every store, in every closet, and under every bed. I know they are here!"

The first door they opened was Amber's room. Mega strolled in and looked into the crib where the twins slept. He turned to Java, "I know how we can make them talk." He reached into the crib and picked up Mia. Java snatched her out of his arms before Amber could scream.

"I told you once before, Mega, don't make me tell you again, I'm in charge! Are you so lazy you can't search the mall? Do not touch another child!" she screamed.

Mega raised an eyebrow, "Going soft, Java?"

Java laughed, "Never. There's no sport in using a child to make these virts talk. I prefer torture."

Solaris pushed her way into Amber's room. "Obviously, they aren't in here. Now get out before I have to hurt you!" she screamed.

Mega raised his zapper at her but one look from Java was all it took for him to lower it again. The both left the room, leaving Amber and Lex to calm their now crying twins.

The guards searched the mall for over and hour. They threw things all over searching for Ebony and the others. They finally admitted to Java they had found nothing.

"I told you they weren't here! Now get out and never come back!" Solaris screamed.

"We can do whatever we please. We own this city. I could take every one of you prisoner right now and you couldn't stop me," Mega sneered.

"Let me handle this," Java said stepping closer to Solaris. She reached out and grabbed her around the throat and pushed her against the wall. Wolf and Jaguar tried to intervene but the Technos raised their zappers at them. They were forced to stand and watch Java squeeze Solaris's neck even tighter.

"Listen to me and listen carefully. I am Ram's wife. I can make anything happen. Anything at all. If I tell him to burn this mall to the ground he will make it happen. Don't cross me. Just because Ebony isn't here doesn't mean you don't know where she is. Consider yourself lucky I'm in a good mood today. If I wasn't I'd take you with me. We can always use another good slave," Java hissed. Just before she released Solaris she secretly slipped a piece of paper in the waistband of her pants. Solaris looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Java winked ever so slightly at her. She let go of Solaris and watched as she fell to the floor. Jaguar rushed to her and helped her to her feet.

"Still think I'm going soft?" Java asked Mega.

He shook his head, "I'm glad you're on our side."

Without another word the Technos left the mall.

 

Jaguar rushed forward and helped Solaris to her feet. Wolf started pacing. "I knew it! Java can't be trusted. She's going to come back here when we least expect it and…"

"Wolf! Stop it!" Solaris shouted pulling the note out of her pants.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

Solaris shrugged, "Java slipped it in my waistband before she left. I think she can be trusted."

"What does it say?" Jack asked coming into the room with Jay, Siva, Ved, and Ebony following him.

Solaris unfolded the letter and began reading…

"If my actions seemed harsh today, I'm sorry. I don't know who to trust anymore. After you read this set up the alarm. Keep my sisters, Jay, and Ved away from any windows and don't let them leave the mall. Siva knows when our next meeting will be."

 

"Let me see the alarm," Jack said.

Siva handed him the bag. He opened it and took out everything. Java not only supplied them with a new alarm, but several zappers as well.

Jay stood next to Jack and watched him turn over each piece of the alarm.

"Okay, let's do this. I don't want anyone taking Ebony again," Jack said stuffing everything back in the bag.

"What now?" Danni asked.

"We need to check on the others," Siva said.

"Jay? Do you have any idea what happened to them?" Salene asked.

"I won't be able to tell anything until they wake up," Jay told her.

Dal and Tai-San went to check on them. A few minutes later, Dal came out of Bray's room. "Bray's awake and he's asking for Amber," he said to the others.

"Me? What is he playing at?" Amber asked.

"I don't think he's playing at anything," Dal said seriously.

"Dal? What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"I think he's lost his memory. Well, not his long term memory but he's doesn't seem to remember the last few months," Dal explained.

"It's a trick," Lex said putting his arm protectively around Amber's shoulder.

Dal shook his head, "I think he's telling the truth. Amber, go see him and tell us what you think."

Amber nodded and followed Dal to Bray's room. She took a deep breath and walked in. Bray was half asleep on his bed. His face was pale and he looked sick. She moved closer to him. Her hand shook as she reached to touch his arm. He heard her and opened his eyes. He smiled at her and Amber sucked in her breath. His eyes sparkled like they used to when he looked at her. He struggled to sit up. He reached out to touch her and she instinctively backed away. Amber saw confusion in his eyes and she felt sorry for him.

"Amber? I missed you so much…" Bray whispered.

Amber shook her head, "Don't…" she turned to Dal, "I can't do this. He's not lying but I can't do this."

Dal nodded. He watched Amber run out of the room and then turned back to Bray.

"Dal, what's wrong with Amber?" Bray asked.

"Bray, you've lost your short term memory," Dal explained.

"So? I know who I am and who you are. Isn't that all that matters?" Bray asked slumping down in the bed again.

Dal wanted to yell at him for everything he did to Amber, but he couldn't. This Bray didn't know what he had done. It wouldn't be fair. He agreed with Bray instead, "You're right, that's all that matters. Get some rest and I'll be back later."

He left and joined the others in the café. They all turned to look at him.

He sighed, "He has no idea what he's done. I tried to tell him, but I couldn't."

Lex stood up, "I'll go tell him. I want him to suffer for what he's done."

Amber pulled him back down. "Lex, he is suffering," she whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Months passed and things in the city didn't improve. In fact they got worse. Mega and Ram tightened their hold on the city. They distributed a new game called Paradise and forced the city to work for the right to play. Java met with Siva every week and fed her information so the Mall Rats could stay one step ahead of the Technos. With each passing day the Mall Rats lost hope of defeating the Technos. Bray still suffered from his memory loss and it became harder and harder for the others to stay mad at him. Even Amber was softening her attitude towards him. When she finally told him about Lex and the twins she fully expected the old Bray to resurface and was shocked when he didn't. Ryan and May recovered quickly and neither was affected by the experiments like Bray was. Siva and Jay became closer than either of them wanted to admit. Siva because she felt guilty about Java and Jay because he felt guilty about Ved. Jay spent months trying unsuccessfully to convince Ved he wasn't to blame for what was done to Bray and the others they couldn't rescue.

 

"Siva, it's not safe for you to come here anymore," Java said when Siva approached the rail yard for their meeting.

"But Java, you're our only source of information…" Siva began.

"Mega is putting up more cameras all around the mall. He's still convinced the Mall Rats know where you are. He'll be able to see everything. I can't put you in that kind of danger, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop helping you. Send Solaris next week and tell her to vary her route here each time she comes. It might also be a good idea if she goes to the market before she goes back to the mall. Mega won't question it if she's getting food," Java explained.

Siva nodded, "Do you have any news?"

"Something weird is going on, weirder than usual. I think something is wrong with Ram," Java said.

"Why do you think that?" Siva asked.

"Because he's been relying on Mega more than usual and he's leaving me out of some of his decisions. I only found out about the cameras because on of the guards asked me for the key to the equipment room," Java said.

"Do you think Mega is behind his change?"

"Who else would it be? I never trusted Mega. He gives me the creeps. You better go. I'll be here next week," Java said standing up.

 

More weeks passed and Solaris took over the weekly meeting with Java. She found she liked getting away from the mall and talking to someone who didn't try to tell her what to do. Living at the mall was becoming unbearable. She missed Slade all the time and nothing she did helped her forget him. Amber tried to make her feel better but she didn't understand why Solaris walked away from Slade to begin with. Jaguar and the other Gaians tried to get her to open up but it just made her withdraw even more. With Java it was different, she listened to Solaris and didn't judge. They were in very similar situations. Java was living with the man she loved but each day he slipped farther away from her. Solaris was living with people who loved her and she felt like she was slipping away from them.

"Are you going to tell your baby about his father?" Java asked one day.  
"Java, if I tell you something you can't tell me I'm crazy, okay?" Solaris said.

"Okay," Java said.

"I don't think I'll see my baby grow up," Solaris said hugging herself.

"I don't understand…"

"I don't either, really, it's just a feeling I have. That's the real reason I left Slade in liberty." Solaris said softly.

"Did you say Slade?" Java asked.

Solaris looked at Java and noticed she looked strange, "Why? Do you know something about him? Is he okay?"

Java regained her composure, "No, I just thought I heard that name before. It's nothing. I have more bad news for you though."

"More? What else could Mega and Ram possibly do?" Solaris asked.

"Mega has decided we need to fence in the whole city. And if that's not bad enough, they're going to be electric fences."

"What? Why would he do that? What does Ram have to say about it?" Solaris demanded.

"Mega convinced Ram it was for his safety. He is convinced Siva and the others have left the city and are forming an army to take over. Personally, I think he's crazy but Ram bought it and I found out last night why," Java said.

"Why Ram is listening to Mega?"

Java nodded, "Mega has been putting Ram in reality space at night. He's programmed Ram to listen to his every suggestion. I don't know how long this has been going on, but I'm guessing since Siva took Ebony."

"So, you don't think anything that's happened in the past few months has been Ram's idea?" Solaris asked.

"I don't think so. I don't think Ram would be this ruthless. I know he's done some horrible things but I know there's good in him…" Java said softly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to be careful. If Mega suspects I know he may do something even more drastic. I have to find the right moment to expose him. For now I've been taking the helmet off Ram after Mega leaves. I just hope it's not too late to get him back." Java said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I hope so too," Solaris said.

Java stood up to leave. "Did Jack set up the computer yet?"

Solaris nodded, "We can see everything you see. The only drawback is that it has to cycle through all the cameras so sometimes we miss things."

"I'll see what I can do about getting you more monitors," Java said walking away.

"Java!" Solaris called.

Java turned back to her. "Thanks for listening," Solaris said.

Java just smiled and walked away.

 

Late that evening when everyone was asleep Java crept into the control room and turned on a computer. She carefully pulled up a file and shook her head. "Well, well…it looks like I was right. Mega is going to be an uncle."

 

As her pregnancy progressed, Solaris became more withdrawn. The others tried to cheer her up but it was obvious she missed Slade. Amber was at her wits end. Her sister refused to get out of bed and each day she ate less and less. If they didn't do something soon they were going to lose both Solaris and the baby.

"But Lex she needs him!" Amber argued.

"She doesn't need someone like him! He didn't even bother to find out why she left in the middle of the night. He doesn't deserve her," Lex said.

"It doesn't matter if he deserves her! If he doesn’t come back I think she'll just waste away in that bed! You have to go find him!" Amber said the desperation evident in her voice.

Lex sighed, "Amber, even if I wanted to I couldn't go get him. We can't leave the city, remember?"

"I'm sure Java can find a way. Go meet her tomorrow. We both know Solaris isn't going to get out of bed," Amber said.

"If I go meet with Java will you stop yelling at me?" Lex asked.

Amber smiled and pulled him close. "I'll stop yelling. I promise," she said kissing him.

"Oooh, maybe I'll go see Java more often," Lex said pulling her on the bed.

 

Lex snuck up on Java and tapped her shoulder. "Boo!" he said loudly.

Java jumped and spun around. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Lex just laughed. Java looked behind him, "Where's Solaris?"

"In bed. Amber sent me to see you. I have to get out of the city and find Slade. If I don't bring him back Amber thinks Solaris will waste away. Personally, I think she's better off without him, but Amber was insistent," Lex explained.

Java looked worried. "Is she really that bad?" she asked.

Lex nodded, "She hasn't been out of bed since you last saw her. We have to force her to eat and she's starting to smell."

"There is a way out of the city. I made sure I had a way to save my sisters if I had to. There's an old store in sector 9 that has a basement that is on both sides of the fence. I can't take you there, but I'll give you directions," Java told him.

"I'm going to need a map, too. Slade is probably in this town called Liberty. Can you find out where it is?" Lex asked.

Java nodded, "I'll be here tonight."

 

Back at the mall…

"He can't go alone," Ebony said from the doorway of the café.

"Ebony, I'm a big boy. I'll be fine," Lex assured her.

"Lex, she's right. Someone should go with you," Jaguar said.

Lex sighed, "I'm not going to win, am I?"

Amber smiled, "It doesn't look like it."  
"I'll go with you," Jack volunteered.

"Jack, I don't think…" Ebony began.

Jack put his hand up, "There are going to be maps involved. Who would you suggest?"

Ebony opened her mouth to answer and then sighed, "You're right. Just be careful…both of you."

 

A few hours later…

Lex and Jack made it out of the city without any incident. They walked until it was dark and then stopped for the night.

"What if he won't come back with us? What are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"I'll knock him out and drag him back. Do you think I want to face Amber empty handed?" Lex asked.

Jack laughed, "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

 

They got an early start in the morning and reached Liberty by lunchtime.

"Nice town," Lex said dryly.

"It's creepy. It reminds me of an old west movie. Let's find that saloon Solaris is always talking about," Jack said scanning the street.

"There," Lex said pointing across the street.

They headed to the saloon. They reached the front and Slade stepped out. "A little far from home, aren't we?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"We've come to take you home," Lex said.

Slade scowled at him, "I am home."

"Solaris needs you," Jack said.

"She left me. I didn't leave her," Slade replied.

"Well, she's a little emotional these days…" Jack started.

Lex smacked him; "Jack means she's been emotional since she found out about Ruby."

Slade looked confused, "She didn't leave because of Ruby. She left because she didn't love me. She wrote me a note."

"I don't care it she wrote you a book, she didn't leave you!" Lex yelled.

"Note? Let me see it," Jack said.

Slade went inside and got the note. He handed it to Jack, "See, she left me."

Jack read the note and looked back at Slade. "Slade, Solaris didn't write this."

Slade snatched it out of Jack's hands, "Yes, she did!"

"No, she didn't. That letter is signed "Salli". How many times did Solaris say she hated that name? Someone else wrote that letter," Jack said.

Slade stared at Jack and blinked a few times. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Looks like you made a mistake mate," Lex said laughing.

Slade glared at him. "It doesn't matter who wrote that note, she still left in the middle of the night without a word. As far as I'm concerned she left me," he said turning to go back inside.

Lex lunged at him but Jack pulled him back. "We did what Amber asked. It's not our fault he didn't want to listen, but I guess with Ruby's condition we really can't blame him," Jack said shrugging.

Slade turned back around. "Ruby's condition? There's nothing wrong with Ruby," he said confused.

"She told Solaris she was pregnant. That's why Solaris left. Though I don't understand why she left since she's…" Jack began. Lex smacked him again to shut him up.

"Jack, let's get going. Solaris is better off without him," Lex said pulling Jack down the street.

Slade watched them go. He tried to understand what they had just told him. Ruby told Solaris she was pregnant? Solaris didn't write the goodbye note? Something wasn't adding up. He turned back towards the saloon. "Ruby! Get out here!" Slade yelled.

Ruby rushed outside. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Slade folded his arms across his chest. "When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?"

Ruby smiled sweetly at him, "Where did you get a stupid idea like that? I'm not pregnant."

"I know that. What I want to know is why you told Solaris you were? And why you wrote this note," Slade said thrusting Solaris's note in her hand.

Ruby stared down at the note and her face grew pale. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I-I didn't write that," she stuttered.

"Ruby, don't lie to me. We just had some visitors from the city. They told me what you said and pointed out that Solaris didn’t write this letter," Slade said.

"Of course she wrote it! Look, she even signed it Salli!" Ruby said desperately.

"Which is exactly why she didn't write it. She hates that name," Slade said.

"But-but I heard you call her that…" Ruby said.

Slade stared at her and realized she had been lying to him. She told Solaris she was pregnant and left him that note. If there had been no note he would have gone after Solaris. All this time she thought he was going to be a father. Lex had said she needed him. What could he have meant by that? Was she sick? He had to find out. He pushed past Ruby and headed to his room.

"Slade! Slade!" Ruby called after him. He didn't even look back. He hastily threw his clothes in his pack. If he hurried he could catch up to Lex and Jack. He closed his pack and started to leave his room. Ruby blocked his path. She was crying hysterically. "You can't leave! She doesn't love you like I do! She walked out on you without saying anything! I was here for you!"

Slade shook his head, "You told her you were pregnant! Why would you do that? Are you that desperate that you are willing to settle for second best? Don't you have any self respect at all?"

"You don't understand what it's like for me out here. I have no one! Do you think any of these hillbillies care anything about me? If they had their way I'd have a dozen children by now. That's all they think I'm good for! You're different; I saw that the first time I laid eyes on you. Solaris doesn't need you. She's strong. I'm not. I don't know what I'll do if you leave me!" Ruby screamed.

Slade pushed past her, "I don't care what you do. You're a very sick woman, Ruby."

"Slade! Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Ruby screamed.

Slade sighed and turned around, "Ruby, nothing you say is going to make me stay. I love Solaris. I'm going back to the city."

Ruby pulled a knife from her apron. "If you go you're going to be sorry…"

Slade stared at Ruby trying to figure out what she was going to do. He dropped his pack and waited for her to attack. She shocked him when she turned the knife on herself. She positioned the knife across her wrist. He paled when he realized what she meant to do.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't make it without you! I can't face life without you!" Ruby said pressing the knife against her vein. Slade watched in horror as she began to bleed. He moved quickly across the room and tried to grab her arm. They wrestled with the knife and Slade managed to force her to drop it. He looked into her tear-streaked face and felt guilty. True, she lied to him and Solaris but he led her on. He stayed in Liberty and made her think she had a chance. He guided her to the bed and she sat down. Her chest rose and fell with silent sobs. He tore a piece of the sheet and wrapped it around Ruby's wrist. "Ruby, why did you do that?" he asked gently.

Ruby choked back a sob, "I'm so alone out here. I really don't think I'll make it without you."

"This is not the way to show someone you care. It only shows that you're a little mad…make that a lot mad. I don't love you. Even if I stayed here forever I'd never love you. Don't get me wrong, when you aren't trying to ruin my life or end yours you're actually fun to be around," Slade said.

Ruby pushed him away, "Don't lie to me. You're just saying that stuff so I won't try to hurt myself again. I don't need your pity!"

"Ruby, don't you have any friends here? Someone I can get to help you?" Slade asked.

"I have no one," Ruby said turning away from him.

Slade sighed, "I know Solaris is going to kill me for this, but do you want to come to the city with me?"

 

Back in the mall…

"Ved, you need to pull yourself together. Why don't you join Siva and I in the café for lunch?" Jay said.

Ved shook his head and continued to stare at the window. "Funny how I used to hate it outside and now all I want to do is feel the sun on my face," Ved said not even looking at Jay.

"Do you want to go outside? I think Jaguar can sneak you out," Jay said hopefully.

"Jay, just leave me alone," Ved said throwing a book at the window.

Jay sighed and left the room. Ved waited until he left and then he got up. He looked around the room the Mall Rats gave him. It used to be a comic book store. He used to love reading all these comics, but that was before. Before the virus took away everything, before his parents died, and before he became a no good Techno. He picked up another book and was about to throw it when he heard someone crying. He set the book down and went out in the hall. He followed the crying to Solaris's room. He stood in the doorway watching her. She was curled up on the bed crying. Her whole body was shaking. He walked in and stood at the foot of her bed. "Solaris?" he said quietly.

She jumped up and wiped the tears from her face. "What is it, Ved?"

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Solaris replied.

"Is it because of the Technos? Did they do something else? Something worse that what they did to Bray?" Ved asked.

Solaris stopped crying and watched Ved move around her room. He looked different from the cocky Techno he was before. He looked lost and scared. He definitely looked scared.

"Ved, come sit down," Solaris said moving to make room for him.

Ved reluctantly sat down on her bed. He looked at her and she saw the tears forming in his eyes. She reached out to touch him but felt an odd sensation in her stomach. She moved her hand to her stomach and smiled slightly. Her baby was moving. Ved followed her movements and tilted his head to the side, "Are you okay?"

Solaris nodded, "I think the baby moved. Do you want to feel it?"

Ved shook his head, "I-I shouldn't…"

"Don't be silly," Solaris said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. The baby moved and he pulled his hand away as if it burned him. He turned away from Solaris but not before she saw the first tear slide down his cheek.

"Ved, it's okay. Whatever it is, we can help you," Solaris said softly.

He didn’t answer her. He just sat on the edge of her bed trying to hide his tears. Solaris reached out and pulled him towards her. He tried to pull away but she held onto him. He finally gave up the struggle and fell across her lap sobbing. She stroked his hair and let him cry.

"I'm a horrible person. I hurt so many people. It's my fault Bray can't remember anything," Ved said through his tears.

"Sssh, it's not your fault. You were just following orders. You're here with us now. All that is over," Solaris said.

"How can you say that? It's not over! Mega is controlling everything now. How can we fight him? He's going to hurt more people and…it's…all…my…fault…" Ved sobbed.

"Ved, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. You're not to blame," Solaris insisted.

"But I am! I knew about that warehouse. It's MY fault Bray can't remember," Ved replied.

"It's actually a good thing he can't remember the last few months, but that's nothing you need to worry about. Look, even if you did know about what was going on what could you have done? You're one person. If you had stood up to Ram or Mega they would have hurt you, too. It's not your fault," Solaris assured him.

Solaris looked up and saw Jay and Siva standing in her doorway. Jay looked hurt and was about to say something, but Solaris shook her head. Siva nodded and pulled Jay down the hall. Solaris didn't know how long she sat there stroking Ved's hair before he fell asleep. She looked down at him and felt like crying herself. She hated Mega and Ram for what they did to the city. She hated them even more for what they did to innocent children like Ved. She knew from talking to Jay that Ved used to be a sweet child, much like he was right now. The Technos robbed him of his youth. He was just fourteen; he shouldn't know the things he did. He shouldn't have seen the things he did. And he shouldn't be blaming himself for the horrible things Mega and Ram did. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and leaned back against the headboard. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

 

Across the mall…

"But why can he talk to Solaris and not me? I'm his brother!" Jay said pacing their room.

"Jay, will you sit down! Maybe he feels he can't talk to you," Siva said.

"Why would he feel like that? I've always been here for him!" Jay practically shouted.

Siva threw up her hands, "I don't know! You should be happy he's finally letting everything out! Now shut up and get over here!"

Jay glared at her and sat down. Siva sat up and put her arms around Jay's neck. "I can make all your worries go away," she said in his ear.

He turned to face her and brought his lips to hers, "Is that so?"

Siva nodded and pulled him on top of her. "I can make you forget everything," she promised.

 

Back in Liberty…

Ruby looked up at Slade and blinked. "Did you just ask me to come with you?" she asked.

"Yes," Slade replied.

"No thanks, I don't need your charity!" Ruby spat.

"Fine! I was trying to be nice," Slade said getting up.

Ruby watched him leave and fell back on the bed crying. Slade heard her and started to go back, but changed his mind. He gave her the option to go with him and she refused. It wasn't his problem anymore.

He got outside and cursed to himself. The sun was setting. He wouldn't get very far if he left now. He really didn’t want to stay another night in Liberty though. He put his pack on the back of his bike and headed towards the city.

A few hours later he sat on the side of the road cursing to himself again. The bike was out of gas. He wasn't going to get to the city for almost three days now. He really hoped Solaris wasn't sick. He pushed the bike off the road and leaned up against a tree. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

At the Techno headquarters…

Ram sat in the control room and looked out at the city. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The past few months were very hazy. He remembered talking to Mega a lot, but couldn't remember what about. The only thing he was sure about these days was his Javee. As if on cue, Java walked into the control room.

"My Javee, aren't you up late?" Ram asked wheeling over to her.

Java smiled, "I could say the same about you."

She reached out to touch his arm when Mega walked in.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" he asked.

Java rolled her eyes, "What are you doing up, Mega?"

Mega ignored her hostility and sat down at a monitor. "I was thinking of adding more cameras around the mall."

"Why? We already have ten set up around the mall and you haven't found anything yet! Why are we wasting our resources on those stupid Mall Rats?" Java yelled.

Ram reached up and took hold of her hand. "Don't yell, darling. It upsets me to see you angry."

"I'm sorry, my lord. I just don't think there is any reason to put the mall under any more surveillance. If Ebony and the others were there we'd know by now," Java said softening her voice.

"Ram, I know they are still here in the city. I thought you wanted them found," Mega said.

Ram looked from Mega to his wife. There seemed to be a power struggle going on between the two of them. He didn't understand why. Java was the senior officer. Mega shouldn't be ordering her around; in fact Mega shouldn't be ordering him around either!

"Mega, if Java says they aren't all the mall then they aren't. I don’t want any more cameras put up around the mall. The Mall Rats seem to have given up trying to defeat us anyway, haven't they?" Ram asked.

"But if we don’t stay on top of them, they might try something…" Mega started to say.

"I think I'm going to bed. Javee, would you care to join me?" Ram asked.

Mega jumped up, "She can't. She…uh…has the next shift watching the city monitors."

Ram waved his hand, "Get someone else to do it."

Java didn't want Mega getting desperate and doing something stupid so she smiled at Ram, "I'll be along after my shift. I wouldn't want the others to think you are giving me special treatment."

Ram chuckled, "We wouldn’t want that. Don't be long."

Java sat down at the monitor and watched Mega rush out of the room.

"Lying backstabber," she whispered. She waited a few minutes and then slipped out of the control room. She made sure Mega was in his room and headed to Ram's room. She opened the door and sighed. Sure enough, Mega had put the Paradise headset on him. She walked over to him and turned it off. She walked out of the room and went to hers. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know if Ram knew what was going on or not. If she didn’t come up with a plan to bring him out of his paradise-induced stupor soon she was afraid he'd be lost forever. Mega was up to something and she wished she knew what. She didn’t want to have to tell him the information she found out about his brother, but she was running out of ideas. Maybe if he knew about Solaris and the baby he'd stop all the madness. She fell asleep trying to figure out what to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Back at the mall…

Solaris woke up in the middle of the night and was surprised to find Ved still asleep next to her. She slipped silently out of the bed and went to the café. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down.

"Up awfully later, aren't you?" Jaguar asked from the doorway.

"Are you always watching me?" Solaris asked.

Jaguar sat down next to her, "You're my friend and I'm worried about you. How are you?"

"Sad, Jaguar. I feel so sad," Solaris admitted.

"You need to let your sadness out. You need to grieve and move on," Jaguar told her.

"I know that, but I can't seem to let go. I can't even say his name without feeling sick. Ved came to see me today," Solaris said changing the subject.

Jaguar nodded, "I know. Jay is upset about it."

"Why?" Solaris asked confused.

"He thinks Ved should be talking to him since they are brothers," Jaguar explained.

"Ved is a scared little boy who doesn't know how to deal with the guilt he's feeling. Why does it matter who he opens up to? Just last week Jay was telling me he didn't know what to do about Ved. Maybe it hurts too much to talk to someone who's been his father figure for so long," Solaris said.

Jaguar touched her arm. "Don't get upset. It explained all that to Jay. He is just worried about his brother. He feels responsible…"

Solaris groaned, "Why does everyone feel responsible for things they can't control?"

Jaguar raised his eyebrow at her, "You should be asking yourself that very question."

Solaris got up and gave Jaguar a quick hug. "Goodnight, old friend."

She went back to her room and slipped back into bed. Ved stayed curled up by her side until morning. When she woke up, he was gone.

Solaris didn’t get out of bed until late into the evening. She made sure no one was in the café and then she made herself a cup of tea. She drank it quickly and returned to her room. She was a little surprised to find Ved staring at the pictures that were on the dresser.

"Did you love them?" he asked running his fingers across the pictures.

"My parents? Yeah, I loved them a lot. Why do you ask?" Solaris asked.

Ved didn't answer her. He asked another question instead, "Were you jealous of Amber?"

Solaris shook her head, "I thought she was the coolest thing. I thought she was my very own doll."

Ved turned to her and managed a weak smile. "Jay was jealous of me. I took all the attention away from him. Of course, he was only four. How old were you?"

"Five."

"Is this your mom?" Ved asked showing her a picture.

Solaris squinted at the picture he was holding and shook her head. "That's my step mom, Lucy. This is my mom," she said showing him a picture of Diane.

"Your mom died before the virus?" he asked looking at the picture.

"Yes. She had cancer. Lucy was her nurse. She and Dad comforted each other after she died. They fell in love and married about a year before the virus," she explained.

Ved put the picture back on the dresser and looked up at Solaris. "My dad died before the virus, too. He was shot in a holdup at the bank where he worked. Did you talk about your mom with Amber? After she died I mean."

"We talked about her a lot," Solaris said sitting down on her bed.

Ved turned away from her and she could see his shoulders begin to shake. "Ved, come here," she said softly.

He hesitated for a moment before sitting next to her. She pulled him closer and waited for him to speak again.

"Jay cried at night, but when I tried to talk to him he just turned away from me. We talked after Mom died, but never about Dad. And now he doesn't understand why I can't talk to him now." Ved said through his tears.

"Do you want to tell me why you can't talk to him?" Solaris asked stroking his hair again.

"I can't," Ved sobbed.

"Sssh, it's okay. You don't have to tell me," Solaris soothed.

Ved shook his head, "It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just that I don't know why I can't talk to him. He was a Techno, too. He knows what we did to all those kids but I'm so ashamed of how I feel about it all. What if he laughs at me? I can talk to you because you've never laughed at me," Ved said.

"Honey, your brother loves you. He wouldn't laugh at you. He wants to help you through this. Maybe if you explained why you feel like this…"

Ved pulled away from her, "Don't make me try to explain it to him. Please. It's too hard…"

Solaris pulled him back onto her lap. "I won't make you do anything. I understand how hard it can be to talk to the ones you love the most."

"I hear you cry at night," Ved said suddenly.

"Sometimes it's easier to cry when you think no one hears you," Solaris replied.

"You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?" Ved asked.

Solaris stiffened, "How do you know that?"

"I stood outside your door once. You were crying and you were talking about Tiger. I know who he is and how he died. Is that why you understand? Because of him?" Ved asked innocently.

Solaris fought the urge to push Ved away and run out of the room. She took a few deep breaths instead and hugged him tighter. He looked up at her and saw she was crying. He reached up and caught one of her tears with his finger. "Please don't cry. I won't tell…"

Solaris smiled through her tears, "I know."

 

The next few days went the same way. Ved would come to Solaris's room. Sometimes they would talk, other times he would just cry himself to sleep in her arms. Solaris never questioned him and never sent him away. Comforting him made her feel less sad. It made her feel needed. The third morning of all this, Ved was gone when Solaris woke up. She rolled over and went back to sleep. Voices shouting outside her door woke her a few hours later. She jumped out of bed and went to see what was happening.

"Why can't you talk to me? Me! I know what you're going through!" Jay shouted.

Solaris stepped around him and saw he was yelling at Ved.

"Jay, leave him alone," she said softly.

He spun on her, "Stay out of this! You can't even get yourself out of bed what makes you think you can help my brother? You're more of a basket case than he is!"

Too late Jay realized what he said. "Ved, I didn't mean that…"

"Stop yelling at her," Ved mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jay asked.

"Leave her alone," Ved said louder.

"Ved, let's go back to my room and we can talk about what's bothering you," Jay said ignoring his comment about Solaris.

Ved shook his head, "I don't want to talk."

"But as soon as I leave you're going to run crying to her aren't you?" Jay shouted.

Their shouting brought most of the tribe to the hallway. Amber and Siva tried to get Jay to stop shouting. "Jay, leave it alone. She's not going to hurt him," Siva said.

"Of course she isn't going to hurt him! She's only trying to help him!" Amber shouted.

"She doesn't have the right! She's taking him away from me!" Jay shouted back.

"Jay, I'm not taking Ved away from you…" Solaris started.

"Shut up! What makes you think I'm going to let you suck my brother into your little depressed world? Huh?" Jay said advancing on Solaris.

Ved grabbed his brother's arm, "Stop it! Stop it!"

Jay shrugged his brother off causing him to fall to the ground. Siva rushed forward and helped him to his feet.

Jaguar stepped in front of Jay. "Go to the café and cool down. You aren't helping the situation by acting like this."

Jay tried to push past Jaguar. Jaguar grabbed Jay's arm and pulled him towards the café. Jay shoved him so hard he slammed against the wall and started yelling at Solaris again. Jaguar rubbed the side of his head.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said quietly. Before Jay knew what was happening Jaguar had him on the ground. He kneeled on his chest and stared into his eyes, "Get a hold of your anger, Jay. This isn't helping your brother."

Jay took a few deep breaths and turned to Ved, "Just tell me…why her?"

Ved lowered his head to keep the others from seeing his tears. "Because she treats me like mom used to…" he whispered.

The hall was deadly quiet except for Jay's ragged breathing. Jaguar released Jay and stood up. Everyone waited to see what he would do. Jay pulled himself up and stared from Solaris to Ved. He opened his mouth to speak but Jack and Lex interrupted them. Amber rushed to Lex and threw her arms around his neck. "Where's Slade?" she asked looking behind Jack.

Lex sighed, "He didn't come with us. I'll explain it all later. What was all the shouting about when we came in?"

Jay finally spoke, "It seems that my brother finds it easier to talk to miss nutcase over there instead of me."

"Take that back! She's not crazy!" Ved shouted.

"That's enough, Jay," Siva warned.

Jay spun on his heels and left the others staring after him. Solaris lowered her head and went back into her room. Ved started to follow her but she shook her head, "Please give me a few minutes."

Ved looked crushed but he nodded and walked away.

"Why didn't he come back? Did you tell him about Solaris?" Amber demanded once they were back in the café. Lex shook his head.

"I wanted him to come back because he wanted to, not because he felt he had to. I'm telling you, she's better off without him," Lex insisted.

"Lex, she's getting worse every day. I think this last bit with Jay is going to push her over the edge. I can't believe him!" Amber shouted.

"What happened? Did she and Ved…" Lex asked.

"Lex! Of course they didn't…well, you know. Ved's been crying on her shoulder the past few days and Jay is bent out of shape about it. He thinks Ved should talk to him and no one else," Amber tried to explain.

"He'll get over it. Anything else happen while we were gone?" Lex asked.

Amber shook her head, "Everything else has been peaceful."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Lex said hugging her.

 

At the Techno headquarters…

"Mega? Do you have a minute?" Java asked standing outside the control room.

"What is it, Java? I'm a busy man," Mega said not even glancing her way.

Java walked in the room and motioned to the guards to leave. She sat down next to Mega and took a deep breath. "I know what you're doing to Ram…"

Mega turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "And what am I doing to him?"

"Don't play games with me! I know you're filling his head with that paradise junk!" Java shouted.

Mega shrugged, "So what if I am? It's not like he'll believe anything you say. Soon, he won't listen to anyone but me."

"I want you to stop," Java demanded.

Mega laughed, "And why would I do that? I like being in control."

"What if I can do something for you?" Java asked.

"You don’t have anything I want," Mega replied looking back at the screen.

"I know where to find your brother," Java said.

Mega stiffened but didn’t say anything. He just continued to stare at the screen.

"Did you hear me? You can have your family back…" Java began.

Mega spun on her. "What makes you think I want that loser back in my life? He left me for dead. If I ever see him again I just may kill him," Mega spat out.

Java stood up and backed away from him. She made a horrible mistake telling him about Slade. The only comfort she felt was knowing Solaris and her baby were safe. It made her sick to think she almost told him he was going to be an uncle. She was almost out of the room when Mega stood up suddenly and pushed her out of the way.

"Where are you going, Mega?" Ram asked coming out of his room.

"To settle an old score," Mega said over his shoulder. He reached the end of the hall and turned to the guards standing there. "Don't let Java outside. If she tries to leave shoot her. The order comes from Ram," he said.

Java watched him leave. What was going on? Why didn't he want her leaving? She followed Ram into the control room and looked at the monitors. The answer to her question was walking down the street towards the electric fence. "No, no, no! What have I done?" she said staring at the figure that was getting closer to the gate.

"Javee? What's wrong?" Ram asked.

"I have to get out of here. I have to warn Slade," Java said frantically.

"But Javee, you heard Mega. You aren't to leave," Ram said mechanically.

"Ram, you have to listen to me. Mega has been messing with your mind. He's been putting a paradise headset on you at night. You have to tell the guards to let me out. If you don't he's going to kill his brother!" Java cried.

"That's an interesting tale you're telling," Ram said turning to the screen.

"Ram, I thought you trusted me," Java said.

"Oh, I do trust you but let's just sit here and see how this little reunion plays out," Ram said staring at the screen.

 

Back at the mall…

"Lex! We have a problem!" Jack shouted from his computer room.

Lex let go of Amber and they ran to see what Jack was shouting about. They came up behind him. He turned to them and then back to his computer. "Look who decided to come back," he said pointing at the screen.

"Well, it looks like you were wrong about Slade," Amber said smugly.

"Slade is here?" Solaris said from the doorway.

"Yes, and he's going to be in big trouble very soon," Jack said.

"Why?" Solaris asked pushing her way to the computer.

"Because Mega is on his way to the gate. As soon as Slade tells him why he wants in Mega will probably arrest him," Jack said.

"We have to help him!" Solaris shouted.

"We will but how?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to him," Solaris said walking out the door.

"You can't just go waltzing out there and tell Mega to let him in," Amber said following her sister.

"Watch me," Solaris said putting on her coat.

Jaguar fell in step beside her, "I am coming with you."

"So are we," Amber said pulling Lex along.

"You aren't going anywhere without your leader," Ebony said pulling Jack beside her.

Jay, Siva, Ved, Dal, Pride, Tai-San, Bray, and Ryan joined them. They left the mall and raced to the gate to persuade Mega to let Slade in and not take him prisoner.

 

Back at Techno headquarters…

Java sat trying to convince Ram to turn off the gate's power and order Mega back to base. She knew she was making progress but she didn't think it would be in time. She was about to take her chance with the guards when she saw something on the monitor that made her heart sink. The Mall Rats were running to help Slade. She had to stop them before Mega hurt any of them. She pressed a button on her earpiece.

"Sector 8, this is Java. The Mall Rats are coming your way. Detain them. Do not use unnecessary force, just detain them."

"Yes, commander," came the crackled reply.

"Ram, please tell the guards to let me go," Java begged.

Ram was about to speak but the sight of the Mall Rats knocking down his guards caught his attention.

"Damn," Java whispered.

 

Mega stood in front of the gate smirking as Slade got closer. He stood with two of the guards beside him.

Slade walked up to the gate and sucked in his breath when he saw Mega. "Josh? Is that really you?" he asked excitedly.

He reached to touch the gate but Mega shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. That is unless you want to die a painful death."

Slade looked at him with confusion. Mega picked up a rock and threw it at the gate. It sparked and Slade jumped back.

"Okay, I get you now. Aren't you going to let me in?" Slade asked.

"I don't think so big brother. I think I'll just kill you instead," Mega said raising his zapper.

Slade backed away, "What are you doing?"

Mega smiled, "Did you expect me to be happy to see you after you left me for dead?"

"I tried to come back for you but I was captured! By the time I escaped you were gone!" Slade protested.

"Save it, Slade. I don't believe you," Mega said.

"Josh, please don't do this. My girl is in the city and she needs me. We can talk this out. We're brothers," Slade said backing away even further.

"Don't move again or I'll shoot you now," Mega said.

 

Java watched helplessly as the Mall Rats got closer to Mega. She turned to Ram. "Ram, please turn off the power. Give Slade a chance. Don't let Mega do this. Mega only wants to control you. He doesn't care about your vision for the future! He wants all the power and glory. Ram! Turn off the power!" Java pleaded.

Ram stared at the screen. He heard what Java was saying but he couldn't lift the cloud from his brain to understand her. The Mall Rats came into view and he heard Java scream behind him. "Ram! He'll kill them all!"

 

Mega powered up his zapper and moved closer to the gate. The Mall Rats rounded the corner and stopped a few feet away from Mega.

"No! Don't!" Solaris screamed.

Mega turned to look at her. Slade tried to reason with him again. "Josh, she's my girl. She needs me. Don't do anything you'll regret. Just let me in," he pleaded.

Mega raised his zapper at Solaris.

 

"Ram! He's going to zap her! Look at her she's pregnant with Slade's baby! Do you know what that means? She's going to have Mega's niece or nephew. He's going to hurt his own flesh and blood! Damnit Ram, turn the power off!" Java screamed.

 

Mega aimed his zapper at her head and then in one swift motion he lowered it and zapped her in the stomach.

Time slowed down for Solaris. She felt herself falling but couldn't stop it. She heard voices around her but couldn't understand what they were saying. The only thing she heard was Slade's voice raw with emotion. She heard him scream. She heard him but couldn't respond.

She hit the ground and felt the darkness wash over her.

Everyone started screaming at once. Ved rushed to Solaris and fell to his knees beside her. He cradled her head in his lap and began sobbing. Dal looked from Solaris to Mega and let out a guttural scream. He rushed forward and knocked Mega to the ground. They struggled and Mega started to gain the upper hand, but Jay and Lex joined the fight. They had him subdued quickly. Slade fell to the ground on the other side of the gate and started screaming. "NO! NO! NO!!"

 

Java watched the screen in horror. She couldn't believe Mega had actually done it. She looked to Ram and started to speak but he cut her off. "Javee, look…" he said pointing to the screen.

Java turned back to the screen and saw Solaris's pink pants covered in blood. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Ram! Turn the power off now! She's bleeding…you know she shouldn't be bleeding…Ram are you listening to me? Look at what Mega did!"

A look of complete awareness spread across Ram's face. He reached out and punched the code into the computer. He reached up and pushed the button on his earpiece. "Attention all Technos. This is Ram. We have a situation at the south gate. All available patrols are to report to the south gate to arrest Mega. Those at the south gate, I have turned the power off. Open the gate. We will be with you shortly."

Java raced for the door with Ram right behind her. She shouted at the guards at the door, "We need the medics! NOW!"

 

The Technos at the gate opened it and Slade ran to Solaris. He knelt down next to her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh God, why?" He screamed.  
Ved finally regained some control and his Techno ways took over. He reached to her neck and felt for a pulse. He looked at Slade and Amber (who was now kneeling next to her sister), "She's alive."

Slade reached to pick her up and noticed the blood on her clothes. "Dal! She's bleeding! Why is she bleeding?" He shouted. He turned to Ved, "I thought those things couldn't make you bleed…"

Ved shook his head, "No! Oh God no!" He pushed Slade out of the way and put his head on Solaris's stomach. When Dal approached he looked up, fresh tears streaming down his face, "I can't hear a heartbeat…I heard it yesterday…I can't hear in now…"

Slade looked at Dal, "Heartbeat? What is he talking about?"

Amber moved closer to Slade and put her arm around him. "Slade, she is pregnant. Almost seven months pregnant," she told him.

Slade let the information sink in. Solaris pregnant? She was going to have his baby? He turned slowly to face Mega. He stood up and felt the anger wash over him. He lunged at Mega screaming, "You knew and you shot her anyway! You're my brother! My flesh and blood! You bastard!" He landed a few punches before Lex pulled him off.

"She needs you now," Lex said pointing to Solaris.

 

Solaris tried to open her eyes but they seemed glued shut. She heard voices. Angry voices. What were they saying? Then she felt the pain. Her insides were burning. She was being ripped apart. Faces flashed in her mind. "Mommy? Is that you? Daddy? Why does it hurt? Where are you, Mommy? Make it go away…" she whispered. Or at least she thought she did. She struggled to open her eyes and this time was able to see something. A face staring down at her. Beautiful eyes, blonde hair, could it be? She reached up and touched his face. He was crying. Why was he crying? "Sssh, don't cry…my beautiful Tiger…" she said before losing consciousness again.

 

Java raced around the corner followed by Ram and more Technos. She pushed everyone out of the way and fell down next to Solaris.

"No! NO! Where are those medics!" she screamed.

"Java, I can't hear the heartbeat! Find the heartbeat!" Ved pleaded.

Two Technos knelt down beside her. "Check for the baby's heartbeat," she ordered.

One opened his bag and pulled out fetal monitor. He placed it on Solaris's abdomen and looked at the display. He moved it around her stomach but no sound came out. He looked at Java and shook his head.

Slade started screaming again and Ved pulled on Java's arm. "Fix it! You have to fix it!"

Java felt a tear slip down her cheek, "I can't. He's gone."

"Take her back to headquarters," Ram ordered the medics.

"Don't you touch her! She'd be fine if it weren't for you scum!" Slade shouted.

"Slade, your baby is gone and it's their fault but we may need them," Dal said softly.

"What? You can't be serious! We can take care of her! I won't let them touch her!" Slade shot back.

Dal ignored him and turned to Ram. "Can they do what needs to be done?"

Ram knew what he was asking and nodded. He turned to the medics, "Accompany them back to the mall and do whatever Dal needs done."

"What about him?" Lex snarled pointing to Mega.

Java turned to the Technos that had been guarding the gate. "Arrest him!"

When they grabbed his arms, Mega laughed, "You can't do this to me! Ram, order them to release me."

It was Ram's turn to laugh. He wheeled over to Mega and smiled, "Not anymore, Mega, you don't control me anymore. Get him out of here!"


	20. Chapter 20

Late that evening at the mall…

Solaris opened her eyes and looked around the room. She looked into the faces of her friends and knew something was wrong. She struggled to sit up but Dal gently pushed her back down. "You need to rest."

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"Mega shot you," Slade answered. He was sitting on the side of her bed holding her hand. She noticed Ved sitting by her feet looking extremely sad. When she looked at Amber her sister looked away but not before she saw the tears in her eyes. Something was wrong but no one was telling her. She was alive so what could be… Understanding hit her like a ton of bricks. She reached down and touched her stomach. She felt the bile rising up in throat but she fought it. She had to know for sure. "Where's my baby?" she asked carefully.

Amber broke down and started sobbing, "Oh, Solaris!"

Solaris struggled out of bed and turned to Dal. "Where's my baby!" she screamed.

"He's dead," Dal whispered.

Solaris slid to the floor and started sobbing. Slade and Pride rushed to her. She looked at them, her eyes wild with fury. "NO! NO! You were supposed to keep him safe! You were supposed to keep him safe!"

Slade reached out to her, tears falling down his cheeks. She reached out and raked her fingers across his face cutting his cheek. She started screaming and banging her fists on the floor. Slade stared at her not understanding what was going on in her head.

Jaguar threw open her door. "Out! All of you except Amber and Dal, out! NOW!" he shouted when no one moved.

Amber rushed to help Solaris back in bed. She was still screaming when Jaguar closed the door. The last thing Slade heard was her screaming "Tiger" over and over again.

"I'm out of here. I can't do this forever," he said heading for the door.

Ved grabbed his arm, "You can't leave! She needs you! She loves you!"

Slade shrugged him off. "All she needs is her precious Tiger. Too bad he's dead!" he shouted.

"NO! You don't understand!" Ved shouted trying to block Slade's exit.

"Get out of my way, kid. I don't want to hit you, but I will if you don't let me leave," Slade shouted.

Ved turned to Jaguar, "Tell him! Don't let him go! You have to tell him!"

Jaguar nodded but Pride pulled his arm, "Maybe it's better this way…"

Ved spun around, "Better for who? For you? Even if he leaves she'll never be yours again. Never!"

"Pride, the young one is right. Your time with Solaris has passed. She is in pain and not thinking clearly. If you love her you will tell Slade the truth. You owe her that much," Jaguar told him.

Pride didn't speak, he just watched Slade turn and leave.

"Pride! Tell him now or I will and if I tell him I'm sure it'll come out all wrong!" Ved warned.

Slade was almost out the door when Pride spoke, "Slade! She didn't mean to hurt you. She meant to hurt me."

Slade stopped but didn't turn around. Pride continued, "She blames me for Tiger's death. And she's right, it was my fault."

Slade turned around. " Even though he's dead, he still loves him, doesn't she? She told me she loved him more than life itself. But it's not loved it's love," he said matter of factly.

Pride nodded, "She will always love him."

"I can't live with her always comparing me to her dead lover! I can't!" Slade shouted.

Pride lowered his head and his body started to shake with silent sobs. Jaguar put his arm around him, "It's okay old friend, he doesn't understand yet."

Pride raised his head and looked Slade in the eyes. "Tiger wasn't her lover. He was our son. And I let him die."

Slade dropped his pack and stared at Pride. "Did you say he was your son?"

Pride nodded. "It's a very long story…"

He looked at Jaguar, "I don't have the strength to do this more than once."

"I'll gather everyone in the living area. You aren't going to do this alone. The council will be with you," Jaguar said gripping his shoulder.

 

A few minutes later everyone was gathered in the living area waiting for Pride to speak. He looked around at the confused faces of his friends and the sympathetic faces of his tribe. He knew the day would come when he would have to relive that horrible day, but he expected Solaris to be at his side. Instead she was laying in her bed half out of her mind. He took a deep breath and began his painful story…

"The Gaians were formed not long after the virus killed all the adults. I wasn't there when they formed. I came to them a few months later, scared and confused. They welcomed me with open arms and for the first time since my parents died I felt safe. Safe and loved. Solaris was the High Elder of the Council, basically their leader, but she wanted things to be different from the old ways. She wanted a new world. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. She was everything I wanted. We were pledged shortly after I came to live with them and a few months after we were pledged we were bound together. I was the happiest person in the world. I thought nothing could make me happier. That is until our son was born. He was perfect. He had Solaris's beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes…"

Pride choked back sob. He looked around the room again and saw everyone staring back at him. Waiting patiently for him to continue. He took another deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes and started to speak again.

"Life was peaceful in our little part of the woods. I would have been content to live there forever but nothing is perfect for long. Life has a way of throwing you curve balls when it thinks you aren't looking. My life was shattered one morning shortly after Tiger turned two. Solaris was attending the birthing of a young Gaian and I was watching Tiger. I took him on a picnic by the river. We were playing and laughing…and he was tired…I was tired…so, we slept on the soft grassy bank of the river…I-I shouldn't have closed my eyes…" Pride turned to Jaguar and shook his head. His sobs made his words barely coherent, "I'm a coward…"

Jaguar placed a hand on Pride's shoulder. "You are not a coward. If you feel you cannot go on, I will tell the rest of your story."

Pride shook his head, "I have to do this. I have to honor my son's memory with the truth. I shouldn't have closed my eyes…I should have been watching my son…my beautiful Tiger…for moments after I closed my eyes, he opened his. I will never know what happened in the moments before his death and for that I will never forgive myself. I was wakened to my son's screams. He must have wandered to the river's edge and fallen into the fast moving water. He was swept away by the current and by the time I went for help it was too late. We found him a mile downstream. He was dead. My beautiful son had drowned and I was to blame."

Pride lowered his head and let the tears fall. Jaguar put his arm around him and continued where Pride left off, "When we told Solaris the tragic news she collapsed and started screaming, much like she did a few moments ago. She stayed in her bed for days refusing to eat or drink. When she finally got out of bed it was to announce she was leaving to deal with her pain. She said goodbye and agreed to meet with the council from time to time. Pride was always the one who met with her and each time he begged her to return. Each time she refused and her visits became infrequent. After Tiger had been gone for six months, you arrived," he said gesturing to Amber.

"Why didn't you tell me about my sister? Why?" Amber asked tears streaming down her face.

"Eagle, the council wanted to tell you. The moment Pride brought you to our camp we knew who you were. But Pride was afraid that in your weakened state you wouldn't be able to handle the news of your sister's existence. While you and Sparrow were healing from your ordeal at Eagle Mountain, Pride visited Solaris. When he returned, he told the council that she told him she didn't want Amber to find out about her until she worked through her pain. Eagle, we had no reason to doubt what he told us…"

"That's because you never thought he'd betray you! Well he did! He betrayed me! He betrayed us all!" Solaris screamed from the doorway.

Amber and Slade rushed to her side. Amber tried to guide her back to her room but she pulled free and walked towards Pride. Slade grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

Solaris kept screaming, "You killed him! You let him die!"

Slade almost had her out of the room when she spotted Ved sitting on the floor. He looked at her, tears streaming down his face. It hurt him to see her so wild with grief. She suddenly stopped screaming and smiled at him. She fell to her knees and held her arms out to him, "You've come back! I knew you'd never leave me!"

Ved backed away from her confused and afraid of the sudden change in her behavior.

"My baby, I won't hurt you…" she said not understanding why he was backing away from her.

Slade picked her up and headed for the door.

 

Across the room, Bray watched the scene in front of him and felt an odd sensation. He kept replaying Solaris's words over and over in his head. "You betrayed me! You betrayed us all!" Why did those words sound familiar? Realization washed over him and he felt sick. He swung his eyes to Amber and then to Lex. He felt his heartbeat quicken and he knew he had to get out of there…fast. Solaris started screaming again and while the others were trying to calm her down, he slipped away unnoticed. He raced to his room and slammed the door. He fought back the wave of nausea that washed over him. He tried to make his way across the room to his bed but couldn't. He fell to his knees and let out a strangled scream. Memories of the last ten months came flooding back to him in vivid detail. Every horrible thing he said to Amber raced through his mind. Every nasty thing he did to her came back in one crushing moment. His breath was ragged and his vision was blurred. "Breathe, Bray. Just breathe," he said to himself.

He finally regained some control and pulled himself off the floor. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "What have I done? What have I done?" he kept repeating, over and over again.

 

Slade was able to get Solaris calmed and in bed with Amber's help. Dal gave her another sedative and waited for her to fall asleep. They quietly left the room and returned to the others.

"Is she okay?" Pride asked.

"I don't think she'll ever be okay again," Dal said sadly.

"Don't talk like that. She'll recover. She did before…" Pride said.

"Pride, she didn't recover from Tiger's death. If she had she wouldn't be acting the way she is now. She's losing her mind!" Dal shouted.

"She's not losing her mind. She's just…" Pride began.

Dal cut him off, "She's what? Confused? Confused would be seeing Lynx or Brady as her dead son, but she thought Ved was Tiger!"

Pride was about to speak again but the alarm went off.

Lex groaned, "Now what?"

Jack went to check the gate. He came back with Java. Everyone turned to look at her.

"How's Solaris doing?" she asked.

"She's in her room. We had to sedate her again," Dal replied.

"If you need us to look at her again…"

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Slade snapped.

"Slade, she's on our side," Amber reminded him.

"I don't care whose side she's on! It's their fault my son is dead!" Slade said storming out of the room.

"Don't listen to him, Java. He's just upset," Amber said.

"It's okay. He's right. It's our fault she got shot. We're to blame for a lot of things. That's why I'm here. Ram wants a meeting with all the tribal leaders. He wants to make things right," Java said.

Ved stood up, "He wants to make things right? Can he turn back time? Because unless he can, I don't want to hear anything he has to say!"

"Ved, sit down!" Jay hissed.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Ved shouted.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm still your brother!" Jay shouted.

"Jay, don't yell at him…" Amber began.

Jay spun on her, "Stay out of this! If it weren't for your loony sister my brother would be on my side!"

"Don't yell at her!" Lex said pushing Amber behind him.   
Amber shoved him out of the way and glared at Jay.

"I'm not taking sides!" Ved shouted.

"Shut up, Ved!" Jay shouted back.

"Jay, that's enough! You cannot treat your brother like this and expect him to respect you. You need to calm down…" Jaguar began.

"And I'm sick of all you tree huggers telling me what to do!" Jay shouted.

Tai-San stood up and tried to get everyone's attention but they all started yelling and shouting at once. Alice stood next to her and put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. The room fell silent and everyone turned to look at her. Tai-San smiled at her, "Thank you."

She turned to her friends, "This is a time of great sorrow for us all but we shouldn't be fighting. We should be leaning on each other for support. We are a family. We should act like one. Let's join hands and calm ourselves."

Patsy and Chloe jumped up and grabbed Tai-San's hands. "I love prayer circles," Patsy said.

Chloe looked at Ved and held out her hand. He slowly walked over to her and took her hand. One by one the others joined hands until they were standing in a circle. Everyone was there. Everyone except Solaris and Slade. Someone else was missing, too, but no one seemed to notice. Bray stood watching them from the stairs. He wanted to go to them and confess his sins but he couldn't. They wouldn't forgive him. And he wouldn't blame them. He would have to find another way to receive absolution. He turned to go back to his room when he realized something. He was standing in the same spot Martin was standing when he died. He moved away from the railing. His heart began to beat faster and faster. He closed his eyes and ran. He hit the ground with a sickening thud. The last thing he heard was Trudy screaming.

Chaos ensued after Bray's fall. Everyone started screaming at once. Java reached him before the others. She knelt down beside him and felt for a pulse. It was weak and his breathing was shallow but he was alive.

Bray's eyes fluttered open. "I…know what I did…tell them I'm sorry… especially Amber…I'm sorry for it all…"

"He's alive! Jay, I need some help here!" Java shouted.

Jay rushed to Java's side and carefully lifted Bray.

"Is he going to be okay? Can you help him? He can't die! He's all Brady has left of her father!" Trudy cried.

Amber sucked in her breath at Trudy's passionate plea. Trudy turned to her with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Amber, I hate what he did to you too…but…"

Amber nodded, "I understand Trudy, really…"

 

Ved used the confusion to slip away unnoticed. He started down the hall to Solaris's room when Cloe called out to him. "Ved! Wait!"

Ved turned to face her. She walked towards him stopping when she was about a foot away from him. "It's over between us isn't it?"

Ved took a deep breath before answering her. "Cloe, I like you a lot…"

"But not like a girlfriend. That's okay Ved, you once told me you would only use me and throw me away," Cloe said turning away from him.

"Cloe, it's not like that! I'm so confused about things right now. I don't know if I'm coming or going! Please try to understand that I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt anyone!" Ved pleaded.

Cloe didn't even turn around. She just kept walking down the hall. Ved sighed and turned back to Solaris's room. He knocked on her door but she didn't answer. He opened the door slowly and was surprised to see her sitting on the edge of the bed. She lifted her head and looked at him. A sad smile spread across her face when she saw him. "Hello…"

Ved eyed her cautiously. He couldn't tell if she was locked in the past or if she was in the present. She shook her head and laughed nervously, "So, you're afraid of me now?"

Ved shook his head, "No…"

"You don't have to lie to me, Ved. I know I freaked you out before. It's just so hard…everywhere I look I see them…I can't let go…" Solaris said choking back her sobs.

Ved walked over to her and sat next to her. "Do you really still blame Pride for the accident?"

Solaris laughed, "Ved, I can't feel anything. I'm numb. I can't blame Pride if I can't feel. All I know is that I've lost everything."

"That's not true!" Ved protested.

Solaris looked at him, "It's not?"

"You still have Slade. You still have your sister and all your friends. You still have me. You can't give up," he said softly.

Solaris's tears turned into heartbreaking sobs. Ved pulled her closer to him and let her cry against his shoulder, just as she had done for him.

Neither one of them noticed Slade standing in the doorway watching them.

 

Java and Jay got Bray comfortable in his bed. Dal checked for broken bones while Tai-San mixed some healing tonics.

"His legs are broken and I think his collar bone is too. I can't tell if anything else is broken. What are we going to do?" Dal asked Java.

"I'll call the medics. They can set his broken bones but if there are internal injuries I don't think we can save him," Java replied.

"Why? Why did he do it?" Trudy whispered.

Wolf put his arm around his wife to comfort her. Java looked at the worried faces around her. She struggled over whether to tell them what Bray said to her. She knew he regained his memory. She wasn't sure how the others would react. Her conscience got the better of her, she took a deep breath and spoke, "I know why he jumped."

Trudy stopped crying. "Did he say something to you? What did he say?"

"He remembered. He wanted me to tell you he was sorry," Java replied.

"That coward!" Lex said under his breath.

"What?" Trudy asked turning to him.

"I called him a coward. He remembers everything and instead of taking his punishment like a man he tries to kill himself," Lex said.

Amber put her hand on his arm, "Lex, not now…"

"No, Amber, she needs to hear this. I know he's Brady's uncle but he's not perfect. He almost raped Amber and he was willing to let the Guardian capture her. Why? Because he is a jealous angry man…"

Trudy jumped up and smacked Lex across the face, "Shut up! He paid for those crimes! Look at what those Techno animals did to him! Wasn't that punishment enough?"

"Trudy, you may have forgiven him but I haven't! I don't care that he's lying there with two broken legs. I think he got what he deserved," Lex said turning to leave the room.

Wolf grabbed his arm, "You're way over the line, Lex! I think you owe Trudy an apology!"

Lex pulled away from him. "Not a chance, Wolf. You know, I wonder if you would be so forgiving if someone did those things to Trudy."

Lex stormed out of the room leaving Wolf staring after him.

 

After the medics looked Bray over and set his broken bones, Java addressed the tribes. "I know you have a lot going on right now, but I think it would be in everyone's best interest to meet with Ram this afternoon. He asked that each tribe send two representatives in addition to their leader," she said.

Ebony stood up, "Let's get this over with. I want to see how Ram thinks he can make up for all this."

"I'm going with you," Jack said standing up.

"Alice, would you join us?" Ebony asked.

Alice smiled, "I'd love to."

"Amber, we'd like you to take Solaris's place while she's…recovering," Jaguar said.

"Why me? Why can't you, Pride and Wolf go?" Amber asked confused.

"Because you led us once. We have faith in you," Jaguar answered.

"Okay, but I want you and Pride to accompany me," Amber insisted.

"Let me check on Solaris before we go," Jaguar said.

 

Jaguar walked up behind Slade. "Something is troubling you," he said simply.

Slade jumped at the sound of Jaguar's voice. He turned to face him. "I don't understand…" he said gesturing to Ved and Solaris.

"What don't you understand?" Jaguar asked.

"Is there something going on with them?" Slade asked.

"No. They are friends, nothing more," Jaguar said.

"What happened to her? Is this my fault?" Slade asked.

Jaguar shook his head, "She has been dying inside for a long time. She never let out her grief over losing Tiger. No one was able to reach her, that is until Ved went to see her. He is suffering, too. He is haunted by what he did as a Techno. She helped him come to terms with his guilt and now I think he's trying to do the same for her."

"Will they ever be okay again?" Slade asked.

"They need time to heal," Jaguar replied.

"Well, that's one thing I have a lot of," Slade said.

"If you ever need to talk I am here," Jaguar said before turning to leave.

 

At the Techno headquarters…

"You wanted to see us?" Ebony said walking into the control room.

Ram nodded, "I want to make you an offer…"

"Offer? What could you possible offer us?" Alice sneered.

"Total control," Ram said simply.

"Excuse me?" Jack said.

"I'm giving you total control of the city," Ram repeated.

"Ram, what kind of game are you playing?" Jay demanded.

Ram raised his hands, "No games, Jay. It was wrong to take over the city. I know that now. So, I’m giving it back."

"How can we trust you after all that you've done?" Amber asked.

"Amber's right, you caused the death of our leader's baby. Why should we believe anything you say?" Jaguar asked.

"Because I'm willing to step down as leader of the Technos. I'm willing to give that job to Jay. I will do whatever you ask of me to prove I'm being sincere," Ram replied.

"You'll free the slaves?" Jack asked.

"And the kids being experimented on?" Siva added.

"Yes. I didn't even know about the experiments, but I know that's no excuse," Ram said.

"I think we should elect a city leader and form a council of all the tribal leaders," Amber suggested.

"I agree. We need to form a new society based on freedom not dictatorship," Pride said.

They decided to call a citywide meeting later that week to discuss the city leader election and to form the tribal council.


	21. Chapter 21

Weeks passed and things in the city began to change. Ebony was elected city leader and a tribal council was formed. Jaguar took Solaris's place on the council because she still wasn't herself. Working together the council set up work parties to keep the power plant working and to get the farm up and running. Lex was named head of security, Alice was put in charge of the market, and Dal was put in charge of the hospital. The prisoners were released and the "experiments" were taken to the hospital to recover. Bray was awake and talking. Things were getting back to normal, almost.

 

"Ved, I think it's time for you to come home," Jay said on a visit to the mall.

"I am home," Ved replied.

"I want you to come back to headquarters with me," Jay said.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not leaving," Ved said defiantly.

"Is this about Solaris?" Jay asked.

Ved remained silent. Jay laughed, "Just how long do you think Slade is going to put up with you? He's going to get sick of you hanging around all the time."

"Jay, just go and leave me alone," Ved said.

"Your attachment to her isn't natural! She's not your mother so stop acting like she is!" Jay shouted.

"Why can't you understand that I don't want to go back there? I hate myself for what I did! I want to be far away from that place!" Ved shouted back.

"Ved, it's not like that anymore. We're helping people now. We aren't hurting anyone," Jay protested.

"I'm not going back and you can't make me!" Ved shouted.

"Fine! Don't come back!" Jay said storming out of the room.

Ved watched him go. "Why can't you understand? Why can't you just let me go…" he whispered.

 

Jaguar called a meeting at the mall. He waited until everyone was in the café before speaking. "The time has come for us to go home," he said simply.

"You're leaving?" Alice asked.

"We don't belong here. The forest is our home," Jaguar replied.

"We will come back for the council meetings," Pride interjected.

"Does this mean you're leaving too, Trudy?" Salene asked.

Trudy nodded, "I'll miss you guys, but my home is with Wolf now."

"You're taking Solaris with you aren't you?" Amber said sadly.

Jaguar nodded, "She needs to get away from this place for a while. She needs to clear her mind and get past the guilt."

Amber fought back her tears, "I know it's what's best for her, but I don't want to say goodbye."

"It won't be forever, Eagle," Pride promised.

"I'm leaving, too," Tai-San announced.

"So, am I," Slade said from the doorway.

"Can I come with you?" Ved asked softly.

"Are you sure you want to leave the city?" Trudy asked.

"I can't stay here anymore. It hurts too much," Ved replied.

Alice looked around at all the sad faces and knew what she had to do.

"How about some pancakes?" she asked.

 

Later that evening…

Ved sat alone in the café staring at the cup of tea Alice gave him before going to bed. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Cloe calling his name. She sighed and walked over to him. When she touched his shoulder he jumped up and knocked the teacup over. The now cold tea splashed onto the ground.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Cloe said.

"You-you didn't," Ved lied.

"What happened to you, Ved? You used to be so sure of yourself," Cloe stated.

"You wouldn't understand, Cloe," Ved said sadly.

"You keep saying that but how do you know? Why don't you give me a chance to understand?" Cloe pleaded.

"Fine. You want to know what happened? I'll tell you, but don't blame me when you have nightmares," Ved challenged.

"I won't have nightmares," Cloe boasted.

"When Jay and I joined the Technos we had very different agendas. Jay wanted to build a brave new world. Do you know what I wanted? Power. I wanted to be in control. I wanted to make people afraid…"

"Why would you want to do that?" Cloe asked.

"Because when my parents died I lost control! My life was turned inside out! I never wanted to feel like that again!" Ved cried.

"But everyone lost their parents…" Cloe said confused.

"I know that," Ved spat.

"I still don’t understand why you broke up with me," Cloe said.

"Cloe, all the things I did as a Techno haunt me. I see the faces of those kids we rescued every time I close my eyes. I see the pain in Bray's eyes every time I look at him. I look at Solaris and I want to cry," Ved replied choking up.

"But you didn't have anything to do with what happened to Bray or Solaris," Cloe protested.

"But I did! Didn't the others tell you?" Ved cried.

"Tell me what?" Cloe asked cautiously.

"I was part of Mega's scheme! I knew about the experiments but I didn't care. All I cared about was being in control…" Ved yelled.

"But you changed! You helped us save Bray and the others!" Cloe yelled back.

Ved collapsed in the chair and put his head in his hands. Cloe sat down next to him and tried to put her arm around him. He pulled away from her and tried to control his tears. He looked at her. "Cloe, I'm confused. I'm scared of the person I could have become. If Lex hadn't captured me who knows what Mega could have done to you and the other Mall Rats. I need time alone. I need time to forgive myself. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said softly.

Cloe nodded, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but you did."

"I'm sorry," Ved whispered.

"Are you really going to leave?" Cloe asked.

"Jaguar said I could live with the Gaians and I think that's the best thing for me. I need to get far away from the city for a while," Ved explained.

"So, it's really over between us? " Cloe asked.

"Cloe, I care about you, really I do. But I have to do this. I have to learn to forgive myself…at least that's what Solaris keeps telling me," Ved replied.

"I'm going to miss you," Cloe said throwing her arms around him.

Ved hugged her back, "I know. I'm going to miss you, too."

 

Early the next morning…

Slade sat on the edge of the bed watching Solaris sleep. She looked peaceful when she slept, which wasn't often. It was getting late and they needed to start packing if they were going to leave with the Gaians. Jaguar wanted to be out of the city within the week. Slade leaned over and gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"Solaris…" he spoke softly as not to startle her. She moved and he held his breath. It was hard to tell what kind of mood she would be in when she woke up. Some days she was fine, but other days she was stuck in the past. She looked at everyone and saw people who were long dead. It was hard for him when she was like that. All he wanted to do was pull her close and comfort her but she wouldn't let him. She pushed him away and cried alone. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him for the briefest moment.

"Morning, beautiful," he said leaning close to kiss her.

Solaris pulled away from him. Slade sighed and stood up. "We have to start packing. We're leaving soon."

"Slade, I'm trying…" Solaris said softly.

Slade nodded but didn't turn back to her. He couldn't look in her eyes. He couldn't face the pain he knew he would see. He wanted to shout at her, "I lost my son, too!" But he knew she was hurting more than he was. She lost more than he had and because of that he held onto his anger. "I know, darling, I know," he said putting his clothes into his pack.

"Why are we leaving again?" Solaris asked.

"We're taking you back to the Gaian camp. The others want to get out of the city. We thought it would be better for you," Slade explained for the fiftieth time since he told her they were leaving.

"But I can't leave him…" Solaris protested.

Slade felt a lump form in his throat as he tried to speak, "Salli, he's gone. We can't stay here forever. It's not good for us."

Solaris laughed, "Us? Don't you mean me? Your loony tunes girlfriend? What if I don't want to go? Will you force me?"

Slade turned around. He took a deep breath before speaking, "You are not crazy. If you really don't want to go, we won't. I just want you to be happy. I'll do whatever you want."

"Can you bring my babies back? Well can you???" Solaris screamed when he didn't answer.

"Salli…" Slade began.

"Stop calling me that! Don't ever call me that again!" she screamed.

Slade walked over to her and put his arms around her. She struggled at first but he held onto her. She finally gave up and fell against him sobbing. He didn't know how long they sat there locked in an embrace. Solaris was the one who finally pulled away. "I'll go anywhere you want but I need to say goodbye to Ved," she said softly.

Slade felt the all to familiar pangs of jealously at her words. He still didn't fully understand their relationship but he tried to accept it. It just hurt every time she turned to Ved and not him. He never told her how he felt because he didn't want to upset her. He started to tell her that Ved was coming with them, but figured Ved would want to tell her himself. He kissed her gently on the forehead and left the room.

 

On the other side of the mall…

"Siva said you wanted to see me?" Jay asked walking into the café.

Ved jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. "I didn't hear you come in," he stammered.

"Sorry," Jay said waiting for him to continue. When he didn't Jay walked over to the table and sat down next to him. "Have you decided to come back to headquarters with me?"

Ved shook his head. "Well, then what is it?" Jay demanded.

"You know the Gaians are going home, right?" Ved asked standing up.

"Yes…" Jay prodded.

"I'm going with them," Ved rushed out.

Jay stood up so fast he knocked the chair over, "What? Are you out of you mind?"

"You seem to think so," Ved said dryly.

Jay ignored the sarcasm and started towards his brother, "You can't go. I won't allow it."

"You don't have any say in the matter! It's my life!" Ved shouted.

"You wouldn't last two minutes in the forest. You're a city boy," Jay scoffed.

"It's not like I'm going to be alone you know. I'm sure the other Gaians won't let me starve or freeze to death," Ved said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"This is all her doing isn't it? She's playing on your sympathy isn't she? Well, this ends now! I'm going to have a little talk with your resident loony," Jay said heading towards the door.

Ved rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, "She has nothing to do with this. She doesn't even know I'm going! I need to get away from the city for a while. I need to clear my head! I need to heal!"

"You can heal right here, with me!" Jay shouted back.

"Jay, I know you want to help but the best thing you can do for me is to let me go," Ved said.

"Let you go? You ungrateful little brat! Do you know what I've done for you since Mom died? Do you know what I've given up for you?" Jay shouted.

Slade stopped at the door to the café and listened to the confrontation between Ved and Jay.

"What you gave up for me? What are you talking about and what does this have to do with my leaving?" Ved asked confused.

"I risked my neck for you! I got you into the Technos! I convinced Ram you were a computer genius! If it weren't for me you would have been some worthless virt!" Jay screamed.

Ved shrank away from his brother. He never heard Jay call anyone a virt before, especially not him. He didn't know how to respond to Jay's remark so he just turned to leave. Jay grabbed his collar and yanked him backwards. "You are not going to walk away from me!" Jay yelled. Ved turned to face his brother, the fear evident on his face. Slade decided it was time to intervene. "Jay, let him go," he said walking into the café.

"Slade, this is family business, it doesn't concern you," Jay said.

"Well, since Tai-San keeps telling me we're one big family, I think it does," Slade said walking towards them.

"I can handle this," Ved said.

Slade raised his eyebrow at Ved, "Really? Could have fooled me."

"Slade, this is between me and my brother," Jay said again.

Slade reached over and pulled Jay's hand off of Ved's collar. "Ved, go talk to Solaris. She's freaking because she thinks she's abandoning you."

Ved hesitated. "Go!" Slade said a little to harshly. He realized he sounded as angry as Jay. "You need to tell her you're coming with us," he said calmer this time. Ved looked at Jay one last time before rushing out of the café.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Slade asked once Ved was gone.

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"Why are you so angry at him? Can't you see he's in pain?" Slade asked.

"You don't understand," Jay mumbled.

"Try me," Slade said folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm losing him…" Jay started.

"And threatening him with physical violence is going to stop that?" Slade interrupted.

"What do you know? You don't know what it's like to lose your…" Jay stopped when he realized the stupidity of his statement.

"Were you going to say brother?" Slade taunted.

Jay didn't answer him. Slade continued, "I did lose my brother. Forever. Gone. Done. Finished."

"I get the point!" Jay snapped.

"What Josh did to me is unforgivable, but Ved's leaving isn't catastrophic. He'll be back. He just needs time to sort everything out," Slade put his hand up when Jay opened his mouth to protest. "I'm not finished. I know it hurts that he doesn’t talk to you, but get over it. It doesn't matter how he gets better just that he does. You think it makes me feel great that Solaris is more comfortable talking to Ved than she is talking to me? It doesn't but I deal. I love her and all that matters to me is her happiness. Shouldn't it be the same with you and Ved?"

"But why can't he talk to me? I can't understand…"  
"Why do you have to understand?" Slade asked.

That question caught Jay off guard. "I-I guess I really don't have to, do I?"

"No, you don't. Just accept it. He loves you. You are the only person he has left from before; he'll never forget that. Just give him his space. Let him deal with this his way. If you don't you will lose him. And take it from me; it's not a good feeling to know you've lost your last connection to your family. Think about it, Jay, is your ego worth losing Ved?" Slade didn't wait for an answer. He just turned and walked out of the café leaving Jay staring after him.

 

The day for the Gaian departure finally arrived. Jaguar sent most of the Gaians ahead with Great Elk and the other elders to set up a new camp. The only Gaians that remained were the ones who needed to say goodbye to the Mall Rats.

"It's so hard to believe you're leaving us. It seems like just yesterday you rescued me from the Locos," Cloe said to Tai-San.

"I'm going to miss you, Cloe, but it's time for me to move on. I am no longer needed here," Tai-San said trying to hold back her tears.

"That's not true! We'll always need you!" Patsy protested.

Tai-San laughed, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that spiritually my work here is done. You will be fine when I am gone. I will come back. I promise."

"Zan, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Lex asked.

"Lex, my home is with the Gaians now," Sparrow reminded him.

"But I like having you around again," Lex replied.

"I know you do, but I have to leave. You could always take Amber and the kids and come with us," Sparrow teased.

"And leave all this?" Lex laughed spreading his arms wide.

Slade and Solaris walked into the café to say goodbye. Slade guided Solaris to an empty chair. She sat down and looked around the room. She noticed the tears in her friends' eyes. "Why are you so sad?" she asked them.

"We're going to miss you," Alice said hugging her.

"Where am I going?" Solaris asked quietly.

Slade sighed, "We're going home."

Solaris nodded, "I want to go home."

Jaguar placed his hand on Slade's shoulder, "She will get better. It will just take time."

Ved looked around the room at everyone hugging each other and he felt sad. Ebony walked up behind him. "Why so sad? Having second thoughts about leaving?"

Ved turned around. "No, I'm still going. I just thought…hoped really…that Jay would at least come to say goodbye," he said sadly.

Ebony hugged him. "He'll come around. Siva will convince him to come."

"Lex, where's Amber?" Danni asked.

Lex shrugged, "I thought she was right behind me. I'll go find her."

Lex left the café and went back to his room. He found Amber staring at a picture of Solaris before the virus. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"She was so happy," Amber said sadly.

"She'll be happy again," Lex assured her.

"How can you be sure?" Amber asked turning to face him.

"Because she's your sister. She's strong and she'll beat this," Lex replied.

"I don't want her to go. I want to be by her side through this," Amber said.

"She needs to get away from the city. She'll never forget if she stays here," Lex said.

"I know but what if she never wants to come back," Amber said.

"Then we go to her," Lex promised.

"I love you, Lex," Amber whispered.

"I love you too, babe," Lex whispered back.

 

Back in the café…

"And you promise to write?" Alice asked Trudy and Tai-San.

"We'll send you letters every month," Trudy promised.

"You'll come back for stuff right?" Patsy asked.

"Stuff?" Trudy asked.

"Like if somebody has a baby or something," Patsy replied.

"Of course we will! You're all still family no matter where we live!" Tai-San said hugging Patsy.

"We need to be leaving. I would like to travel a good distance before dark," Jaguar told the others.

"I'll go get Amber and Lex," Jack volunteered.

Siva walked through door and smiled at Ebony. She reached out and touched Ved's arm. "Siva's here to say goodbye," she told him.

Ved smiled and looked towards the doorway. His smile evaporated when he saw she was alone. He slowly walked towards her.

"He didn't come?" Ved asked.

"I'm sorry honey, I tried but he wouldn't listen," Siva said hugging him.

"I'm not leaving to hurt him," Ved said holding back his tears.

Siva pulled away from him and smiled at him, "I know that. But you know your brother. He's a bit…"

"Stubborn," Jay said coming up behind Siva.

"You changed your mind," Siva said smiling.

"I couldn't let my brother go without saying goodbye," Jay said smiling at Ved.

"You understand why I have to go?" Ved asked hopefully.

"No, but a very smart person make me realize I don't have to understand," Jay said looking towards Slade.

"I'll come back to visit," Ved promised.

"You better or I'll have to come out to the woods and drag you back," Jay said.

Ved's smile faded. Jay started to laugh, "I'm joking! I hope the first thing you find out there is your sense of humor."

He pulled Ved into a hug. Siva smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. Ebony walked over to her and raised her eyebrow. Siva shrugged, "What? I'm a sucker for happy endings!"

 

Jack knocked on Amber's door. Amber and Lex turned towards him.

"It's time," he said.

"Time?" Amber asked.

"Time to say goodbye," Jack elaborated.

Amber nodded, "Let's go."

They all walked back to the café. Amber said goodbye to everyone, saving Solaris for last. She walked over and knelt down in front of her sister. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

Solaris reached down and touched her face, "Amber, I'm going to miss you the most."

Amber burst into tears. Solaris stood up and pulled Amber to her feet. She put her arms around Amber and pulled her close. They stood hugging for a few moments until Jaguar announced it was time to go.

The Mall Rats walked them outside and watched them walk down the street. Amber leaned against Lex and let the tears slide down her face. She made no effort to wipe them away.

"Why are you crying, Amber?" Patsy asked.

"Because it's hard to say goodbye," Amber replied.

The Mall Rats stood and watched the Gaians until they turned the corner. Then Alice turned to go back inside. She waited until she was almost inside before she stopped and called to the others. "I think it's time I made some…"

"Pancakes," they all said in unison.


	22. Epilogue: 5 Years Later

Five years later told from Amber's point of view…

I'm getting married tomorrow. Can you believe it? Lex finally asked me to marry him. I guess seeing Ebony and Jack tie the knot last year put the idea in his head. That and Alice's constant nagging. It seems like just yesterday we couldn't stand being in the same room with each other. Now I can't imagine life without him. A lot has changed since Ram and Mega were defeated. The city is a great place to live now. Ebony is still City Leader, though she's going to step down for a while after her baby is born. Salene will probably take her place until she's able to go back to work. Dal is Chief of Staff at the hospital. It's well stocked with all the supplies the Technos gave us. The Technos. It's weird how much they've changed. I guess that's what happens when someone honest is leader. Jay has done a great job of keeping the power in the city running without using force like Mega did. He's organized work parties to keep the power plants working and unlike before these work parties are paid for what they do. Thanks to Alice we have a working farm again. It's wonderful to be able to eat fresh fruits and vegetables, not to mention meat. Mia's squeals of delight bring me out of my reverie. I look out the window and smile. I love watching the kids play. It's so sweet how they all get along. We're all gathered at the farm right now. I wanted to get married at the Gaian camp but Lex didn't want to travel that far in my condition. I keep trying to tell him that I've had three children already and I've never had any problems, but arguing with Lex is futile. So, Alice offered the use of the farm. I look out the window again and laugh. Mia and Ami are leading the others in a game of follow the leader. LJ and Tina are keeping up, but poor Morgan and Jacqueline keep tripping over their little feet. I smile sadly while I watch Tina playing happily with the others. She's Danni's daughter. Danni and Bray's daughter. Bray. Just thinking about him makes me sad. He died not long after Tina was born. He never fully recovered from his fall. After everything he did to me all I could feel was pity for the man he had become. And now I look at Tina and I can see what he once was. Happy. Before I turn from the window I see Ram walk over to the children. Yes, walk. After Morgan was born he promised Java he would try to walk again. I think not being able to keep up with his young son gave him the motivation to succeed. He leans down and reaches to pick Morgan up and when he does Jacq starts crying. It's funny to see Morgan and Jacq together. They act more like twins than cousins. Ram laughs and picks her up, too. He swings them both around and they squeal with delight.

"Amber, I think the Gaians are coming down the hill," Alice says from the doorway. I pull myself up from the chair and make my way outside. I see Ved coming down the hill first. He's holding the hand of a beautiful little girl. She has long blonde hair and a beautiful smile. When he gets closer I see he has another child in his arms. He let's go of the girl's hand and she rushes to greet me.

"Auntie Amber! Auntie Amber!" she cries, as she gets closer.

I kneel down and take her into my arms. "Hope, my darling! I'm so happy you came!"

I put her down and point her in the direction of her cousins. She looks at Ved who nods and she runs off to join them. Ved stops in front of me and smiles. I reach out and touch the little girl's blonde curls. "Hello, Tigerlilly." I look up at Ved, "She's beautiful, just like her mother," I say sadly.

Ved just nods. "Is she here? Did she come?" I ask hopefully searching the Gaians coming down the hill.

Ved shakes his head. "She says the city holds too many painful memories. Maybe next time."

Before I can say anything else, Tigerlilly takes her thumb out of her mouth and looks from me to Ved. "Who is the pretty lady, Daddy?"

Amber smiled at her and looked up at Ved, "You need to bring her around more."

"I know but I hate coming without Fawn. It makes me feel like I'm betraying her," Ved says.

 

A few years ago, Dal sent some of the patients that weren't adjusting to life in the city to live with the Gaians. Fawn was one of them. She was one of Mega's experiments. Now she's Ved's wife. Tigerlilly is their daughter; a living tribute to my nephew Tiger.

 

"Amber? Are you okay?" Ved asks.

"I'm fine," I say taking Tigerlilly from him. She looks up at me and scrunches up her nose. "You look like Aunt Salli," she says finally.

"Where is Aunt Salli?" I ask Ved.

"She'll be here soon. She has a surprise for you," Ved says cryptically.

I raise my eyebrow but don't ask what the surprise is. I know Ved won't tell me.

"Is Jay here yet?" Ved asks casually.

I shake my head, "I'm not sure if he's going to be here until right before the ceremony. He and Siva…well…they're having problems and since she's here taking care of Jacq for Ebony…"

"He doesn't want to be here," Ved finishes for me.

"He did promise to see you before you leave," I assure him.

"What's going on with them anyway? Neither of them said anything in their last letter," Ved asks.

"I think you should talk to Jay about it. I don't want to get involved," I say trying to stay neutral.

Ved nods.

Alice comes out of the house and sees Tigerlilly in my arms. She rushes over and takes her from me. "She's precious, Ved! You must be so proud."

Ami runs over to me and pulls at my pants, "Mommy! Auntie Solaris is coming down the hill with Uncle Slade! And guess what Mommy?"

"What honey?" I ask.

"She's fat like you!" Mia finishes for her.

"Your mother is not fat," Lex says coming up behind me. He reaches around my huge stomach and kisses my neck.

"Ewww!" Both girls say in unison.

"Fat like me? She's pregnant?" I ask Ved.

Ved laughs, "Well, there goes her surprise."

I grab Lex's hand and run to meet my sister. I stop in front of her and smile. "Well, you did it again," I tease.

"Did what?" Solaris asks innocently.

"Steal my thunder," I tease back.

Solaris laughs. "What?"

"Every time I get pregnant you have to follow suit! First with Hope and again with this one," I say poking her stomach.

Solaris grins at me. I throw my arms around her and feel my eyes well up with tears. Solaris pulls back and looks at me. "You're crying!" she exclaims wiping my tears away.

"I'm just so happy! I'm getting married, I'm having a baby, and my sister is with me! What more could I ask for?"

"How about someone to perform the ceremony?" Pride asks from behind Slade.

"Pride! Tai-San!" I rush to hug them.

"I'm so glad you were able to come!" I exclaim.

"Did you have any doubts?" Pride teases.

I shrug, "I just figured someone would have to stay behind with Fawn and the others who aren't up to coming."

"Great Elk and Grey Owl are watching over the others," Jaguar says.

I rush to hug him and see Trudy, Wolf, Panther, Sparrow and their children behind him. I can't stop the tears from sliding down my cheeks. Everyone I love is here to share in my special day. Never have I felt so lucky. Lex pulls me close and addresses the others. "I think Alice has some great food waiting for us. I say we head back to the house before it's all gone!"

 

 

The next morning…

I'm getting married today. The love of my life is waiting for me outside. Alice and Solaris are fussing with my veil and Sparrow is telling me something about where I'm supposed to stand but I'm not really listening. All I can think about is how Igot here. Six years ago the Guardian captured me and I thought my life was over. In reality it was just beginning…


End file.
